


Crossing the Water

by Ginnyrules27



Series: Watch and Learn [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Characters Watching Descendants, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fix-It of Sorts, Protective Chad, Ruler of Auradon Ben (Disney: Descendants), Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), audrey needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 116,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27
Summary: For once Mal found herself at peace with her life. She was in Auradon and had a fiancé who loved her and she him. So why was she once again finding herself in a theater, watching her life play out before her eyes? And why did Audrey have Maleficent's scepter? Something's definitely off and it might just take the viewing for Auradon to find out what.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: Watch and Learn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995670
Comments: 188
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

"Mal? What do we do?" Belle asked, looking to her future daughter-in-law for guidance. They had just gotten word that the Queen's crown and Maleficent's scepter had been stolen from the museum and there was no clue as to who had done the act.

Mal knew one thing: she didn't know what they should do. People were already in a panic over her dad almost escaping, thought it more than likely was the idea of someone escaping the Isle again rather than it being Hades to be the one to escape.

Word had traveled fast, there probably wasn't an Auradon citizen who didn't know about Mal's relation to the Lord of the Underworld.

She hadn't really liked the idea of lying about why her father had zapped her with the ember but it had been the first thing that came to her mind. Saying Hades was draining her magic was a lot safer for Steph and Hadie than saying Hades was connecting her to the ember. To fully embrace her Godly abilities. After all, no one on the Isle knew she was Hades' daughter and they had been inches from the barrier.

There had still been a crowd to see off the next round of VKs who were going to Auradon Prep. Dizzy might have known the truth because of her being at the first viewing but she was the only one.

However Ben's people had really only two modes: celebration and mindless panic. So the idea of someone escaping the Isle…someone who was related to the only other Isle resident to escape….it was enough to make anyone panic.

Gods Uma at full power would be potentially bad enough but Uma partnered with my dad, at least in the minds of a panicked kingdom? Mal thought. And what if another one of the adults got out? Or hell Fred Frollo or Zevon? Especially Zevon, Uma could at least be reasoned with. Zevon has no rhyme or reason, even if Jay seems to think he had a crush on me back when we were on the Isle. Plus unlike Freddy boy, Zevon has no aversion to using things like potions to get his way. There's only one thing I can think of and no one's going to like it. If there's another option though, unfortunately I'm not seeing it.

"I think…I think we need to consider…" Mal said but before she could finish, there was a flash of bright light that surrounded everyone in the room. When it faded, Mal couldn't help but sigh when she saw that she was once again in the same room that they had used for the previous two viewings.

And once again, standing in the middle of the room, was the beautiful Blue Fairy.

"Blue Fairy," Beast said with a kind smile yet anyone could tell that he was confused. "Why have you brought us here? All is well within the kingdom. Well with the exception of one issue but it's well within our capabilities."

"My husband's correct," Belle nodded. "There's certainly no reason that we can see for you to have brought us here."

The Blue Fairy sighed and shook her head. "There is indeed an issue within the kingdom, your highnesses, but it is not the one that you speak. In fact, it's been growing under all of our noses. Including mine, I'm ashamed to say."

"What do you mean Blue Fairy?" Ben asked, looking over at Mal in alarm. Was something going on with Mal again? Ben thought. But…wouldn't she have told me? It's not like last time right? She's not going to run back to the Isle again? Right?

"You'll see what I mean soon your highness," the Blue Fairy stated, bringing Ben out of his thoughts, "but first I believe we need to bring in a few more guests before we can start this viewing."

With a waive of her wand, the Blue Fairy caused another flash of bright light to fill the room. When it faded, the room was a lot more crowded than it had been.

"Ben!" Akiho called, rushing up to him as Evie went rushing up to Mal. "What's going on?"

"Apparently we're due for another viewing," Ben told him and looked around the room in slight shock. "Is it me or are there a lot more people than last time?"

"It's not just you dude," Emir nodded as he also rushed up to Ben and Akiho. "Though I think you'll be happy to see that the Blue Fairy remembered Chip this time."

Mal couldn't help but chuckle softly as Ben perked up a little at the mention of his surrogate brother. That chuckle turned into a grin as she was met by a hug from an extremely excited eleven year old boy.

"Hi Hadie," Mal said, wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Hey Mali," Hadie said, grinning back at her as he broke from the hug. "Are we going to have another viewing?"

"Looks like it, storm cloud. Looks like it."

"Neat!"

"You only say that because we haven't seen you in any of the viewings," Mal said. "Well other than that brief appearance in the last one where you were swiping Evie's coin purse."

"But does that really count since that was in the future that'll never happen?" Hadie asked, the grin still on his face.

"Yes. Yes it does."

Ben chuckled as he took a look at everyone who was in the room. Emir had gone over to greet Emma who was there with her family, Snow having brought Evie into a bone shattering hug. Akiho had gone back to his family, gently taking Kari from Anna's arms while Elsa held Agnarr.

Eric and Ariel were there as well, sitting comfortably near the front with Elle and Melody. Well Melody had been sitting but had rushed up to greet Phillip Jr upon seeing that he was part of the group who would be watching.

"Hey Mel!" Phillip Jr. grinned.

"Hey Phil," the younger princess smiled and gave her friend a hug. "How's your dad feeling?"

The older Phillip chuckled from his spot behind the two teens. "Much better, thank you Melody. I must have caught the same stomach bug as my father did though I don't know how, considering I haven't seen my father in months."

"We can worry about that later dear," Aurora said, and everyone could tell the smile she had plastered on her face was fake. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I assume the same as everyone else, Aurora," Leah said, though from the tone of her voice she was not thrilled to be in a room with VKs and non royals. "We're to watch one of those blasted viewings."

"Oh joy," Uma's voice called out from the other side of the room and Mal's head whipped around to stare at her cousin. "Another viewing?"

"Uma!" Harry and Gil exclaimed and Ben blinked in surprise as the two boys rushed to their captain's side. He hadn't even realized the two boys were even in the room—Gil had quickly been scooped up by Macaria upon his arrival, much to the dismay of Hyllus and Herkie, and Harry had been talking to an older girl who'd been siting by a girl with light blonde hair.

"That's his older sister," Mal whispered to him, noticing the confusion on his face. "Harriet and her girlfriend Sammy Smee. Squeaky and Squirmy are clinging to her arms…and they just switched to clinging to their father's arms."

"The Blue Fairy's bringing more people off the Isle for this viewing?" Ben asked. "Whatever's happening in the kingdom must be impacting both Auradon and the Isle. I wonder what it is. I wonder how we missed it."

"You can wonder that Ben. It might be a good idea though, while we're wondering, to keep Leah and Natalie from Uma. If Uma finds out that it was Leah who caused the food issues the Isle experienced, it won't be pretty," Mal said as she gave a small wave to Carlos and Jay. Carlos was once again seated by Rodger and Anita while smiling at Jane. Jane was sitting with both her mother and her father; a fact that pleased and worried Ben deeply. Lumiere had not been at the other viewings before so whatever might happen in this one would either deeply impact Jane or Fairy Godmother.

Jay had found a spot amongst Emir's family, sitting right next to Aziz and joking around with Aladdin.

"Dizzy!" Ava's excited voice carried over the din and Ben grinned as the red-haired Tremaine rushed over to the older girl and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Ava! I've missed you!"

"How's it been staying at Evie's?" Ava asked. "Trust me kiddo, I've missed you too! But I think our cousins might burst if I keep hogging you."

Kitty, Lucy, and Alexandria all collectively rolled their eyes before descending upon Dizzy, giving her a huge hug.

"We're just sorry we couldn't do this when you first arrived officially in Auradon," Kitty told her.

"Yeah, with those stupid security concerns," Lucy muttered.

Anthony rolled his eyes but didn't comment. A rare moment of sense from the younger Tremaine but it could have been because he, like Ben, had caught sight of the Tremaine family matriarch.

Wait. What?

"Mother," Anastasia said cooly, quickly grasping Jacob's hand as if Lady Tremaine was going to wrench them apart.

"Anastasia," Lady Tremaine sniffed. "Still with this…baker I see?"

"He's my husband, mother."

"I would have thought all the matches I arraigned for you and your sister would have convinced you to aim your sights higher."

"You mean the match you forced me into? The match who wants nothing to do with me?" Anastasia retorted. "But this is not the place to get into that. We've got a viewing to get underway."

"Lady Anastasia's correct," the Blue Fairy nodded. "However, we seem to be missing someone."

"Who could we possibly be missing?" Natalie asked, standing next to Leah's side. "It seems like the entire kingdom is here."

Mal honestly hated to agree with anything Natalie said but the blonde had a point—almost everyone who had attended the previous viewing was there, along with some extras. Mal smiled as she finally saw Chip, who was sitting by Beast and Belle; his hand intertwined with a young man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

The three Good Fairies were also there, fluttering around Aurora like brightly lit moths. Though…something seemed off about the Rose family…Mal couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Where's Audrey?" Aurora asked, looking around and Mal gasped as she realized that the princess wasn't there with them. "Phillip, where's your sister?"

"How should I know mom?" Phillip Jr. asked with a small shrug. "She's been at the school for summer lessons remember?"

"What?" Aurora gasped and Phillip Sr. looked quite alarmed at the news. It was clear to Mal that no one had informed Audrey's parents of this development.

"Yes, poor Audrey was quite behind in her lessons," Leah nodded. "I was able to convince Fairy Godmother to let Audrey walk at Graduation in exchange for her attending summer lessons to make up what she missed."

"How in the world did you manage to do that?" Aurora asked with a small glare leveled at her mother. "After what King Ben and his council found you guilty of, I made sure to remove you as any sort of contact for the children."

"Oh dear," Fairy Godmother said softly. "I thought I had updated those records."

A flash of light once more filled the room, cutting off any response to Fairy Godmother's statement. When it faded, everyone gasped to see Audrey before them; her hand wrapped tightly around Maleficent's scepter and the Queen's crown on her head.

"Audrey?" Mal said softly, being the first one to speak. "What are you doing with those?"

"Well I wanted them so I took them," Audrey shot back. "You of all people should understand that Mal."

Mal stared at Audrey in shock, Ben quickly moving to Mal's side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Audrey—"

"Yes Grammy?" Audrey asked as she turned to face Leah. "Are you going to remind me about how I've failed once more? Remind me about how my mother could hold on to a man in her sleep?"

"Ooh, I'd like to turn her into a big old hop toad for that," Merryweather muttered but was held back by Fauna.

"Now dear, this seems to be more of a family matter," the green fairy stated. "We shouldn't interfere."

"Mother!" Aurora gasped and glared at Leah, ignoring the conversation held by her 'aunts'. "Phillip and I were True Love, of course we ended up together despite the curse. Regardless of that, Phillip and I are not Ben and Audrey!"

"Honestly Aurora, you're overreacting," Leah stated, shaking her head slightly. "I only wanted to stress to Audrey the importance of our family's status—"

Before Leah could say anything more, Audrey rolled her eyes and blasted the scepter toward Leah. When the blast of magic faded, Leah was still standing there. But when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

"I think we've had enough talk from you. Amazing what Mal's spell book can do, isn't it Grammy?" Audrey taunted with a smirk on her lips.

"Audrey!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Thank Gods," Phillip Sr muttered under his breath. While he wasn't pleased his daughter was now wielding Maleficent's scepter, he wouldn't pretend to be unhappy that someone had found a way to silence his mother in law.

Mal looked over at Evie, Jay and Carlos. They would need to find a way to remove the scepter from Audrey's grasp. But what that would be, Mal had no idea. Honestly she was more shocked to see Audrey looking the way she was.

"Oh, so quiet are we Mal?" Audrey taunted, pulling Mal's attention back to the former cheerleader. "I mean, it wasn't like I dropped numerous hints into your and Bennyboo's lap? And you, my darling baby brother," she snarled as she turned toward Phillip Jr., "I asked for your help and you just laughed in my face before leaving me with Grammy!"

"I…I didn't realize you were serious Audrey!" Phillip Jr. exclaimed, flushing a little at all the eyes on him.

"Seriously?" Elle asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not Audrey's biggest fan but even I know if she's asking for help, it's probably something big."

"Yeah Phillip," Lucy nodded. "I may not be Chad's biggest fan but I wouldn't leave him alone with Leah."

Audrey cackled. "Oh but you did. Grammy's met with him one on one for about once a week when he was over at my castle helping me move back to Auradon Prep!"

"Audrey—"

"How'd you like me now Bennyboo?" Audrey asked, cutting off whatever Ben was going to say. "Got your attention now? Want to talk to me now?"

"Audrey, we tried to call you multiple times!" Akiho spoke up, rushing to stand in front of Ben, just in case Audrey zapped Ben with the scepter. He was replaceable, with his parents having his little brother and sister as heirs. Ben was their only king.

"Yeah, the phone always went to voicemail," Emir nodded, racing to stand next to his best friend. He was even more replaceable than Akiho—Emir was only the second son after all.

"Oh figures the sons of the ice man and the thief wouldn't find that suspicious! You never did waste a moment to turn Ben against me when we were dating, why would you stop now?"

To everyone's surprise, Chad rushed up and stood between the two parties. "Okay, okay. Let's calm down. Audrey, first off, love the new look. Especially the feathers," Chad told her. As Audrey was temporarily distracted as she looked down to verify that there were actually feathers on her outfit, Emir and Akiho started dragging Ben toward the seats.

"Guys, come on. We need to talk to Audrey," Ben hissed, struggling against their grip.

"I think she's beyond the talking point Ben," Akiho stated.

"We need to sit down and think of a way to get that scepter out of Audrey's hands," Mal said softly as she went to sit next to Ben. "If she's got the scepter, she's got access to Maleficent's magic. The only way she'd be able to use it would be if she was thinking of committing an act of evil since I'm pretty sure she's not related to me."

"But she hasn't done it yet," Ben countered. "Yeah she stole the crown and scepter but come on. Emir, your dad was a thief remember? Hell his dad is the King of Thieves."

Before anyone could say anything more, the Blue Fairy waved her wand removing the silencing curse from Leah's mouth.

"I don't think she deserved that," Merryweather muttered.

"Oh Gods I'm in agreement with one of the imbeciles," Mal muttered under her breath.

The Blue Fairy sighed and shook her head. "The last thing I want to do is put a limit to how much magic can be used in this room but considering how riled tempers got in the last viewing…"

All eyes landed on Mal who shrugged. "Again, I did not know then that I had the ability to turn into a dragon."

"That being said, if we can't control ourselves, I might need to limit the amount of magic used. I've already put a dampening spell on the room to limit any amounts of extreme magic. Hopefully I won't need to strengthen it."

Leah sniffed. "Honestly with the spells they probably have Audrey under, it would be a better idea to just put them back on the Isle."

"Well considering what you thought the kids of the Isle deserved, former Queen Leah, it might be a good idea if we don't listen to you," Elsa said, her voice calm but cool.

"Enough." The Blue Fairy said firmly before Leah could shoot back a response. "Now, we're all going to sit down and the viewing will start. As I said, this has been growing under the kingdom's nose for far too long."

Everyone looked at each other hesitant but, with some louder than necessary mutters from Leah and Natalie, sat down. Well, with the exception of Audrey.

"Audrey, it might be a good idea to sit down," Chad said softly. "You don't know how long the viewing'll take and those shoes don't look incredibly comfortable to be standing in."

"How would you know?" Audrey snapped.

"I have three sisters."

Audrey opened her mouth and then closed it, tilting her head as if conceding that Chad had a point.

"Fine," Audrey scoffed. "But only because I want to."

"Okay, can someone tell me how Chad became the Audrey whisperer?" Alexandria asked.

"At least someone is," Lucy muttered, watching the two of them take their seats. "I'm not a fan of how she's separating Chad from us though."

"You mean like how the VKs were separated from the groups in the other two viewings?" Kitty pointed out. "Look, I told you Lu that the seaweed in her locker was unnecessary."

"You were going to just let her get away with filling your locker with cat litter, Kat! If you weren't gonna prank her, I would! No one messes with the Charmings and gets away with it!"

"They do if it's in the past Lucy," Kitty stated. "Mal and Evie handled it when it actually happened and Queen Aurora and King Phillip found out about it during the first viewing. Revenge pranks just seemed arbitrary at that point."

"But she also slapped Phillip," Alexandria pointed out. "That's not cool. You never slap your sibling."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "How many times have we slapped Chad over the head because he's done something incredibly moronic? Hell, Lu, you and I pelted Chad with pudding twice in the first viewing. Besides, as we just found out, Phil left Audrey alone with Leah."

"Yeah, I have to say that was kinda a jerky move," Ava nodded. "Grandmother isn't the nicest but I still wouldn't leave Anthony or Dizzy alone with her."

Kitty nodded. "Let's just get the viewing started. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get Chad over here and away from Audrey and Leah."

As the group took their seats, the brunette who was sitting next to Chip leaned forward toward Ben. "I know this might not be the best time your highness, but it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lucas."

"Lucas?" Ben asked, looking over at Chip. "Wait, your ex Lucas? The one who digitized the painting Mal gave me for Cotillion?"

"The very same," Lucas chuckled.

"He got a job working at the tavern in Maurice's village," Chip said. "I met up with him one day when work brought me around those parts and, well we started up where we left off in school."

"The only reason we broke it off in the first place was because someone thought the idea of me graduating meant I shouldn't be tied down to a relationship still at Auradon Prep," Lucas teased and Chip rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm happy to meet you Lucas," Ben said, "oh and you don't have to call me 'your highness'. Just Ben is fine."

"You'll get used to that," Chip told Lucas who chuckled and gave Chip a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh, didn't think Boreadon approved of that," Harriet said as she saw Lucas kiss Chip, wrapping her arm around Sammy's shoulders.

"Judging by the old withered flower's face, I don't think all of Boredon approves," Sammy said softly as Smee gave them both an approving smile, Squeaky and Squirmy glued to his side.

"Yeah well if what that Audrey girl said is true, the withered old bag of bones can go take a long walk off a short pier. The Captain may be a piece of work but he's never said stuff like that to us."

"You mean he's never said anything like that to CJ," Sammy corrected and Harriet paused, looking around the viewers for one dirty-blonde haired girl in particular.

"Where is CJ?"

"You really want the runt here?" Harry asked, having heard his sister's question despite not moving from his spot by Uma's side. "With Maleficent's scepter and a blast happy ask questions never wielder in the room? The crew won't let anything happen to her while we're here."

"Plus if this viewing's anything like the last one, people will randomly appear left and right," Uma said, rolling her eyes. Sure she was happy to be with her sister and her dad, but that didn't mean she was necessarily thrilled to be in the same room as Mal again.

Mal—who had all of Auradon at her disposal and only now started to bring kids off the Isle. Mal, who could have easily gotten Uma off the Isle if she so chose.

She got Celia off, Uma couldn't help but think. That's something at least. If Mal had wanted to be really petty after that last viewing, she would have kept Celia on the Isle. She could have taken CJ off the Isle. Sure Harry's part of my crew but he saved Mal's life.

She shook her head slightly, it wouldn't do to be distracted right now.

"Are we ready to begin?" The Blue Fairy asked.

Ben nodded. "I believe so."

"Then let us do so."


	2. Chapter 2

**[The scene opens on an overhead shot of a forest surrounding a body of water. As the camera moves further out to sea, we hear a woman's voice begin to speak.]**

**"** **Auradon," the woman said and then gave a fond sigh.**

"So Mal, did you just decide to not do a voice over for the second viewing?" Emir teased.

Mal shook her head in fond exasperation while Ben smiled at hearing the fondness in his fiancee's voice when she talked about their home.

"You know Natalie had my planner packed. When would I find the time to give a voice over for the second viewing?" Mal teased back.

Emir chuckled while Hades and Persephone couldn't help but glare slightly at the blonde who was sitting next to Leah. Why hadn't they been informed of that?

**"** **It's beautiful, isn't it? I'm Mal, daughter of Maleficent. And this is my home."**

**[The camera continues to pan over Auradon, showing shots of mountains, trees, and waterfalls before showing an island sitting in the middle of the ocean as Mal continued to talk.]**

"Gods, it's beautiful," Harriet said softly, looking at the mountains and waterfall. At least, it looked a lot better than the Isle that was for certain.

**"** **It wasn't always. I was born on the Isle of the Lost, where all of the villains had been banished, locked away for good.**

"As they should be," Leah muttered, with Natalie nodding in agreement.

"Not all the citizens deserve the Isle and the _kids_ definitely don't deserve it," Sammy snapped.

Evie nodded sadly, thinking about her father who'd passed away when she was eight. Emma, who was sitting next to her step-aunt, wrapped an arm around the blue haired girl's shoulders; noticing the change in her mood. Doug also gently rested a hand on top of Evie's hands, sensing the change in his girlfriend.

Mal couldn't help but sigh softly as she thought about all the kids who had died on the Isle. All the kids who didn't get the chance she and the others got. Ben gently wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulders as if to just let her know that he was there.

**That is until Prince Ben decided that their children should have a chance. And so, four villain kids, the V.K.'s, came to Auradon, including me.**

"Yes yes, we all know this," Audrey scoffed. "Thanks to those two viewings we sat through."

"Not everyone was at those viewings," Harriet stated. "I for one, appreciate the recap."

"It's nothing we don't already know though," Uma rolled her eyes. "Benny over there decided Mal and the others should get off the Isle and left the rest of us to rot."

_That's rich coming from the captain who abandoned her crew,_ Harriet thought with an inward eye roll of her own. She wouldn't say anything since Harry was clearly talking to Uma and was fine but Harriet still remembered the first few days after Harry realized that Uma had escaped the Isle. Had left _him_ on the Isle.

**Long story short, Ben is the king now, I'm his girlfriend, and we are about to head back to the Isle to pick what will hopefully be a long line of new V.K.'s who get to come to Auradon and find their happily ever afters, too."**

"I like the 'TLDR' you did there," Carlos chuckled.

"TLDR?"

"Too Long, Didn't Read. It's something found on one of the websites around Auradon," Macaria explained to Gil, who nodded.

**As the camera pans over the Isle, we see a kid ride past on a bicycle through an area of the Isle that was titled 'Jay's Way'.**

"Huh, I didn't notice that when we were there," Jay said with a small smile. "Jay's Way…I wonder who set that up?"

"Probably the same people who put up the posters," Melody pointed out.

"I saw Jay's. 'Big Brother to Us All'," Ashaki said with a smile.

"And Carlos' said 'A Friend to the Friendless'!" Dizzy added, grinning from ear to ear. "Since he set up that safe house, that's _definitely_ true!"

"How do you know that? We didn't see a Carlos one or if we did I couldn't make out what was written on it," Kitty asked and Dizzy smiled innocently, causing Mal to chuckle.

"I think I found one of the poster creators," she said as Dizzy continued to give an innocent look.

"Considering your poster said 'Our Liberator' I have an idea as to who the other creator is," Evie told Mal, giving a small look of amusement to Hadie.

"Didn't your poster say 'Proof Dreams Come True'?" Mal asked with a small chuckle.

"It did," Evie nodded with a small smile.

**As the kid rode past, he throws a newspaper out of his backpack to some of the other kids who are lazing about.**

**"** **Hey, check it out!" One of the kids exclaimed and unrolled the paper as the other kids came rushing toward her. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh, look at this. It's V.K. day."**

_We definitely need to get the clothing donations off the ground,_ Evie thought, looking at the outfits the kids had on. _Though with Leah's machinations with the food deliveries, everyone in Auradon's skeptical about donating anything. At least the people I've talked to while working on designs for Evie4Hearts._

"The newspaper's new," Jay noted.

"I think that might have been a pet project of Hermie's," Mal said. "The Ringmaster's daughter," she elaborated, seeing the confused looks on Ben, Emir and Akiho's faces.

**"** **What?" Another one of the kids asked as they crowded around the paper. The kids started to get excited as they realized it was for real and ran off, dropping the paper. A closer look at the paper showed the headline 'VK DAY IS HERE' with the sub-header of '4 MORE TO GO ASHORE' with a picture of the original VKs underneath it.**

"Okay with a headline like that, a pirate would have had to have written that article," Harriet chuckled. "Most of you landlubbers don't use phrases like 'ashore'."

"You don't know that for sure, cap'n," Sammy chuckled, kissing Harriet on the cheek as Smee smiled at the sight. He was happy to see his eldest happy. That was what every parent wanted after all.

**Panning away from the paper, we see more of the Isle as music begins to play in the background. The four original VKs march into an area titled 'Mal's Court'.**

**Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos:**

**From the North to the South**

**From the East to the West**

**Lost boys, lost girls**

**You all know you're the best**

"The best huh?" Elle chuckled.

"Well of course," Mal grinned, teasing her cousin. "Everyone knows that Isle kids are the best."

"That's debatable," Elle told her. "After all, there are Atlantian kids to consider!"

"And Olympian kids!" Macaria chimed in.

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to forget them," Mal chuckled, teasing her other cousin.

**Hit the streets It's your day**

**Turn it up now's your chance**

**It's time to get up**

**On your feet and dance**

"You all sure waste no time in breaking out the dance moves," Lonnie grinned.

"Well there's not much else to do on the Isle," Jay said. "We get like two channels on the television and there's no wifi."

"Wait, didn't Carlos find a way to get more channels? He mentioned that in the first viewing."

"Yeah but I think only five kids knew about that."

**Mal:**

**Anybody wanna be like us**

**Everybody wanna be like us**

"Not everyone wants to be like you Mal," Audrey scoffed.

"Which is why your hair is so pink it's almost purple right now?" Hadie asked innocently but giving Audrey a smirk.

"Yeah, let's not anger the girl wielding Maleficent's scepter," Mal muttered to Hadie, keeping an eye on Audrey. Mal knew Audrey needed help but if she went after Hadie…Mal wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

**Jay:**

**Hey!**

**Carlos:**

**All the boys from Auradon**

**And the girls**

**Because they know what's up**

"You know there are nicer ways to wake people up," Jane teased Carlos, who chuckled softly.

Lumiere and Fairy Godmother couldn't help but smile softly at the interaction, Fairy Godmother resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

**Evie:**

**Your life could change today**

**Your life could change today**

Ava couldn't help but smile at the sight of Dizzy giving Evie a hug. The fact that it would soon be something she could do whenever she wanted warmed the older Tremaine to the core.

"Why were you sweeping hair _outside_ of the shop?" Anthony scoffed.

"If you actually helped out around Curl Up and Dye, you'd know," Ava told her brother, who shrugged.

**Jay:**

**These streets named after us**

**Because we paved the way**

"That's right, someone had to be first," Mulan nodded. "It's always tough being the first but it helps pave the way for more to come."

"Plus the viewings definitely helped," Anna added. "Being able to see the Isle and how those kids were living…"

**Mal:**

**Everyone come**

**And take your shot**

"Ooh are we throwing smoke bombs at you Mal?"

"Do it and you'll actually _need_ a hook, Harry," Mal said, not noticing a slight teasing tone to her voice or that she used his first name. Granted there were two Hooks in the room now, it was probably just to avoid confusion.

**Now's the time**

**Show 'em what you got**

**Mal and Evie:**

**Because everyone's**

**Gonna get their chance**

"So we're just going to have a giant 'VK Day' spray painted on that door for the rest of our days?" Celia chuckled.

"I'm more surprised there was an area _to_ spray paint that," Mal said. "Haven't lost my touch though."

**They said that being**

**From the Isle was bad**

"It _is_ bad!" Natalie sniffed in disapproval.

"Would you say then, and I mean no offense to anyone in here, that kidnapping a man and holding his daughter hostage when she traded places with the man is _good_?" Persephone asked.

"What?! Of course not—"

"Then King Beast should have been put on the Isle?" Persephone shot back and Natalie grew quiet. "That's what I thought. Our _king_ might have been a VK if it hadn't been for the fact that King Beast and Queen Belle set up Auradon and the Isle. And clearly, you don't have to be from the Isle to be bad if Former Queen Leah is any example."

"You live on the Isle six months out of the year Lady Persephone," Natalie stated. "You may be too close to see it clearly."

"Or maybe I see it more clearly than anyone else here, with the exception of the children and Lord Hades," Persephone stated.

**All: Well it's good to be bad**

**And we're proof of that**

"…how did the giant snake get spray painted on the roof?"

"Talent," Jay said, chuckling at Emir's shocked expression. "No seriously, I think Mal did that when we were what fourteen?"

"Thirteen," Mal corrected. "It's faded a bit compared to the spray painted VK Day we just saw."

"But with a pitch that steep, there's no _way_ you could have—"

"Ropes and prayer," Mal said with a shrug.

"More importantly, how did Jay not break his ankle landing like that?" Aziz asked.

"Talent."

"That has to stop being your answer for things."

**Used to be lost**

**Now we're on the map**

"Why is there a bed outside?"

"There are beds all over the Isle," Celia stated.

"Yeah, wherever we can, we set up," Dizzy nodded. "Celia and I are lucky in that we don't need them—the twins are too! A lot of the beds don't get used now that Carlos set up his safe house though."

**Used to steal stacks**

**Now we're giving back**

**Remember that**

**It's good to be bad**

**If you got pride**

**Raise your Vs up high**

**Wave them wide side to side**

**Feel the vibe**

**It's good to be bad**

**[Carlos goes around, waking kids up who were sleeping in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse that was fitted with mattresses and bunkbeds. Ringing a bell, he led them all out and we see that the warehouse is called 'Carlos' House: A Safe Place for Lost Boys and Lost Girls']**

Jane smiled at seeing how many kids Carlos' safe house was helping but couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that there were _so_ many kids in need of help on the Isle.

"Carlos, did you just hit that guy in the groin?"

"Of course not! I hit his knee!"

**Evie [leading a group of girls down a section of the Isle titled 'Evie's Alley']:**

**I wanna see you all rep**

**Your block**

**I wanna see you all rep**

**Your block, hey!**

**Show your pride**

**Let me hear ya shout**

**We're from the Isle**

**Of the Lost**

**(Yeah!)**

"Got some boys on your block there Evie?" Neal chuckled, commenting on the male voice in the background.

"Boys can be just as fashionable as girls," Evie said with a smile. "It makes no sense to split fashion based on gender."

" _Thank you_!" Chad exclaimed and then paused, as if realizing who he had just thanked.

**We're here to celebrate**

"Heels! She's doing that in heels!" Emma exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Is she not a fast learner?" Uma asked. "Blueberry there was dancing in heels all last viewing."

Evie winced slightly at her old nickname.

"I wouldn't bring up old nicknames if I was you, _Shrimpy_ ," Mal snarked, noticing Evie's wince.

"Don't even think about coming to her defense, Coat Hanger," Jay added, using one of Mal's nicknames for Harry. "You know Mal's right."

Harriet couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Harriet!"

"What? You don't need the hook, Harry. It's a good nickname," Harriet said, shaking her head at her brother's stunned astonishment.

**We're here to elevate**

**If you're down**

**Then make your move**

**But you best not hesitate**

**(Come on!)**

**Mal [walking toward a young girl who was telling fortunes]:**

"Celia!" Dizzy grinned. Anastasia also smiled at seeing her daughter. Facilier and Ratcliffe had been the only 'matches' she'd had while on the Isle, and Jacob knew of them both. Anastasia had been worried that Jacob might have wanted to end their marriage but her husband had surprised her. He had simply held her and swore that no matter what happened, he would be by her side.

The only reason Anastasia hadn't checked in more with Celia was because Facilier seemed to have such a good relationship with the young girl. Plus, her mother forbid it—after all, Facilier hadn't been one of _her_ approved matches. Ratcliffe, however, had been. A title as lowly as Governor was still a title and on the Isle, you couldn't be picky.

**Today's the day**

**That you won't forget**

**The best to come**

**Ain't happened yet**

_That's the truth,_ Mal thought with a small smile, looking down at her ring. Her past self had no idea what was in store for her.

**[Mal takes one of the tarot cards and holds it up to the girl, showing that it says 'journey']**

**Take a bow**

**It won't be your last**

**Mal and the girl [the girl flipping the 'The Fortune Teller is in' sign to 'out']:**

**You're from the Isle**

**If anybody asks**

Uma couldn't help but look over at Mal as the on-screen Mal wrapped her arm over the on-screen Celia's shoulders. No matter what had happened between them, Mal still had a good relationship with Celia.

Mal must have felt Uma's eyes on her as green eyes met brown. They stayed locked for a minute before Mal looked away, her head resting on Ben's shoulder.

Facilier smiled slightly at the on-screen version of his daughter walking off with Mal. He wanted to be there to see her off but he'd been busy getting Dragon Hall set up for the next school year. A headmaster's work was never done—plus he also had the arcade to run.

"Has he always been here?" Naveen muttered to Tiana, noticing Facilier in the corner.

"Hush dear," Tiana muttered back. "Don't mess with the Shadow Man and the Shadow Man won't mess with you. Every New Orleanian can tell you that."

Besides, Mal had told her once that Celia had some regard for Tiana despite being her father's respective hero. Facilier wouldn't do anything to Tiana or Naveen, not with Celia in the room.

**All:**

**It's good to be bad**

**And we're proof of that**

**Used to be lost**

**Now we're on the map**

**Used to steal stacks**

**Now we're giving back**

**Remember that**

**It's good to be bad**

**If you got pride**

**Raise your Vs up high**

**Wave them wide side to side**

**Feel the vibe**

**It's good to be bad**

**Jay:**

**They can try to deny our style**

**But we were born this way**

**Because you can take the V.K.**

**Out of the Isle**

**But you can't take the Isle**

**Out of the V.K.**

"Someone got that from Dizzy," Elle teased gently. "Wasn't that what she said in the second viewing?"

"Well it was close enough," Lonnie nodded. "You can take the girl out of the Isle but you can't take the Isle out of the girl."

"How do you remember that? It was _months_ ago!"

**Carlos:**

**If you wanna make it hype**

**Not a moment to waste**

**Make it loud, make it live**

**Make it jump to the bass**

_Traitors,_ Harry thought with a slight scowl as he saw some of the tri-corner hats on the VKs in the crowd below Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos. That _had_ to be some of the crew and he would _gladly_ find out which ones wanted to abandon ship and risk Freddy or Zevon taking _their_ territory! _Uma's_ territory!

**Make it what you want**

**But you'd better make your case**

**Because the Isle makes us**

**And we're repping this place**

**Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos:**

**So, when I say, "V"**

**You say, "K"**

**Other VKs:**

**\- V**

**\- K**

**Mal, Evie: Jay, Carlos:**

**When I say, "All"**

**You say, "Day"**

**Other VKs:**

**\- All**

**\- Day**

**[Jay and Carlos jumped down from the balcony to the crowd of VKs below]**

"Oh be careful!" Anita said, biting her lip in hopes that Jay and Carlos wouldn't get hurt. Jasmine also looked on worried for the two boys who had quickly gained a spot in her heart as all her son's friends had.

"We used to do that all the time," Carlos said. "You gotta trust the people you're landing on."

"And a lot of those kids who applied weren't in gangs or crews," Jay added. "They wouldn't risk their application by missing or dropping us."

"Not that we'd be that petty," Evie said quickly. "But VK Day would probably end up being delayed if we had to rush Jay or Carlos back across the bridge to-"

"E? There's a hospital on the Isle now remember?" Mal stated.

"There is?" Uma asked before she could keep the words in.

"Mal set it up," Jay said simply and Mal shrugged.

**Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos:**

**When I say, "V"**

**You say, "K"**

**Other VKs:**

**\- V**

**\- K**

**Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos:**

**When I say, "All"**

**You say, "Day"**

**All:**

**ALL DAY!**

**[DANCE BREAK]**

**Come on**

**Hey, it's good to be bad**

**It's good to be bad**

**And we're proof of that**

**Used to be lost**

**Now we're on the map**

**Used to steal stacks**

**Now we're giving back**

**Remember that**

**It's good to be bad**

**If you got pride**

**Raise your Vs up high**

**Wave them wide side to side**

**Feel the vibe**

**It's good to be bad**

**[The song ends, with all the VKs cheering as they hold up pieces of paper]**

**"** **Who wants to go? You?" Mal asked as Evie pointed to various VKs in the crowd below, Jay and Carlos having gone back down as other VKs started collecting the papers.**

"I think it's safe to say _everyone_ wants to go to Auradon," Carlos said with a small chuckle while Mal watched on, a sad smile on her face.

_How could I have ever thought it'd be a good idea to close the barrier for good?_ Mal thought. _Look at those kids, look how happy they are that they finally get a chance to go to Auradon! Yes security is important but there has to be another way! I can deal with my dad, maybe have Steph talk to him or hell, even Zeus—I see he's here again with Hera and Poseidon. I know one thing, we are not closing that barrier._

**"** **Yes, pick me, Mal! Pick me! Yeah, pick me, Mal! Pick me, Mal! Pick me!"**

**"** **Are you excited?Are you kidding? I'm so excited."**

**[The group of VKs cheered once more as Mal and Evie returned to the balcony, each one holding a piece of paper.**

"That was fast," Harry scoffed. "Guess they already had their minds made up before they even got to the Isle."

"That was pretty much the case," Mal nodded, seeing no reason to hide it. "Evie was adamant that Dizzy come and we were all in agreement that Auradon would be good for Squeaky and Squirmy."

"Auradon helped me get out of my shell," Carlos added. "It'd do the same for the boys."

"And Mal was staunchly in favor of Celia coming," Evie chimed in. "Wouldn't hear a word against it."

Harry glanced over at Mal in surprise, the purple haired girl shrugging slightly in response once more.

**We see Jay and Carlos on the steps on each side of the balcony, Jay clearly holding one of the pieces of paper too.]**

**"I can't believe this day has finally arrived," Evie said as Mal led the VKs in cheering once more. "I honestly wish we could take you all with us and some day, very soon, maybe we can."**

"Why are you only taking four this time?" Smee asked, though his tone wasn't confrontational or judgmental. Only curious. Almost as if he only wanted to know Ben's thought process.

"Four is a nice even number so that enough kids come but it's not too big in the event there's an issue," Ben explained. "Though if this round goes well, I could look into maybe having more kids come in. Make the next group bigger."

"More villains in Auradon? Ben really, don't we really have enough of those already?"

"I don't think you're one to talk Leah," Chip warned. "After what you apparently did to Audrey."

"I did nothing to Audrey. It's not my fault if she can't handle a bit of criticism."

"There's 'criticism' and then there's verbal abuse, you geriatric old bat from hell," Chip snapped, Lucas resting a hand on Chip's shoulder to try to get him to calm down. "Audrey may never be my favorite person in the world from her relationship with Ben but even I know she doesn't deserve to be told what she said you told her!"

"Mother, it might be a good idea to, as the kids say 'sit down and shut up'?" Aurora suggested as Leah opened her mouth to argue against Chip's diatribe against her.

"I"m already sitting down Aurora."

"Then shut up." Phillip Jr muttered under his breath.

Audrey didn't react to what was said but she couldn't help but feel a smidge of relief of _someone_ in Ben's family sticking up for her. Even if it was someone who admitted that they didn't like her.

**"** **Yeah, we're gonna be back here so many times. You're going to be so sick of us," Mal promised.**

_I'm already sick of you,_ Uma thought with an eye roll though it wasn't with as much malice as she was used to. Mal had been an advocate for Celia after all. Got her off the Isle.

**"** **So sick of us," Evie echoed as everyone laughed. "Can I get a drum roll, please?"**

**[All the VKs below started stomping their feet to mimic a drum roll.]**

As did some of the kids in the viewing, with the adults shaking their heads fondly at their kids.

"You know the Evie on the screen can't hear you right?" Ben asked his best friends.

"Yep."

"So why…?"

"It's us, Ben. Did you expect anything less?"

**"** **First, I would like to begin, with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend," Evie said as Mal pointed out to the crowd.**

**"** **That's you," an older pink haired boy said, bending down to embrace Dizzy in excitement.**

Ben couldn't help but smile at seeing how excited the other VKs were for the kids who got picked. Already there was change being brought to the Isle and Ben couldn't wait to see how much more there could be.

"That wasn't Virgil was it?" Evie asked Mal.

"Nah, Virgil dyed his hair once and it was a darker purple than that," Mal shook her head. "Besides, Virg has the permanent stutter from his dad remember?"

"Ah right."

**"** **My Dizzy."**

"Hold up," Uma said. "Didn't she get an invitation at the end of the last viewing?"

"Yeah but that was in the future that'll never happen," Akiho pointed out. "Ergo Dizzy hadn't gotten the invitation yet."

"I wanted to fix the food problem on the Isle before I invited any more kids off," Ben explained. "I didn't think it would be fair to the kids still on the Isle if they were eating garbage while the other kids got to come to Auradon."

"And you didn't think that when you invited Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos?"

"I didn't know there _was_ a food issue when I invited Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos."

**[Dizzy screamed in delight as she ran up to the balcony, the VKs around her cheering.]**

**"** **Next, is son of Smee," Carlos said, holding the application out like it was an official proclamation. "Come on, Squeaky."**

**[The VKs began cheering again as Squeaky went to stand next to Carlos, the other twin holding his hand out like he didn't want his twin to go.]**

"Aww," Macaria sighed softly at the sight. She couldn't wait to get to know the little Smeelings.

"You can't separate twins like that," Lucy said firmly. "Not only is it cruel, it's unusual!"

"Lu, you know both twins come over. Mal already said that was the case," Kitty chuckled. "Besides, everyone knows twins find a way to stick together."

**"** **And no way, we're splitting up the twins, so get over here, Squirmy, come on," Jay announced, gesturing over to the other twin as the crowd began cheering once more.**

Sammy smiled slightly at the sight. While she had been there, she hadn't been able to hug her brothers in celebration. Harriet had put her and Jade on watch in case anyone from Harry's crew tried anything while Mal and the others were on the Isle. Especially since Uma had escaped the Isle, making Harry in charge of that crew.

**"** **Congratulations!"**

**"** **Bring it in, buddy!" Jay said as Squirmy ran the last few steps to Jay.**

"Aww!" Ashaki grinned. "Guess the poster was right—Jay _is_ a big brother to them all."

Lonnie smiled at the interaction between Jay and Squirmy. He was really good with him.

**"** **And last, but certainly not least," Mal said and all the VKs quieted down to hear what she was going to say, "we all picked this girl because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class. Give it on up for Dr. Facilier's daughter, Celia."**

**"** **I'm back," Celia said, doing a small spin as the other VKs around her cheered.**

Anastasia locked eyes with Facilier. _I'll look out for her,_ she seemed to promise. After all, King Ben had set up guardians for each of the children who were arriving from the Isle and Anastasia had signed up to be Celia's. Evie had beaten her to the punch to be Dizzy's guardian though.

**"** **We'll be back for you guys, next week, okay?" Carlos told them as the four new VKs joined the originals on the balcony.**

**"** **And so, pack your stuff, your own stuff," Jay said and the younger kids chuckled.**

"And how would you know if we did or not?" Celia teased.

**"** **Where are we going?" Evie and Mal asked.**

"Do you not remember?" Gil asked, a bit of concern in his voice as if he was worried about the other girls.

"I think Evie and Mal are just trying to get the kids excited to go to Auradon," Macaria said.

_You have a crush on an idiot,_ Hyllus thought to his sister.

_Shut up,_ Macaria thought back.

_Wait, who does Macaria have a crush on?_ Herkie asked.

_Hyllus, I thought you were going to keep this link private!_

_I did…dad and the other Gods don't know about our conversation. However Elle, Melody, Mal, Hadie, and Herkie could join if they so wanted to. Uma might be able to too._

_That's not what private means you idiot!_

**"We're going to…"**

**"** **Auradon!" The VKs down below joined in the cheer that Dizzy and Celia started.**

"Woo!"

"You know you don't have to cheer, right?" Lucas asked, shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics.

"I'm excited for the kids, sue me," Chip chuckled. However, the Blue Fairy looked around, slightly concerned.

"I thought for sure I brought them in," she muttered to herself before a flash of bright light filled the room. When it faded, Rapunzel, Eugene and their children were in the room.

"Another viewing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yep."

"What'd we miss?"

"Just a song and picking the new VKs," Snow informed her fellow Queen.

"And who's Pinkie over there?" Eugene asked.

"That would be Princess Audrey."

"…I feel that we missed a lot more than what you told us, Snow."

"Come sit by us, I'll get you up to speed," Snow promised and the Fitzherbert family quickly sat down next to the Whites as the Blue Fairy got the viewing underway once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**[The scene opens on a shot of the castle overlooking the ocean before switching over to the school. We see Mal from afar, dressed in all purple, before a closer shot shows that Mal is dressed in a dress that more closely resembles the clothes she had worn in the first movie.**

"Ooh I love your dress Mal!" Dizzy grinned.

"So do I," Mal told her, looking over and giving Persephone a small smile as if to thank her again.

"Yeah it suits you so much better than what you were wearing at the beginning of the last viewing," Rowyn nodded. "Actually, the dress suits you better than what you're wearing now. You look like a Leah in the outfit you're wearing right now."

"A _what_?"

"You know? A woman who _insists_ her little prince or princess couldn't do anything wrong," Rowyn elaborated.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle while Leah stared at the princess in outrage.

**She seemed to be staring at the ocean intently, holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes as if looking for something. Or someone. She was so focused on the ocean, Mal didn't notice Ben sneak up behind her and wrap her in a hug; causing Mal to let out a small scream before laughing with Ben.]**

"This just in, there's _no_ way that's Ben," Chip chuckled. "Goofing off, actually running _toward_ his girlfriend and not trying to flee from her very touch?"

"Chip, I _know_ how to goof off," Ben chuckled. "Remember when I was nine and you were eighteen and we built a pillow fort mountain?"

"Was this before or after I watched you, Emir and Akiho and the three of you ate all the chocolate in the castle?"

"You _fed_ us the chocolate! Not to mention you ate as much as we did!"

"…right. I think that's why I was never asked to babysit Akiho or Emir after that."

Lucas chuckled. "At least you tried," he said, gently giving Chip's hand a squeeze.

"That was right after we broke up the first time," Chip said softly. "I wasn't exactly on my 'A' game."

Lucas frowned and gave Chip a small kiss on the lips. "You don't have to worry about that now," he said.

"Now really, could we _please_ keep it appropriate for the children in the room?" Leah scoffed.

"It was a _peck_ you old bat!" Harriet snapped. "No worse than any of the other PDA performed by any of the other couples. Oh wait, is it because _this_ one has two dudes?"

"Harriet, let's not anger anyone," Sammy said softly. "We're still going back to the Isle after all, I'd rather not end up getting _stuck_ on the Isle."

"Fine, fine," Harriet said and gave Sammy a kiss on the cheek. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope that didn't offend anyone," she said, glaring at Leah.

"You're lucky I love you captain," Sammy sighed.

Harry subtly fingered his hook, as if daring Leah to say something. If there was one thing he wouldn't stand for, it was anyone badmouthing his captain or his sisters!

No one noticed Audrey frown as she heard the second part of Chip's question. Ben hadn't tried to flee from her touch! Did he?

**"Not a tentacle in sight," Mal told him, looking out toward the ocean as Ben followed her gaze.**

"Because I have better things to do than lurk around a school," Uma threw out there with a scoff.

_Like break my brother's heart captain?_ Harriet thought with a frown. Harry had hid it well but there were some things that you couldn't hide from your big sister. Especially when that sister had been a second mother to him since the age of five. The only reason she didn't say anything was because Harriet knew Harry wouldn't want her to make a fuss. Well that and he was still in denial about his own feelings.

**"I think if Uma was up to something, we'd know by now," Ben told her.**

" _Thank_ you!" Uma exclaimed. "For Poseidon's sake, I'm not always up to something."

"You did escape the Isle."

"So did you technically," Uma shot back, glaring at Mal. "Just because you were invited off doesn't change that fact."

**"No, Ben, I know how villains think," Mal told him, looking back toward him.**

"Because you _are_ one," Leah muttered to Natalie, who nodded slightly.

**"And I don't trust Uma, not as far as I can throw her.**

"How far _is_ that?" Evan asked. "And is this as a human or as a dragon?"

"I know I should be worried that this is what you focus on but I'm just choosing to be happy you're not as moody as you were last viewing," Ruby said with a grin.

**She's gonna wait until our defenses are down and then, that's when she's gonna strike. I really wish I had time to go do the dragon flyover because I can go so much higher," she said, holding the binoculars back up to her eyes; Ben looking at her in concern.**

"Okay, so a: Ben found a girl _perfect_ for him and b: Mal, take a break," Akiho stated.

"Yeah Mal," Jay nodded. "You know, Evie, Carlos and I could have taken watch shifts too."

"Evie's got her business and Carlos was spending the summer with Rodger and Anita again," Mal told him. "Besides—"

"Ah bah bah bah!" Jay said. "I thought we agreed after the second viewing? We were going to help more and _you_ weren't gonna shut us out when you were feeling stressed?"

"…we literally never agreed on that Jay."

"Well now we are."

Mal rolled her eyes but chuckled. No one noticed the slight look of longing on Uma and Harry's faces before the look was wiped away. As if they wanted to join in on the friendly teasing and banter.

**"Well, you can't be everywhere at once," Ben told her, putting the binoculars down. "Besides, I've got your back."**

"If Mal _could_ be everywhere at once, that'd be kinda cool," Gil said with a grin. "She'd be a dragon with super speed."

"Huh…that would be cool," Ben said, a grin of his own gracing his lips.

"Oh Gods, _one_ dragon obsessed boy is enough for Auradon," Akiho said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

**Mal looked up to see the guards up on the roof of the school, looking out toward the ocean with telescopes.**

**Ben looked back at Mal with a smile before tilting his head slightly. "Now, come on, everyone's waiting for us."**

_Not everyone,_ Mal thought, looking at her brother and stepmother with a sad smile. Steph and Hadie had been on the Isle during the proposal.

**He went to put his hand over Mal's shoulder but Mal brushed it off.**

"See? Is she _really_ the right—?"

"Please _think_ before you finish that sentence Leah," Hades said, a small growl to his voice. "I know it might be hard considering you don't have what many of us would call a functioning brain. How Queen Aurora is related to you is a mystery that would take us years to figure out…..and I mean no offense to Queen Aurora."

"No offense is taken Lord Hades," Aurora stated. "Mother, _Lady_ Mal is _worried_ about the kingdom and you're saying she's not right for King Ben because his arm slipped off her shoulders?"

"You know you really don't have to use our titles," Ben and Mal chimed in causing those around them to chuckle as Leah bristled at the reminder that she now had the same title as Mal.

**"Wait. But you're getting more guards?"**

"It's _Ben_ ," Akiho said flatly. "The fact that he has guards at all is amazing."

"You're not going to start shouting for Ben to call the royal guard every time you think they're needed again are you?" Elle asked.

"Maybe…"

"You're lucky you're cute," Elle told him with a chuckle.

"First off, I don't always give my guards time off," Ben stated, shaking his head in amusement at Elle and Akiho's flirting. "Second of all, I did that to give Mal peace of mind. Personally I don't think they're needed."

"You _what_?"

"To answer Lady Leah's question, as the past version of myself stated, if Uma was up to something we'd know by now," Ben said simply. "If she was going to attack Auradon, she would have escaped with more men. It's not a crime to want a better life after all and we can't hold her responsible for the actions of the Uma in the future that will never be."

Mal smiled slightly, that was her Ben. Always seeing the good in others and trying to give everyone a fair shake. The fact that he had instituted the guards at all had allowed her to relax some as well.

She didn't think her cousin would attack Auradon but she hadn't thought Uma was capable of laughing at her while she drowned either. It didn't hurt to be prepared.

**"I'm getting more guards, now breathe."**

"…Ben is telling someone else to breathe."

" _Ben_ is telling someone else to breathe."

"Ben is telling _someone else_ to breathe."

"Okay, no matter how many ways you say it, it's still going to mean the same thing," Ben said, rolling his eyes at Akiho and Emir.

**Both Mal and Ben exhaled, Mal leaning her head back while Ben remained ramrod straight. As Mal leaned back up, Ben went to put his arm over her shoulders again; this time being successful in leading her off.**

**"Now, come on," Ben told her.**

**"Okay." Mal said as Ben led her off from the balcony. The scene cuts to the front of the school, in front of Beast's statue where a Jumbotron has been set up and various students could be seen milling around holding flags and signs. Belle could be seen brushing Beast's jacket as a camera man worked amongst the crowd.**

**"No, no, I'm doing this," Jane said, Carlos holding her hand.**

**"And you know what that means," Carlos interjected.**

"It means Jane's doing something?" Robin said with a small shrug. "I don't really know what you guys are talking about."

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say we were either talking about my birthday party or what Ben has planned," Jane said with a small smile, not wanting to spoil the scene for those who hadn't been there.

**Fairy Godmother could be seen with a golden microphone as Jay stood in the background surrounded by cheerleaders.**

"You look at home there amongst the cheerleaders, Jay," Lonnie teased with a small chuckle.

**Audrey could be seen standing next to Chad and Leah, the former looking slightly confused while the latter looking rather annoyed.**

"Chad, I know this may seem like a loaded question but why are you confused?" Kitty asked.

"When isn't he confused?" Anthony scoffed and Ava rolled her eyes.

"You _may_ be a lord but _he_ is a prince. First in line for his throne, _"_ she hissed in her brother's ear. "I know you respect titles more than anything Anthony so how's about you _not_ risk us getting kicked back to the Isle by insulting Chad?"

Chad chuckled at Kitty's comment, having not heard Ava's mini lecture to Anthony. "I was probably trying to figure out what Ben had planned Kat."

Plus he'd had a meeting with Leah earlier that day. He didn't know why but lately he always seemed a bit dazed whenever he got out of those meetings. Maybe he wasn't eating enough before them?

Kitty smiled at the use of her new nickname-Kitty just seemed too childish at this point. Her full name _was_ Katherine after all. She could still keep the 'cat' theme of her nickname but age it up a bit.

"Why is your mother there?" Phillip Sr. muttered to Aurora. "Why is she so close to Audrey?"

"Phillip, if I knew why mother was there, I'd tell you," Aurora muttered back.

"Didn't Grandmother say when we arrived here that she was acting as Audrey's guardian?" Phillip Jr. muttered to both of them.

**"Hey, girl," someone said to Audrey who gave a small smile in response.**

_I…I forgot about that,_ Audrey thought with a small frown. _Was I so caught up with what Grammy was doing that I tuned her out? Who was that girl anyway? It might have been Elle's sister since there aren't a lot of girls with that dark of hair at Auradon Prep but that wouldn't make sense, what with the seaweed in my locker._

**"Here they come," Evie gasped as the crowd started to cheer, signaling Ben and Mal's arrival. This seemed to be almost like a cue for Doug to start up the band as the marching band began to play not seconds after.**

"Two words Doug. Hair. Cut," Rowyn said, shaking her head.

"Yeah I have to agree," Melody nodded.

"I like it," Doug shrugged.

"It looks weird!" Travis said. "You've had short hair most of the time we've known you, you really think shoulder long hair is going to be something we just accept."

"You accepted Chad's long hair!"

"It's Chad. The less we question the better off we are," Elle said as if that explained everything.

**Ben and Mal walked out, with an attendant in front and an attendant behind them.**

**"Hey, how are you?" Mal said to one of the students, waving to others. Ben was also waving but with one hand, the other firmly encased in Mal's. Belle and Beast looked on, Belle applauding while Beast was smiling.**

"Is it just me or does Belle look like she just smelled a fart?" Eugene muttered to Rapunzel.

"Classy Eugene, classy," Rapunzel sighed. "I think you've been spending a bit too much time over at the Snuggly Duckling with Lance."

"All I'm saying is she doesn't look thrilled about this."

"And you could have said _that_ without resorting to bodily humor."

"Touche blondie, touche."

**Ben and Mal continued to make their way to a platform where Fairy Godmother was waiting for them.**

**"Stay," Fairy Godmother said, as Mal was about to make her way down the stairs in front of the platform.**

"Sit. Roll over," Hadie chuckled.

"I'm not a dog Hadie," Mal said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Dogs are better trained," Natalie muttered under her breath. "The number of times I had to search for you back when I was your handler…"

**"Stay here?" Mal asked, pointing to the platform.**

"No, stay in _France_ ," Audrey shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Of course stay on the platform Mal!"

"Well _sorry_ for wanting to clarify the instructions Audrey," Mal shot back.

"Words we never thought we'd hear from a VK," Akiho teased with a chuckle as Mal shook her head in amusement.

**"Yes," Fairy Godmother told her as Ben walked up, wrapping an arm around Mal's waist and the two of them continued to wave to the kingdom. Mal giggled slightly as the band finished playing.**

**"Bippity-boppity, one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me?" Fairy Godmother asked as the crowd started to cheer once more.**

Lady Tremaine scoffed. She'd have rolled her eyes if that was something befitting a woman of her status. She remembered her, the old bat who tried to stop her and her daughters from taking what was rightfully theirs. _She has the power to turn back time, to write history in her image and she's content to teach the offspring of lesser men,_ she thought.

**"Yes!" Jane called with a chuckle, her hands wrapped around Carlos' arm.**

Lumiere smiled at seeing his daughter so happy. He had gotten the chance to speak with Carlos and he was a good kid. He definitely wasn't someone who wouldn't hurt Jane—at least not on purpose.

**"Ben," Fairy Godmother said, handing the teenaged king the mic.**

**"Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Ben said before switching the mic to his right hand, sticking his left into his pocket. He leaned back slightly, giving a small chuckle. "What's up, Auradon?"**

"Ben, you do realize you don't have to rally the crowd right? As king, they'd cheer no matter what you say."

"That's not true Macaria," Ben said. "Watch: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

"Woo!" Mal and Hadie cheered, causing Ben to shake his head in amusement.

"I bet Mal _likes_ your cocon—ouch, Emma!"

"There are _children_ present Emir!"

"Ben's used to rallying the crowd though," Chad spoke up. "He used to do it at the Tourney games, leading the crowd in a spirit cheer."

"Ah yes, back when all was right with the world," Leah nodded.

"Oh you mean when Ben was miserable and innocent children were being treated like criminals?" Mal asked, her voice sweet but everyone could hear the steel in her tone of voice.

**The crowd cheered in response to Ben's question.**

**"Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon."**

Dizzy and Celia grinned while Squeaky and Squirmy clung tightly to their father's arms, remembering the attack from Hades when they were leaving the Isle.

**"Not like we had a choice," Leah muttered to Audrey.**

"I can't believe you were there at the celebration for the new round of VKs!" Aurora exclaimed, looking at her mother.

"I'm Audrey's guardian for her time attending summer classes at Auradon Prep, of course I was there!"

"Plus King Ben made it mandatory to attend," Natalie added.

"Not that it mattered to you," Audrey told her with a smirk. "Didn't you tell me that you felt it would be unwise for you to attend considering how you parted ways with Bennyboo?"

"Okay that nickname? We're banning that," Ben said flatly.

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're worried about?" Chip asked. "Not the fact that Natalie disregarded one of your orders?"

"Truthfully, after what she did to Mal, I'd be happy _not_ seeing her," Ben shrugged. _Especially not at my proposing to Mal,_ he thought.

"Mother, I don't know _what_ lie you told Fairy Godmother to make her overlook my updating the records but you are not Audrey's _anything_ ," Aurora said firmly. "When we get out of this viewing, I will make sure you can't come near Audrey to borrow a stick of _gum_ never mind be her guardian!"

**"It worked out pretty well for the first four," Ben said as the cheering died down.**

_Yeah it did didn't it? Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos all have the perfect life while those of us on the Isle had to wait to see change slowly come by way of Blue Fairy dragging your ass in here and making us sit through a viewing,_ Uma thought with an inward scoff.

**"Yeah, especially for you," Chad called out before Audrey reached up and snapped her fingers in front of his face.**

"I don't know, I got pretty lucky too," Doug said with a smile, taking Evie's hand.

"I did too," Jane grinned, resting her head on Carlos' shoulder.

"…how did _I_ wind up the single one of the group?" Jay asked in astonishment and Lonnie snorted in amusement.

**"Really funny."**

**Ben gently took Mal's hands and turned to look at her. "Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life. But did I mention, I'm in love with you?"**

"You did. Several times."

"There was a big dance number dedicated to it."

"It's still the top viewed video on Auratube."

"I feel we should be worried if you still can't remember that you've told Mal this."

"Chad, are you seriously encouraging their antics?" Ben asked.

"You know that's what they were probably thinking during your proposal Ben," Chad chuckled as Audrey rolled her eyes from her spot next to Chad.

**"Aw," the crowd sighed as Doug began to play a very familiar song on his guitar, Evie snapping along to the melody and Carlos rushing to join them. Mal groaned slightly as she put her hand up to the bridge of her nose.**

**Ben:**

**I met this girl**

**That rocked my world**

**Like it's never been rocked [Beast, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Jay, and other students joining in on background]**

"Seriously you guys?" Mal asked with a small chuckle.

"Yep!" Emma grinned. "I mean, Jay and Carlos were a given. Evie was there because she's your best friend and as Emir always says, being normal is _vastly_ overrated."

"I've taught you well," Emir grinned.

**And now I'm living just**

**For her and I won't ever stop [Ben gently spun Mal around, Mal leaned back and held her arm up as she began to enjoy the attention.]**

Persephone smiled at the sight, happy to see Mal relax and enjoy her boyfriend lavishing attention on her.

Hades though stiffened. He'd heard the rumors that this was how Beastie Jr. had proposed but he hadn't seen it as there was no TV in his lair. Just because he had given his permission didn't mean he wanted to see his daughter grow up too fast.

**I never thought that**

**It could happen to a guy like me [Mal gently rested a hand on Ben's cheek as she looked over at Evie and the others.]**

If anyone bothered to look over at Audrey at that moment, they would have seen a brief bit of hurt flash across her face. While she knew their relationship hadn't been the most exciting, she had still thought _she_ had rocked Ben's world.

Belle gave her son a small smile. While she knew Ben had known he more than likely would have had to marry for status or alliance due to his position as crown prince, that didn't mean Belle didn't want Ben to have the chance to marry for love.

_And now he's doing both,_ she thought. _With Mal being the daughter of Lord Hades, that provides Auradon a powerful ally with Olympus and there's no denying Ben loves Mal and Mal Ben._

**But now look**

**At what you've done [Ben swapped the mic back to his left hand, sticking the right hand into his pocket.**

**You got me down on my knee**

"I have to say, that transition was _perfect_ ," Lil Shang nodded. "Very smooth."

"Yes Ben, I have to say that was a beautiful rendition of the song you performed in the first viewing," Snow said with a smile.

"Thank you," Ben chuckled. "It helped that I already had the melody slowed down thanks to the dance we had at Cotillion."

**The song ended as Ben sunk down to the ground on one knee, the crowd around him beginning to gasp as Audrey looked on shocked. Ben quickly handed the microphone to Carlos as he pulled his hand out of his pocket.**

Ben looked over at Audrey with a small frown. He hadn't noticed at the time, his mind had been preoccupied by other matters such as proposing to his girlfriend, but now he could see there was a look of genuine hurt on his ex's face. How had he missed that Audrey needed help?

_Gods I have a track record with this now don't I? First Mal in the last viewing and now Audrey?_ Ben thought with an inward sigh.

**"Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever," Ben said and pulled out a box, causing Mal to gasp as did the crowd as they realized that Ben was serious about the proposal.**

"I love how everyone gasped softly at first but then once Ben pulled out the ring box, they're like 'holy shit he's serious!'" Hyllus chuckled.

"Or they're just trying to hear what Ben's saying because Carlos has the mic," Jay chuckled as Macaria lightly whacked her brother's arm for the language.

"Ben could be wired for sound under his suit," Jane pointed out, "so the people watching on their televisions could hear him if something happened to the mic."

**"Will you marry me? Will you be my Queen?"**

"You know I can't believe I didn't notice that you were wearing your ring," Mal chuckled, noticing the ring on Ben's hand. "What, did you have Jay sneak in and steal it that morning?"

"Yes," Ben nodded. "I feel I should be slightly offended you didn't even notice it was missing," he teased.

"I was a bit preoccupied," Mal said, rolling her eyes. "You know, security of the kingdom and all that fun stuff."

"Say Jane…do you remember in that future that'll never be from the _first_ viewing," Neal chuckled. "What was it you said? Something about Ben not making a villain a queen?"

"Technically since it was in the future that'll never be, I never said it," Jane said with a smirk.

**Mal gasped in surprise.**

**"No!" Audrey exclaimed as Leah, Chad and a random student all did a double take toward her.**

_Someone…someone had heard me?_ Audrey thought in astonishment at seeing the student's double take. She had figured her grandmother and Chad had but someone _not_ in her circle had heard her exclaim?

Her hand tightened around the scepter. They had heard her exclaim and didn't even come and ask what was wrong? Or why her grandmother was even by her in the first place? Audrey was sure the whole _kingdom_ knew about her grandmother's crimes by now.

**"Yes!" Mal said, covering up Audrey's exclamation.**

"Take _that_ people who thought they wouldn't last!" Akiho shouted as he remembered the news report from the previous viewing. "Whoever thought that was a hypocrite anyway, considering how many royal/non royal pairings there really are. Aladdin and Jasmine, Cinderella and Kit, Belle and Beast—"

"Your mom and dad," Emir added with a smirk.

"Exactly!"

Jay smirked and leaned over to whisper in Mal's ear. "From having flirtationships to having a fiancé in what? Four years?"

"You know perfectly well why I had that flirtationship. It hadn't meant anything," Mal whispered back, her eyes looking over at Harry for a split second before looking back at Jay. The only reason she had even had a flirtationship with Harry was to see if there was a way, _any_ way the crew could have had a chance at re-forming after the split. It had only lasted two weeks though; Uma had found her and Harry one day just as Harry had brushed a bit of hair out of Mal's face.

The look of betrayal on her cousin's face was one Mal would never forget, even if they hadn't talked to each other for about four years at that point. Her only regret was really how she ended things with Harry. No explanation or anything, just told him the flirtationship was a mistake and went back to not talking to him.

**"Yes, yeah!" Carlos exclaimed as everyone cheered. Bubbles started flying everywhere as Audrey fainted back, Chad quickly catching her.**

"Oh my," Fauna gasped, looking at Audrey in concern. "The poor dear."

"Good reflexes Chad," Lucy noted. "Though with the number of years of sword work and Tourney, I'm not surprised."

**No one noticed as everyone seemed too entranced with the celebrations. Ben quickly stood up and put the ring on Mal's finger.**

"So E…is _this_ why my regular leather gloves were missing?" Mal chuckled.

"The previous viewing proved why our normal gloves with the finger holes were not conducive for wearing rings," Evie shrugged. "You might have lost Ben's ring if you moved your hand too fast. Don't worry though Mal, your regular gloves are actually safe and sound."

"They're in my desk drawer," Ben chuckled. "Jay and Emir came in one day with them and said 'Evie needs us to hide these somewhere Mal will never look'."

"So they picked my then boyfriend's office?"

"It made sense at the time," Emir said with a small grin.

**"Oh, my…" Mal said, crying tears of happiness as she and Ben kissed on the platform, Evie squealing with delight and hugging Fairy Godmother. Beast and Carlos did a celebratory chest bump as the students around them continued to cheer.**

**"I am so sorry," Carlos told Beast, as if realizing what he'd just done.**

**"It's okay." Beast told him, making sure the younger boy was stable.**

**"I'm so sorry," Carlos reiterated before turning to Doug and Beast turned toward Belle.**

"Smooth Carlos," Jay chuckled.

Anita bit her lip as she watched Carlos fly further back than normal from the chest bump.

"He's alright," Rodger whispered, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "See? Didn't even get hurt. And if he had, Beast _and_ Ben would have rushed him to the hospital wing."

**Mal and Ben continued to embrace, Ben kissing Mal's cheek as Beast and Belle embraced as well; the latter kissing the former on the cheek.**

**"Yeah!" Carlos and Jay exclaimed, embracing in celebration. Fairy Godmother applauded in joy.**

Mal couldn't help but grin at seeing her friends and Fairy Godmother so happy for her and Ben.

"So not to be the cynical one in the room but we're all happy because Ben and Mal are marrying for love and not because Auradon now has someone who can turn into a dragon on our side right?" Meg asked.

"Now see if I'd ask that, everyone would jump down my throat. Thank you for being the one to ask my little nut-Meg," Hades nodded. "Question's still valid though."

"I can't speak for everyone else but I'm just happy for Mal," Jay said.

"Ditto," Carlos nodded as did the rest of the students and young kids in the crowd.

"…can it be both?"

" _Chad!"_

"What? Ben's obsessed with dragons! Akiho and Emir can tell you that! So Ben having a Queen who can turn _into_ a dragon and who is also someone he loves is a win win. Plus I can be with Audrey so it's a win-win-win!"

"…you have a brain?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

"A rare occurrence I know but I do take it out on occasion," Chad chuckled.

**"Makes our movie nights seem a little tame," Doug said, looking at the image of Ben and Mal on the Jumbotron and Evie quickly turned to face him.**

**"I love y…Movies."**

**"Me too."**

**"Yeah."**

"Awkward," Rowyn sang.

"Says the girl who still hasn't asked out Conner," Rachel teased.

"Who told you about— _Robin!_ "

"Payback for when you told dad about me and William," Robin chuckled.

Rapunzel and Eugene sighed. "Have six kids they said, it'll be fun they said."

"I'm pretty sure they never said it would be fun, Blondie."

**The scene cut back to Ben and Mal embracing on the Jumbotron before the camera panned down to Leah. "A lifetime of plans, gone," the aged Queen said as she turned toward Audrey. "Our family status, gone. Audrey, you were supposed to be his Queen, and you let him slip through your fingers. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."**

" _Mother!_ " Aurora shouted in astonishment. "I know Audrey already told us you had said that but to hear it from your own lips! How could you—no, you know what mother? You're _not_ my mother. Aunts Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were more of a mother to me than you _ever_ were! The fairies you were so dismissive of at Family Day way back before the first viewing!"

"Now really Aurora," Leah sniffed. "You're causing a scene."

" _I'm_ causing a scene?! I'm not the one verbally abusing Audrey _Leah_!" Aurora exclaimed. "You know what, forget gum. You won't be able to even breathe the same air as Audrey or Phillip when I get out of here! The next time my children are in the same room as you will be the day of your burial!"

"You know Audrey is first in line for her own throne," Merryweather told Leah. "Your granddaughter would still be a Queen when she came of age and Phillip and Aurora stepped down. But you weren't happy enough for that, were you?"

"Merryweather, we shouldn't interfere," Flora told her, dragging the blue fairy back to the group. "This is a family matter."

"And Briar just called us 'aunts' meaning we're family," Merryweather stated and pulled out her wand.

"Merryweather, no—!"

Before anyone could react, a stream of blue light hit Leah and the former Queen opened her mouth to speak. However, before the diatribe could begin, a slug fell out of her mouth. Well, more like was expelled from it.

"…I thought your magic could only be used to make people happy?" Mal asked, looking at Merryweather.

"That made _me_ happy," Merryweather told her as Leah continued to expel the slugs. "Audrey didn't deserve to have Leah tell her that and if I'd been there, I'd have cast that spell on her then and there!"

No one noticed the small smile on Audrey's face or the touched look in her eyes.

"Honestly," the Blue Fairy sighed as she reversed the spell on Leah. "This is the final warning. Please don't make me have to set up a magical barrier in this room."

"As long as _she_ doesn't make it so tempting to spell her again," Merryweather muttered, pointing at Leah.

**"Don't you think I feel bad enough already, Grammy?" Audrey asked.**

Audrey fought the urge to look down as she was reminded of her last ditch hopes to get back with Ben and get away from her grandmother, how they crumbled into a fine dust as she watched Ben propose to Mal.

She was a villain now after all, she stole the crown. She cast a spell on her grandmother. Villains didn't show sadness.

"You know it _may_ have been in bad taste to propose in front of your ex," Lucas said slowly, as if he thought he may have been overstepping things. "Not to mention there are some girls who don't care for public proposals."

**"Ben and Mal are the best. I'm so excited for Mal to be our Queen," a female student said, causing Audrey to whirl around.**

**"You'd really rather have a V.K. on the throne than me?" Audrey asked the girls. "What is wrong with you, people?"**

"Says the girl who just verbally berated two girls for expressing joy about Mal being Queen," Sammy said, her voice dry.

**Audrey turned away from the two girls and looked back up at the Jumbotron. Mal and Ben were still embracing and Ben seemed to be saying 'I love you. I love you so much'.**

"What do you think Ben's saying?" Jay asked.

"My best guess, King Ben is telling Lady Mal that he loves her," Lumiere stated.

"How'd you get that so fast dad?" Jane asked, looking at her father.

"I was a candlestick for ten years chère. The lack of ears meant I had to get _really_ skilled at reading lips," he said with a chuckle.

**"What is wrong with everybody?" Audrey asked, seemingly talking to herself as no one answered.**

"That's a rather open ended question," Neal chuckled. "Is it more 'what's wrong with everyone' in that you're wanting to know why we're celebrating two seventeen year olds getting engaged or is it more 'what is wrong with everyone' in that you're wanting to know why no one has questioned why your grandmother is standing right next to you even though everyone knows that your mother has basically disowned her for what Ben's council found her guilty of?"

"What one do you think?" Audrey growled.

"Back away bro, just back away," Emma told Neal, pulling him closer to her and glaring at Audrey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben embraced Doug, Carlos and Jay; Carlos still wearing Doug's marching band hat.**

Beast and Belle couldn't help but smile as they saw their son embrace his friends; happy that he was able to celebrate with them.

"I want that hat back, Carlos," Doug chuckled.

"You'll have to take it from me," Carlos smirked. "Remember what we taught you all last viewing? If you want it, take it."

"Technically that was a future version of yourself that will never exist who said that," Jane pointed out.

**"I'm engaged, man," Ben said, as if coming to the realization that it was really happening, that Mal had actually said yes.**

"You seem rather shocked there Benji," Chip chuckled. "What, thought Mal might say no?"

"More like I was just amazed it actually happened," Ben said. "I'd been dreaming about that day for months before hand, it almost seemed like after I proposed I'd wake up."

"Oh yeah, you _did_ used to have dreams about Mal didn't you?"

"I'm sorry?" Mal said with a chuckle as Ben flushed a little.

"I… _may_ have had a recurring dream when I was younger where I would be on the Isle with a purple haired green eyed dragon themed girl," Ben said with a small chuckle.

Mal smiled gently and cupped Ben's cheek with her hand. "Ben, I used to have dreams when I was younger where I'd be at the Enchanted Lake with a light brown haired, green eyed, dragon _obsessed_ boy. Though I didn't know he was dragon obsessed in the dream."

"It must have been the fact that you two were true love," Evie grinned. "I thought you two had a look of recognition about you when you two met our first day in Auradon."

"Keep dreaming E," Mal chuckled.

"That would also explain why Ben said he dreamed about Mal every day during his song in the first viewing," Lonnie chuckled.

**"What, did you know?" Mal asked as she flew down the stairs toward Evie's open arms.**

"No, I just knew how to start snapping along to the melody of the song just out of the blue," Evie chuckled, shaking her head.

**"Everything," Evie said as she returned the hug. "You are going to rock that crown."**

"You bet she is!" Hadie grinned.

**Evie rested a hand on Mal's cheek and Mal leaned in slightly to the touch as everyone continued to celebrate in the background.**

**"Okay. So I've only done about 1,000 sketches of your wedding dress,**

"Please tell me you slept E."

"I made sure of it," Doug said with a chuckle. "Though I _did_ have to hide her sketchbook the week of Finals just so she wouldn't oversleep."

"That was fun," Kitty smirked. "I helped in the hiding."

"She hid it under my mattress," Lucy chuckled.

**and Belle's already planned an engagement party next week," Evie told her as the two girls turned to the former monarch.**

"Next week huh? You guys were sure Mal would say 'yes' huh?" Emma chuckled.

**"Well, it's a really good thing I said yes!" Mal exclaimed as she went to go hug Beast and Belle.**

"Looks like Mal agrees with you Em," Neal chuckled.

**"Hugs. Hi." Beast said as he enveloped her into a hug.**

**"Hugs. Hi."**

_Paws off Beastie!_ Hades thought with an internal growl. _Bad enough you set up the Isle in the first place but now my daughter, my little girl, is getting engaged and I can't even be there! At least your son has the stones to ask me for permission._

**"I finally get a daughter." Belle said as she hugged Mal.**

Mal gave Belle a soft smile. She hadn't heard Belle's comment amidst the noise from the crowd and she was _genuinely_ touched that the former Queen had said that. "Happy to be of service Belle," she said, resting her head on Ben's shoulder.

**"Congrats, son," Beast told Ben.**

**"Thanks, Dad."**

**"I love you, Belle," Mal said as she broke from the embrace.**

Persephone sighed softly; she longed for the day where Mal said those words to her. Hearing them being said to Belle, while a good thing, only serve to make the hole in Persephone's heart bigger.

_But isn't this a good thing?_ Persephone thought. _Belle's going to be Mal's mother in law. The last thing you'd want is for Mal to have a rocky relationship with her mother in law. Plus at least you're not sharing Mal with Maleficent anymore. Belle would actually let you see Mal._

**"Aw, I love you," Belle told her, obviously touched, as Mal went to embrace Fairy Godmother.**

**"Oh, sweetie. I'm so happy for you both."**

**"Thank you so much, Fairy Godmother," Ben said before leaning forward a bit to whisper as Mal stepped back and admired her ring. "I think she liked it."**

"Hang on…something's off," Emir said, leaning forward.

"Oh yes, I concur," Akiho nodded, leaning forward toward the screen as well as if to examine it.

Aziz shook his head. "He's not wearing a tie."

"I think you just ruined their fun," Rachel said in a stage whisper as Emir and Akiho pouted.

"That's the idea," Aziz whispered back to the eldest Fitzherbert sibling.

**"Bippity-boppity, you betcha," Fairy Godmother whispered back causing Mal and Ben to laugh.**

**"All bow to Her Royal Majesty," Jay exclaimed as he, Carlos, Evie, Doug and Jane all bent down into respective bows.**

**"Oh, yes, her Royal Purple-ness," Carlos chuckled.**

"Hey, that's my line!" Hadie said with a grin. "I said that when I crashed the first viewing!"

"I borrowed it," Carlos chuckled.

**"Silence, you annoying peasants," Mal told them, giving a small wave as she walked off, Ben still smiling from ear to ear.**

**"As you wish, my liege," Jay said quickly.**

Mal shook her head in amusement. "Introducing you to Emir was a bad idea wasn't it?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Jay chuckled. "Introducing me to Aziz though…"

Harry snorted slightly. _Jay hasn't changed a bit since…_

**"Your Crankiness," Carlos added as Evie gently whacked Jay on the back for his comment. Mal grunted as Audrey grabbed her arm.**

Aurora frowned as she got a chance to truly look at her daughter, and not what she had somehow become. There were dark rings under Audrey's eyes as if it had been a while since she'd slept, and it was clear that she was paler than she'd been when Aurora had last seen her. Her hair didn't help matters, the light blonde making Audrey appear washed out.

_I need to talk to Audrey,_ Aurora thought as she looked over at her daughter. Unless she was imagining it, she could see a smidgen of blue on Audrey's necklace. The necklace that used to be a bluebird but was now a raven.

Her daughter was still there. She just needed to reach her somehow.

**"Congratulations," Audrey told her and Mal gasped in delight. "You won him fair and square."**

"You…you can't win a person," Melody said, tilting her head in confusion. "They're not a prize. Besides, aren't you with Chad?"

**Mal continued to smile at Audrey, seemingly amused.**

**"Oh, wait, no, you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon," Audrey added, her seemingly gleeful attitude fading, as Mal stared at her in shock.**

"I…I hadn't expected her to say that," Mal said softly. "When we had left after the second viewing, things seemed okay between myself and Audrey."

**"Touching story for the grandkids."**

"Who…who mentions grand…?" Phillip Jr. asked, his voice trailing off as he looked over at his sister. _It was a hint,_ he thought in realization. _A really bad one but a hint nonetheless._

" **Okay. Let's do this," Ben said as Mal continued to look at Audrey in shock. Ben leaned over and gave Jay a fist bump as both girls looked over at him.**

**"Speaking of kids, we have some kids waiting on us," Mal said, turning back to look at Audrey. "So…"**

**Mal gently rested a hand on Audrey's arm. "if you'll excuse me."**

**She walked off, not noticing the slightly sad look on the princess' face.**

Aurora sighed softly. _Audrey, why didn't you tell me? Was I that detached during your formative years that the bond a mother and daughter should have was never formed? Maybe I should have brought you to Snow's kingdom? You and Phillip._

Phillip Sr. meanwhile looked at his son in disappointment. "Phillip, did you know? That your grandmother was there?"

"Well yes but—"

"And you didn't call us? Or let us know when you arrived back at the castle?"

"Audrey didn't either!"

"We're not talking about Audrey," Phillip Sr. shook his head and sighed softly. "I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you Phillip."

"Ouch," Neal muttered to Evan as Phillip Jr winced at his father's comment.

**The crowd cheered as a purple limo pulled up, bearing the customized license plate of 'Mal'. Jay gave Jane a hug before hopping in the driver's seat of the limo; Evie and Carlos climbing in the back.**

"Why am I not surprised it's purple?" Kristoff chuckled.

**"Congratulations, m'lady Mal," one of Ben's guards said, shaking Mal's hand as Audrey watched on before storming off.**

"Does Dean work double time or something?" Mal chuckled. "An attendant and a guard?"

"He has to," Emir chuckled. "Ben gives all his other guards time off."

"But since Dean's also his chief attendant, Ben _can't_ give him all the time off as he gives his guards," Akiho smirked.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "You know, considering you two are practically my shadows, why don't I just pay you as guards?"

"That…that's an option?"

"As you two continue to point out, I'm the king. I can always make it an option."

_Why are all of Ben's attendants and guards attractive? It goes against the law of probability!_ Rose thought with a small flush.

**"Thank you."**

**"Your Majesty," the guard said, shaking Ben's hand before Ben joined Mal in climbing into the limo.**

"…do we not remember what happened the _last_ time Ben went to the Isle?"

"There's a stark difference between the two visits Akiho."

"And what's that Mal?"

"One of them never happened."

**The guard closed the door behind Ben and walked away, as if to give a signal to Jay that it was alright to pull away. The limo pulled off with the students still cheering; Doug strumming away on his guitar.**

"Seriously?" Lonnie chuckled.

"Hey I wanted to provide some music while we waited for the new arrivals," Doug grinned.

"When did Jay learn to drive?" Aladdin asked, looking over at Emir. "For that matter, do I _want_ to know?"

Emir shook his head. "Aziz took Jay and me out so we could learn after the first viewing. Don't worry dad, it was completely on the up and up."

"How is it you're just now questioning this dear?" Jasmine chuckled. "Jay had driven the limo when they went to the Isle in the future that'll never be during the last viewing."

**The scene quickly changed to the Isle with the bridge dissolving as the group arrived to bring Celia, Dizzy and the Smeelings to Auradon.**

**"I have so much to show you."**

**"All right, boys," Carlos said as Mr. Smee finished saying goodbye to his sons.**

"Maybe those two will learn to be _actual_ boys if they _have_ to come to Auradon," Leah muttered to Natalie, who nodded.

"What was that?" Harriet snapped, Leah's mutter not as quiet as she had thought.

"I was only saying that clearly there's a lot to be desired in regarding parenting on the Isle. After all, according to the registry, Mr. Smee has three _sons—"_

"Yes well we thought Aurora had a mother, not some prejudicial old bat but clearly we're both wrong," Harriet growled.

"Cap'n, it's fine—"

"No it's not Sammy!" Harriet told her and then looked over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Harry, stand down!"

"Harriet!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"What, so only you can tear into the old bat for her comments to Sammy? Pirate Code Rule 18, paragraph three, subsection b, second bullet: a first mate will stand up for another first mate, no matter what."

Harriet shook her head. "Why am I am not surprised you have that memorized?"

"Harry probably had the Pirate Code read to him as a bedtime story," Jay muttered to Mal, who snorted in amusement at the image of Captain Hook reading a bedtime story.

**"Let's hit the road," Jay exclaimed, bending down to Squirmy's level and led him over to the limo.**

**"You're gonna see him soon, okay?" Carlos promised, leading Squeaky to the limo as well. "Come on."**

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Leah demanded.

"We promised those kids they'd be able to see their parents whenever they wanted," Evie said.

"It was approved by the council after all," Elsa nodded. "If your daughter didn't inform you of our decision, that's her business _Former_ Queen Leah."

Akiho smirked at his aunt's comment; having known about Leah throwing that in Elsa's face from Ben telling him during the adventures in babysitting Kari.

"What?! Ben, you can't possibly have approved this! Think of the danger to the kingdom!"

"Leah, you're not exactly the best person to talk about potential dangers to the kingdom," Mal said flatly.

"Yeah, after all, it's _your_ granddaughter currently wielding Maleficent's scepter," Macaria pointed out.

**As the boys walked toward the limo, Mr. Smee waved before walking away; allowing Lady Tremaine, Dizzy and Evie to walk up to the limo.**

**"Do you have everything?" Lady Tremaine asked.**

"Mother…?" Anastasia asked slowly, as if trying to figure out her mother's motive behind the question.

**"Yes, I have everything," Dizzy said as she put her bag into the trunk.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure, Granny," Dizzy said, her voice holding a touch of annoyance as if they'd had this conversation a time or twenty.**

"At least she cares about Dizzy to a degree," Cinderella said softly. "To make sure Dizzy had everything."

Meanwhile, Ava shook her head in amusement. "How many times did we get the 'a Lady is always prepared' lecture?"

"Too many to count," Dizzy said with a chuckle.

**"Oh, really?" Lady Tremaine asked, holding up her other hand which had been behind her back and showing Dizzy a glue gun.**

**"My glue gun!" Dizzy gasped in delight as she took the glue gun from her grandmother.**

"You…you could get a new one in Auradon," Lucy said slowly.

"That's the one Uncle Jacob got me though," Dizzy said. "It's my lucky glue gun!"

"How…how can—?"

"No matter how many times it's gotten tossed into a wall or gone down to its very last glue stick, it always works," Dizzy explained. "I'd say it was magical but there's no magic on the Isle."

"No _evil_ magic," Celia corrected. "But I doubt anyone would bother enchanting your glue gun Dizzy."

Cinderella and Anastasia looked over at Lady Tremaine as if wondering exactly what the older woman's intentions were. The same woman they had heard ordering Dizzy to be silent in the last viewing was not the woman giving the young girl the beloved forgotten item.

_Why do I have a feeling Grandmother slipped that glue gun out of Dizzy's bag?_ Ava thought. _There's no way Dizzy would have forgotten to pack it otherwise._

**"I don't know what you're going to do without me," Lady Tremaine told her.**

**"I'll miss you," Dizzy said and it was clear to everyone that she was genuine. There was a pause where it looked as though Lady Tremaine might say something before the aristocrat held up her hand.**

**"Go on, go on," she said, waving her hand as if dismissing one of the staff. Dizzy looked over at Evie who gave smile and a small wink to the younger girl. Dizzy quickly enveloped Lady Tremaine in a hug, much to Lady Tremaine's surprise.**

"…are we sure someone didn't just clone Evie when she was younger and dye the clone's hair red?"

"Dizzy's years younger than us though," Mal pointed out.

"You're honestly telling me that wasn't an Evie reaction, Mal?" Carlos asked.

"Oh I'm not. I'm just saying that Dizzy can't be Evie's clone. Plus, how would they even manage to clone her on the Isle?"

**"Goodbye, Granny," the younger girl said as Lady Tremaine continued to look shocked at the contact. As Dizzy broke the hug, Lady Tremaine sniffed a little before giving a small wave; hurrying away from the limo as Evie led Dizzy toward it.**

_Could…could she have actually changed?_ Cinderella thought, glancing at her stepmother's direction. The only time her stepmother had allowed Cinderella to show her affection had been the day they met all those years ago…and the more cynical part of Cinderella knew it was because her father had been watching.

**"Here, let me help get this off of you," Mal said to Celia as she and Ben were the last to approach the limo. However Celia just tossed her bag into the limo herself.**

"You've been away from the Isle too long," Celia told Mal. "You really think I'm going to let my bag out of my hands, even for a split second?"

"Good point," Mal nodded. "Plus there were others around me, they could have grabbed your bag faster if I had it than if you put it in the trunk."

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch Mal," Harriet smirked, having heard the conversation.

**"Oh."**

**"Okay," Ben said as he closed the trunk. "Let's go and do this," he said, trailing off as Celia walked off. He looked over at Mal as she started to chuckle.**

"Really Mal?" Ben shook his head in amusement.

"Honestly, she reminded me of the way I'd been when I first left the Isle," Mal chuckled.

**The remaining crowd of villains cheered as the original VKs and Ben climbed into the limo with the new round of VKs.**

**"So, as soon as we get to Auradon, you have to try ice cream," Evie told Dizzy as the limo drove through the Isle on the way back to Auradon.**

"Ice cream?" Sammy asked slowly.

"It's frozen milk," Jay told her. "Really good but if you eat it too fast, you'll get a headache."

"…can we try some?" Squeaky asked, his voice soft but those around him froze as they heard it, not expecting him to talk.

"There's usually some snacks during our breaks," Carlos said, taking point since it'd been Squeaky who asked. "There might be some ice cream."

**"And go swimming?" Dizzy asked, perking up in excitement.**

"…does the welp even know _how_ to swim?"

"That's…a fair question actually Harry," Mal said, pausing for a second; not noticing Harry's small smile at hearing Mal use his first name again. "E? Kitty? Has Dizzy had a swimming lesson since she took that tumble in the lake after Family Day?"

"I'll set up lessons with Ariel right away," Evie said. "Since I'll be her guardian."

Ariel chuckled. "I'm free whenever you'd like Evie," she said.

**"I can take you to the Enchanted Lake," Evie said as she and Dizzy squealed.**

"Thank Gods Dude wasn't in the limo," Carlos chuckled and then paused as he looked around. "Oh come on! We seriously don't have Dude?"

"A boy and his dog," Evie chuckled.

**"I can't believe I get to live with you in your very own castle," Dizzy exclaimed.**

**"It's just a little starter castle," Evie said with a smile, waving her hand as if trying to brush off the fact that she had a castle.**

"Honestly, that real estate agent was a real weasel about it too," Snow sighed. "Kept trying to show Evie castles out of her price range."

"Yeah until you showed up at one of the showings with your bow and arrow. He sure kept to the budget then right mom?" Emma asked with a small chuckle.

"I didn't threaten him or anything. But seeing a bow and a quiver filled with arrows does make one do a double take," Snow nodded.

**"Great grip," Jay said to Squirmy who was staring out the windshield wide eyed, clearly terrified. "You play sports?"**

_We're idiots,_ Mal thought as she looked at the terrified look on Squirmy's face. _We panicked when the limo we were in drove toward the bridge, why in the world would we put a kid who was younger than Carlos was back then in the front? All he'd see was us making our way to the ocean. Thank the Gods the Smeelings can swim…and Celia too. Say what you want about Uma now, but she wouldn't let her sister drown._

"Jay…what sports are on the Isle other than steal everything in sight and sparring?" Gil asked, no malice in his voice only genuine curiosity. "I'd like to try them."

**"Here," Carlos handed a piece of candy to Squeaky, who looked a bit unsure. "Go on. Trust me on this."**

**Squeaky took a bite and looked at Carlos in amazement. Carlos nodded his head a little as if seeing himself in the little Smeeling.**

**" I know. Dig in, dig in," he said as he wrapped his hand over the younger boy's shoulder.**

Sammy smiled at the sight, happy that her brothers would have people looking out for them in Auradon.

**Celia displayed her handful of tarot cards to Ben as Mal looked out the window. Ben quickly took a card and put it in Celia's awaiting hand, the younger girl having closed her eyes and Mal looking at them curiously, resting her chin on Ben's shoulder.**

Facilier couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight; most royals would have avoided a Tarot reading after Naveen's transformation into a frog during his reading. Granted it'd been Facilier's plan to turn Naveen into a frog but that was besides the point.

**"You're going to be a wise and brave King," Celia said, looking at Ben with a smile.**

"Tell us something we don't know," Rowyn chuckled.

**"He already is," Mal said, resting her hand on Ben's arm. Ben gave her a smile as he took the card from Celia.**

"Maybe we should call you Lady Obvious," Evie chuckled.

"You mean Lady Obviously Cute," Ben added with a smile.

"Well that _is_ my legal name," Mal smirked, kissing Ben on the cheek.

**"See? The cards never lie," Celia said as she held out her hand once more. Ben looked at it briefly in confusion but quickly got the hint as Celia wiggled her fingers a little; pulling out his wallet and handing Celia some money. The younger girl stared at it in delighted shock as Ben put his wallet away.**

"Good girl," Facilier chuckled. "Make sure you get your cut!"

**The limo quickly approached the bridge and the barrier opened back up to allow them to enter Auradon.**

"I…I can't be the only one seeing an issue with a huge crowd of villains milling near the barrier, can I?"

"Natalie, do us all a favor. Zip your howling screamer," Phillip Jr. sighed in annoyance.

**"The only reason they should be opening that barrier is for putting Uma back in, not letting more villains out," Leah said to the girl standing next to her and a man in a peach suit standing behind them looked at Leah in confusion; as if trying to figure out why the aged monarch was there.**

"I feel as if that man in the peach suit and I share a brain," Neal nodded.

"Agreed," Evan chuckled. "Whoever he is, he is a smart man."

"Not that smart if he didn't ask out loud why Leah was there," Emma pointed out.

"I just want to know why Leah was talking to me," Ashaki muttered to herself. "She can't honestly think I'd agree with her.

Leah shook her head. "Honestly…" she muttered.

"Yes Grammy, well we all _know_ what you think about the Isle," Audrey said with a cackle, pulling attention to herself. "You think they should eat rotten food and be grateful for it! After all that's what Ben said in his phone call when he informed us of the council's decision!"

Uma froze, glaring at the geriatric bat. While she'd known an Auradonian royal had been behind the food issues the Isle had seen, the news reports had kept Leah's name out of it. Uma could only assume that the gossip chain was the reason why everyone from Boreadon seemed to know of Leah's crimes and the identity of the one responsible.

"What?" Uma hissed, her voice low and furious as her shell seemed to glow bright with her rage. " _Y-You_ w-were the one who did all that? To the Isle, to the kids, to _us_?!"

Mal, Harry, Gil, Celia and Jay couldn't help but flinch at the cold fury in her voice, Mal and Jay hiding it but flinching all the same. The last time Mal could remember her cousin speaking with such fury in her voice was the day of the split, after Mal had dropped the shrimp bucket on her head and they had all said things they couldn't take back. It was clear to everyone that the granddaughter of Poseidon was furious.

"E, keep the kids out of the blast zone," Mal muttered. Evie nodded, unasked questions dancing behind her eyes but she kept quiet; leading Celia and Dizzy over toward the Charming's section of seats. Sammy kept a grasp on her brothers; not that it was that difficult to do so given how tightly they were clinging to her arms.

"Cap'n," Harry said slowly. "I know you're already off the Isle but don't do—"

"Is that an order Harry?" Uma snarled. "Which one of us is captain again?!"

Harry sighed and looked over at Mal and Jay, as if on instinct. Mal could see the question in his eyes, in the eyes of the boy who used to be another brother to her.

Before she realized what she was doing, Mal quickly got up and went to restrain Uma—or at least keep her from doing something she would regret. Jay and Carlos scrambled out of their seats to follow as did Ben, Akiho, Emir and Lonnie. Uma lurched forward but was kept in place by the many hands restraining her if just barely.

"You…you royal, twisted, manipulative _bitch_!" Uma growled, her voice laced with pure venom. "Do you know how many kids _died_ because of what you did?!"

"The Isle still got its food," Leah scoffed. "It's not a hotel after all, Auradon's not responsible for the quality of the food that's provided. You're villains anyway, you should be grateful you got anything at all."

"Okay so Leah clearly doesn't have a brain," Akiho grumbled, tempted to loosen his grip on Uma and just let Ursula's daughter have free rein.

"Can I slap her _now_?" Harriet growled to Sammy, the captain opting to stay and help protect her girlfriend's brothers.

"Shut _up_ Leah!" Phillip Sr. snapped. However Leah's response only served to anger Uma more as she tried to move toward the former Queen; her progress only hampered by the others trying to hold her back. For the first time in eight years, she hated someone more than Mal.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb with my tentacles, then use my magic to heal you and then do it again!"

"Are…are we okay with this?" Poseidon asked Hades, looking unsure of whether he should step in and keeping his voice low to avoid being overheard.

"Eh Uma's got this," the Lord of the Underworld said, looking like a bag of popcorn in his hands wouldn't be out of place.

"Hades, I doubt you wanted Mal to kill Uma when Mal was in her dragon form last viewing. How can you be okay with Uma killing now?"

"Because Mal wasn't about to kill someone who's responsible for who knows how many deaths, brother," Hades said. "There are far too many kids in the Underworld because of that woman—and I'm being generous calling her that. I'm honestly surprised Steph hasn't turned her into a mint plant."

"The thought has come to my mind but I wasn't sure if Aurora would be okay with it," Persephone growled.

Meanwhile, over by the human barricade, Harry shot Mal a look; unwittingly asking her to step in once more. Mal sighed but nodded her head slightly. Using her own magic, and thankful for the training she'd had on Olympus, she pushed Uma back toward the Atlantian's side of the theater.

"What do you think you're doing Mal?!"

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret."

"I'll regret not tearing this bitch to shreds when I had the chance!" Uma growled. "You know what she's done, you've seen it first hand! So _Mali,_ look me in the eye and tell me you honestly don't want me to do this!"

Mal froze; not used to hearing the nickname from her cousin's lips after so many years. It was clear that Uma hadn't even noticed she'd said it, she was still glaring at Leah. "I…"

How could she answer that? Of course she wanted Leah to hurt for what she did to the Isle! For all the kids who were motherless because the lack of food had led to complications in childbirth and the mother was not strong enough to recover. For all the mothers who had delivered stillborns or who's child had died for the same reason. For all the kids who had lost parents due to illness brought on by eating rotten food. For everyone who had been _crushed_ from the crowds whenever the delivery barge came, _hoping_ for some food that was actually edible!

For Evie, who's father might have been able to survive the virus that had ravaged the Isle had he been able to have a steady diet. For Jay, who would have had his mother with him had Leah had a heart and considered the people on the Isle actual _people_!

_For Harry,_ a small voice inside her whispered. Milah might have been able to recover from giving birth to CJ, even in the rough December cold, had she had the strength provided by eating actual food and not garbage. Oh and you know, an actual medical system but that fell more on Beast's shoulders than Leah's.

But as she looked over at Ben, Mal found she couldn't say what she _truly_ felt. Not with Ben looking as furious as he currently was at Leah. The last thing Mal wanted to do was endorse something that might wipe away Ben's goodness. His pure heart. His want to give everyone their second chance.

"I don't want you to do that," Mal said softly.

Everyone turned to look at Mal. Not because of what she'd said, but because of how unconvincing it was. It had even been weak to Mal's ears.

"Really Mal?" Uma asked, her voice flat. "Of all the lies you've told in your life, that has got to be the most pathetic one I've ever heard."

"You're right," Mal nodded, much to her own surprise along with the surprise of everyone around her. "But regardless, you can't. It's not because I don't want you to. I've wanted to ever since I found out. It's only my love of Ben that's keeping me from turning her into dragon chow as we speak. However, doing that will only end badly for you and everyone else on and off the Isle."

Her eyes drifted over to Celia and Uma followed her gaze, freezing as she realized what Mal was implying. In her fury, she hadn't even thought of that.

Snarling in frustration and anger, Uma sat back down though she still glared daggers at Leah.

The Blue Fairy sighed. "Clearly tempers are still at a boiling point," she said softly and waved her wand. "The magical dampening spell I cast at the beginning has just been strengthened. Only the smallest bits of magic will be able to be performed."

Mal and Uma couldn't help but share a small smirk, as if sharing a private joke. As if realizing what they were doing, the two girls quickly looked away; Mal turning to look at Ben instead.

"That's my Queen," he said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He smiled at Mal; pride evident in his eyes as everyone retook their seats once more.

**Everyone back in Auradon continued to cheer as the limo crossed through the barrier. Evie looked back at the throngs of Isle residents looking back at the departing limo. However the group soon began to scream as one Isle resident began to shove his way through the throngs of onlookers to make his way to the barrier, sticking his hand through before it closed all the way.**

"…so if it was that easy, why didn't anyone try that when we left the Isle?" Mal asked.

"Better guards?" Emir ventured. "I mean all the onlookers seemed to be around Maleficent's castle instead of by the barrier like they are here. King Beast might have set it up that way."

"Ben's the one who sent the invitations though."

"Then I've got nothing to tell you."

**"It's Hades!" Evie exclaimed as Mal, Ben and Celia whirled around to look.**

Akiho and Emir burst out laughing at Ben's wide eyed expression of fear.

"Laugh it up you two," Ben sighed, shaking his head. _They weren't yelled at by Lord Hades at the last viewing,_ he thought. _I thought he was coming to revoke his permission. Why he'd do that, I'm still not sure but an angry Hades running toward you? Wouldn't you be terrified too?_

"Mal, you look like you're about to ask why Lord Hades is so dramatic," Elle muttered to Mal with a small chuckle.

**Stop the car. He's trying to escape."**

"Lord Hades, God of the Dead, is trying to escape the Isle…and you _stop_ the car?"

"I'm just saying you could have had some guar—"

"Thank you Elle," Ben chuckled as Elle covered Akiho's mouth. "I swear, your siblings' first words are going to be 'guards' at this point."

"You just gave him an idea Ben," Emir sighed as Akiho seemed to perk up at that.

**Ben, Carlos, Jay, Mal and Evie climbed out of the limo; Ben straightening his crown as the boys stood in front of the limo.**

"Yes because when you're going to face off against an angry god, you've got to make sure you look good."

"Hyllus, what did I say about the sarcasm?"

"Macaria, I love you but you can't call dibs on being the sarcastic one!"

**Evie quickly closed the door as if to provide the kids some protection as she and Mal stood back.**

**"I am a god!" Hades shouted as he stuck his head out the barrier; his hair lighting up. "I don't belong here."**

_Nice dad,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. _If you hadn't tried to escape then we wouldn't have had to deal with the possibility of shutting the barrier for good. There had to have been a better way to connect me to the ember—though with Audrey wielding Maleficent's scepter I can't help but be glad I have the option now._

**Jay ran forward but Hades quickly zapped him with the ember in his hands, adding a zap to Ben and Carlos as if for good measure. Mal and Evie stared in shock; Mal holding a hand to her stomach as Ben fell to the ground. She gasped and glared at Hades as the God laughed.**

_It's an act, dad's acting,_ Hadie told himself. _No one on the Isle knows Mal's my sister…except for the fact that dad crashed Ben's coronation to stop Maleficent from taking over Auradon. Which was a televised event. And called Mal his daughter. Then again, most of the Isle residents aren't the smartest…_

**Mal's eyes grew green and a thick cloud of smoke surrounded her; lifting her up into the air. Everyone looked over at her as the smoke faded to reveal Mal's dragon form.**

_Got to say, when it's not glaring me down, that's an impressive transformation,_ Uma thought before shaking her head slightly as if to erase the thought from her mind.

**She quickly took to the sky and screeched at Hades; who looked at her in shock.**

"It was at this moment Lord Hades knew…he fucked up."

"Why?" Aziz shook his head. "Why are you the way that you are?"

"Just got lucky bro," Emir chuckled.

"Language Emir!" Jasmine warned. "There are children under the age of two present! I'm sure Anna and Kristoff don't want their twins using that as their first word."

**As Mal began to fly toward Hades, the God lashed out with the ember; hitting Mal in the chest.**

Hadie looked over at his father in shock. He had known Mal and their dad had seen each other on the bridge but he hadn't known what all had gone down.

Harry moved slightly, as if going to move in front of Uma. The memory of Dragon Mal glaring down his captain at the last viewing was still fresh in his head.

**Ben, Jay and Carlos quickly turned to look at her as Mal screeched again, this time sounding almost as if she was in pain. The crowd back at Auradon Prep watched in concern as Hades continued to zap Mal with the ember; Beast taking Belle's hand as if to comfort her.**

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Hadie exclaimed. "You're hurting her!"

Uma looked over at her cousin and frowned. Why did Hadie care? Granted the blue haired boy _was_ rather sheltered for the Isle but even he had to know that in a face off, you took out the best fighter. And, even if she hated Mal, Uma had to admit that Maleficent's spawn _was_ the best fighter of her little group.

**"Do not panic, okay? Nobody needs…**

"I don't think anyone who has said 'do not panic' has successfully prevented people from panicking," Tiana said, shaking her head.

**"It's Ben," Belle gasped, clinging to Beast's arm in worry as Beast held a hand to his chest.**

Belle sighed softly as Adam/Beast wrapped an arm around her. She didn't know why Lord Hades had rushed the barrier, especially after being in the same room as him in the second viewing.

_Then again, people had changed a lot between viewings,_ Belle thought as she glanced over at her son's ex-girlfriend.

**"...to panic." Fairy Godmother stated, trying to reassure the crowd.**

"And this, ladies and gents, is why we don't send the _king_ to do things when he might be needed back at home to prevent others from panicking!"

"Hey Ben, you just got out of going on diplomatic missions!" Mal smirked at Travis' comment.

**"There's your precious Queen. She can't even protect us."**

Mal froze, looking over at Audrey. She hadn't known about the comment but hearing it now, knowing everything Leah had said to Audrey…

_She can't even protect us…she can't even protect_ ** _me_**? Mal thought. _Could…could that be what Audrey meant? Instead of trying to stir up panic, she was just trying to vent her frustration at the fact that I didn't pick up her hints and talk to her? Get her away from Leah?_

As future Queen, her duty was to protect all of Auradon's citizens.

_How could you know Leah would say something like that to Audrey,_ she thought. _Leah's deranged but she always loved Audrey. Or at least appeared to. Audrey stealing Maleficent's scepter and the crown is not your fault._

Aurora looked over at Leah, noticing that she'd held out an arm in front of Ashaki. _What is your plan?_ Aurora thought. _Are you offering comfort to Ashaki and her friends? Yet you seem to completely ignore Audrey. Is that it—Audrey 'failed' in your eyes so you've disowned her?_

**"Okay. We're panicking," Fairy Godmother said, as if she had heard Audrey's exclamation. "Bippity-boppity run!"**

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jane couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Mom, you don't have to put 'bippity-boppity' in front of _everything,_ you know."

"Dad, were you going to call after Fairy Godmother?" Ben asked, noticing how his dad had his arm outstretched.

"To be fair, I really don't remember," Adam/Beast told his son.

**Everyone began to run; attendants rushing Fairy Godmother, Belle and Beast to safety as the guard who had congratulated Mal before rushed Jane away. Back on the Isle, Hades lashed out again with the ember as he continued to hit Mal in the chest; the kids looking on worried.**

**"Come on, Mal, blast him!" Jay urged as he, Carlos and Ben remained on the ground.**

"…you're just going to lie there in that pose the entire time?"

"Okay, the next time Lord Hades is blasting people with his ember, _you_ can get hit Akiho and then tell me if you feel like standing up any time soon," Ben said, shaking his head.

**That seemed to be the second wind Mal needed as she roared; blowing Hades back with a gust of hot wind. It seemed to do the trick as the God was sent tumbling back toward the Isle and behind the barrier allowing it to close.**

Zeus leaned forward a tad, his interest growing. That was a God level type of attack; a whirlwind. Mal'd had the chance to use her fire breath, they had seen it growing in the back of her throat but she'd gone for the less destructive option.

_Impressive for someone who'd only just been connected to the ember,_ he thought.

**Hades stared as Jay quickly helped Ben up, Carlos having already scrambled to his feet and the kids coming out of the limo now that the danger had seemingly passed.**

"Why would you leave the limo?" Sammy sighed, looking at her brothers. "The limo is a lot safer than being outside the limo."

**"Are you okay?" Evie asked, going over to Carlos.**

"Nothing I couldn't bounce back from," Carlos told the blue haired girl with a small smile.

**Ben stumbled back as Jay seemed to almost drag him toward the limo, Mal growling from above.**

"Leave the crown, take the king."

"Yeah Ben, we can always make you a new—why did you _wear_ the thing anyway? You only wear your crown like once a viewing anyway and it's always during the big musical number at the end!"

"Hey, maybe this will change that!"

Chip sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "And you wonder why I'm slightly insane," he muttered to Lucas.

"Eh, I like you this way," Lucas said, wrapping his arm around Chip's shoulders.

**Hades got to his feet as Mal slowly descended back to the bridge; turning back into her human form as she landed on top of the trunk of the limo.**

"That seems like a random spot to land."

Mal sighed. "I could barely make it to the ground," she said softly as if admitting it was a defeat. "The ember…it took a lot out of me."

The connection was appreciated _now_ but it was still rather draining. Combined with the amount of energy her dragon transformation took…let's just say Mal had slept _very_ well that night.

**Evie and Ben helped her down and the three of them walked a little closer; Mal grunting in what sounded like pain as Ben looked at her in concern.**

**"Are you okay?" Evie asked, her voice a near whisper.**

**"No," Mal said, shaking her head slightly as her hand rested on her stomach; Ben continuing to stare at the barrier in concern.**

"Oh so _that's_ why he proposed!" Leah exclaimed, seeing Mal holding her stomach. "Are we going to see a little prince or princess in a few months time?"

Ben looked at Mal in shock before looking around at the adults, panic evident on his face as he looked over at Hades and Persephone. "No, no we haven't—"

"What?!" Mal scoffed. "No, of course not Leah. Scraping the bottom of the barrel now are we?"

"Well why else would you be holding your stomach like that?"

"It's a _burn_! Lord Hades has control over _fire_! Do you have _any_ idea how much burns hurt?"

"Oh yes, likely story—I thought fire couldn't burn dragons?"

"It can't. But I wasn't exactly a dragon right then was I? What happens to me in my dragon form can still transfer over to my human form and vice versa. And _if_ I was pregnant, which I'm not, don't you think _Ben_ would be a little more frantic? He seemed oddly calm for someone who just saw his supposedly pregnant fiancee get hit with an unknown beam of light!"

"As if you'd tell him—"

"Then that's not why he proposed. Think about it Leah. Either he proposed because I'm allegedly pregnant meaning I told him _or_ he didn't know I'm allegedly pregnant meaning that can't be why he proposed. You can't have it both ways. Also… _I'm not pregnant_. You're so desperate to come up with reasons to discredit my relationship with Ben that you can't even apply logic to them!"

**"He was draining all of my magic with the ember, and I felt all of my powers slipping away."**

"Was he really?" Ben whispered. They hadn't really had a chance to talk after the incident on the bridge; instead quickly getting over to Auradon so Mal could be checked out. Afterwards, Mal had retired early as her dragon form still burned a lot of energy and then they had the meeting with his parents and Fairy Godmother the next day. Mal didn't answer but ever so slightly shook her head. Ben sighed but didn't press the matter. He knew Uma didn't know about Mal's relationship to Lord Hades.

**"You're safe," Evie told her. "He's back where he belongs."**

Macaria frowned. She knew why Mal and the others were talking like that; no one on the Isle knew about Uncle Hades and Mal's relationship after all and with the show she did at coronation it was probably safer for the underpowered God if they _didn't_ know. At least while he was under the barrier. That being said, did Hades really belong on the Isle?

**Hades glared slightly before turning and stalking off back inland, the remaining onlookers scurrying away.**

_Of course I was glaring, hearing my daughter tell those dolts I was draining her powers wasn't exactly the highlight of my day,_ Hades thought. He wasn't exactly fond of the way Hadie was looking at him either. It was a combination of fear, surprise and a small amount of fury that Hades didn't really like to see on his son's face.

**"Yeah, for now," Mal gasped, leaning against Ben who held her close to him.**

**"We should go," Jay said**

**"Okay," Mal said and the five of them quickly got the kids back into the limo and made their way back to Auradon.**

"And then they had the most awkward limo ride back to Auradon ever known."

"More awkward than the limo ride back in the second viewing?"

"…okay the _second_ most awkward then."

Aziz shook his head.

"I feel we should form a club," Chip chuckled at the Agrabah prince's exasperation toward his brother and his brother's friend.

"Let me guess. Would you call it 'The Sane Ones'?" Ben chuckled.

"Don't encourage him your highness," Lucas sighed.

"Title's not necessary Lucas."

Before Lucas could respond, the Blue Fairy got up. "I feel this is as good a place as any to take a break," she said. "We can resume in a half an hour?"

"That sounds good to me," Ben said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora sighed as she looked over at her daughter. She knew she needed to talk to Audrey, but the question was…was Audrey ready to talk to her?

After all, she had left her in the clutches of Leah for months. Even if Aurora hadn't known that was what she had been doing, she had done that. She could see Phillip talking with their son off to the side, no doubt going over the fact that he let his sister deal with Leah and didn't let them know.

"Audrey?" Aurora said softly, getting up to walk over to her daughter.

"Aurora," Leah warned but Aurora ignored her. After all, she was a grown woman. She had the right to talk to her daughter if she so chose.

Besides with Leah's behavior not only to Audrey but to the VKs, including poor Sammy Smee who hadn't done anything to earn Leah's ire, the best thing Aurora had was to ignore Leah. Otherwise somethings would be said that no one could take back.

"May I have a word?" Aurora asked, standing in front of Audrey but far enough away as to not make her feel crowded.

Audrey looked dead ahead, as if trying to pretend Aurora wasn't even in the room. "I have _nothing_ to say to you mother," she said, her voice even. Aurora sighed; she deserved that.

"Alright, I won't force you," Aurora said gently. She knew better than most what it was like to yearn for a bit of control in her life, after all she had been raised as a peasant and then immediately whisked away to a castle on the eve of her sixteen birthday when all she had wanted was to spend the evening with Phillip. She had a feeling that was what Audrey wanted as well. Control, that is though it was possible Audrey wanted to spend time with her father. She had a better connection with Phillip Sr. growing up—meanwhile Phillip Jr. was what some of the young men in the room would call a 'mama's boy'. "I'll be over here if you change your mind."

Audrey scoffed but Aurora could feel her eyes on her as she sat back down, as if trying to see if the blonde was serious about the offer to talk. Aurora didn't want Audrey to feel watched so she trained her eyes over onto her husband and son.

"Phillip, why didn't you call us?" Phillip Sr asked, keeping his voice low.

"Dad I—"

"You know what your grandmother's capable of," Phillip stated. "If she can deprive food from children just because they happened to be born on the Isle of the Lost, what do you think she'd do to Audrey or you?"

"Wait, seriously?" Phillip Jr. scoffed. "I've told you at least once a _year_ about Grandmother calling me 'just a spare' yet you and mom always brushed me off and told me not to tell tales. What, now because it's Audrey you suddenly care?"

"Both your mother and I were at the first viewing Phillip and of course we care about both of our children!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"Phillip," Phillip Sr. warned, his voice stern, and his son grew quiet. The elder Phillip sighed and shook his head as he looked at his son. "You are fifteen years old, you are capable of calling us. After all, you had your phone too. Now granted, the fault lies on us as well. We should have checked in on you kids more frequently."

"Or at all," Phillip Jr. muttered.

"Yes well." Phillip Sr. sighed. "You're grounded Phillip. One month. You should have let your mother or I know."

"Audrey _slapped_ me yet she just gets off scot free!"

"Why did your sister slap you?"

"Huh?"

Phillip Sr. sighed. "Phillip it's an honest question. Your sister has never lashed out in violence before so why did Audrey slap you?"

"I…I may have said that she was just the same vain, self absorbed, crown obsessed girl she always was," Phillip Jr. said, his voice soft and his father pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the rising headache.

"Why on _earth_ would you say that?"

"She was telling a tall tale of Grandmother trying to use her to break up Ben and Mal and I thought—"

"You've met your grandmother right Phillip?" Phillip Sr. asked bluntly. "If there's one thing Leah thinks of, it's elevating our family's status. I'm still not sure why considering we still rule Auroria but the deep confines of your grandmother's mind are not ones I wish to explore."

Phillip Jr. nodded and his father sighed, shaking his head.

"Phil, you know your mother and I would never allow your grandmother around either you or Audrey. The fact that you didn't call us immediately is cause for concern especially since we told you the day that we left that your _grandfather_ would be the one to assist Audrey as she ruled in our stead. That being said…I know your grandmother has the ability to weave a tale to suit her needs."

Phillip Jr. nodded again, remaining quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Dad? I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know son," Phillip Sr. sighed. "But I'm not the one you'll need to apologize to. Know this, Audrey may not accept it—and we're not going to make her either like we used to when you kids were younger."

"Yes dad," Phillip Jr. said softly. He knew now, looking over at his sister, that he had really messed up. Had he been so blinded by jealousy that he hadn't even noticed Audrey asking for help? _Audrey_ of all people, probably one of the most independent people he knew, had asked for his help and he had laughed in her face.

Hell _Chad_ had noticed that something was up—and had actually come to Phillip but the younger boy brushed him off. After all, it was _Chad_ , the Charmington heir was so far up Audrey's skirts that she could have told him the sky was purple and it was raining ice cream and he'd believe her.

But he'd come to him. Not Akiho. Not Emir. Not his parents. Hell, he didn't even go to _Ben_. Chad had gone to him with his concerns about Audrey and Phillip had brushed him aside. No wonder Chad seemed glued to Audrey's side right now.

Phillip Jr. sighed. He was going to have to do some world class groveling to get back into his sister's good books, if it was even possible to do so.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, another father and son were having a different chat though this one was in the privacy of the rooms that would appear and disappear throughout the previous viewings.

"Hadie, I know something's wrong," Hades said.

"You hurt Mal," Hadie said, crossing his arms. "Dad, I can't believe you'd do that!"

Hades sighed. "I needed to connect your sister to the ember. It was the only way she could _fully_ embrace the powers she would have from my side as opposed to simply shapeshifting. She'd also be able to use the ember if needed."

"But you still hurt her!"

"I know, Hadie, I know," Hades sighed. "Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do. But it was the only way with the crowd of villains still mingling by the barrier. If they found out that Mal was my daughter—"

"Wouldn't they already know though? You did tell Maleficent to stay away from your daughter at Ben's coronation."

"You think any of them paid attention after Maleficent crashed it? They were probably gearing up for battle stations once the barrier was completely demolished and then once Maleficent turned into a lizard, there was a power vacuum that needed to be filled. Meaning their thoughts turned to that and not the fact that I had a daughter in Auradon."

Hadie stopped and tilted his head. That made sense actually. Maleficent wasn't the only villain with her dark heart set on revenge.

"…you still hurt Mal," he said in a whisper.

Hades sighed. "I know. Trust me bud, I'll regret that for the rest of my life but as I said, it was the only way to get your sister connected to the ember."

"Dad? Did you know?" Hadie asked. "About Audrey going all cuckoo for coco puffs I mean? It's just…why that day? Why not on VK day?"

Hades paused. "I had…I had talked to the Fates that day," he said slowly, as if trying to give his mouth time to catch up to his brain. "The barrier may stop all evil magic but it can't stop their ability to tell the future since there's no evil intent there. They were the ones who warned me—why else would I have been running to the barrier? Especially with the ember in my hands?"

"To take over Auradon?"

"That's Maleficent's style bud," Hades stated, making a face at the idea of his ex-wife. "Not mine. Besides, if somehow I tripped and the ember landed in the ocean…it'd be game over. Remember it can't get wet."

"Why not just enchant it to be waterproof?" Hadie asked. "Couldn't Uncle Poseidon do that for you?"

Hades opened his mouth and then closed it again, tilting his head. "That…is an excellent question Hadie, and one I don't know the answer to."

Hadie grinned, beaming with pride at the compliment before he paused. "Dad? Are…are you going to apologize to Mal? For hurting her?"

Hades sighed. "If your sister will speak to me, I will."

"I think she's talking to mom right now."

"Then let's give them some privacy. I'll talk to her during the next break. If I remember the last viewing correctly, there were plenty of those."

Hadie frowned—wouldn't it be better for Mal and their dad to talk _now_ instead of waiting? What if something happened in the viewing?

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Hades said gently, noticing Hadie's frown. "Your mom and sister don't really get a lot of 'girl' time and your mom was on the Isle when Ben proposed. I'm sure she's probably grilling Mal about how close the viewing was to the real thing."

Sure enough, the step-mother/step-daughter pair were in fact talking in another one of the randomly appearing and disappearing rooms. But not about what Hades thought.

"Mal, please. Let me take a look at it."

"Steph, really it's fine," Mal said. "It doesn't hurt anymore and all it'll make you do is worry."

"Of course I'd worry…and I'll worry more if you don't let me take a look at it Mal Bertha!"

"Ooh, the double name," Mal shook her head. "Fine. If only because it'll get you off my case faster."

Quickly making sure the door was shut as to not have the entire viewing audience see her stomach, Mal lifted up her shirt so that Persephone could see the burn on her stomach. Sure enough, it wasn't as red as Persephone had thought it would be but it still looked like it hurt.

"The nurse at the school put Aloe on it as soon as we got back," Mal said softly.

"Does it still hurt?" Persephone asked gently.

Mal shook her head. "Not as much as it used to. I honestly think Macaria would have dragged me to Apollo if there'd been time between my getting hit with the ember and this viewing since he's one of the two Gods of Healing."

"That does sound like something she'd do," Persephone nodded, smiling a little as she thought about her great-niece. She couldn't help but be happy that Mal had someone to look out for her when Persephone was on the Isle. "Are you _sure_ it doesn't hurt Mal?"

"I'm sure Steph," Mal nodded. "I promise, I'd tell you if it did. It probably has something to do with the fact that I was in my dragon form at the time."

Persephone nodded. "Mal…why did you say your father was draining your magic?"

"At the time?" Mal sighed. "It was believable. The connection had taken a lot out of me and let's face it, most of the people on the Isle make Chad Charming look like Milo Thatch. I mean, dad announced _at_ Ben's coronation that I was his daughter and I'm pretty sure about eighty percent of the Isle _still_ doesn't know. As for why I didn't correct my past self here…well Uma doesn't know."

"You know she'll probably find out sooner or later," Persephone said gently.

Mal gave a dry laugh. "Yeah if Hadie pulls the same stunt he did in the first viewing, Uma would _definitely_ know. But I'll deal with that when it happens."

"Well…you know I'll be here if you need help," Persephone said softly.

Mal couldn't help but smile at that. "I know mom," she said and then paused. She hadn't meant to say that, it had honestly just slipped out. But ever since Maleficent was turned into a lizard and Ben had made it easier for Mal to have Steph and Hadie in her life again…she wasn't going to lie. Steph was a better mother than Maleficent ever was.

In fact, there were times when her old childhood wish would worm its way into her head. But Mal knew it was a silly wish—there was no way for Persephone to be her _true_ mother. She'd just stick with having the only non-wicked stepmother on or off the Isle.

Persephone didn't give an outward reaction to the 'm' word but on the inside it was as if someone had set off a barrage of fireworks all over her body. She had waited _years_ to hear that word, to hear _Mal_ say that word. Even after she seemed to get over the misgivings she had toward Hadie when he was born, Mal still refused to step foot in the Underworld so the only time Persephone could really interact with her was whenever she went out on her daily walks.

So to hear Mal call her mom…well it certainly took the sting hearing her tell Belle that she loved her.

"So…are we going to be spending the rest of the viewing in here?" Mal asked, pulling Persephone out of her thoughts.

"No, no," Persephone chuckled. "I'm sure your fiancé would break down the door to get to you," she added, teasing her stepdaughter gently. Mal shrugged but couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face.

"Hey Steph?" Mal asked. "Was I wrong? To miss the signs with Audrey I mean?"

Persephone sighed. "Mal, honey, I don't know if anyone not used to Princess Audrey _would_ have caught them. You've only known the Princess Audrey you interacted with at Auradon Prep and during the viewings. There are others here like Prince Chad who, I'm assuming, have known Princess Audrey her whole life."

"I know," Mal nodded. "I just…"

"I know Mal," Persephone said gently. "But it's not your fault. Nor is it Audrey's. Sure she could have spoken to someone but with how close Leah was in the viewing, it seemed the only time Audrey could get away was when she went up to you after Ben's proposal. Just be there for her. We've all seen what Leah's like after all."

Mal nodded again and sighed. _With what Natalie put me through when she was my handler, though, I should have suspected something. After all, Natalie had mentioned she used to be Audrey's handler when Ben fired her. It'd make sense she might go crawling back to Leah._

Because there was no way someone like Aurora would rehire Natalie. Even if Aurora didn't know what Natalie was truly like, it stood to reason that anyone fired by the _king_ might not be a good fit. Especially a king like Ben. Mal may have been biased but Ben was the type of person to always look for the good in people, to offer second chances even when they may not be deserved.

So for Ben of all people to have fired Natalie…even a blind squirrel would have been able to see she was no good.

"Mal, honey?" Persephone said softly.

"Sorry Steph," Mal said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking."

Persephone gave Mal a soft smile. "Everything's going to work out Mal. I promise. After this viewing, all you'll need to worry about is what dress you'll be wearing down the aisle."

Mal couldn't help but smile at the thought. "You mean, once I've picked a design from the thousands of sketches Evie's made?"

"Exactly," Persephone chuckled as the two of them made their way back out of the room to the main viewing area. Mal couldn't help but smile as she saw Sammy with her brothers, the two boys going to town on a small bowl of ice cream. Harriet was seated right behind Sammy, staring daggers at Leah and Natalie.

_I can't help but wonder what I missed,_ Mal thought. _Though considering we didn't hear anything from the room, it's probably just left over from Leah's comments. Her luck's going to run out though—everyone on the Isle knows Harriet's extremely protective of her family and she considers Sammy her family._

If marriage was done on the Isle, or at least the way Auradon did marriages, Mal had no doubt Harriet and Sammy would be first in line. An Isle marriage was less official but no body messed with it. It was basically an alliance with more benefits.

_Okay, stop thinking about that before you end up puking,_ Mal thought. After all, her father did consider Maleficent to be his 'ex-wife' by Isle standards. No matter what her relationship was with Hades, that was something Mal _never_ wanted to think about.

"I guess there were snacks during this break," she said softly as she retook her seat next to Ben.

"Yeah," Ben nodded and then pulled a bowl out from behind his back. "I saved a small smackerel for you though. Strawberry ice cream with a bit of chocolate sauce."

"…Ben? Am I a bear with very little brains?"

"I'm guessing that's your way of telling me to not use the word 'smackerel' ever again?"

"Got it in one. Now…gimmie that ice cream."

Ben chuckled and handed over the bowl. Mal grinned and dug in with gusto.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jay asked, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm sure if someone were to make a list of the top three things occupying Mal's mind at any given time it'd be: Strawberries, Ben, Magic. Not necessarily in that order."

"Akiho, you can smack him," Mal said though she couldn't prevent the small chuckle from escaping her lips.

"Sorry Mal, it looks as though Akiho has been called away on big brother duties," Emir said. "Is there someone you'd wish to substitute the smack for?"

"Hmm…well you are right here Emir…"

"As my Lady requests," Emir said with a small flourish before lightly whacking Jay on the arm. "And before you say it Mal, yes I know the title's not necessary. But I can't use your _real_ title just yet."

"My…my what now?"

Emir smirked. "Well now _your highness_ , you didn't think you'd be addressed by just 'your ladyship' after you married Ben now did you?"

"…Ben?"

"Yes Mal?"

"Can I be added to that proclamation you made, the one telling our classmates _not_ to address you by your title unless it's an official event?"

"Of course."

Chip shook his head. "I should be surprised Benji did that. But I'm not. Considering Michael and Bonnie told me Ben had given them the 'no titles' spiel."

"Oh that's right, how are your siblings?" Lucas asked.

"Just fine. Gabriel asks after you, you know?"

"No I did not know. Gabriel, he's—"

"Right before Bonnie."

Mal chuckled and leaned over to Ben. "You said Mrs. Potts had _six_ kids?"

"That's right," Ben nodded. "Michael, Julien, Blaise, Arthur, Gabriel, Bonnie and Chip."

"…Please tell me she didn't try to match the same letter as her middle name?"

Ben shook his head. "No. Mrs. Potts was more in favor of choosing a name because it sounded like a good name not because it started with the same first letter as the parents' name."

"And yet she named her youngest Chip."

"I have no reasonable explanation for that."

"Do you have an 'unreasonable' explanation?"

"…no. No I do not."

Mal chuckled and kissed Ben's cheek. "You're lucky you're cute, you know that?"

"And here I thought you loved me for my brains," Ben teased.

"Hmm…those too," Mal nodded.

Before Ben could respond, the Blue Fairy spoke up. "Are we ready to proceed?"

"I believe we are," Ben nodded.

"Then let us resume."


	6. Chapter 6

**[The scene opens on an exterior shot of Auradon Prep before it cut to a shot of the inside, where Audrey was sitting in her room, writing in a book as she sat on her bed and obviously upset.**

"Got enough pink stuff there?" Uma scoffed. "Gods, I think even the _walls_ are pink!"

"Your distain for the color pink is noted, but I don't think it's the right time for that," Elle told her cousin.

"Besides, pink is just a lighter red," Harriet smirked. "Sure, pink's not _my_ color but then neither is teal."

"Nothing wrong with teal," Harry said quickly, causing Jay and Mal to smirk slightly.

"Never said there was Harry," Harriet chuckled.

**As the camera panned over the room, showing the photos of Audrey and Ben together including one where they were small children, Leah's voice could be heard though Leah herself could not be seen.**

Belle couldn't help but smile slightly at the picture of three year old Ben with three year old Audrey. It was hard to believe her little boy was now engaged to be married!

**_"A lifetime of plans, gone. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."_ **

"Of _course_ I could. Phillip and I were _betrothed._ We lucked out in that we found each other when I believed myself to be a simple peasant girl living in the woods with her three aunts," Aurora shook her head.

"Not to mention the fact that Aurora and I were True Love," Phillip Sr. spoke up. "You can't compare Audrey to us, Leah. To do that is putting unfair expectations onto her that she shouldn't have to deal with."

**Audrey continued to sob as she drew a self-portrait of herself wearing a crown; the book she was drawing in appearing to be a diary of some kind.**

"Oh the poor dear," Fauna said softly before fluttering close to Flora. "Flora, did we give Audrey any artistic gifts at her christening?"

"I don't believe so, no," Flora shook her head. "I remember I borrowed a bit from Aurora's christening and gave Audrey the gift of Beauty. You gave Audrey the gift of the love of the outdoors and Merryweather gave her…what was the gift you gave her dear?"

"Strategy," Merryweather stated. "Because you two don't believe in _practical_ gifts and she would be Queen of Auroria at some point. She would need to be able to protect her kingdom."

"You have to admit though, that is a beautiful drawing she's working on," Fauna whispered.

**As she set the pencil down, Audrey looked off to the side as the background music grew louder.]**

**Audrey:**

**I'm so tired of pretending.**

**Where's my happy ending?**

"Yeah as much as I hate saying it…what's Chad to you? Chopped liver?" Kitty asked, frowning slightly. _You don't get to use my brother and then mope that Ben proposed to his girlfriend Audrey,_ she thought.

Aurora sighed. _You don't have to pretend Audrey. Gods, what did your grandmother do to you?_

**[She slammed her diary shut and whirled around.]**

"Were…were you using _hashtags_ in your _diary_?" Hadie asked, tilting his head as if trying to look closer at the diary. "Were…were you expecting others to see it later and wanted the proper tags?"

"What did I say about angering the girl wielding Maleficent's scepter?" Mal asked her brother.

"…not to?"

"And what are you potentially doing?"

"Angering the girl wielding Maleficent's scepter?"

**I followed all the rules**

**I drew inside the lines**

"Is this real life or a coloring book we're talking about?" Hyllus asked.

"There's a time and place for snark," Macaria sighed, shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

"Also…who is she talking to?" Herkie asked. "It's almost like she's talking right at us but there's no camera or anything in there."

"Maybe there is," Macaria shrugged. "We've had three viewings of our past and future selves after all."

**I never asked for anything**

**That wasn't mine**

Phillip Jr. bit his lip, wanting to make a snarky comment about when they were children…but realized it probably wouldn't go over well. Considering how much hot water he was in.

**I waited patiently for my time**

**But when it finally came**

**He called her name**

"Yes Audrey," Melody nodded. "Ben called Mal's name. Mal, the girl he's been dating and has had no problems with other than that little snag in the second viewing. Did you _honestly_ think he'd propose to you?"

"Mel, normally I love the sarcasm but not right now okay?" Phillip Jr. told his best friend.

"I feel there's a reason why you're telling her that," Ashaki sighed. "I also feel I'm not going to like it."

"You'd be right," he told his other best friend.

"Great."

**And now I feel**

**This overwhelming pain**

Harriet frowned slightly. Sure the girl could have been being dramatic but…every Isle kid knew what feeling overwhelming pain felt like. Whether it was the pain from hunger if you were blessed with a decent parent or…other pain if you weren't so blessed.

Leah had already proven she didn't care about the lives of children, and to her Audrey had failed to secure her spot as Queen. Had Leah or her little blonde stooge done anything to Audrey?

_Wait, why do you care? She's a prissy pink princess!_

_…you did see how she bent over slightly right? Even if she was being dramatic, it's still possible. Besides, she's all alone. You know from the others on the Isle, being dramatic only serves you well when there's an audience._

She sighed softly, causing Sammy to look over at her.

"You okay?"

"Something doesn't sit right," Harriet muttered to her. "I mean…sure we can't see any bruising right now but she's wearing a long sleeved dress that covers almost every inch…and Leah's demented but not stupid. She wouldn't strike her face."

"Harriet, just because the old bag of bones said some comments about me doesn't mean she's twisted enough to strike her own granddaughter," Sammy said softly.

"She felt comfortable enough denying kids _food_ because they lived on the Isle."

"…fair point."

**[Audrey rose from the bed and began to walk around her room, going to the mantle with the photos.]**

**I mean, it's in my veins**

**I mean, it's in my brain**

Phillip Sr. sighed softly as he looked at the on screen version of his daughter holding her head. She looked so distraught and all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

**My thoughts are running**

**In a circle like a toy train**

**[She picked up the middle photo, where Ben had his arms wrapped around Audrey; the brunette wearing a pink cardigan.]**

**I'm kind of like**

**a perfect picture**

**[She ran her fingers over the picture; the close up revealing that while the photo version of Audrey seemed to be reveling in the picture, Ben seemed to want to be anywhere that wasn't the location of the picture.]**

"I have to say Beastie Jr, you look like you'd rather be anywhere or doing anything other than getting that picture taken," Harry smirked. "You have your arms around a gorgeous lass, you could at least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself. Isn't that what you royals do?"

"I had to get the photo taken for the yearbook," Ben said, shaking his head. No one noticed Uma slap Harry over the head. Well, with the exception of another captain who rolled her eyes over her brother's stupidity.

Mal and Jay couldn't help but look at each other in amusement. Harry and Uma had been doing that song and dance since they were _nine_ after all.

"I hate to say it but he's right," Emir said, pulling a picture out of a wallet. "Hook I mean. Well Ben too but that's beside the point. If anyone wants to see a picture of Ben where he actually _wants_ to be in the picture, I've got it right here!"

"Hey wait a minute…Emir, that's _my_ wallet!"

"Sure is!"

"How did you get my wallet from the back pocket of my pants?" Ben asked.

Emir shook his head. "Oh Ben, you're seriously asking me that question? Did you forget who my father is? Besides, you never take your eyes off your fiancee."

Ben sighed. "Jay, would you be so kind?"

"On it Ben," Jay chuckled and swiped the wallet back, smacking Emir over the head in the process. "You know that is a good picture of you and Mal."

"I know. That's why I'd like it back," Ben chuckled as he took his wallet and photo back.

**With a broken frame**

**I know exactly who to blame**

"I feel like even though the correct answer is 'Leah', the twisted answer is 'Ben and Mal'," Jay sighed.

**[She tossed the photo onto the pink sofa and reached down to pick up one of the fireplace tools.]**

"Audrey, if you're going to throw a picture in a fit of rage, please actually do some damage," Lonnie said, shaking her head.

**I never thought**

**Of myself as mean**

"…cat litter in my locker."

"Messing with my chair when we were thirteen."

"Getting upset about the new hairstyles girls were getting from Mal."

"I'd hate to ruin this litany of crimes Audrey has committed against you all but can we just focus on the fact that she picked up a fire place tool and seems committed to use it?" Aziz asked.

"Eh Leah's still alive so I see no reason to be concerned," Rachel shrugged, causing Aziz to chuckle.

**I always thought**

**That I'd be the Queen**

"But…you still will be," Alexandria said with a frown. "You're first in line for your throne. Even if I _wanted_ to rule, I'd need to marry someone first in line for their throne to have a _shot_ at being Queen."

"Which won't happen until you're twenty five young lady," Kit said quickly. "That's the rule for all of you."

"No marriage until twenty five or no dating until twenty five?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

"Chad's not twenty five and he's dating Audrey," Lucy said.

Chad groaned. "Just _one_ viewing? Can I have _one_ where I don't end up grounded?"

"Don't worry Chad," Cinderella chuckled. "You won't be grounded for that. I'll talk with your father, see about changing that rule."

"Thanks mom," Chad smiled.

"Hey I was twenty one when I married your mother!"

"And yet you want to make it so our kids are _how_ old dear?" Cinderella asked with a smile that fooled no one. Anastasia and Jacob hid their chuckles behind their hands as Kit shook his head.

**[Audrey spun around and stepped back, as if struck; her face showing pain for a split second.]**

Ben sighed softly. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Audrey…even accidentally by missing the hints she had been dropping.

**And there's no in between**

**Because if I can't have that**

"Seriously? It's 'be Ben's Queen or _nothing'_?" Lucy asked. "Cause I know you're dating Chad right now. Gods forbid you marry him, you become the Queen of two kingdoms."

"Lucy!" Cinderella scolded.

"What? You think with how she's treated us over the years I should be thrilled at the possibility of her as a sister in law?" Lucy exclaimed. "The seaweed I put in her locker was _tame_ -"

"That was _you_?" Audrey asked, glaring at Lucy.

"I'm grounded aren't I?"

"One month young lady," Kit stated. "I didn't raise a bully."

"You raised Chad and you saw how he treated the VKs in the first viewing!"

"You _really_ want to keep digging that hole, sis?" Alexandria sighed, shaking her head.

**Then I would be the leader**

**Of the dark and the bad**

"First thing she does as 'leader' is apparently petty theft," Uma shook her head. "Congrats, you're _Jay_."

**Now there's a devil**

**On my shoulder**

**Where the angels used to be**

**And he's calling me the Queen**

**[She walked out of her room as the next shot showed the outside of the Museum of Cultural History, the same museum that housed Fairy Godmother's wand along with multiple other artifacts. As the camera panned over some of the aforementioned artifacts like the spindle, Genie's lamp, Cinderella's slipper, etc. we see the security guard from the first movie yawn and fall asleep as Audrey leaned over and turned off the cameras**

"Hate to be _that_ guy, but why didn't we think about that?" Jay asked, looking at Mal, Evie and Carlos. "We have a tech genius but we never thought about _cameras_?"

"More importantly, did they stop locking the doors at night?" Carlos asked. "Cause how else would Audrey have just walked right on in unless she was given a key?"

"Rookie mistake, forgetting about cameras," Eugene muttered to Aladdin. "I'm surprised Audrey did remember them."

"Also, that guy's still employed?" Aladdin muttered back. "After what happened in the first viewing, I"m surprised he didn't get fired."

**before walking into the room that housed the crown of the Queen of Auradon.]**

**Being nice was my past time**

**But I've been hurt**

**For the last time**

**[Audrey smacks the fireplace tool in her hand, as one might if they were threatening someone.]**

"Are you threatening the crown?" Lonnie asked.

_More likely what the crown represents,_ Mal thought. _After all, I'd love to whack Leah and Natalie over the head with something hard._

**And I won't ever let**

**Another person**

**Take advantage of me**

"Who…who took advantage of you Audrey?!" Elle asked. "Your grandmother certainly took advantage of your trusting nature in regards to her but I can't think of anyone who's taken advantage of you."

**The anger bums my skin**

**Third degree**

**Now my blood's boiling hotter**

**Than a fiery sea**

"What's with the circling? I mean I'm sorry but what were you a vulture in another life?" Ava asked.

**There's nobody**

**Getting close to me**

"Who would _want_ to?" Uma muttered under her breath.

**[She walked up the steps to get as close to the crown as possible.]**

"I'm sorry but I gotta ask," Carlos said. "Fairy Godmother's wand had a force field and a siren that went off if the force field was disturbed in anyway but the Queen's crown just has a glass box? Why not give it the same level of protection?"

**They're gonna bow**

**To the Evil Queen**

"So Evie, how do we contact your mother? She should know we're all going to bow to her," Emma said, causing Neal to snort in amusement.

**Your nightmare is my dream**

_Who's nightmare are you talking about Audrey?_ Mal thought as she looked over at the other girl. _Mine? Or your grandmother's as she finally sees what her manipulations and machinations have done? Because of the two of us, there's only one who's cared so much about a shiny piece of jewelry._

**Just wait until they fall**

**To my wicked schemes**

**[As she finished singing the line, Audrey raised the fireplace tool and smashed the glass enclosure that surrounded the crown.]**

"Oh yes, how wicked," Sammy said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"You're very sarcastic right now you know that?" Harriet chuckled, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

**I never thought of myself**

**As mean**

**[She reached out and grabbed the crown.]**

"Congrats, you're now as evil as my dad," Evan said with an eye roll.

"Now wait a minute—"

"Actually Evan's got a point," Eugene nodded. "I _did_ steal the crown of the future Queen of Corona. Welcome to the club," he told Audrey.

"I wouldn't say it was evil though," Rapunzel said. "If you hadn't stolen the crown, I'd have never met you and would have never gotten the chance to see the floating lights. Even a bad deed can have a good outcome."

**I always thought**

**That I'd be the Queen**

**And that's no in between**

**Because if I can't have that**

**Then I would be the leader**

**Of the dark and the bad**

**Now there's a devil**

**On my shoulder**

**Where the angels used to be**

**[Audrey tosses the fireplace tool to the side and it clattered against the marble floor.]**

"You know, until she did that, Sleeping Brat was doing an excellent job at making sure she wasn't detected," Uma sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that guard's going to wake up at some point right? He'll find the fireplace tool and call it in if he has any brains. It wouldn't be that hard to take a look in all the dorms and find which room was missing a fireplace tool…or hell, just dust it for prints! She's wearing _fingerless_ gloves!"

"I'd like to just say that there hasn't been time between when I found out and when we were brought for the viewing for there to be an investigation," Ben said quickly.

**And he's calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**Calling me, calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**[The curtains parted revealing Maleficent's scepter on the other side. A faint female voice could be heard as the jewel of the scepter glowed.]**

Mal's eyes narrowed as she saw a faint smirk appear on Natalie's face. _What are you plotting?_ Mal thought as the blonde leaned over and whispered into Leah's ear.

**Calling me, calling me**

**Calling me, calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**[The female voice called out again, calling Audrey's name, as the jewel in the scepter continued to glow a bright green. Audrey began to walk toward the scepter but it was almost as if someone else controlled her movements.]**

Aurora couldn't help the small flinch at the reminder of her sixteenth birthday…feeling her body walk but being powerless to stop it. It was never a feeling that she wanted her daughter to experience. She couldn't help but give a small sob as she realized how much she'd failed in protecting Audrey from the horrors of the world.

**Something's pulling me**

**It's so magnetic**

**My body is moving**

**Unsure where I'm headed**

**All of my senses**

**Have left me defenseless**

"That's…that's not how senses work," Rowyn said. "The whole purpose of senses is to help you navigate so they'd actually help you in providing defenses."

**[She pushed the basket of apples onto the ground and placed the crown in the empty spot.]**

"Again, she was in the clear and then she did that! Did she _want_ someone to realize she'd been there?"

"Uma, you _are_ aware that people are going to notice the missing crown right?" Mal sighed and shook her head. "Believe it or not, Auradon's not run by idiots."

**This darkness around me**

**Is promising vengeance**

**The price that I'm willing**

**To pay is expensive**

"Didn't you say two years ago during Cotillion prep that 'money was no objection'?" Jane asked, no malice in her voice only genuine curiosity. "When isn't the price you're willing to pay expensive?"

**There's nothing to lose**

**When you're lonely and friendless**

Those in the viewing audience who were part of Audrey's graduating class winced at the reminder that they had fallen down on the job. However, Aurora paused as she remembered what Akiho had said, about how they had made attempts to call but that the phone always went to voice mail.

_Wouldn't Audrey have her phone? I gave it back to her to call us in case of emergencies,_ Aurora thought with a small frown. _Unless…_

"Leah? You wouldn't happen to have Audrey's phone by chance?" Phillip Sr asked, apparently picking up the same brainwave as his wife.

"Of course I do," Leah sniffed. "You two grounded her in the first viewing and took her phone remember? If I was to be her guardian I needed to uphold your draconian standards."

"Oh they you wouldn't mind giving it back to me?" Aurora asked, holding out her hand. " _I_ am her mother after all, not you."

"Aurora!"

"Phone. Leah. _Now._ "

Leah harrumphed but fished Audrey's phone out of her bag, nearly slamming it into Aurora's hand.

"Honestly. I'd say Queen Anna's twins are more mature than you and they're not even a year old," Aurora muttered. She wasn't able to access the phone on account of her daughter's password but on the screen she could see the notification '99+ missed calls' and 'Voicemail box full'. The other boys had been telling the truth.

_I'll have to show this to Audrey. Maybe during the next break when tempers aren't as high,_ Aurora thought as she put Audrey's phone into her purse.

Her daughter _may_ have been lonely but she certainly wasn't friendless.

**[Audrey waved her hands around the scepter and then turned back to grab the crown.]**

**So my only interest**

**Is showing this princess**

Mal sighed. She wasn't surprised she'd been mentioned but she wished it had been with any other title. It was weird but she often forgot that her father was technically the king of the Underworld which did make her a princess.

**That I am the Queen**

**And my reign will be endless**

**[As she lifted the crown above her head, there was a flash of pink light. As it faded, Audrey was wearing a different outfit; one that seemed to fit more with her more 'villainous' mindset. Even the Queen's crown seemed to be darker, almost as if the gold had tarnished. Audrey's hair was now a darker pink, almost purple in coloring, while her clothes seemed more in style for someone from the Isle rather than Auradon. Even her nail polish seemed to have been changed by the flash.]**

"…so you've become Mal," Hadie said.

"What?! No I haven't!"

"Dark clothing, pink hair so dark it's almost purple…no, I can't see the similarities between you and Mal at _all_."

Hades sighed and shook his head.

"Welcome to the pre-teen years, brother," Poseidon chuckled. "I can assure you, the teenage years will be even more fun."

"You and I have very different definitions of fun."

Meanwhile Phillip Sr. was busy trying to hold back his very irate wife. Trying being the ultimate word but if he was being honest, he wasn't trying all that hard.

"Leah, I'm going to be honest, I've put up with a _lot_ from you over the years," he said and both of his children could tell from the tone of his voice that their father was _not_ amused. "I've held my tongue to keep the peace in the castle, even as my son came to me year after year stating you've called him a spare, someone you needn't waste your time on, but this? This is beyond the pale!"

"Oh please Phillip! Audrey's obviously been enchanted. I can't possibly be to blame for that," Leah scoffed.

"If you hadn't put so much pressure on her to be _the_ Queen, she wouldn't have even been at the museum in the first place!" Phillip Sr. exclaimed. "So, when my wife has calmed down enough to speak English instead of the endless French threats currently erupting from her mouth, I'm sure she'll agree with me that the next time Audrey or Phillip are in the same room as you will be the day of your _funeral_!"

**I want what I deserve**

**I wanna rule the world**

"Glad to see you've aimed your sights higher than just Auradon," Lucy rolled her eyes.

**[Audrey reached over and lifted the scepter from the stand.]**

"Um…Mal? You okay?" Ben asked as Mal began shaking her head.

"Fairy Godmother's wand gets a force field _and_ a siren but _Maleficent's_ scepter, probably _the_ most powerful magical object known to man, Fae or the Gods, is just out there in the _open_? Ben, I love you but there's a difference between being trusting and being stupid. That right there? That falls into the later category."

"You don't know that it was Ben's decision though," Akiho pointed out.

"Maleficent's scepter only arrived back in Auradon when Maleficent crashed Ben's coronation you clotpole!"

"…a _what_?!"

"You heard me!"

"Describe 'clotpole'."

"In two words?"

"Yeah."

"Prince Akiho."

Ben chuckled at the teasing between his fiancee and one of his best friends. Somethings, he hoped, would never change.

**Sit back and watch them learn**

**It's finally my turn**

**If they want a villain**

**For a Queen**

_You know, the lass was already pretty good looking but somehow she seemed to get even more attractive,_ Harry thought. _Not my type though. Too prissy._

"You know, it's amazing how different she looks with just a change in makeup style," Evan said softly.

**I'm gonna be one that**

**They've never seen**

"…so is it glued to your head?"

"What?" Audrey snapped.

"The crown," Emir said as he tilted his head. "Simply speaking, as you leaned back like that, gravity should have made it so that the crown fell backwards onto the ground. So is it glued to your head?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"You know you can just say you don't know."

Ashaki sighed and shook her head.

"You okay?" Melody asked.

"I'm resisting the urge to wring my brother's neck."

**I'll show them what it means**

**Now that I am that**

Mal froze as a thought came to her mind. Her spell book…it was still in the museum. Where had Fairy Godmother put it? Did Audrey now have it?

**I will be the ruler**

**Of the dark and the bad**

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that role's taken," Uma smirked as she high fived Harry, causing both Harriet and Mal to roll their eyes.

Harriet turned to Ashaki. "So…how do you survive having _two_ brothers?"

"Patience," she told her. "Helps that I'm the youngest. I don't know how but I feel the 'neck wringing' urge would be stronger if I was older than them."

"Trust me. It is."

**Because the devil's**

**On my shoulder**

"Seriously, is this devil named 'Stefan'? Because I feel it should be."

"You leave my husband out of this!" Leah snapped at Mal.

"Your husband was the idiot who didn't invite Maleficent to the christening which started the mess between her and your family," Mal said calmly. "Not to mention the fact that he lied his way into power by cutting off Maleficent's wings while she slept, claiming he'd killed her."

"I should be surprised but I'm not," Kitty sighed. "Someone as vile as Leah would end up with someone just as vile for her husband."

"Are you—?"

"Feeling sorry for Maleficent? Maybe, just for Past Maleficent. The Maleficent who _didn't_ decide the correct course of action to not getting an invitation to a party was to curse a baby."

**Where the angels used to be**

**And he's calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**Calling me, calling me**

**Calling me, calling me**

**The Queen of Mean**

**Calling me, calling me**

**I want what I deserve**

**[Audrey slammed the scepter onto the ground and the jewel glowed before zapping the chandelier above her. The zap caused the chandelier to explode, turning it off and causing the room to fall into darkness.]**

"You…you deserve to be in a dark room?" Phillip Jr. asked softly, looking at his sister who rolled her eyes at her little brother's comment.

"No you dollophead," Audrey scoffed, not realizing she'd used one of the words he had made up when they were younger.

_You may never forgive me for leaving you with Grandmother but at least I know my sister's still in there,_ Phillip Jr. thought with an inward smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**[The scene opens on an exterior shot of a castle, obviously a different one than Auradon Prep, as Beast's voice could be heard speaking.]**

**"I think we all know why we're here," Beast said and Ben looked over at Mal, who had her arms crossed over her midsection and looking down at the ground.**

"I thought you said it didn't hurt when I asked about it this morning?" Ben asked softly. "The burn from the ember I mean?"

"It still twinged a bit," Mal muttered. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Ben said, pulling her into his arms. "We'll go see Apollo after the viewing. I don't care if it hurts or not."

**"The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out," Beast explained as Ben looked off to the side, almost as if he was amused by his father's concern.**

"Dude, who are you even looking at?" Akiho asked. "There's no one _on_ that side….actually, why not include Jane on that? It'd have been a cool dynamic, with the previous generation on one side and the future on the other."

"He gets this from you, I hope you know," Kristoff said to Anna, a small chuckle in his voice.

"Don't even try to deny it Anna," Elsa shook her head.

**"Who knows what he would've done if he had escaped?" Fairy Godmother said, drawing Ben's attention to her.**

"…reactivated Steph's portal to get my wife and son off that hellhole," Hades said simply. "There, now you know."

**"We can't risk having another villain on the loose," Beast stated.**

"With all due respect…actually with no respect whatsoever, why are you involved at all?" Harriet asked Beast. "This is the _king's_ decision and last I checked _you're_ no longer king! A captain doesn't keep another captain as their first mate after all!"

**"I really feel like this is my fault," Mal said and gently pursed her lips together before looking over at Ben. "I'm supposed to protect Auradon."**

"Why?" Persephone asked. "Mal is _seventeen_. Why is it her job to protect Auradon when she's only been off the Isle for a year?"

**"You did, you _do_ protect Auradon," Ben said quickly, turning toward her. **

"Nice save," Akiho chuckled.

**"Every time we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger," Beast said as Ben and Mal looked over at him. "Maleficent, Uma, _Hades_." **

"Uma, who hasn't done anything toward you lot since leaving the Isle?" Harry asked.

_I think you mean, Uma who hasn't done anything toward Auradon since abandoning her crew?_ Harriet thought, shooting a small glare toward the daughter of the sea witch.

Gil frowned. "Harry...Uma _left_ ," he said softy but Harry ignored him.

**Before anyone could say another word, Ben's cell phone went off and he turned away to check it. Quickly silencing it, Ben turned back to the other four.**

"So was that a text or a call?" Emir asked. "Because that was too short to be a call and if it was a text, we need to change your text alert so it doesn't sound like your ringtone."

"It was a text," Ben sighed, knowing he'd have to keep a closer watch on his phone for the next few weeks.

**"Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown have been stolen," he said softly and Fairy Godmother gasped in alarm.**

**"Uma?" Beast asked, pointing at Ben.**

**"We don't know that, Dad." Ben said quickly as Mal turned off to the side.**

Uma glanced over at Ben. She would never admit it out loud but she was touched by the faith Ben seemed to have. After the last viewing, after what she did to him in the future that would never be, Uma would have never pegged Ben as the person to come to her defense.

**"When the people hear this, they will never wanna leave their houses," Belle said as she looked at Beast before quickly looking back at Ben as Beast gently rested a hand on her back as if to comfort her. "What do we tell them?"**

_Why is Belle asking Mal?_ Elsa thought with a small frown. _After all, Belle's been Queen and Beast had been King for twenty years. Surely they would have some idea._

**Ben looked at his mom, and one could see the uncertainty on his face. As if he didn't know how to answer her question.**

**Belle looked over to Mal, who had been quiet throughout the conversation. "Mal? What do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon?"**

"Now she asks that. A bit too late when evil's already _in_ Auradon," Leah muttered.

"One of the many, many things that baffles me about you is how you remain un-smacked in this room when you make comments like that," Chip said dryly.

Persephone looked over at Belle and sighed. "Your highness, I consider myself a reasonable Goddess. _However_ , you and your husband were the ruling monarchs for twenty years _and_ the ones who created the hellhole known as the Isle in the first place. _Mal_ is a seventeen year old who's only been a member of King Ben's court for probably half a year. If you _want_ to ask someone on how to keep 'evil' out of Auradon, why not ask the seventeen year old you granted the power of the monarchy to instead of the one who's only been off the Isle for a year, maybe a year and a half?"

"…she has a point," Eric nodded. "I mean, Ben _is_ king. Actually why isn't he meeting with his council about this?"

**Mal paused for a minute as Ben also looked over at her, as if to hear what she was going to say. "I think that there's only…**

As the scene played out, a border of golden light surrounded the screen once more.

"Everything we watch after this will be in the future. This happened in the other viewing," Harry muttered to Harriet and Sammy, who nodded in response.

**...one way to guarantee their safety," Mal said slowly, as if allowing her brain time to catch up with her mouth. "And I think that there...can't be anymore going in and out. I think that we have to close the barrier…forever."**

All of the VKs looked at Mal in horror or shock, as if they could hardly believe those words had come from her mouth.

"So we won't ever get to see Sammy again?" Squirmy asked softly, his voice breaking the silence and preventing what Mal was sure to be the onslaught of questions from her best friends, accusations from Uma and Harry or disappointed looks from Sammy, Harriet or Gil. "Or Papa?"

"No, no," Mal said and knelt down in front of them, wishing she'd been wearing pants but no use crying over stolen loot. "You see that light around the screen? That means whatever the people on the screen do hasn't happened yet. I'll be honest with you two, it _was_ a decision I was considering but seeing the joy on the kids' faces on the Isle during VK Day, knowing that they'll be getting a chance to have their time in the sun…I could never agree to what the future version of me just said."

"You promise you're not going to shut the barrier?" Celia asked, looking at Mal warily. "We'll get to see our families as much as we want?"

"Pirate's honor," Mal said softly, before she knew what she had even said.

"And I promise too," Ben said quickly before anyone could comment on what Mal said. "We'll find another way to secure Auradon's safety but we will _not_ close the barrier. After all, the Isle _is_ a part of Auradon and we need to stop thinking of it as a separate entity."

"Good," Elsa nodded. "I know first hand the danger of letting fear rule you and your decisions. Fear of my powers kept me from years with my sister, with my mother and father. I would hate for the children of the Isle to bee disenfranchised because of a decision made in fear."

"Not to mention the fact that really, closing the barrier for good would have to be a council decision," Eric pointed out. "VK Day was brought before us for approval, closing the Isle barrier would have to be too."

**Ben looked over at the three adults who were nodding, as if they agreed with Mal's decision.**

_And that's not going to pressure Mal at all,_ Jay thought with an inward frown. He knew what Mal wanted more than anything was to please Maleficent back when they were on the Isle. Now, unless he was mistaken, that need to please had moved from Maleficent to Belle and Beast.

**"No," Ben said softly, turning to walk off.**

**"Son." Beast said.**

**"No."**

**"Ben." Mal called.**

**"No, no, no, no."**

"You. Are. The. King. If you don't like what someone says, you can say 'thank you for your input but we're not going to do that'. Stop being such a people pleasing puppy and say 'no'!"

"Akiho did you just call me a…puppy?"

"Don't change the subject Ben!"

"Emir, can't you do something about him?"

"I could but I won't. Also I can't."

**"Ben." Mal said again, walking after him as Beast closed his eyes in thought. Mal quickly caught up with Ben. "Hey. I do not want to take away your dream.**

"M, are you…are you _crying_?" Evie asked softly, as to not draw attention to it.

"Of course I am E," Mal whispered back. "Do you think I _honestly_ want to close the barrier? Hadie's there six months out of the year, same with Steph. Oh Gods…I didn't even think about how closing the barrier would affect that."

"Okay, okay, _breathe_ ," Evie said softly, resting a hand on Mal's shoulder. "You said it yourself, this won't be the fate of the Isle. You won't let it— _we_ won't let that be the fate of the Isle."

**Because it was so beautiful. And it is why I fell in love with you. But as King, and as Queen...what's our duty?"**

_Spoken like a captain,_ Harry thought as he glanced over at Mal before forcing that thought out of his head. Uma was his _only_ captain now.

**"To protect Auradon," Ben said, his voice soft and if one listened closely it almost sounded like he was close to crying. Mal nodded slightly.**

Mal looked over at Ben, hearing the on-screen version's voice crack as if close to tears. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ben said softly. "Probably just thinking about all those kids…never getting to see the sun."

Mal grabbed Ben's hand and gently gave it a squeeze. "That won't happen this time. _I_ won't let that happen," she promised. "I agree with what my on screen self said—your dream is _so_ beautiful Ben. And it truly is one of the things I love about you."

**Ben looked over to the side before quickly leaning in close to Mal and whispering. "But do you know what would this mean? All those kids? Are you prepared for that?"**

_Of course I'm not,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. Kids Hadie, Celia, and Dizzy's age…or younger like the Smee twins…not getting their chance for a better life. The only good thing was that would never happen.

**"I know what it means," Mal said slowly, "and no, I'm not prepared for it. I just think that we have no other choice."**

"Get the kids off the Isle first and _then_ close the barrier," Zeus pointed out.

"Feeling the love brother," Hades rolled his eyes. "However, Zeus-y still has a point. The kids were only born. They're not guilty of their parents' crimes. You do it in one fell swoop—"

"And then we've got the children of villains running rampant in our land!" Leah exclaimed. "Honestly, closing the barrier is the first thing Mal's said that I agree with!"

"…yeah, we're not doing that then," Mal said. "I know I already said that but hearing _Leah_ say that she agreed with my idea…"

**Beast walked up to them. "Son?"**

**Mal looked over to him while Ben continued to look over at Mal. Beast sighed and continued. "Mal's right."**

_Except when she's not,_ Uma thought with an inward eye roll. _She can just leave the Isle and abandon the kids, never once giving them a second thought. At least I was looking for a way to get them off the Isle._

**"I just don't think that we would forgive ourselves if something terrible happened," Mal said, as she turned to look at the adults and walked toward them. Beast nodded as Belle walked up to him, wrapping herself around his arm as Mal walked even closer. The scened changed to an exterior shot of Evie's castle.**

**"Who else knows about the crown and the scepter?" Evie asked, keeping her voice down.**

**"No one," Mal whispered, a small chuckle slipping out. "I mean, think about it, people are scared enough as it is. We have to employ these entirely new security measures."**

Ben couldn't help but smile slightly, Mal's outfit was the same as it'd been during the meeting with his parents. She must have gone straight to Evie's after the meeting. He was happy that she had someone she could talk to about this. Besides, Evie would be able to offer different insight, being another voice from the Isle.

**"Will this delay our bringing over more V.K.'s?" Evie asked.**

**"We're talking about closing the barrier for good." Mal told her.**

**"But you said no," Evie said, her tone of voice implying that it should be obvious. "I mean, the four of us are living the dream here**

"We're living the dream because Maleficent wanted Fairy Godmother's wand," Mal said softly. "You really think we'd be here if not for that E?"

"Still, once they found that out, they could have chucked us back," Evie sighed.

"Which we should have," Leah muttered. She was ignored.

**, and we finally get to share that. I mean, what could be more important than that?"**

**"Yeah. I know," Mal said softly as she sat down to face Evie. "I mean, maybe security or maybe peace of mind for everyone in Auradon."**

"Any society that will give up a little liberty to gain a little security will deserve neither and lose both," Tiana sighed. She never thought she'd have to use a Ben Franklin quote during one of the viewings but it came in handy, knowing them.

**"Is that what they're thinking?" Evie asked, obviously concerned. "And were they seriously thinking that no one will ever go in or out of the Isle ever again? What, we never get to go back and see our parents?"**

"…you seemed pretty okay with it in the first viewing," Ashaki pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that in the future that'll never happen in the second one, you were _on_ the Isle and all that was said was that it was important that your parents not find out that you were there."

"And we are _not_ turning this into another attack Evie session," Mal said firmly. "You all had that in the last viewing and Evie didn't deserve it then either."

**"And what about these kids? We promised them that they could go back and visit whenever they wanted," Evie said as she stood up.**

"You know…why didn't we get that offer?" Carlos asked. "I mean, not that I'd take it for Cruella but you all honestly didn't think we'd might want to go see the family we left behind? Jay's got a cousin on the Isle, so do I. The only reason we, or at least I, didn't mention them last viewing was because…well it hurt too much to think about the fact that we couldn't see them."

"Jade says hi by the way, Jay," Sammy said softly.

"Yeah, Diego says hi too DeVil," Harriet said with a small smile.

"He still running with the Badduns?"

"They're inseparable."

"I'm sorry, Horace and Jasper have kids?" Anita asked.

Carlos nodded. "Harold and Jace Baddun. Otherwise known as the Baddun cousins, not to be confused with the Stabbington cousins."

"…the Stabbingtons reproduced?"

"Not the time, dear," Rapunzel sighed as Eugene stared in shock.

**"Yeah, I know," Mal said softly.**

**"M., I am so glad that you are going to be Queen," Evie said as she gently grabbed Mal's hand. "You will be a part of these conversations, you will stand up for the V.K.s.**

"Like she did in this one," Uma scoffed. "Oh wait, she left the VKs high and dry."

"Don't Harriet," Sammy said softly as Harriet went to open her mouth.

"She keeps making comments like that, I'm going to say something Sammy," Harriet muttered.

**Thank you for telling me."**

"And not Carlos or Jay, your _other_ best friends," Jay snorted in amusement. "Seriously, I thought we covered you two sneaking off to have 'girl talk' in the other viewing."

"And I thought you hated 'girl talk'?" Mal teased back.

**"You're gonna be a great Queen."**

"Debatable." Natalie scoffed.

"Okay, you? You don't talk," Macaria snapped.

"Macaria!" Meg warned.

"Mom, she was Mal's handler and now she's apparently Audrey's," Macaria stated. "Mal was almost driven to the _Isle_ while under Natalie's care and we can see what Audrey's like now. Does Natalie _really_ deserve my respect when she can't do her job and help those under her care?"

"She's got a point Nut-Meg," Hades said with a small smirk, mentally making a list of everything he could do to Natalie once she found herself in the Underworld.

Meg sighed and turned to Hercules. "I blame you."

"What'd I do?!"

"Don't reign in her sarcastic nature, Megara, she's just trying to be like you," Meg sighed, apparently quoting Hercules.

_No, I'm pretty sure my cousin comes by that honestly. After all, Uma and I are pretty sarcastic ourselves,_ Mal thought, giving a small glance toward her cousin. _Must be something from the Divine side of the family._


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day, Evie walked into the kitchen and tossed something to Jay who was packing up picnic baskets.**

**"Morning. Got the beach towels," Carlos said as he walked in.**

**"Sorry. Morning," Evie told the two boys.**

"How is it she looks _flawless_ no matter what she wears?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"Why thank you," Evie grinned.

**"These," Carlos muttered to himself, ignoring Jay and Evie.**

Mal chuckled. "So…Jay, have a little snack?"

"What? No!"

"Then explain the missing piece of cake," the purple haired future queen said with a smirk.

"You don't know it was me!"

**"Hey."**

**"I really think she's gonna like the cake, you guys," Carlos said as Evie tossed apples to Jay, who in turn tossed them into the picnic baskets.**

"I'm sure I will," Jane said, gently grabbing Carlos' hand as Lumiere and Fairy Godmother smiled at the sight. "Missing piece and all."

**"Oh, yeah?" Jay asked, still catching apples as Evie chuckled slightly.**

"You guys are like a well oiled machine," Neal said with a grin.

**"Oh, no," Carlos said, noticing the slice missing from the cake. "Okay. Who got into Jane's cake?" Carlos asked as Jay and Evie paused what they were doing to look at him before looking at the cake themselves.**

"Process of elimination," Harriet chuckled. "Squeaky and Squirmy are too shy to do something like that without being egged on by a ringleader."

"Also, look for who's missing," Sammy smirked softly as Mr. Smee chuckled.

**The scene cut to the outside of Evie's castle where Dizzy and Celia were sitting, enjoying the aforementioned cake.**

Evie and Uma softly shook their heads in amusement, the action not noticed by either girl.

**"Delicious," Dizzy said, licking some of the frosting from the plate with her finger.**

**"I especially love the lack of dirt." Celia told her and the red haired girl nodded.**

**"And the lack of flies," Dizzy added after a minute.**

"Dirt? Flies? I thought food was getting better on the Isle?" Ben asked, looking at the girls in concern.

"Oh it is," Dizzy nodded. "But the higher ranked gangs still get _most_ of the good food first while the others still have to get by one what they can grab and sometimes the barges aren't cleaned from the previous month."

"I can get some decent stuff since I'm Uma's sister but I normally give it to the younger kids," Celia added. "For a fee of course. Can't get something for nothing you know."

"Okay, what did I say about quoting my mother?" Uma asked.

"Not to?"

"Exactly."

**Celia took a bite of her cake, as if to verify what Dizzy had said, and nodded. She held out her plate to Dizzy, who had cleaned her plate.**

**"Want some?"**

**"Thank you," Dizzy said as she took half the cake from Celia's plate. Both girls gave a small giggle as they continued to eat the cake, giving a joyful sigh.**

Aurora couldn't help but give a small sigh. Those were just two _girls_ , sitting in the sun and enjoying cake but because of her mother, they spent their childhoods forced to eat food that was covered in dirt and flies.

A small, minuscule part of her wished there could be some way to force her mother to eat the same food that she felt no issue in subjecting the children of the Isle to. Oh, and Natalie too for good measure.

**Mal walked outside, dressed in a purple and green shirt, skirt and vest; holding a purple gift bag as she presumably waited for the others.**

"…you know that someone has stolen _Maleficent's_ scepter. You know that you're probably a target of said person being the future Queen, and you're outside _alone_? Ben, she's perfect for you! Neither one of you use the sense you were given!"

"Akiho, what do you think would happen to any guards I might have had?" Mal asked, keeping her voice low as to not be overheard by Audrey. Yes they had been sarcastic before but Mal realized one thing. Acting like nothing had changed was not going to be the way to solve this.

Things _had_ changed. Leah had shown her true colors…and Audrey was paying the price.

Sure, Ben's friends probably wouldn't drop the sarcastic bits—there was no denying the fact that Audrey was throwing a coup after all with wanting to be the Queen.

But Mal had been Audrey once upon a time. To quote Ben from the previous viewing, in the future that would never happen…she was just an angry girl with a bad plan.

**As she walked out, Audrey appeared in a clap of lightning and a cloud of pink smoke and began to walk up the path. Mal paused, obviously more than a little shocked.**

"Well yeah, if only because the sight of Audrey with Maleficent's scepter would be a little disarming," Rowyn said softly, remembering how she had been taken aback at the sight of Audrey holding Maleficent's scepter and wearing the Queen's crown.

Rachel had held her siblings back, Ruby and Rose looking confused as there had never been a problem with Audrey before. Evan though had understood instantly and didn't put up any fuss about being treated like the youngest sibling.

**"I was hoping you were home," Audrey said in a would be friendly voice. Mal couldn't help but give a small chuckle as if she still couldn't take in the sight before her.**

"I don't think that was a good idea," Squeaky said softly.

**"Is this a joke?" Mal asked and Audrey looked at her in slight alarm, as if she didn't understand why Mal had asked that. "What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?"**

_Is it just me, or did she almost expect Mal to join forces with her?_ Harry thought with a small frown. _Honestly with how the princess was walking, I half expected a 'hey Malsie' a la the runt._

**"Well, I wanted them, so I took them," Audrey told her, her tone of voice implying it should have been obvious to Mal. Mal continued to stare at Audrey in shock, as if still not comprehending what she was seeing. "And you, of all people should understand that, Mal."**

**Audrey leaned forward, as if she was about to use the scepter; sticking her face close to the jewel.**

_You honestly look like you're about to kiss the Dragon's Eye,_ Jay thought, softly shaking his head.

**"Wait, Audrey, stop!" Mal cried in alarm, setting the gift bag down on the table. " _Don't_ use that." **

"Actually that's good advice," Merryweather nodded. "With how powerful Maleficent's scepter is, we don't know _what_ using it could do to someone who was completely mortal."

**"I thought you liked spells," Audrey said flatly.**

**Mal stared in shock, speechless, as Audrey stared once more at the scepter.**

**"Okay, Audrey, you're better…"**

_I'm better huh Mal? Is that the truth or are you just one more person trying to shove what you want me to be on to me?_ Audrey thought, her fingers curling around the scepter in lieu of turning into a fist.

**"Quiet!" Audrey exclaimed and Mal's hands flew to her mouth as Audrey turned, her back to Mal.**

**"It's not a toy. It's dangerous," Mal tried to explain.**

**"I _want_ to be dangerous," Audrey snapped, turning back to Mal.**

The room was silent upon hearing that line. No one had the heart to make a snarky retort or even a genuine comment. The kids from the Isle knew the importance of appearing dangerous, of having a reputation so powerful that no one could take it from you.

After all…when your mother was Maleficent or the Evil Queen or Ursula, you could get away with a lot more or _gain_ a lot more than if your mother was say Yzma or Mad Madam Mim.

Aurora's heart broke as she realized exactly _why_ her daughter would want to be dangerous.

"Now, now, Audrey, is this anyway for a—"

"Shut _up_ Natalie!" Mal and Audrey snapped, both girls glaring at the blonde.

**"My life was perfect until you stole it."**

**Mal continued to stare at Audrey in shock, as if she had no idea this was what the princess had been feeling the whole time.**

**"And then Auradon turned its back on me," Audrey continued, her voice soft and menacing before she turned around and walked off.**

"…Auradon never turned its back on you, Audrey," Chad said softly.

"I'm sure I didn't include you in that statement Chad," Audrey stated. "You were the only one to actually check in on what was going on."

Aurora sighed and stood up, walking over to Audrey once more. "Look at your phone," the blonde said gently, holding Audrey's phone out to her. " Chad wasn't the only one. Auradon never turned its back on you, my flower."

Audrey scoffed but took her phone from her mother, looking at her phone. She was honestly shocked to see the 99+ missed calls and voicemail box full notification on the screen. Scrolling through, she could see calls from Ben, from Jane…from Lonnie, from some of the guys from the Tourney team. Many of the calls had been from her former squad mates.

There…there was even a call from her brother. One call but in the corners of her heart, some of the pain seemed to melt away.

There wasn't time to check on the voicemails but a small part of Audrey couldn't help but feel lighter. People had checked on her…if her grandmother hadn't had her phone, she would have known.

_They could have asked in person,_ a nasty little voice pointed out in her head. _After all, they saw you at graduation._

_…Chad did._

"Honestly Aurora, should she _really_ have been rewarded?" Leah scoffed.

"Well Leah, I didn't really see it as a reward and since Audrey is _my_ daughter and not yours, it's not really your decision now is it?" Aurora asked, her voice a faux sweetness that wouldn't have been out of place in her daughter's voice.

**"Well, it's time for a little payback."**

**"Audrey, wait!" Mal called causing Audrey to turn back around and zapped Mal with a blast of pink light.**

Harry and Uma tensed, the latter glaring at the pink haired girl. _Uma_ was the only one to go after Mal!

_This princess better be grateful this is in the future because otherwise she'd be experiencing a tsunami first hand!_

**Audrey burst into laughter as the light faded and revealed that Mal was now an old beggar woman, hunched over and still staring at Audrey in shock.**

Mal sighed. That hag spell had been in her spell book. That was just confirmation that Audrey had her spell book too. Just because it hadn't been on screen didn't mean it didn't happen.

**"You think Ben will love you now, you old hag?" Audrey asked, bending down to Mal's eye level as if to mock her.**

"Yes." Emir nodded. "Why wouldn't he? It's _Ben_."

Aziz sighed and leaned over, lightly whacking his younger brother over the head. "Time and place, Emir. Time and place."

"What? I'm not allowed to make a comment about knowing my best friend?" Emir asked, rubbing his head.

**"You'll pay the price of what you did and so will all of Auradon!" Audrey declared as Jay, Carlos, Celia and Evie rushed out of the castle to stare at Audrey in shock.**

"So…who allowed Celia to run out toward potential danger?"

Mal shook her head in amusement. "Emma, if you want to try to tell Celia no, be my guest."

**Audrey smirked at them "So long, suckers!"**

**She quickly disappeared in another cloud of pink smoke. Jay turned to Mal before leaning back and letting out a small shout in shock upon seeing her.**

Harry snorted in amusement at Jay's reaction. _Oh Gods, I wish I had a camera just so I could record that and just replay it at my leisure._

**"Whoa! You might wanna think of a spell for that," Jay told her.**

"It's _Maleficent's_ scepter," Mal sighed. "Even if I could come up with a spell for it, it wouldn't undo what the scepter did."

"But didn't you—"

"She did that to herself," Mal said, referring to the lizard version of Maleficent living in her room.

**"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter," Mal told him as Evie went to her side, giving Mal as much support as she could.**

"True love's kiss?" Chip suggested. "I mean, Ben should _probably_ be made aware of who has the scepter and you know, who's going around cursing people with it. Two birds, one stone."

"Plus it's been known to break Maleficent's spells before," Harriet added.

**"Well, that's a shame," Carlos said, looking over at Jay and Celia, who nodded slightly.**

"It's not a spell but you know, you're all forgetting about True Love's Kiss!"

**"Forget about me," Mal told him.**

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Carlos said with a small shake of his head.

"Carlos is right about that," Ben nodded, holding Mal close to him.

**"Audrey's out for revenge. And all of Auradon is in danger."**

**"What should we do?" Evie asked.**

**"The only thing more powerful than the scepter...is Hades' ember," Mal said slowly.**

"While I'm sure that's true, True Love's Kiss is _also_ very powerful. And a lot closer."

"Is he gonna be like the Arendelle brat was with the Royal Guard last viewing?" Uma asked.

"I have a name you know," Akiho chuckled before pausing. "Actually that's a good point that I'm more than happy to bring up again. Why didn't Mal have a couple of guards, being Ben's fiancee?"

"Because she has magic and can turn into a dragon," Emir said simply. "Also, we're watching the future Akiho."

**"Oh!" Jay exclaimed. "Like he's just gonna hand it over, give them back to the Isle."**

_If my daughter asked for the ember, I'd get her it,_ Hades thought. _There'd be no reason to connect her to the ember otherwise._

**"And no one knows where his lair is," Evie added, looking over at the boys.**

"Not true," Celia smirked. "I do. I'm his errand rat after all."

Uma looked over at her uncle. When had Celia become his errand rat? Had it been after she'd left the Isle?

Or had it been after Mal had left the Isle? After all, Mal had been his errand rat when they were kids. Uma quickly pushed that back. Thinking about the past didn't help anyone.

**"I do," Celia chimed in. "I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's."**

**"You are coming," Mal said, pointing at Celia who leaned back, disappointed.**

"Oh, are we putting the VKs back on the Isle?"

"She…she doesn't pay attention does she?" Sammy asked, having heard Leah's comment.

"Just ignore her," Phillip Jr. sighed. "It's the only way your sanity will remain intact."

"I'm dating a Hook. I'm pretty sure my sanity left ages ago."

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Love you too Sammy," she teased, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

Tiana frowned though. "Is it safe? Taking a kid back to the Isle I mean."

"Right now, I hate to say it but the Isle's probably the safest place _for_ the children," Facilier spoke up. "The barrier doesn't allow evil magic to work after all."

Tiana looked over at Facilier, a look of understanding coming to her face as she realized one thing that might happen with Audrey possessing the scepter in the mindset she was in. The thing Maleficent was known for after all.

The Tremaines and the Smee's were not going to be happy if what Tiana thought might happened actually did.

**"But I just got here," she groaned.**

**"Mal?" Dizzy asked, walking to the door. Mal and Evie turned around, causing Dizzy to shriek in alarm and the Smee twins quickly clutched her arms in fear.**

"But…it's just Mal," Gil said with a small frown.

"Who's just been _transformed_ ," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "For someone like the whelp, not used to magic, that may have been startling."

He hadn't meant to…but he couldn't help but see a bit of the runt in the whelp. After all, they'd be maybe the same age.

"I have a name you know," Dizzy told him.

"Yes but the nickname Harry normally gives you is being used by your cousin," Uma stated.

Dizzy chuckled. "I know you guys call me the 'Tremaine brat'. If it makes it easier, just call me Dizzy."

Uma wasn't going to lie, she hadn't expected that. Then again, maybe she should. Celia was the girl's best friend after all.

"Hang on…I'm not a brat!"

"Hush up Anthony," Ava said, fondly rolling her eyes at her brother.

**"Dizzy, stay here to take care of the twins," Evie said quickly, walking over to Dizzy to reassure her.**

Ava facepalmed. "Dizzy, if this happens this go around, call me. I can survive missing Jane's party."

"We all can," Kitty said instantly and Alexandria nodded .

"Agreed," Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry Jane but—"

"I understand," Jane said with a small smile. No one saw Lady Tremaine's small scowl. Despite the fact that Dizzy was born of a surrogate and therefore out of wedlock, she was still a _princess_. A bastard princess but one nonetheless, of the Southern Isles too! To be relegated to _babysitter_!

**"We'll be right back and everything will be just fine. Go inside," she said before walking back to the others. "Guys, go get your stuff."**

**"Come on, boys, let's go," Dizzy said, leading the twins away as Jay and Celia ran off to grab what they needed. Carlos hung back for a second before leaving as well, Evie standing in front of Mal.**

"Thanks for caring _Jay._ Carlos stayed longer than you did," Mal teased, playfully punching her oldest friend on the shoulder.

"Eh, you were in good hands," Jay chuckled. "Evie wouldn't let anything happen to you."

**"How bad is it?" Mal asked, giving Evie a rather gummy smile.**

"You now best Yzma for old woman who's also scary beyond all reason," Emir stated.

"Akiho, you can smack him," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "Mal, you look beautiful no matter what."

"Ouch!"

"You have no one to blame for yourself," Emma chuckled as Akiho did as his king commanded.

**Evie leaned down and tilted her head slightly, as if searching for the words. "You age beautifully."**

"See?!"

"No one doubted you Ben," Beast said with a small chuckle.

**Mal nodded, thought whether she was accepting the compliment or realizing Evie was lying to her to spare her feelings was up in the air.**

**"Now, let's just get you into something fabulous," Evie said.**

"Why? Ben obviously doesn't care what she looks like and…and you're going to get the ember and _not_ the more common sense solution of True Love's Kiss and _then_ going to the Isle when you won't be lugging around what looks to be a hundred year old woman, aren't you?"

"Looks that way," Lucas chuckled.

"Now I know why we became best friends," Ben told Akiho. "I was already used to your brand of insanity."

**"Okay."**

"I'm sorry," Hadie said with a small smile, "but that was the most adorable 'okay' I've ever heard."

Mal rolled her eyes. _You are so lucky you're my brother,_ she thought.

**"Come on," Evie said and began to walk off only to pause as she realized that Mal wasn't as fast as she normally was. Quickly walking back, Evie leaned down and gave Mal support.**

"And so you're going to go and get Mal all comfortable in bed or something while you guys go and get the ember?" Flora asked with a small frown as she fluttered around. "Getting blasted with magic like that…"

"I'm well familiar with Maleficent's scepter," Mal said flatly. "And I'm not leaving my friends to just sit idly by."

**"Okay," Evie whispered before continuing in her normal voice. "Oh, yeah, there we go. Okay. Almost there."**

**Mal gave Evie a small pat on the hand before the scene cut to a bike whizzing past, before three more followed. The four bikes stopped in the same location from the second viewing as Mal lifted up her goggles and stared out to the Isle.**

"Wait, why does Mal need to be _driving_ the bike?" Emir asked. "She's just been turned into an old woman, her reflexes aren't going to be the best."

"First, none of our bikes have side cars," Jay told him. "And getting side cars for them would be time we wouldn't have."

"Secondly, we're not having Celia drive a bike on her own," Carlos added. "And considering she was _Mal's_ pick, it makes sense for Celia to ride with Mal."

"And lastly, Mal's half Fae," Evie chimed in. "She won't have the same reflex issues as you or I would if we were blasted by the scepter."

_And half God_ , Hadie thought but unlike last time he held his tongue.

"Also, Emir, have you _tried_ telling Mal 'no'?" Ben asked, a small chuckle on his lips.

**"Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere," Mal said, her eyes lighting up bright green as she read the spell.**

Macaria bit her lip as she thought back to the last time that spell had been used. Only, and unless she was mistaken, Mal's eyes hadn't glowed green.

_You didn't drain her powers did you Uncle Hades?_ Macaria thought, looking over at her blue haired uncle. _You did something that involved the ember but Mal's eyes never lit up when doing a spell before…unless you count the stare down with Maleficent at Ben's coronation._

**Mal put her goggles back on and drove the bike forward, the others following her.**

**"Carlos, you're gonna miss Jane's birthday!" Dude called, having apparently followed the five VKs.**

"And the dog still talks," Uma sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah in all honesty, I'm a little surprised the truth gummy hasn't worn off by now," Mal muttered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Carlos didn't hear Dude as he was too focused on staying on the bike that was making its way toward the Isle, along with the others. The scene cut to Jane's birthday, in the woods, where what looked to be most of the student population of Auradon Prep was in attendance. Jane and Chad were on the platform where Ben and Mal had their first date. Jane looked around anxiously while Chad played around with what was later revealed to be a squirt gun shaped like a sword.]**

"How old _are_ you again?" Lucy gently teased her older brother.

"Older than you little sister," Chad teased back. "So that would be….two years and two minutes I believe?"

"…I hate you."

"No you don't."

**"Oh," Chad said with a small laugh. "Looks like Carlos forgot about your birthday, huh?"**

"I didn't forget," Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I know," Jane assured him. "Chad's just being himself."

"…who else would I be?" Chad asked, looking over at Jane.

**"Well, maybe not, maybe he just took the wrong trail or something," Jane said as she turned to look at Chad.**

"I know my way through the woods!"

**"Or you know what? They probably don't celebrate birthdays on the Isle, maybe it's like a cultural thing," she added, as if trying to convince herself.**

" _Is_ that a thing?" Emir asked. "Because Mal once told Akiho and me that her birthday was quote 'classified information' that we would never find out."

"How _did_ you find that out?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "I never did learn how you two got that bit of information."

"You forgot about Dude," Akiho smirked. "One bribe of chicken later and he sang like a canary."

Mal shook her head as Dizzy, Alexandria, Celia and Hadie laughed.

"When _is_ her birthday?" Ava asked.

"June 11th."

To everyone's surprise, it was Harry and Uma who answered; beating even Hadie who'd had his mouth open.

"Maleficent made a big to-do about it when she was born," Harry scoffed to cover up the fact that they still remembered, ignoring Harriet's knowing smile.

_Of course we remember, and I know Mal still remembers our birthdays too. It's the only days she and I will allow a cease fire between my crew and her's,_ Uma thought. Four days out of the year—March 25th, April 21st, June 11th and Jan 21st. The only four days their warring crews had peace.

**"Oh, yeah," Chad nodded. "Or maybe he just forgot. You never know," he finished with a chuckle before running off to the lake.**

"Honestly it's like a sibling relationship," Neal chuckled.

"Well Jane, Chad, Audrey and I have been around each other since practically infancy," Ben said.

"I think mom has a photo of you and Chad in diapers together Ben," Kitty chuckled.

"I will accept a copy of that as a wedding present," Mal teased.

"Katherine," Cinderella said, gently warning her daughter. "That being said, I would be happy to find a copy of that picture for you Mal."

"Mal, my mom probably has that same photo," Ben said, shaking his head even as his cheeks flushed bright red. Though to be fair, Chad's did the same.

**"Hey, Chad, look!" Jane called, catching his attention. "There's people taking selfies."**

**"Selfies!" Chad exclaimed, putting the squirt gun sword into Jane's hands as he ran off. "Guys, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait for me! Wait for me!"**

Alexandria, Lucy and Kitty all chuckled softly, Kitty shaking her head at her older brother. Chad would never change.

…not that they would want him to. Despite their frustrations with some of his antics, he was their brother. _That_ was the most important thing.

**Jane chuckled as Chad ran after their selfie taking classmates as Audrey walked up to the party.**

**"Why is _she_ here?" One of the female party attendants asked. **

"Well that was kinda rude," Elle frowned. "And also, _that's_ your biggest concern and not 'why does Audrey have _Maleficent's scepter_ and looking like she wants to take over the world'?"

"Yeah, I invited her," Jane said softly. "At least…at least I'm pretty sure I did."

Audrey scoffed. "I never _got_ an invitation. I had to find out about your party from _Chad_! Jane, you, Lonnie and I were friends before the VKs arrived and now because you have a boyfriend I get dropped like last season's fashions?"

"Audrey," Jane said gently. "I sent you an invitation. And, even if I somehow forgot—and I deeply apologize if that's the case but I know it's not—you'd still be welcomed."

Audrey couldn't help but give Jane a small smile upon hearing that, a little more of the pain in her heart vanished.

Aurora glared over at Natalie and Leah, having heard the conversation between the two girls. "Interesting how Audrey's invitation just _happened_ to go missing, isn't it Leah?"

"You can't honestly think _I_ hid the invitation?! It might have just gotten lost in the mail."

Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "I requested Audrey's invitation be signed for upon receipt. That's how I know I didn't forget to send her invitation," she said, holding the slip that notified her that the invitation had been signed and received. "It wasn't lost."

Carlos couldn't help but smile proudly at his girlfriend. _Take that Leah,_ he thought.

**"Did anybody save me any guacamole?" Audrey asked as she stopped one of the male party attendants who was on his way to put a present on the present table.**

**Everyone paused and looked over at Audrey.**

_Run Kitty. Get Lucy and Alex and get_ ** _out_** _of there,_ Chad thought, looking at his little sister dressed in a peach shirt and a tan and red jacket with yellow and blue cuffs; having dyed her hair from its normal strawberry blonde to a more yellow blonde for some reason. While he somehow knew Audrey wouldn't do anything to him, his sisters and Audrey had been at almost war with each other since the birth of each sister.

It was weird but _now_ it dawned on him just how dangerous it was, Audrey having the scepter. Seeing Mal get cursed was one thing, she was the daughter of Maleficent. Chad doubted the scepter could do anymore damage than just the spell to turn her into a gross old woman.

But his sisters…

_But you love Audrey though,_ a small feminine voice in his head said. Chad couldn't place it but it sounded familiar… _Audrey would never do anything to hurt you…and that would include hurting your sisters._

**"No? It's like someone forgot to invite me," Audrey said as she started to walk around. "Well, don't be expecting Mal, she's... not feeling herself," she said as she took a blue cupcake from a male attendant and then tossed it over her shoulder; the attendant staring in confusion.**

Emma couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips despite the seriousness of the situation; the confusion on her brother's face was just so humorous.

"I guess we're running late _again_ ," Ashaki sighed as she didn't see herself or her brother anywhere on screen.

"One, magic carpets are harder to fly than they look, and don't give me that look Ben you know Akiho and I do wacky stuff for our friends' parties," Emir stated, "and two, let's be thankful we're running late this time."

_I'd rather have you as far away from Maleficent's scepter as possible than arrive on time to Jane's party,_ he thought and glanced over at Aziz. His big brother nodded slightly as if reading his brother's thoughts.

**Audrey walked over to another guest as the other party goers stared in horror and confusion.**

**"Does that make you sad?" She asked in a small baby voice. "Does it just ruin everything? Mindless little drones!"**

"We're idiots," Ruby sighed. "Why the hell aren't we running?"

**"How could you forget what she did to us?"**

"…what did she do though?" Rowyn asked. "I mean, yes she gave Ben a love spell cookie but that was something that affected Ben and you, not all of us."

"You did _what_ now?" Persephone asked, looking at Mal.

"Later Steph," Mal said softly. She didn't really want to get into that at that moment.

**"How could you forget that I was supposed to be your Queen?!"**

**"Time out, okay, okay. Time out," Chad exclaimed, rushing toward Audrey.**

"Chad's gonna save the day!" Alexandria grinned. Despite being annoyed and embarrassed by her brother's antics throughout the viewings, she still saw her older brother as a hero. Probably the benefit of being thirteen to her sisters' fifteen years and her brother's seventeen years on the planet.

"Nice jump," Lucy said, looking impressed and her voice lacking all snark, only sincerity coming through.

**"First off, great new look. I absolutely love the feathers.**

"Did…did she just look to verify that she was wearing feathers?" Harriet asked.

"Eh, sometimes people will compliment my shirt and I'll have to look down to remind myself what they're talking about," Mal shrugged, noticing the small smile on the on-screen Audrey's face. "Not really the thing to focus on Harriet."

**But, hey, before you do whatever you're gonna do,**

_He's not looking at her…he's looking almost past her,_ Kitty thought and then she froze as realization struck her. _Lucy and I are there…Alex is probably there as well unless she had marching band practice. Chad's not trying to stop Audrey or even impress her. He's trying to give us time to run._

After all…Chad had two years experience on her. That's two years of hearing stories about the damage Maleficent's scepter could do.

Chad looked over at Kitty, knowing what his future self was doing. He may be an idiot who said the wrong thing sometimes…but he loved his sisters.

He could still vaguely remember the day the twins were brought home…Alex's arrival was a bit more clearer since he was four instead of two. It didn't matter though, with each arrival, his dad sat him down on the couch and told him that he would need to protect his sisters from harm.

Yes he dropped the ball in terms of Audrey's bullying before the first viewing…but there was a difference between cat litter in a locker and getting blasted with Maleficent's scepter.

You could walk away from one.

**I was wondering if maybe you wanted a… loyal boyfriend by your side? Partner in crime?Sidekick? Or maybe just a lackey to do your bidding, um, change tires. Or smoothie runs Please?**

" _What_ are you doing?!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring at her brother. "Ben is your friend and you're siding with _Audrey_?! Gods can't you think with anything other than your—"

" _Lucille_!" Kitty snapped before her parents could, cutting her twin off as the dark haired Charming stared in shock. The twins rarely if ever used each others' full first names. "You keep saying Chad doesn't use his brain. Why don't you use yours? Chad's desperate right there. _Why_ would he be desperate?"

"I don't know. Audrey sneezed?"

"Try harder."

Lucy sighed and looked at the students still milling in the background. She paused as the realization came to her.

"We haven't left," she said softly.

"Exactly," Kitty nodded.

**"You can be useful," Audrey said softly.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Fine. Stand behind me," Audrey told him, raising her voice a little.**

_And I still haven't left,_ Kitty thought with a sigh, seeing herself framed in the background between Audrey and Chad. _Chad's making himself out to be a traitor to Ben…and I can't get it through my thick skull to run. Gods what's the matter with me? I know the story of Maleficent's scepter…Leah won't let anyone forget it!_

**"Okay," Chad said as he ran behind Audrey.**

**"Auradon likes to forget so much. They'll love this," Audrey said as she began to sing, Chad's grin slowly fading as if realizing what was going on.**

_Gods, why didn't you two run? Do you two hate me that much that you didn't recognize a diversion when you see one?_ Chad thought, looking at his younger sisters. He didn't see Alexandria amongst the crowd so he was hoping that his baby sister had the common sense that her older sisters apparently lacked.

**Audrey:**

**Happy birthday to you [she slammed the scepter on the ground, releasing a pink cloud throughout the party causing the party goers to fall into a deep and instantaneous sleep.]**

"So here's a question I have…and I realize that it may not be the most relevant but here goes. Chad's no longer standing behind Audrey there. How'd he avoid getting hit with the sleeping curse?" Lucas asked.

_It must be the connection we share,_ Chad thought before shaking his head slightly. Connection? Sure they were friends and were dating but…connection was almost pushing it wasn't it?

**Happy birthday to you [Audrey walked over and hit two of the party goers with another pink cloud of magic, instantly putting them to sleep.]**

**Happy birthday to Jane [Audrey and Chad walked to a ledge overlooking the Enchanted Lake where Jane was still on the platform. Jane watched as more and more of her guests began to fall asleep and hid behind one of the pillars.]**

Carlos watched the screen with bated breath. Jane was more than his girlfriend…she was also his _friend._ The last thing he wanted to do was watch her get hit with a sleeping curse especially when he wasn't there to help.

**Happy birthday**

**To you**

Aurora looked over at her son and sighed. While she was disappointed in his actions, she would never be mad at him for long. Besides…he was about the age she was when she had gone under the sleeping curse. She knew what it was like.

"Phil," she said gently. "If you'd like to talk…"

"I'm fine mom," Phillip Jr. said softly but gave his mom a small smile. _I deserve it anyway._

**Jane looked at the lake and then back at Audrey. "The Enchanted Lake," she said softly to herself.**

_I have to say, that's a dumb move,_ Uma thought. _She's not part of the merfolk, if that spell hit her when she was in the lake, she'd probably drown._

"Brilliant," she heard Mal gasp and Uma frowned. _Okay…what am I missing?_

**"Audrey," Chad whispered, tapping Audrey on the shoulder but she paid him no mind as Jane waded into the lake.**

Fairy Godmother froze as she saw Jane in the lake. What if the sleeping curse got her while she was above water? Or worse, if she submerged and the sleeping curse still got her?

Lumiere gently rubbed her back, knowing what was going through her head. "Jane'll be fine ma chérie," he whispered. "She's got a good head on her shoulders. She gets that from her mother after all."

**"Sweet dreams," Audrey said as the cloud of magic began to surround the lake. Jane took a breath before submerging herself into the lake as the sleeping curse surrounded her. Audrey burst out laughing before she and Chad disappeared into another cloud of pink smoke. Jane waited a minute before rising out of the lake, the sleeping curse magic seemingly dissipated.**

"I completely forgot that the Enchanted Lake wipes alway all enchantments or curses!" Ashaki exclaimed.

"Me too," Kitty shook her head. "Future me should have done what Jane did and hightailed it to the lake."

"Kitty, you were by the present table," Ava said gently. "By the time you _got_ to the lake, you'd have gotten hit with the curse. Meaning you'd have gotten a face full of dirt at best and at worse…"

"Okay, let's not finish that sentence," Kit said with a frown, not wanting to think about his daughter potentially drowning.

**The scene cut to the exterior shot of a castle where a cellphone could be heard ringing.**

**"Hey, Jane. I'm on my way to the party," Ben said, a present under his arm as he walked out of his room. "My meetings ran long."**

"Okay first off, that polo does _not_ need to be buttoned all the way," Emir said, shaking his head, "and second of all meetings? With an 's'?"

"Yes," Ben nodded. "I do have meetings you know."

"We know. We've seen your schedule."

"Also, is this _really_ the time to make comments about my polo being buttoned?"

"I focus on weird things when I'm nervous dude! We've been friends _how_ long? You should know this by now!"

**"No, no. Stay where you are, Ben," Jane told him as she walked out of the lake, a towel wrapped around her shoulders and holding the squirt gun sword.**

"You know…if Chad hadn't put that in Jane's hands when he ran off to take selfies, she might not have been able to grab that," Neal pointed out.

**Audrey's got the scepter and everyone's asleep. I'm gonna call Mom and tell her to get her wand."**

"Are you going to squirt all the guests with Enchanted Lake water to wake us up?" Lucy asked. "Cause otherwise we're relying on True Love's Kiss."

"Think Bobby would wake you up?" Alexandria teased.

"When…when did you get back together with Bobby?" Kitty asked Lucy, who's cheeks were as red as Snow White's lips.

"Maybe a few weeks ago," Lucy said. "You were out on a date with Roland and I was with you as ' _Gazelle'_ protection."

"Oh that's right! Bobby walked up and joined us then!"

Kit sighed and shook his head.

"Guess we're going to have to talk about that later," he said. "Right now, let's just focus on the viewing."

_And not the fact that my thirteen year old was just teasing her older sisters about potentially having a True Love._

**Jane quickly hung up her phone and the scene cut back to Ben.**

"That was kinda rude," Gil said softly. "You didn't even give him a chance to speak."

"Time is of the essence," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, you don't put your captain at risk. Rule 2 of the Pirate Handbook."

"But…she's not a pirate and Ben's not a captain. He's a king."

"Even more of a reason to make sure he stays put," Uma said.

"Yes well you wouldn't know much about staying put, would you Uma?" Harriet scoffed.

Uma looked over at her. "You got something to say to me Harriet?"

"Oh I've got several things I'd like to say!"

"Captains, as much as I'd love to see this, is it really the best time?" Harry asked, looking between Harriet and Uma with concern hidden behind his eyes.

"Harry's right Harriet," Sammy said softly. "Wait till a break."

Harriet growled slightly but sighed. "Fine Sammy."

**"Is Mal with you?" Ben asked. "Jane? Jane?"**

"Oh I see who matters most to you!" Akiho teased. "You didn't even ask about me!"

"Hmm, my _fiancee_ or my best friend?" Ben tapped his chin as he pretended to ponder. He knew Akiho and Emir were nervous, everyone was. But if there was one thing he could always count on it was Akiho's ability to make a nerve wracking situation somewhat amusing. Or at least less nerve wracking.

After all…this hadn't happened yet. And, unless he was mistaken, Ben could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt in Audrey's eyes.

His friend was still in there. He knew it.

**The teenaged king looked at his phone before his head popped back up, a worried look in his eyes.**

Silence filled the theater, as if no one knew exactly what they wanted to say.

"Mal…can Carlos and I talk to you and Jay?" Evie asked after a minute.

"Sure E," Mal nodded, glancing at Jay. The four of them got up and went into one of the randomly appearing and disappearing rooms.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

"Mal…how'd Hook know your birthday?" Carlos asked. "And why'd he lie about knowing it. Maleficent never made a fuss for your birthday. Actually the party we had in Auradon was the first time I remember _celebrating_ your birthday."

"Carlos is right," Evie nodded. "And Uma knew too. So...how'd they know?"


	10. Chapter 10

Mal sighed as she looked over at Jay. Jay tilted his head slightly, as if asking Mal if they should tell them. Mal shrugged softly in return. There really was no point in keeping it from Evie or Carlos.

Carlos had been under the crew's protection back when Mal and Jay had been with Uma and Harry, and really Evie should know too considering the number of times they had pelted her with smoke bombs.

_Though to be fair, Evie probably blocked that part out,_ Mal thought. _After all, between Uma and I pelting her with smoke bombs, Maleficent basically putting her mom and her under house arrest for failing to invite me to her sixth birthday and what happened to her dad, it's likely she doesn't like to think about that part of her life._

"E…it's kinda a long story," Mal said softly. "But…I know you know Uma and I used to know each other."

"It's not really something I like to think about," Evie nodded. "But M…you _never_ tell people when your birthday is."

"Yeah well, when you're part of a crew, it's different," Mal said with a sigh. "Uma, Harry, Jay and I _ran_ the Isle."

"So what changed?" Carlos asked. Mal could tell that he was a little taken aback by that fact but was taking it in stride. Then again, after finding out in the first viewing that Mal was half God, Mal doubted that anything could phase the dog loving boy. "You and Jay always seem ready to rip their throats out. Not that would be a bad thing, I don't really like how Hook keeps looking at Jane."

"You know Jane can take care of herself Carlos," Jay chuckled. "Plus Ben and Chad would probably pound Harry to a pulp if he even breathed around her. They consider her a sister plus you're one of the Tourney mates. The entire _team_ would jump at the chance to back you up in a fight. Not to mention what Uma would do."

Mal shook her head before sighing. "To answer your question Carlos, we had a falling out when we were nine and Jay was ten."

"Must have been big," Evie said softly.

"Considering Mal almost _died_ , that would be an understatement," Jay muttered. "Or at least she probably would have if she wasn't you know part _God_. Something she never told _me_ by the way!"

"Jay, technically _I_ never told anyone," Mal sighed. "The only reason Evie knew was because she brought my food to the clubhouse that day you couldn't back when I was about twelve or thirteen. She'd gotten a look at Hades, a look at me and she said she knew. No offense E, but I thought it might be safer to bring her in the gang than risk her blabbing it to the wrong person. If Freddy or Zevon found out…Plus Hadie was the one who blabbed it to the entire school in the first viewing."

"Wait, go back to where you said Mal almost _died_ ," Carlos said, holding up his hands and Mal softly shook her head.

"Carlos, do you remember when you were probably about seven or eight? The day in November when you and your mom got pelted with the smoke bombs?" Mal asked and Carlos nodded slowly. "Well…Uma and I were the ones to throw the smoke bombs."

"I gathered that from the purple and blue smoke," Carlos said gently as Jay rested a hand on Mal's shoulder, as if to remind her that he was there.

Mal chuckled lightly before sighing. "Well, with smoke bombs, they cover the whole area with smoke instead of fading instantly. Uma and I were running back to the Lost Revenge but I…I couldn't see the dock. I slipped off the edge into the Cove."

"But…Mal, you can't _swim_ ," Evie whispered, her eyes wide from shock and worry, and Mal nodded.

"I struggled to stay afloat," she said softly. "There was a bit of flotsam and jetsam in the waters that I could grab but nothing I could keep a firm grip on. But as I was struggling…Uma was laughing."

"… _what_?" Carlos almost snarled, surprising Mal but maybe she shouldn't have been all that shocked. Thinking back on the previous viewing, when Uma had been dancing with Ben in the future that'll never be, _Carlos_ had been the one to glare at the two of them.

Like a little brother protecting his older sister.

"But…how did you survive?" Evie asked. "If you couldn't keep a grip on the debris in the water?"

Mal sighed. "It was Harry. He dove into the water and kept me afloat until Jay came to pull me out. The next day though Jay and I went to confront Uma."

"Confront is an interesting word to use for what we did," Jay shook his head. "You didn't even let her get a word out, just dumped a bucket of shrimp tails on her head and said she couldn't run with the crew anymore."

"So…I guess that's why you always got those chills when it got cold," Carlos said softly. "Whenever we were in the clubhouse, especially in the winter, you always got these really bad chills. Evie and I always wondered but we figured you'd tell us if it was anything to worry about."

"You still get them too," Evie sighed. "It's better in Auradon since there's actual _heat_ in the buildings but there've been days where I've come back to the dorm to find you under a pile of blankets."

"My dad's Hades and my mother's Maleficent," Mal shook her head. "I'm already predisposed to not handling the cold well, what with the whole being able to turn into a dragon thing plus the whole fire thing Hades has going on. But yeah, the twenty plus minutes in the Cove didn't help matters."

"Did you ever ask her why she laughed?" Evie asked after a minute or two of silence. "Uma I mean."

Mal rolled her eyes. "It's been about eight years, E. Even if it mattered, I doubt she remembers."

"She remembered your birthday M. She'd remember this too," Evie said, determination coloring her voice. "You should talk to her."

"Bad idea," Jay said. "Uma and Mal, alone in a room with the ability to use their magic? The last time Uma and Mal faced off, Mal turned into a dragon and chased Uma around the room—and Peter Pan's not here to keep Uma out of Mal's reach this time. Are you _looking_ for Uma to become barbecue?"

"Blue Fairy put the dampening ward up though—"

"You really think that'll hold up against Olympian magic?" Jay asked. "Daughter of Hades and Granddaughter of Poseidon? Not to mention Mal's the daughter of _Maleficent_. I'm pretty sure Maleficent's power can match that of the Blue Fairy."

"She wouldn't be alone though," Carlos spoke up. "You'd be in the room too Jay. Evie's right, you _four_ should have a talk. We're going to be in this room a while and if Audrey's the way that she is much longer, we're going to have to work with Uma, Hook and Gil at some point probably."

Mal growled slightly at that. "After what Uma did to Ben?!"

"M, I love you but you can't hold a grudge over something that never happened."

"Watch me!"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Well I'll be watching you while Carlos and I go and get Harry and Uma."

"I take it I'm getting Harry?" Carlos asked as he got up.

"Actually I was thinking _I'd_ get Harry," Evie said as they walked out. As they opened the door, they could hear Harriet's voice.

"Of course we're talking about that! Uma, you can't say you care about your crew and then _leave_ the Isle! Do you have _any_ idea—?"

The door closed, cutting off Harriet's sentence and Mal shook her head.

"I hate to say it but Evie and Carlos might actually be _saving_ Uma and Harry from Harriet's lecture," she said.

"Yeah," Jay said softly before sighing. "Mal, are…I know we talked about missing them back in the art room the day before Cotillion but are we ready? To talk about that day?"

"I honestly think I won't ever be ready," Mal sighed. "But Evie's a force of nature when it comes to this stuff. She took a business class where they talked about these things called 'ice breakers'. She tried to make me do one. I was never more thankful for Natalie's schedule that day than I was then."

Jay chuckled slightly before the two of them fell into silence. Mal bit her lip as she couldn't help thinking about that fateful day. No, not the one where she almost drowned. The next day.

_"What the hell Mal?!" Harry exclaimed as Uma stared at her in shock, a bucket of rotten shrimp tails sitting on her head._

_"There you go," Mal growled. "Clearly you're not big enough or bad enough or loyal enough to run with us! Enjoy your prize for tossing four years of an alliance out the window!"_

_She knew Maleficent's spies would be watching. She knew she couldn't say what she truly wanted to say. It would seem weak—and the punishment for showing weakness would be worse than the punishment for letting someone get one over on her._

_"So you're just going to walk away?" Harry shot back. "Gods Mal, don't be such a Maddy!"_

_"Gods Harry, use your brain!" Jay exclaimed as Mal snarled at the mention of her ex-friend. "Any other crew would have tossed Uma out on her backside for what she did to Mal! You don't just stand there and laugh when someone's drowning! Most of all your co-captain!"_

_"She snapped out of it!"_

_"After I yelled at her to do so!" Jay growled, the girls glaring daggers at each other. "Gods, Harry. I knew you were a First Mate but I didn't think you were a freaking lap dog!"_

_"I'm the one who dove in after Mal!" Harry shot back. "Meanwhile you stood on the dock, looking clueless! How you thought you'd handle being a pirate when you can't swim, I'll never know! Just go back to be a worthless thief!"_

_"I wasn't a worthless thief when you three needed a chicken!" Jay said, his voice low and menacing. "Besides, we're not talking about me Harry. We're talking about Uma and Mal! What if you hadn't been there? Uma can swim too! Instead she was content to laughing her head off while her best friend drowned! Gods, that's something the Casters or the Angels would do! Not us!"_

_"So what? Jay do you want to know what Mal just did?" Harry snarled. "She just made Uma open season to Freddy, Zevon and the others."_

_"If you want to be nothing more than Uma's lackey, go ahead," Jay scoffed. "The son of Captain Hook, a first mate. No wonder you used to feel—"_

_"Jay!" Mal barked as Harry lunged only to be held back by Uma. Both boys were glaring at each other harder than Uma and Mal were._

_"Go on," Harry snapped. "Be alone. Just like your parents. They certainly did well for themselves. Oh wait, no they didn't. They got themselves killed or imprisoned. You can call the Captain a codfish but at least he didn't get killed!"_

_Mal rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll go. Have fun getting that shrimp out of your hair Uma. Or should I say Shrimpy?"_

_"Be careful the next time you're around the docks," Uma growled. "There might not be a Harry around to save your neck Mali!"_

_"I'll take my chances. You and Hook here just stay out of our territory or we'll force you out!" Mal scoffed. "Come on Jay."_

_The two walked off and made their way back to the clubhouse. Mal may have used a bit more force than was necessary to open the gate and the two of them made their way up the stairs._

_"You okay?" Jay asked._

_"No," Mal growled. "I…I can't believe Uma! First what she did yesterday and now this!"_

_Jay nodded. "Well…it might not help Mal but you've still got me. You'll always have me."_

_"It does help Jay," Mal smiled slightly as she sat down on the bed that was in the clubhouse._

_"And hey, you know Harry and Uma just need time to cool off," Jay said as he sat next to her. "They'll be back. They wouldn't split up the crew. What's our motto?"_

_"Ruthless but Loyal."_

_"Exactly. Those words mean something. Just give 'em a few hours. We've had our tiffs before, like when you and Uma used to squabble about who was in charge of the crew but we always bounced back."_

_Mal frowned. "Jay…if we…if we don't 'bounce back'…"_

_"Don't think like that."_

_"It's the Isle. I have to think like that. If we don't bounce back…who do we get to put into the gang in their place? We can't defend this territory with just the two of us. Harry wasn't lying when he said that Zevon and Freddy would be out in full force once they hear the news."_

_Jay sighed. "One problem at a time Mal."_

_The two friends sat and waited, Mal occasionally glancing at the door in the hope that Uma or Harry would be there with food or swords as if the fight never happened. But her hope grew dim as the bells of the clocktower in Dragon Hall began to ring later that night._

_"They're…they're not coming," Mal said faintly._

_"Uma could be busy at the restaurant," Jay tried to reason. "Plus, Harry could be working the counter at the fish shop."_

_Mal nodded slightly. Jay was right. Uma was her oldest ally, she wouldn't just write that off because of some words._

_But as seven grew to be eight, then nine, and then even ten at night, Mal's hope died. She would deny it until she drew her dying breath but a few tears prickled in the corners of her eyes; a couple making their escape down her cheeks._

_If Jay noticed this, he didn't say anything._

_The next day, word spread around the Isle that Mal and Jay were paling around with Carlos DeVil while Uma and Harry had brought in Gil LeGume._

_The Rotten Four were dead._

"For the love of all that is…Evie, unhand my hook!" Harry's voice demanded as he brought Mal back into the present.

"You want it?" Evie's voice teased, lacking the normal flirty tone that would normally be there when she teased the boys of the Isle.

"DEVIL!"

"Oh come on Uma, you honestly think Jay didn't teach me some skills when it comes to thieving? You should really keep a closer eye on that necklace of yours."

Mal and Jay glanced at each other in shock.

"If Carlos really wants Uma to talk to us, stealing her necklace is probably the worst way to make her in the mood to do that," Jay muttered to Mal, who nodded in response. Before anyone could say anything more, Evie and Carlos opened the door and tossed their ill-gotten gains into the room, quickly closing the door behind Uma and Harry when they rushed in.

"…what just happened?" Harry asked, not noticing Mal or Jay in the room.

"Well, you got your hook stolen," Jay said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as if he was bored. "By _Evie_ no less. I guess you could say you lost your touch Hook."

"Jay," Mal warned, keeping an eye on Uma. The squidling didn't react to seeing Mal or Jay but instead picked up her necklace and turned to try the door.

"…locked," she growled softly. "Well give Blueberry and DeVil credit. They know what they're doing."

"They think we need to talk," Mal said.

"About what?" Uma scoffed as she turned to glare at Mal.

"That day, eight years ago?"

"I think we all said enough that day," Uma rolled her eyes. "But if you're offering, I'd love a reason as to why Harry's and my life got turned upside down."

" _Your_ life?!"

"Mal," Jay said but Mal wasn't paying him any mind. Instead she marched up and stood close enough to Uma that the other girl could have put her hands around Mal's throat if she so chose.

"For eight _years,_ I've been trying to figure out a reason why you stood there and laughed," she hissed, her eyes flashing bright green. Mal wasn't proud about the fact that Uma backed up a step upon seeing that.

After all, the last time her cousin had seen Mal's eyes go bright green, she had ended up facing down a dragon.

"Why? Why did you laugh? I called to you for _help_ and all you did was stand there, laughing your tentacles off!" Mal growled. "Tell me that and I'll blast open that door and we can never talk again."

Uma didn't answer right away, but glanced at Harry. Mal sighed and backed up toward Jay, figuring Uma wouldn't appreciate Mal being in her face demanding answers. Mal knew she wouldn't if the tables were turned.

"I don't know…" Uma said, looking at Mal. "Why I laughed that is. Harry and I went to Yen Sid a couple of years afterwards but all he said was that people react to stressful situations in different ways."

"Oh yes, my _drowning_ could have been considered stressful! That's not understating it at all!" Mal snapped. "What would have happened if Harry and Jay hadn't been there? Harry to keep me afloat and Jay to pull me out!"

"I told you that day Mal, that's not what happened!" Harry exclaimed and then looked over at Jay. "I can't believe you! You called _me_ a lapdog but you had Mal all to yourself for _eight_ years and didn't bother to tell Mal the truth!"

"Jay?" Mal asked. "What's he blathering about?"

"Hook, that's rich coming from you!" Jay snapped, ignoring Mal's question. "Or are you forgetting the two week flirtationship you and Mal had back when you were thirteen? You could have told her then!"

"I had one of my best friends talking to me again after four years! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Mali, do you remember the day you almost drowned? Yeah do you mind talking about that?' _That_ would have gone over well!"

Harry turned to Mal. "You may not believe me but what I told you that day eight years ago remains true. After Jay snapped Uma out of her laughing, she helped Lord Hades pull _you_ out of the cove!"

"No, _Jay_ pulled me out—!"

"Jay pulled _me_ out Mal," Harry said softly. "He grabbed my hook out of the cove when it slipped from my fingers on the way out."

"Jay?" Mal said. "Come on Jay, if that was true, you'd be the _first_ one to jump to Harry's defense. Hell, you and Harry were the ones more likely to come to blows that day than Uma and I were."

Jay sighed. "For once, he's telling the truth Mal," he said softly. "Once Uma snapped out of it, she helped pull you out of the Cove with Lord Hades's help since he had run up too. I don't know how he knew what was going on but it was a good thing he did since I could barely reach you. You were so out of it though, all you did was flinch away from her when she tried to rub your back. I was off to the side, getting Harry out of the Cove. By the time I was able to walk over there, Lord Hades and you had gone leaving Uma standing there."

"Didn't you notice I was _smiling_ when I saw you walk into the restaurant the next day?" Uma asked. "If I had been laughing because you were about to die, wouldn't I have done _anything_ else?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mal asked and then glared at Jay. "And we're going to talk about keeping secrets from me for _eight_ years Jay!"

"You're not exactly one to talk, Mal," Jay muttered, keeping his voice low enough so that only Mal could hear him.

Uma sighed and shook her head. "You told Harry and me not to come into your territory. Of course Harry wasn't going to listen to you that day and I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. We were halfway there when we remembered what all had happened."

"We went back to the Lost Revenge," Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall. "We figured we'd give you and Jay the day to cool off and then we could parley in the morning. The next day though we heard that you two had gathered DeVil so Uma brought Gil officially into the crew."

"The years went by and being your enemy…it just made it hurt less," Uma said, looking at Mal. "Harry and I…we lost everything after the Rotten Four split. We lost the clubhouse, we lost eating at Uncle Hades' restaurant…"

"…we lost you two," Harry said softly. "I…I was actually going to talk to you about meeting with Uma, Mal, the day you came to me and said our flirtationship was over."

_If you had seen Uma's face the day she discovered us, you'd understand why that had to end Harry,_ Mal thought. _She clearly has feelings for you but you know Uma, she doesn't really do the 'prissy' feelings. Then again…neither did I before Auradon._

"And you somehow kept him from killing Gil all these years?" Mal asked, turning to Uma and pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"It wasn't easy," Uma chuckled slightly. "But Harry won't go against orders."

Mal smiled slightly. _No, no he won't,_ she thought. _He's loyal to you and only you Uma._

"So what does…what does this make us?" Harry asked. "This has been a good parley but I'm not dumb enough to think that we're all friends again."

Mal sighed. "Look, I won't deny that…that I missed you guys. And maybe if it had just been what you did to me, knowing what I know now, I might have been able to just let it slide. After all, I forgave Evie for not inviting me to her party. I should be able to forgive you for a reaction you might not have been able to help."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming," Uma said.

"But that last viewing…Uma, I know you didn't do it but how can I look at you and not think 'is this when she'll do it? Is _this_ when she'll spell Ben?' And I know it's unfair but I…I just can't."

"So…maybe we just go back to a tentative alliance," Uma suggested. "By the way, I wouldn't do that Mal. Not when you know it can be so easily broken."

Mal couldn't help the small chuckle that came out and Jay shook his head, clearly amused.

"I like the sound of that," she said, still chuckling. "But…you've got to be okay with Evie. No smoke bombs, no nicknames. She's one of us Uma."

Uma made a face. "I can promise no smoke bombs, I withhold the right to give nicknames."

"It's a start," Mal sighed.

"Jay, I've just got one thing to say to you," Harry said, pointing his hook at Jay. "You leave me alone with Gil for more than a day again and someone will die. Whether it's you or Gil will be on how annoyed I am."

"Missed you too Harry," Jay shook his head in amusement. "But you know what Mal said about Evie goes for Carlos too. No tormenting him, no barking like a dog. Even though that wouldn't work on him anymore."

"…I can still deal with Gil when he's being his particular brand of annoying?"

"Yes Harry."

"I can work with that," Harry nodded as Uma shook her head.

"You've been dealing with Gil for eight years and you _still_ haven't gotten over your hatred of him?"

"Uma, I don't think Harry will _ever_ be over that," Mal said with a chuckle, not noticing the small smile on the other two's faces. It was almost like they had erased the past eight years and had just jumped back to how they'd been.

"M? It's been a little quiet in there," Evie's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure no one's died," Carlos added.

Jay snorted. "Maybe you shouldn't have locked us in a room with Harry and Uma then left us alone," he called back.

"If we'd been in there you wouldn't have talked," Evie said. "It sounds like you did."

Mal nodded but shot a small glare at Jay. "We spent _eight_ years hating them because you didn't want to tell me the truth," she muttered to him.

"I wanted to tell you Mal," Jay muttered back. "But…there was never a right time. And the longer the feud went on, the more awkward it became to try to talk about it."

Mal sighed and shook her head. When Jay put it like that…

"We're going to open the door now," Evie said. "Blue Fairy wants to continue with the viewing."

"No one's killed Leah while we've been in here has she?"

"Well Harriet's _tried_ since she's still got a bit of rage toward Uma and it needed to be directed somewhere but Lucas held her back. I think Chip and Lucas have been unofficially appointed the people in charge of making sure Leah and Natalie don't end up killed."

"What a pity," Uma said, her voice dry.

"I'd say we don't do that but it's Leah," Mal sighed. "With what she's put the Isle through, I'd honestly be surprised if someone doesn't slap her by the end of the viewing."

"Can we volunteer for that?"

"No slapping her with your hook Harry."

"Wasn't going to but thank you for the idea Cap'n!"

The four of them chuckled before leaving the room, Evie having opened the door. Mal smiled slightly as she sat down next to Ben once more.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think it will be," Mal told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think it will be."


	11. Chapter 11

**[The scene opens on a shot of the Isle, thunder rumbling in the distance. As the scene cut to the interior of the Isle, the five VKs rode their bikes through the alleyways they once ran before parking them, startling one of the VKs sitting on the edge of a railing with the screeching of the bike tires. As Mal took off her helmet, we can see that the spell has worn off and she's no longer a hag.]**

"Woo! Mal's Mal again!" Emir cheered.

"But I thought only the ember could reverse the curse of the scepter," Emma asked, biting her lip. "What if this is only temporary and Mal turns back when she leaves the Isle?"

"Okay we're putting a ban on that kind of thinking."

"But—"

"Banned!"

Emma chuckled before kissing his cheek. "Fine. I won't verbally express those kinds of thoughts."

"Good," Emir smiled.

"I'll just think them."

"Emma!"

**"Hey! I'm me again," Mal said as she realized that she was no longer under Audrey's spell.**

"Evil magic doesn't work on the Isle, remember?" Uma told her, amusement coloring her voice as she smirked at Mal. Mal, in turn, gave her cousin a good natured eye roll.

"So how does one define 'evil' magic? Since one could argue evil magic could be done with good intentions, wouldn't that then make it good magic?" Jane asked. "If, in the previous viewing, you had actually gotten my mother's wand instead of the copy Carlos and Jay created, would you have been able to take down the barrier because it would have released kids from a horrible situation?"

"That…is a very good question Jane," Fairy Godmother said, nodding her head in thought. "I would imagine since my wand was one of the instruments that helped to create the barrier, Uma would have been able to use it inside or outside the barrier."

"Plus she's a descendant of the Gods," Elle pointed out. "Granddaughter of Poseidon and all that."

"Wasn't the barrier strengthened by Lord Zeus though?" Neal asked. "Otherwise you'd think Lord Hades and Lady Persephone could easily escape. Not to mention Maleficent."

"Fairy Godmother's wand being used by a descendant of the Gods might have countered that," Flora explained.

**"Duh. Evil magic doesn't work here," Celia told her as the boys walked up. "Kind of the point."**

Uma looked over at her half sister and smiled slightly. _I've taught you well. That was the perfect amount of sass._

**"Welcome back." Evie told Mal, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.**

"Thanks E," Mal grinned. "It's good to be back. Or at least it will be good to be back."

"Talking about the future is confusing," Hadie nodded.

**"Thank you," Mal said with a chuckle as they walked off, Jay and Carlos following behind and Celia leading.**

"Um…is he okay?" Lil' Shang asked, pointing to Jay. The son of Jafar was currently whacking himself over the head with a pillow.

"Jay?" Mal asked. "Where did you even get a pillow?"

"We didn't hide the bikes," Jay muttered, ignoring Mal's question. "How long did we live on the Isle and the second time we go back, we don't hide the bikes? I mean, for Zeus' sake, we hid the _limo_ in the last viewing! Bikes are easier to hide than a Gods' damn limo!"

"He'll be like this for a while," Mal told everyone. "Let's just move on."

**Celia led them down an alleyway to a door where she pounded out a rhythm. The person on the other side of the door stomped out another rhythm in return, which caused Celia to knock once more.**

"That wasn't Freddie was it?" Uma asked as Jay continued to mutter in the background. "On the other side of the door?"

"No," Facilier shook his head.

"Freddie snuck in with the Tremaines but Ben didn't want to send her back when he found out. Especially after E and I vouched for her," Mal chuckled, ignoring Leah's scoff. "She's currently with Ally exploring Wonderland."

"Ally?"

"Alice's daughter."

"That probably should have been obvious based on how you said 'Wonderland'."

**The person on the other side opened the door and Celia turned to the others, grinning, before walking in. Mal smirked at the others before following her; Evie right behind her.**

"And the boys are our guards," Evie smiled at the sight on the screen.

"From now till always," Carlos nodded, whacking Jay over the head to finally end his muttering.

"Yeah, it's the four of us…well the seven of us now," Jay said, looking at the Sea Three and rubbing his head as he whacked Carlos on the arm in return. "It's just tentative right now."

**Once inside the arcade, Celia made a beeline for her father who had just finished up assisting another kid.**

**"Hey."**

**"Daddy!" Celia exclaimed.**

Mal smiled softly, thinking back to when she was younger. The days before Hadie…before she felt she'd been replaced. The joy she'd felt seeing Hades, having a parent who _cared_ about her. There was a part of her who longed to have that again.

Well, in addition to what she had with Steph. Her relationship with her step mother had mended itself after Mal had grown to like Hadie when she was thirteen and he was seven respectively.

But with Hades…her dad…there'd just been too much said for the _same_ relationship to develop.

_There are still days where I wonder what might have happened if Uma had known, that she was my cousin,_ Mal thought. _She was such a force of nature when we were kids. Still is now that I think about it. She probably wouldn't have put up with the silent treatment I was giving to dad. Err…Hades. I don't want to slip up and call him dad in front of Uma. Sure we're allies again but that's just a discussion I'd rather not get into._

**"Here she is!" Facilier said, lifting Celia up into his arms and laughing. The two of them did what looked to be a little dance as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos looked on fondly from the balcony area. "Come on. And.. And… Ho! Hey, yeah."**

**Facilier tapped his cheek for a kiss but Celia just flicked his hat, before running off. Facilier wrapped her up in his arms.**

**"Come here little rascal," he said as he walked off to the side with Celia.**

Tiana couldn't help but smile at seeing the interaction between Facilier and Celia. It reminded her a little of her own relationship with her father, how filled with joy Facilier had been upon seeing Celia, and it made her feel happy to see that at least some of the kids on the Isle had good relationships with their parent.

Not that any of the kids deserved to live on the Isle but no need for a bad situation to be worse with neglectful parents at best.

**"Ah! So, what kind of hustle you got going on with them shiny people?" Facilier asked as someone, assumed to be an employee, tossed him his cane.**

"Shiny? What are we, robots?" Carlos asked.

"Beep boop, Emir bot ready for commands," Emir said, making his voice monotoned and moving his hands like one would imagine a robot would.

"Shut up," Ben chuckled.

"Powering down per Ben protocol."

No one was safe from the round of laughter that spread through the room…well except for two people but the less said about them the better. Even Audrey managed a small smile at Emir's antics.

**"No hustle. I got friends on the other side," Celia told him.**

**"Ah! I hear you. I hear you," Facilier said as Celia walked over to the fortune telling table and grabbed a key before turning back to her father.**

**"We're on a mission. I'm kind of a major player so that's why I can't stay long."**

"And the fact that someone would notice you missing and report it to Ben would be another reason why you wouldn't be able to stay long," Mal pointed out.

"Honestly, they'd be more likely to notice _you_ missing," Akiho added. "As future queen and all that."

**"You make sure you get your cut," Facilier told her and Celia nodded, smiling.**

Uma couldn't help but smile slightly at that, remembering the lessons her father would give her when she was Celia's age—about the importance of not getting stiffed of your fair share of the loot. Then again, as captain, she had first dibs on the loot so it wasn't as vital a lesson.

The lessons were few and far between after Celia was born…but Uma wouldn't begrudge her baby sister the attention from their father.

**Carlos, over by the tv, found a coin sitting on top of it. Looking at it, he put it in the coin slot that was sitting on top of it. This seemed to turn the TV on as a news program started playing, clearly already in progress.**

**"Alerts of the sleeping spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon," the male reporter stated from his location in front of Auradon Prep.**

"I'm more amazed that there isn't a mob of parents trying to take their kids out of summer school," Kit noted.

"Most of them probably did it after Lord Hades attempted to escape," Cinderella told him. "After all, with technology nowadays, the summer school could be done virtually."

Aurora perked up slightly at hearing that. After all, if Audrey _had_ to complete her summer school, why not do it in the castle? That way, at least, Aurora could be _sure_ Leah was nowhere near her daughter.

**"Uh. guys. Come look at this," Carlos said and the other VKs crowded around the TV.**

**"There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey, is behind the spell. We're trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies, and which villain has perpetrated this evil.**

"Gee, I wonder who's pocket this guy's in," Uma scoffed.

"How dare you!"

"Unfortunately, that reporter would be Brandon's older brother," Chip sighed, ignoring Leah's outburst. "Considering how Brandon acted at your guys's graduation, with his 'reporting' for the _Auradon Daily Times_ , I'd say he came by it honestly."

"Still, Uma has a point," Elsa said. "All the villains are supposed to be on the Isle and the VKs are clearly not evil. So why would he report that the rumors are lies?"

"Especially since we all _know_ of someone who'd stop at nothing to make sure her family's reputation is as pristine as possible," Anna added, glancing at Leah.

**We have an update. It's what? It's moving this way? It is moving this way," the reporter stated as Celia and Facilier joined in watching the news broadcast.**

"So here's a question, if he knew there were at least _rumors_ of a sleeping curse, why wouldn't he wear a mask or something?" Hadie asked.

"There's no cure for stupidity," Kitty sighed.

**As the five VKs left the arcade, Carlos walked out while Jay almost looked shocked at first but then grew annoyed.**

Tiana couldn't help but smile softly at the Creole wording on the door. It was like a little taste of New Orleans.

**"Wow! Rookie mistake?" Carlos asked as the boys rushed toward their bikes as it's revealed that Harry, Gil and some of the other pirates had commandeered the VK's bikes.**

"Called it," Jay sighed, shaking his head.

"Rookie mistake? Can there _be_ rookies on the Isle?" Kitty asked.

"Newborns," Mal said dryly.

"I want to know is how were they able to start the bikes? It's not like Jay and you all left the keys in the ignition," Lucy pointed out. "And before you say 'hotwiring', wouldn't Carlos aka the tech wiz have been able to make it so the bikes _couldn't_ be hot wired?"

"I want to know how you know about that," Chad said.

"Bobby and I talk," she shrugged.

**"Long time nay see," Harry taunted as the other pirates began to drive off.**

**"Get off my bike, Hook," Jay said, his tone still sounding annoyed than anything else.**

Mal shook her head softly. Even though the four of them hadn't talked in this future that was being shown to them, she couldn't help but detect only annoyance toward Harry from Jay. Like an older brother dealing with a younger sibling messing with his stuff rather than two enemies.

**"Catch me if you can, Jay," Harry shot back, clearly amused as he rode off on Jay's bike, Gil having already rode off on Carlos'. The five VKs ran after them but Harry had already driven off.**

"You seemed _way_ too amused by that," Uma noted, turning to look at Harry.

"It's the future, captain," Harry shrugged.

**"Over the roofs," Jay said, patting Carlos on the arm before nodding to Evie. "Cut them off," he told her.**

"…they're on bikes," Akiho said. "How are you going to cut them off when they could just run you over?"

"Stop using your dad's common sense!" Jay told him.

"I can't help it!"

"Are you implying I _don't_ have common sense, Jay?" Anna asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all your highness," Jay said, shaking his head. _Other than, you know, trying to marry a guy you just met._

**"Yup," Carlos agreed and the three of them ran off after the pirates. Celia began to follow until Mal held her back.**

"Aww, let her help Mal!" Hadie said with a pout.

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey, not you. They got this. You and me gotta go find the ember."**

"But you know where it is," Gil said. "It's with Lord Hades."

Macaria shook her head. _He's lucky he's cute._

_La la la I don't want to hear that!_

_Then don't listen Hyllus!_

**"Good timing. It's right about his nap time," Celia said as she walked off, the look on Mal's face indicating that was new information that she wasn't sure she wanted to know as she followed Celia; Harry riding Jay's bike down Evie's alley and laughing all the while.**

Hadie gave his father a questioning look. "Since when do you take naps?"

"Since I had you," Hades told him, every parent in the audience nodding knowingly.

_And since I dedicated a good chunk of my day to keeping watch over Mal through the ember. That takes a toll on me, what with the barrier and all,_ he thought.

"You know, that cut to Harry made it seem like he was laughing about it being Lord Hades' nap time," Aziz pointed out.

"Thank you, I was _hoping_ to be killed by an angry God this viewing."

"Happy to be of service," Aziz grinned. "And yes, I am aware that was sarcasm. My younger siblings speak it fluently."

"Oh so you know my pain?" Harriet asked with a chuckle as Harry, Emir and Ashaki all rolled their eyes.

Hades chuckled. "Now, now, sometimes it's the older siblings that are the ones fluent in sarcasm."

"Don't remind me brother," Zeus sighed. "But I think we're delaying the viewing."

"Right, right. Well then, let's carry on."


	12. Chapter 12

**[Celia and Mal approached the entrance to a tunnel with the words 'Get Lost' around the top of the entrance. Celia went to unlock the gate.]**

"Hey, how did Lord Hades rush you guys when you were getting the kids off the Isle if he's locked in?" Akiho asked, looking at Mal.

"I asked Celia to leave it unlocked that day," Hades shrugged. Akiho nodded, not wanting to push one of the Big Three for information.

**"Hey," Mal said as Celia turned the key, causing the younger girl to pause and look at her. "How big is that dog?"**

_Wouldn't you know?_ Macaria asked Mal, employing the mental link. _Seeing as you're Uncle Hades' daughter?_

_Look, Macaria, I haven't been to the Underworld in a long time,_ Mal thought back. _It could have changed._

**Celia looked behind her at the poster that said 'Beware of Dog' before looking back at Mal. "You'll see."**

**The two of them looked at each other before opening the gate and walking into the tunnel. Before they got too far, Celia turned to Mal.**

**"Okay, stay quiet. It echoes, like, crazy in here," the younger girl told her, her voice a near whisper, before she walked off. Mal looked back toward the rest of the Isle before turning to follow Celia.**

Mal sighed. That would be the first time she stepped foot in the Underworld since she was nine…after all, her father had _insisted_ on her staying in her old room for the night since it was a colder month. That being said, Mal had slipped out as soon as she could.

She really hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone. Not after the words she'd said a few days after Hadie was born. They…they hadn't parted on the best terms.

_"What was the point?" Mal asked, glaring at Hades. It was maybe two weeks after Hadie was born and Mal was fed up with being ignored. "You form the alliance with me and you tell me I'm your daughter for what? So you could have a practice kid till you got one that wasn't tainted by only being half God? Or did you just want a kid that wasn't influenced by Maleficent? He's practically your clone! Well congrats, you got your practice kid and now you don't have to deal with me—you're good with that! After all, you left me when I was a baby!"_

Mal didn't remember if Hades had said anything in response but she had run out of the room and back toward the Isle before he'd had a chance.

**As they walked down the tunnel, the sudden sound of a dog barking caused Mal to freeze and look around.**

"Seriously? That's what caused you to jump?" Uma asked Mal, but the smirk on her face was less adversarial and more amused.

Mal rolled her eyes. The recording was new. She definitely didn't remember it from when she was five.

**"Come on. Come, come," Celia said, almost sounding annoyed by the delay. Mal followed, though she still looked over her shoulder. The two girls went over to a mine cart/bike hybrid and proceeded to ride it down the tunnel;**

"It echoes like crazy…so you're going to ride a creaky old bike down a tunnel you could have walked?" Alexandria asked.

**electricity cracking and the dogs barking all the while. While Celia looked almost nonplused, Mal had a pensive, almost worried look on her face.**

Ben looked over at Mal and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a loving squeeze as if to remind her that he was still there. Whatever happened in the future, they'd handle it as a team.

**As they reached the end of the tunnel, Celia gave Mal a thumbs up and they got off the device, taking off their helmets.**

"Again, just gonna said…you could have walked that."

"Time is a factor here, Alex," Kitty said. "You cover more ground quicker if you take the bike cart thing than if you walk."

**They walked toward a flight of stairs, and Celia waved her hands as if to show off.**

**Hades could be seen in the middle of the room, sitting in a chair and snoring softly.**

"You know if I slept like that, I wouldn't be able to feel my back for a week," Beast muttered to Belle.

"Well dear, you're not a _God_ ," Belle muttered back to him.

**The girls quietly approached and Celia pointed out the ember sitting on the table next to Hades.**

"What, no mutters about how there's no security system?" Audrey taunted Mal.

Mal looked blankly at her. "It's…it's sitting _right_ by him! Besides, you'd need the key to even get in there in the first place. Unless you've got a death wish, you're not robbing Hades."

"You are apparently."

"And why is that Audrey?" Mal asked gently, trying to avoid antagonizing the other girl. Oh, not because of what she could do to Mal—Mal was fairly certain she could still dragon up. No, she was more worried about what Audrey might do to _Hadie_.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I shut _off_ the security system when I turned off the cameras?" Audrey snapped.

"Then I have to ask why the security system is attached to the cameras," Mal sighed.

**As the girls crept closer, the dogs barked once more and Mal looked around again. Celia almost rolled her eyes before pointing to a vinyl recording of dogs barking.**

"Why not just get a dog?" Zeus asked.

"The Isle's _barely_ able to keep humans alive, do you really think it'd keep a dog alive too?" Hades scoffed.

"But…the sound of a dog barking would only scare someone like Carlos back when he was afraid of dogs," Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, it definitely wouldn't scare anyone like my brothers," Gil nodded.

"No, the sight of _me_ would though," Hades said.

**Mal walked forward a bit before Celia held her back, pointing to another path for Mal to take.**

"Just a thought, and I mean no offense to you Mal, but Celia seems to be the more experienced thief. Why wouldn't _she_ be the one to grab the ember?" Lonnie asked.

**Mal looked at Celia, who nodded as Mal went off to take the path. Celia tensed up and went over to the recording, removing the needle from the vinyl.**

"Why would you do that?" Emir, Eugene, Robin Aladdin and Jay all asked, the latter two looking like the act physically pained them.

"When I have the ability to talk to my future self, I'll let you know," Celia said.

"Why did you react?" Eugene asked his daughter.

"Uncle Lance taught me a few tricks," Robin shrugged.

"I'm starting to think he's a bad influence on you kids," Eugene muttered.

**"What are you doing here?" Hades asked as soon as the record scratched, causing Mal and Celia to freeze.**

"You have got to be the lightest sleeper known to man. That was an instant wakeup call," Akiho said, fairly shocked.

Hades chuckled. "You know, I like him."

"Oh Gods," Ben muttered as Akiho puffed up in joy. _That_ could not be a good sign.

**"I noticed you were low on canned corn," Celia said, holding up a can as Hades lifted his head to look at the younger girl.**

"You actually eat that stuff?" Hera asked.

"It's the Isle. Canned corn's one of the few things you all throw out that _didn't_ have mold or maggots in it…though the food's gotten better since King Beastie Jr. came into power and we all sat through that second viewing."

"You know that's your future son in law right?"

"Nicknames are my thing Hera. You know this."

**Mal took the opportunity to continue to creep toward the ember as Celia tossed the can to the deity. As Mal reached for the ember, Hades reached out and grabbed her hand, causing Mal to gasp softly.**

"He wasn't even looking and yet he grabbed her hand."

"Dad's just that good," Hadie smiled as he heard Herkie's amazed mutter.

**Celia rolled her eyes softly as Hades turned to look at Mal, taking the ember.**

**"Hi, Dad." Mal said softly, causing Celia to look at her in surprise.**

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Uma asked, staring at Mal in shock, mimicking the look on her on screen sister's face. Actually, _all_ of the Isle contingent was looking at Mal in shock.

Mal snapped her fingers softly. "I _knew_ there was something I should have brought up when we were in that room," she muttered to herself.

"You're his _what_?"

"Daughter, I don't know how I could be clearer on that."

"But that would mean…you're my…"

Mal gave her a small, sad smile. "Hey cuz."

"How long have you known?" Uma asked.

"Since I was five."

"Since you were…you knew while we were still friends?!" Uma exclaimed. "And you don't think that should have been something I could have known _then_? We might have kept the crew together if I'd known! Wait…did _Evie_ find out before me?"

"She found out when I was about thirteen," Mal shrugged.

"Wait, wait," Harry said before Uma could speak again. "I had a _flirtationship_ with Lord Hades' _daughter_?"

"Yep."

"Harriet, you might want to tell the Captain that I'm dead," Harry said softly, his face going pale.

Hades chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not going to kill you Hook Jr. Underworld's crowded enough. But while we're on the subject…get your paws _off_ my thirteen year old!"

"Yes Lord Hades!"

Mal rolled her eyes. "You know I haven't been thirteen in a while, right?"

"Yeah well I couldn't do it then so I'll do it now," Hades smirked.

Uma sighed. "Can we get back on track please?"

Mal sighed. "I was going to tell you but…there was never a right time," she said softly. "And then that day happened…would you have believed me if I came up to you later on and said 'oh by the way we're cousins?' Uma, I wasn't telling _anyone_ who my father was because of the giant target it might have put on me if the wrong people knew. Evie only found out because she saw me after getting food from the restaurant."

"She's not lying there," Jay spoke up. " _I_ only knew after the first viewing."

"Hadie dropped the news on everyone," Mal explained before holding out a fist. "We cool cuz?"

Uma sighed. "I don't like that you kept it from me…but I can understand why. We're cool Mali," she said and gave the purple haired Godling a fist bump.

"Awesome! Does that mean the family feud is done?" Hadie asked.

"One of them," Mal quipped, looking at her father and his brothers.

"Oh that one's never going to end," Persephone shook her head.

**Hades took off his glasses and gave a small wave of his fingers.**

_So that's where she got it from,_ Natalie thought with a small frown, thinking back to the day when King Ben fired her. Mal had been in the room and had given her a small wave just like the on screen Lord Hades had given.

**"Quite a show you put on the other day." Hades told her.**

"Wait, so you _weren't_ draining her powers?" Zeus asked.

"Of _course_ not!" Hades said as if Zeus had mortally offended him.

**"Right back at you."**

**"Hmm. I was just coming to see you," Hades said as he got up out of his chair.**

"That was a very dramatic way to go see her then," Hyllus said.

"Have you _seen_ our family?" Macaria asked. "Dramatics are kinda in our blood."

**"Really? Wonder why. Is it because I'm gonna be Queen?" Mal shot back, getting up as well.**

**"Ah!" Hades said with a small laugh. "Now, Mal, don't be bitter," he said as he looked at himself in a small mirror.**

"What…what was _bitter_ about that sentence?" Emma asked, looking around in confusion.

**"You _abandoned_ me when I was a baby," Mal said, crossing her arms as Celia made her way to the exit. **

_Better abandoned than dead,_ Harry thought for a brief second, thinking about his mother. _At least you can still see him._

Harriet rested a hand on his shoulder, as if she knew what he was thinking about.

**"No. No, I left your _mother_." Hades corrected, pointing a finger at Mal. "She's not the easiest person to get along with." **

"Understatement of the century," Jay snorted in slight amusement.

**"You think?"**

**"Huh. You see?" Hades said, dusting off a scarf. "We have something in common already. We both hate your mother."**

"More or less than Zeus?" Poseidon asked.

"Hmm….more. But just barely," Hades said after thinking about it for a minute.

Zeus shook his head. "When are you two going to get over that?"

"Oh, let me see. When am I going to get over being _eaten_ as a _baby_?"

"You're here now aren't you?"

"Only because our mother finally realized that _not_ giving her baby to our father to eat might be a good idea!"

_And I thought I had father issues,_ Mal thought with an inward snort.

**"No," Mal said, walking up to him. "I don't hate my mother. She may be an evil lunatic, but at least _she_ stuck around." **

"You and I both know that Maleficent would have dropped you like a hot clam if there was a way off the Isle though."

"I know," Mal nodded.

"Okay, just checking," Uma said.

**"Oh! Boo-hoo. Wake up and smell the stink. You think you've had it rough? I used to be a god!" Hades exclaimed, causing Mal to jump slightly.**

_Gods Mal, what did Maleficent do to you?_ Persephone thought with a small sad smile at seeing Mal jump. Though granted, she'd probably be startled too if Hades had yelled that close to her ear.

**"I had an entire world which bore my name. And now I have nothing!**

"Really Hades? I mean I understand you're upset but you don't have to throw a temper tantrum like you're only an eon old," Zeus shook his head.

Hades paused and pointed his finger at Zeus. "You, baby brother, have _no_ right to understand me being upset when _you_ were the one to _insist_ I got thrown on that Gods forsaken Isle in the first place! King of the Gods my ass!"

**And you have no idea what that feels like."**

Persephone sighed before whacking Hades on the shoulder. " _What_ is wrong with you? Your daughter is there, _willingly_ talking to you, and you're acting like a petulant child?!"

"Lady Persephone, would you prefer to use this?" Akiho asked, pulling out a rolled up copy of _The Gazelle_. "It's easier on your hand."

"Why thank you," Persephone said with a kind smile, taking the newspaper.

"…do I want to know why you had that on your person?" Ben asked, looking at the Arendelle prince with slight trepidation.

"In the likely event that you do something stupid," Akiho said without hesitation. "It's the only thing _The Gazelle_ is good for. That, and starting fires."

"Steph, I promise…I haven't even _done_ this yet! Why are you whacking me?!"

"To remind you that acting like this would be a _bad_ idea…for that matter, where am I? Where's Hadie? Aren't we supposed to be on the Isle with you?"

"You could be on your walk," Hades suggested.

**"Really?!" Mal asked, causing Hades to pause slightly, as if not expecting a response. "Because for 16 years, I had nothing.**

_That's not true…you had me, you had Steph and you had Hadie,_ Hades thought with a small sigh.

"Um, excuse us, what are we? Dog kibble?" Carlos asked, pointing to him, Jay and Evie.

"Yeah Mal, I'm pretty sure Harry and I aren't 'nothing'," Uma teased gently.

**And now, I have a whole world. But unless I get that ember, it's game over."**

**Mal held out her hand, expecting Hades to hand over the ember. Hades looked at her for a minute before flicking Mal's hand back to her.**

"Petulant…Gods I think _Hadie_ would have had a better response!"

**"Hold, please," Hades said as music began to play in the background. Mal looked on in annoyance.**

"Mal just looks so done with that," Lucy chuckled.

**Hades [turning around to face Mal]:**

**Listen little girl**

**You're talking to a god**

"I…I thought you _used_ to be a god?" Elle asked. "I mean, that's what you just hollered."

"Also, little girl? She's _seventeen_!" Melody exclaimed.

"To the Gods, that's practically an infant," Ariel sighed.

Meanwhile, Poseidon and Zeus were looking at Hades in shock.

"What?"

"Since when can you sing like that?" Poseidon asked, still amazed. Hades chuckled.

"Welcome to my stage boys."

**And I don't wanna hear**

**The drama**

**Kindness ain't my brand**

"But…kindness isn't a brand," Lucy said softly. "It's a personality trait."

"But it can be part of a brand," Neal told her. "Like how my mom's brand is 'the fairest of them all'. Looks by themselves aren't a brand but they can be part of it."

**Mal:**

**Oh, I guess that's why you ran**

"I did not _run_ ," Hades muttered.

**Hades:**

**Try being married to your mama**

"Marriage is…is a thing on the Isle?" Phillip Jr. asked.

Mal snorted. "Not in the traditional sense. More like it was an alliance that was only brought on because Maleficent and Hades were the most powerful people on the Isle."

"Are we _sure_ then that she is a suitable match for you, your highness? After all, Mal would technically be a child born of wedlock."

"Your mother has a death wish," Phillip Sr. muttered to Aurora.

"No _Leah_ has a death wish. She is no mother of mine," Aurora muttered back. "She keeps this up, she'll be slapped at the very least. Say nothing of smote."

**Mal:**

**You stink at being a dad**

"No he doesn't!" Hadie exclaimed.

"Yeah, there are worse dads on the Isle," Harry muttered under his breath. _Like the Captain for one…_

**Hades [walking back down the stairs]:**

**Poor Mali, are you sad?**

Mal paused. While she had heard that nickname earlier from Uma, it'd been years since she had heard it from her father. She had to admit…she'd missed it.

**Mal:**

**Not as sad as you**

**Without your powers**

**I didn't come to fight**

"She insults him and then says she didn't come to fight," Harry mused. "Seems backwards to me."

**For once do something right**

**Hades [draping the scarf around Mal's neck]:**

**I steal souls**

**Were you expecting flowers?**

"For the last time, you did not steal my soul," Persephone rolled her eyes. "The options were eating the pomegranate seeds or getting turned into a tree by my mother."

"That might have been a reference to _my_ soul though," Meg pointed out.

"You made a deal, that's not really stealing your soul though."

**Mal [taking the scarf off, balling it up and throwing it at Hades]:**

**I only need you**

**'Cause I came here**

**for something**

"Okay… _both_ of you are acting like petulant children," Persephone muttered. "At least Mal has an excuse only being seventeen."

"Can I be in the dog house for something I haven't done yet?" Hades asked.

"Yes," Chad nodded. "I speak from experience."

**Hades:**

**I've given you everything**

**Both:**

**By giving you nothing**

**By giving me nothing**

"What…what was that dance? You both look like toddlers indicating you need to go to the bathroom."

"I know I'm probably the last person to say this but let's _not_ insult one of the Big Three or the future queen," Emir told his sister.

**Hades [marching through the curtains]:**

**I did what I had to do**

**Celia:**

**Ooh**

"Really?" Uma snorted in amusement, looking at her little sister.

**Mal:**

**No, you only did**

**What's best for you**

**Hades:**

**Well you can learn**

**A thing or two**

**When push comes to shove**

**You do**

Ben stiffened up, glaring slightly at the screen if only because there was no way he could get away with glaring at the real life Lord Hades. But…he had pushed Mal…laid his _hands_ on her…well technically his hip but you know what he meant!

**What you've gotta do, yeah**

**Mal [leaning on the back of the chair, looking at Hades]:**

**You were never there**

**I guess you don't have a phone**

"What good is a phone without cell coverage?" Hades asked.

**You never called to say**

**"I miss you"**

_Every day…I miss you every day,_ Hades thought.

**Hades:**

**Are you kidding?**

**Is this a joke?**

**You need to let it go**

"Yes Elsa, we know that's your line," Anna chuckled. Elsa shook her head at her sister's amusement.

**You're stronger with those daddy issues**

**Mal:**

**Oh, thank you**

"For some reason, I don't think she's that appreciative," Aziz shook his head.

**Hades [having gotten up and using the lamp as a microphone]:**

**Show me some respect**

**It ain't easy to neglect**

_You got that right,_ Hades thought with a small sigh. _All those food parcels in her little hidey holes, making sure she got extra whenever Jay picked up their food order…at least until the restaurant shut down around when Mal was fifteen._

**My attention**

**Would've made you softer**

**Mal [Hades holding the lamp to Mal]:**

**Should I be proud?**

**Don't turn this thing around**

**Hades:**

**I guess you are**

**Your father's daughter**

**Mal:**

**Don't think I need you**

**I just came here for something**

"But it's his ember…so technically you'd need him to give you the ember," Travis pointed out.

"He's got a point," Naveen whispered to Tiana, agreeing with their son.

**Hades:**

**I've given you everything**

**Both:**

**By giving you nothing**

**By giving me nothing**

**Mal:**

**And I did what I had to do**

**Celia:**

**Ooh**

_Celia being there is probably the reason why we're acting like this,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. _I mean, it's the Isle after all. Just because Celia's his errand rat doesn't mean he'd be willing to spill his guts in front of her._

**Mal:**

**I made it on my own**

"What are we, chopped liver?" Jay asked as Carlos and Evie chuckled in amusement.

**No thanks to you**

**Hades:**

**Well you could learn**

**A thing or two**

"Mal, you bend any further back and you'll break your back," Elle chuckled.

**When push comes to shove**

**You do what you gotta do**

_Again? I mean it emphasizes his point but still…_ Ben thought with a small frown before shaking his head slightly. _Mal can fight her own battles._

**How about I go with you**

**And we'll spend some time?**

"What?! No, absolutely not! It's bad enough we're letting the children of villains out but the villains themselves?!"

**Mal:**

**How about you stay here**

**'Cause you're out of your mind**

"Oh Gods, I'm agreeing with Leah," Mal muttered. "Or at least my on screen self is."

**Hades:**

**Let's make new memories**

**You can show me the town**

**Mal:**

**No you can keep**

**Your memories now**

**Hades (spoken):**

**Get over it**

"Get over…what?" Hadie asked.

_Probably get over the fact that he had a son,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. _After all, I'm friendly with you and Steph…not so much with dad._

**Mal (spoken):**

**I am over it**

_You could have fooled me,_ Hades thought.

**Both:**

**I'm over you being over it**

**Hades:**

**Let's dance**

"So I gotta ask…how often _does_ Lord Hades burst into a musical number with a tambourine so that Mal caught it without a second thought?" Emir asked.

**Both:**

**I did what I had to do**

**Celia:**

**Ooh!**

"I love how Celia's providing the background vocals," Dizzy chuckled.

"Someone has to," Celia shrugged.

**No you only did**

**What's best for you**

"What did that poor tambourine do to you Mal?" Jay teased.

"Did…did we throw out a tambourine?" Neal asked. "I'm just trying to figure out how one would be on the Isle in the first place."

"Didn't we try a toy drive one winter?" Emma pointed out. "I was eight, you were six. Nothing really came of it so we stopped."

**Well you can learn**

**A thing or two**

**When push comes to shove**

**You do**

_That's my dragon,_ Ben thought with a small smile seeing Mal give Hades a shove.

**When push comes to shove**

**You do**

**When push comes to shove**

**You do**

**What you gotta do**

**Hades:**

**Yeah**

**Mal [as Hades pretended to be the roar of the crowd as the song ended]:**

**Please...**

**Mal rolled her eyes slightly and turned to face Hades, who was chuckling slightly. "Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad?"**

Hadie turned to look at Mal, tilting his head a little in confusion. It almost sounded like the onscreen Mal was holding back tears. But…that was impossible. Mal didn't cry. Well, other than that time in the other viewing. But that was an extreme circumstance.

**"Give me the ember," Mal said holding out her hand once more.**

**"The ember only works for me."**

**"No. It'll work for me. We're blood." Mal told him.**

_At least now you're willing to admit it,_ Hades thought with a small smile.

**Hades gave a small chuckle at that. "You're only half Hades. The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me," he told her as he held up the ember.**

"I think the only thing Mal's concerned about is whether or not it'll counteract Maleficent's scepter," Lucas said.

"Speaking of which, why not just tell him that?" Chip asked Mal. "Instead of the cloak and daggerness, you could just say 'someone in Auradon has Maleficent's scepter so I need the ember.' Easy peasy lemon squeezey."

"As Celia said earlier, when we have a way to communicate with our future selves, I'll ask mine and let you know," Mal said, rolling her eyes.

**"I'll take my chances," Mal said, her voice soft as she gave him a small smile before it quickly faded. Hades paused for a second before putting the ember in Mal's waiting hand.**

_A parent would do anything for their child,_ Ariel thought, looking over at her Great Uncle with a small smile.

**Upon receiving it, Mal quickly turned and walked up the steps.**

"Not even a thank you," Emir chuckled.

"We're on the Isle, 'thank you's' aren't done there," Mal reminded him.

**"If it gets wet, it's game over," Hades called after her.**

"Dad, couldn't you just talk to Uncle Poseidon about making it waterproof?" Hadie asked.

"That…is not something I'd thought of," Hades said, pausing in thought. "Poseidon, is it possible?"

"To be honest, I've no idea," Poseidon said. "Where did you even _get_ the ember in the first place? No offense, but you didn't need it when you tried to take over Olympus."

"Well I mean the Titans did most of the work there…"

"Did you need the ember to _release_ the Titans?"

"Well, now that I think about it…no I didn't."

**Mal's only response was a small finger wave, similar to the one Hades had given earlier.**

_Like father, like daughter,_ Natalie thought with an inward eye roll.

**Hades watched her leave before giving another small chuckle. "That's my girl," he said to himself.**

Mal couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as she heard that; it was almost like being five years old again.

_No,_ she told herself. _You're only looking to get hurt. That being said…I've forgiven Evie for not inviting me to her birthday, I've tentatively forgiven Uma for the whole 'laughing as I drowned' incident…dad couldn't really control having a son after all…_

And, looking back, had he _truly_ been a lousy dad? After all, he'd been there to help the others fish her out of the cove that fateful day.

But still...he'd never tried to contact her or actually _talk_ to her since she left that day when she was nine. Mal had honestly just assumed that it'd been a fluke, that he hadn't wanted her soul floating around the Underworld for him to deal with the rest of all time.

She definitely had a lot to think about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Celia and Mal walked back through the tunnel, making their way back to the others who hopefully had retrieved their wayward bikes.**

"Can…can the cart/bike thing only be taken one way? But then who moves it back to the starting point so you can get back on it?"

"Emma, why is that the thing you focused on?" Emir asked his girlfriend.

"Hey, Akiho has his hangup about Ben not using his guards. I notice weird things," Emma shrugged.

**"I guess that's the reason why he's always asking about you," Celia spoke up after a minute of silence and Mal stopped.**

Mal glanced over at Hades. He…he had been _asking_ about her? It just..he had Hadie. He didn't _need_ to ask about her.

**"Evie is the _only_ one who knows that he's my dad.**

"Hang on! That's clearly not true, since the new group of VKs here were the only ones to react! Hell even Former Queen Bat knew judging by her lack of reaction!" Celia exclaimed. "You're lying to me!"

"Technically you all should have known anyway," Mal said softly. "I mean, he _did_ say to Maleficent not to threaten me at Ben's coronation and called me his daughter in the process."

"You think any of us were focused on that when _Maleficent_ got off the Isle?"

"Good point."

"You know, I like her," Akiho nodded. Anyone who had a hatred of Leah was alright in his book.

"Me too, you know you're more than free to use my nickname for her," Chip told Celia.

"What's that?" Celia asked, tilting her head.

"The Beauty Matriarch from Hell."

"Ooh, that's nice!"

"Apparently the only thing needed to unite the VKs and the Aurardonians was hatred of Leah," Ben muttered under his breath as he ignored the ever growing glare coming from Leah.

**And as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist."**

Hades wasn't going to lie, hearing that was like a punch to the gut. The logical side of him knew that it was probably just a way for her to protect herself on the Isle, since it getting out would still put a giant target on her back. Even though everyone should already _know_ as Mal had said earlier.

Then again, most of the Isle barely had two brain cells to rub together. Otherwise the new VKs in attendance wouldn't have been surprised by the revelation.

"Hey, I'm sure she doesn't mean that," Persephone said softly, noticing the look on her husband's face.

"I wish there was a way to know for sure," Hades whispered back, sighing softly.

_Well you could always talk to her,_ Persephone thought to herself.

**Celia walked off but Mal stayed for a moment, as if in thought. The next scene opens on an exterior shot of Ben's castle before quickly moving to the interior with Ben on the phone in his bedroom/office.**

"We should probably get Ben set up with a proper office at the castle," Adam/Beast leaned over and whispered to Belle.

"Agreed. He shouldn't be working where he sleeps," Belle nodded. "Being able to walk away from work is very important."

Belle also noted to herself that it might be a good idea to remove the giant photos of herself and Adam/Beast from overtop Ben's bed. At some point, he and Mal might want to move forward physically in their relationship and…well those photos might be off-putting to Mal. Or Ben. Or both of them for that matter.

**"No. No, I want the Auradon guard handing out gas masks," Ben exclaimed, talking on the phone to someone. "Well, not everyone's asleep!"**

Akiho and Emir looked at each other, resisting the urge to make a comment. The last time they had heard that tone of voice from Ben, it had been in the previous viewing after he'd gotten Mal's note from Evie. The note that said that Mal had returned to the Isle.

It was clear that their friend was worried and extremely stressed—and there was _nothing_ they could do about it.

However, that didn't stop Akiho from perking up a little at the mention of the Auradon guards. Hey he was only human!

"Did you change your clothes?" Ashaki asked, tilting her head a little. "I mean, I'm liking the jacket but…why?"

"Not the time sis," Emir shook his head.

**He hung up the phone and tossed it on his desk before pointing to a nearby attendant. "Find out if anyone has seen Audrey.**

"Mal has."

"And technically so have Jay, Carlos and Evie."

"We're just going to assume that on-screen Ben has already tried to contact those four," Lucas sighed at his boyfriend and Harriet's antics. Sammy gave him a commiserating look as she shook her head.

"What about Celia? She ran out with Jay, Carlos and Evie," Harriet pointed out.

"I don't have a phone though," Celia spoke up. "There'd be no way for Ben to contact me."

**And find out if she has a list of demands!" Ben added as the attendant turned to go.**

_Gods I hope the demands are something I can make happen,_ Ben thought with an inward sigh. _How did I not see this coming? She was my friend before we dated. Plus we dated for a year before Mal and the others arrived. I should have seen this!_

**The attendant gave a small half bow before walking out of the room. Ben sighed before furiously undoing the collar of his jacket and unzipping it. Sighing again, he sat down, rubbing his forehead.**

"Ben, when this is all over, take a _break_ ," Chip said gently. "I'm not going to lie Benji, you look worn out."

"Yeah dude, I know you can't really take a break with everything that's going on but in the event that this _isn't_ our future…I see a nice long vacation in yours," Emir nodded.

Belle nodded softly; the last time she had seen someone in her family look as stressed as the on-screen Ben had looked, her husband was in the throws of setting up the Isle. She had hated seeing it then and she hated seeing it now on her son.

**The camera slowly crept toward Ben's back before revealing Audrey standing behind him.**

**"Just one."**

_Is it a cowbell so you can stop these freaking jump scares? I mean this has been the first time but one is one too many!_ Akiho thought with a small frown as Belle gasped softly, grabbing onto Adam/Beast's hand which had only just recovered from her squeezing it during Ben's kidnapping in the previous viewing.

**Ben gasped before almost leaping out of his chair to face her.**

Audrey wasn't going to lie, there was a small part of her that hated seeing that look of fear on Ben's face. While she wanted to be dangerous… _Ben_ wasn't the one she wanted to appear dangerous to.

I mean sure he hadn't picked up on her signs that something was wrong but…he was still _Ben_.

**"I demand my life back." Audrey told him as Ben looked at her with uncertainty, as if unsure as to what giving Audrey her life back would entail.**

"I'm not the one who can give that to you Audrey," Ben said gently. "I can help but you never lost anything after we broke up."

_I don't think that's what I meant,_ Audrey thought. If she was right, her future self was talking more about the life she had before her grandmother came in and ruined…well _everything._

**"I have a proposition. I'll wake everybody up right now...under one...itty-bitty condition, Benny-boo." Audrey said as her fingers went trailing up Ben's shoulder before brushing some hair out of Ben's eyes**

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. Him!" Mal snarled, her eyes flashing green. While the events on screen may have been from the future, seeing Ben under yet _another_ love spell or hypnosis was not something Mal wanted to see. "You'd better not be thinking about casting a love spell Audrey!"

"Oh well thank you for the idea _Mali_ ," Audrey taunted. "It _would_ be poetic justice wouldn't it? After all, you stole Ben from me the same way."

"Audrey, stop it," Ben stated. "You can't steal a person. They're not objects. Besides, I know you were trying to save face but it still hurt seeing you go straight to Chad not three minutes after I did the performance for Mal. Love spell or no. We did date for a year after all."

"You didn't even _try_ to talk to me after you were released from your love spell!" Audrey snapped. Ben sighed, not wanting to risk Audrey using the scepter in a small room like this.

Turning to Mal, Ben put his arm over her shoulders and his tone changed to a more gentle and soothing one than the flat and authoritative one he had used while talking with Audrey. "Mal, dragon, it's _okay_. Look at me. This hasn't happened yet. It _won't_ happen."

"He is a braver man than I," Harry muttered, his eyes growing dark hearing Audrey use Mal's nickname. There were only _three_ people allowed to use it…well four now that he knew Lord Hades was the one who used it. Regardless, Audrey was _not_ one of those four. "The last time Mal was that angry, we had a dragon in the theater."

**"Make me your Queen, and we'll rule side by side." Audrey said softly. Ben gently grabbed her hand and Audrey closed her eyes, as if imagining life the way it was before.**

"…you're holding the kingdom hostage," Phillip Jr. said flatly.

"Phillip—"

"Mom, that's what she's doing," Phillip Jr. stated. "Yes I know Grandmother had a hand in making Audrey like this but are we just going to ignore the fact that Audrey is _holding the kingdom hostage_?!"

"Yeah, not sure you're one to talk here," Elle stated. "Considering you left Audrey alone with your grandmother when your sister was asking you for help."

"When it comes to dealing with my grandmother, Audrey was the favored child and I was literally considered the spare," Phillip Jr. explained. "Was I supposed to subject myself to an abusive situation just because Audrey was asking?"

"You could have taken her with you."

"Who would have ruled Auroria?"

"That's when you call your parents, idiot," Melody rolled her eyes. "Actually you should have called your parents in the _first_ place when Leah appeared at your castle! Common sense! It's a thing you know!"

"Oh says the girl who stormed out of her room because she found out that her mom was keeping a secret from her!" Phillip Jr snapped back. "Where was your common sense then huh Mel?"

"Dude, stop digging," Neal said. "Look, just think about it this way. You're antagonizing your friend who is also the great-granddaughter of Poseidon. Do you _really_ want to damage your kingdom's relationship with Olympus?"

**"Did someone put a spell on you?" Ben asked, his voice soft as he removed Audrey's hand from his cheek, Audrey looking at him in shock. "Just tell me who and…"**

"Does it count as a spell if she _willingly_ went to where the scepter is?" Alexandria muttered to Hadie, who shrugged. She would have said it louder so that everyone could hear but after that scene with the sleeping curse…she didn't want to risk it.

Especially with Chad in Audrey's clutches in the future. Who knew what was happening to his future self?

**"You'll what?" Audrey asked. "Marry them?"**

"Well now that just makes it sound like _Mal_ put a spell on her," Elle pointed out. "Which we all know Mal wouldn't do."

"She put a—"

"Yes she put a love spell on Ben. However that was back when she was working on a plot from Maleficent and it was clearly obvious that failure wasn't exactly an option for the four of them. Has Mal used magic on anyone other than herself since Maleficent turned herself into a lizard?"

"…she attempted to erase Ben's memory in the second viewing during their fight," Akiho muttered to himself.

"You're not helping," Elle sighed, having heard the mutter. "Okay, other than Ben or herself, has Mal attempted to use magic on anyone since Maleficent turned herself into a lizard?"

Audrey glared at the daughter of Ariel but didn't answer.

**She let out a small giggle at that as Ben continued to stare at Audrey in shock, as if still not computing that the person in front of him was his ex-girlfriend. However, Ben did back up a step as if to put some distance between him and Audrey.**

_He really is afraid of me,_ Audrey thought. _I mean…that's what I wanted right? For people to fear me. To be dangerous. But…it's Ben. Mr. Hopeful. Mr. Second Chances. For him to be afraid…no, this is the only way. The only way to take back what is mine and make Auradon pay for turning their backs on me._

So why did seeing that look on Ben's face make her feel so…bad?

**"Most people get dumped because they aren't good enough," Audrey said as she walked toward the open door to the patio before whirling around. "I wasn't _bad_ enough. How do you like me now, Bennyboo?" **

No one knew exactly what to say to that. Most of the adults in the room admittedly didn't know if they _should_ comment—the courtship of royal life wasn't exactly applicable to dating. No one got dumped in a courtship. It pretty much led to marriage.

The VKs held their tongues as well, not because of fear of the scepter but because they too had no applicable situations where advice could be gleaned from. Flirtationships or flings were done for power or access to food. Most of them were over and done within weeks, a few lasting a month or two.

"Audrey…" Phillip Jr. said softly but then stopped. He'd no idea his sister had felt this way.

_Oh and you really made yourself someone she could talk to didn't you? What with basically accusing her of wanting the crown when she told you about Grandmother's plan,_ he thought bitterly.

**Audrey gave a small twirl before laughing once more.**

Aurora held back a sigh; Audrey was almost like a little girl playing dress up with that twirl. Looking at the screen, it was hard to imagine her little girl being the same person who would risk the lives of almost _everyone_ in the kingdom.

"Audrey, I fell in love with Mal because I love _her_ ," Ben said, trying to keep his tone gentle. "It didn't matter how good or bad she was, she just needed to be herself."

_You were my friend when we were younger because we both loved being outdoors, going to Fairy Cottage together and feeding the animals that'd come up to visit._

**"I liked the old Audrey better," Ben said as he slowly walked toward her. Audrey paused, her head tilted as she took in Ben's words. "She wouldn't wanna _hurt_ Auradon." **

_That was before Auradon hurt me,_ Audrey thought but then paused as she thought about her phone, with all the missed calls and messages and texts. She slowly pulled it out and looked at it again.

There were calls that she hadn't noticed the first time…calls from the _VKs_ of all people. Jay, Evie, Carlos… _Mal_. They were dated a few days after graduation but they were clearly from Mal. Ben had given her Mal's number a few days after Mal had gotten her phone back before Grammy had taken Audrey on her spa retreat since Mal was going to help with Cotillion. She had never gotten around to erasing it from her contacts.

Hell, there were texts from Emir and Akiho. Two boys that she'd been convinced were poisoning Ben against her back when they were dating. Boys she was convinced _hated_ her. Yet there they were, asking if she was okay since it'd been weeks since anyone heard from her.

Had she had her phone, she'd have seen these. Had Grammy not taken her phone, she'd have been able to respond.

**Audrey glanced at the scepter before looking back at Ben, an odd expression on her face.**

_I knew my daughter was in there somewhere,_ Aurora thought as she saw the on screen Audrey look at the scepter. The look on her face was one that might have been akin to guilt. _Now…how can I make it so that everyone else can see it too?_

It was a shame no one was looking at Audrey at that moment. If they had, they'd have seen her grip on the scepter loosen just by the tiniest bit.

**"Just give me the scepter, and I'll forgive you," Ben said, walking closer to Audrey but froze as Audrey pointed at him, changing the hand that held the scepter.**

"You're too good Ben," Harriet muttered under her breath, looking at Audrey. Sure it was clear that the girl at least somewhat regretted her actions but she still _stole_ one of the most powerful objects known to man, God or Fae. Something like that didn't just warrant a simple bit of forgiveness.

**"You'll forgive me?" Audrey asked, her voice laced with anger and possibly tears. "I don't think so. Sleeping is too good for you."**

**Audrey zapped Ben with the scepter and a flash of pink light filled the screen.**

_So now we'll add cursing the king on my sister's list of future crimes,_ Phillip Jr thought but didn't speak into existence. Instead he, like everyone else, sat in silence; waiting to see what exactly Audrey would do to Ben.

Belle tightened her grip on Adam/Beast's hand, as if that would somehow protect her son from harm.

**As it faded, an animalistic roar could be heard as Ben hit the ground and Audrey turned back toward the open doors.**

Ben froze slightly, hearing that animalistic roar. He didn't see the future version of himself…did Audrey actually…no, she couldn't. Audrey _knew_ what one of his greatest fears was. That he would somehow turn into a beast like his father had before him.

She wouldn't _actually_ turn him into a beast. Right?

"Hey, Ben, it's alright," Mal whispered, noticing how quiet he'd gotten. "Ben? _Ben_?"

Lucas looked over at Chip, who was looking at Ben in worry. "Go on," the brunett whispered. "He needs you right now."

"I love you," Chip whispered back, kissing Lucas on the cheek before going and moving to the other side of Ben.

"Benji? Mal's right, it's okay. We don't know that it was _you_ who made that roar. There could just be an animal in the room next to you."

Ben nodded slightly. "You're right," he said softly. It wasn't fair to Audrey to make that assumption without proof. But the nagging feeling was still there. Could…could that have really been _him_ that made that noise?

**"Sleeping is too good for Auradon!" Audrey declared before raising her scepter and another flash of light filled the screen. Fairy Godmother could be seen running up the steps of the Museum of Cultural History, presumably to get her wand. However, with the flash of light, she was quickly turned to stone, a bit of pink mist at the bottom of her feet as Audrey laughed in the background.**

"No!" Jane called out, her hands flying to her mouth in terror.

"I'm sure your mom's fine," Carlos said softly, trying to comfort her.

Jane shook her head. "It's my fault. If I hadn't told mom to get her wand…"

"Hey, you don't know that," Carlos told her, softly rubbing her back. "Maleficent's scepter's incredibly powerful, it's possible it could have gotten your mom even if she was safe in her house."

Jane nodded slightly, her eyes still welling with tears at the thought of her mom being turned to stone.

"I think a break might be in our near future," the Blue Fairy said softly. "Perhaps in a few minutes?"

"I agree," Ben nodded. No matter what feelings he was going through, or fears he had about the future, he was still the _king_. He needed to shove his personal issues aside and act the way his father had as a ruler.

Right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to let ya'll know that I went ahead and included a deleted scene at the beginning since I felt that honestly, it made no sense getting deleted from the original release. 
> 
> As well, I changed who the student was who got turned to stone. No particular reason, just because it didn't change the narrative of the bolded text and well I felt it worked better :D Enjoy!

**[The scene opened on Jay and Carlos playing an Isle version of foosball**

"Oh good, the bikes are safe," Dizzy grinned.

**as Mal and Celia walked in, making their way down the ramp. Evie walked up to Mal, Celia running along ahead.]**

**"M. Did you see your dad?" Evie asked, keeping her voice low to avoid being overheard.**

"Okay but why the secrecy? Dad _did_ say you were his daughter when he stopped Maleficent at Ben's coronation," Hadie pointed out.

"Wagering a guess? Facilier's not an enemy but he's not exactly an ally either," Mal said flatly.

**"I don't want to talk about that," Mal told her as Carlos made his way to the two girls.**

"There was a musical number and he pulled a tambourine out of thin air!" Harriet quipped, causing Sammy and her brothers to chuckle. Even Mal couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips.

**"You get the ember?" The son of Cruella asked.**

"I think Mal would be a lot more upset if she didn't," Hyllus stated.

**Mal held up the ember. "Any chance that our bikes are parked in a _locked_ garage?" **

"Locked? On the _Isle_? That's cute," Uma chuckled. "Like whoever wanted to wouldn't just pick the lock?"

**"Uh yeah not so much," Carlos said, giving a look to Jay who gave a pained look at the fact that Harry and Gil eluded their grasp.**

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I'm guessing that's just payback for what you did with my hook in the last viewing."

"All's fair in sparring Harry. You know that," Jay told him.

**"The only way back to Auradon is the bridge," Mal said, looking at Evie.**

**"Well, glad I wore my comfortable heels," the blue haired girl replied as Mal chuckled and Evie went to leave.**

"Even the most comfortable heels would still hurt after walking to Auradon from the Isle," Lonnie stated.

"Hell, even tennis shoes would start to hurt walking that much," Ava pointed out.

**Jay grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back to the group. "Yeah, we still need the remote to open the barrier."**

"I would have thought that you'd have grabbed that," Emir said. "After all, having that just lying around on the Isle could be dangerous."

**Celia looked over at them from her spot next to her father, having heard Jay's statement.**

**"Great," Evie said, putting her hands on her hips.**

**"I lifted it off from you," Celia said as she walked up to them, holding up the remote that opened the barrier. Jay turned to look at her, as did Evie and Mal.**

"Ooh, I like her," Emir smirked. "Tell me, young Facilier, are you at all interested in learning to pick locks?"

"Gods help us all," Ashaki muttered as Celia perked up, a gleam in her eyes.

"It's for his safety Jasmine. He won't get into trouble with it Jasmine. I taught Aziz the same thing Jasmine," Jasmine said, giving Aladdin a look.

"Would you rather our son _not_ know how to get out of a locked room if something happened to him?"

**"I thought it might be useful and it is."**

"Honestly, the fact that you swiped something off Jay is to be commended," Harry smirked.

"Don't make me hit you Harry," Jay said.

**"You are making it very hard to teach you right from wrong," Evie said as she walked over to Celia. Celia looked slightly sad as Jay grabbed the remote from her.**

"But technically she did the right thing even if she went about it the wrong way," Melody said. "If she left the remote on the bike, then you all would be trapped on the Isle."

**"Sweet," the son of Jafar said and Celia smiled. Carlos grinned a little at the sight.**

Jay chuckled a little, more than happy to make Uma's little sister smile. Oh sure, you'd think he wouldn't know but he was a year older than the other three. He remembered seeing Uma walking around the Isle holding an infant Celia back when Uma was six the few times Jay tried to fill his dad's quota in Facilier's territory.

Come to think about it, that was probably why Lord Hades made Celia his errand rat. Celia was no relation to him but she _was_ Uma's sister. It's not like Facilier could offer Hades anything that could warrant a deal.

**"Bridge," Mal ordered and the four of them started to make their way out of Facilier's arcade. Celia gave Facilier a quickly hug before leaving.**

**"Overnighter," she told him as she walked off.**

**"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, Celia!" Facilier exclaimed, looking back at her and Celia stopped. "Make sure you get your cut."**

**Celia saluted him before running off to catch up with Mal and the others.**

**"Make sure you get your cut," Facilier repeated as he sat back down at his table.**

Tiana couldn't help but smile once more at the sight, especially at how quick Celia had been to hug her father goodbye. Granted, they were in friendly territory since Facilier ran the arcade but word probably spread quickly around the isle.

Friendly hugs seemed like they could be dangerous.

But Tiana couldn't help but wonder if Facilier had taken to heart the words she'd told him twenty years ago.

_"My daddy never did get what he wanted…but he had what he needed. He had love. He never lost sight o' what was really important._ "

No one could deny that Facilier had love for his daughter.

**The scene changed to an exterior shot of the Isle before cutting to Mal and the others walking to the bridge.**

**"All right. Get in, get out," Mal said, keeping her voice low.**

"Wouldn't that be something you'd say _before_ getting to the Isle though?" Kitty asked.

**"Jay, you're good?"**

**"Yeah," Jay told her.**

"Except for the whole bikes getting stolen right from under our nose thing," Jay added.

**"Okay. Hold on," Mal said, holding out her arms to keep the others back. Jay clicked the remote to open up the barrier and the five of them walked through the hole; Mal tossing the ember in the palm of her hand before crossing the barrier. As they crossed the barrier, a surge of energy seemed to go through all of them.**

"That was weird," Neal said.

"It's probably the ember," Hades sighed. "I'm just wagering a guess though, I'm not sure."

Harriet smirked a little as she saw the onscreen Harry pull himself from what looked to be the water below, the onscreen version of the others not noticing as their backs were to him. If he was quick enough, her brother would be able to get through the barrier before it closed.

**"Whoa. You got a little Hades thing going," Evie said to Mal, as if remarking of the fact that a few strands of Mal's hair had become dark blue instead of the traditional all purple they had been before.**

Mal tilted her head, noticing the change in her hair color. _Is that because of the ember,_ she thought. _After all, if it was just because of my leaving the Isle, my hair would have started changing when I went to Auradon Prep._

**"Wow," Mal said, looking at her hands as if noticing that Audrey's spell hadn't returned.**

**"That thing packs a punch, huh?" Carlos asked, also looking at his hands.**

"Close the barrier!" Alexandria exclaimed. "I know Harry and Gil are alright but what if someone from the Isle gets out who _isn't_ alright?!"

"How do you know they're alright?" Chad asked.

"Mal hasn't turned into a dragon and _eaten_ them for starters. Also they seemed okay during the other viewing."

"The Charmette has a good point," Harry nodded. "Zevon could easily break out of the Isle with how long that barrier's taking to close."

"If Zevon ever came out of his hidey hole though," Mal pointed out. "You know he and Yzla practically live in the Spell Palace."

**As the barrier closed, the five of them gasped as Harry and Gil dove through the opening, turning to witness it close on them.**

"I just have to say, diving with that hook seems like a dangerous choice," Phillip Jr. spoke up.

**"We made it, bro." Harry exclaimed, bringing Gil in for a hug.**

" **We made it." Gil said, hugging Harry back in his excitement. As the two of them broke the hug, they looked over at Mal and the others; Evie having moved Celia back as if to protect the younger girl while Mal and Carlos stood closer to keep Harry and Gil from moving forward.**

"Mal, you look very confused," Carlos chuckled.

"Gil and Harry are hugging," Mal stated. "Not to mention Harry called Gil 'bro'. That alone would confuse anyone."

**"Hey, guys. We're just coming for a wee visit," Harry said as he and Gil started making their way along the bridge but Jay and Carlos shoved them back. The four of them started pushing each other.**

"Oh be careful," Anita said softly. There were no guardrails on that bridge. What if Carlos or Jay fell in? Or Mal for that matter? Evie and Celia had been smart to stay out of the fray.

**"Come on. Hey. Hey!" Mal said and then gasped as the ember was knocked out of her hands as Harry shoved Carlos into her. She scrambled to pick it up but Harry sent it flying by directing her wrist with his hook.**

Mal stared straight at Harry. "If this wasn't in the future, you'd already be dead."

"Understood Mal," Harry nodded.

**Mal watched in horror as the ember went flying into the air, looking as if it was going to land into the water below.**

"No!" Emma exclaimed, her hands going to her mouth.

**Harry sighed as Mal shoved him out of the way.**

**"No!" Mal exclaimed, Carlos staring open mouthed as well. Just as the ember looked as if it was going to hit the water, a tentacle shot up and grabbed it in midair.**

"I have never been more relieved to see a tentacle in my life," Akiho stated.

**Mal, Jay, Gil, Harry and Carlos all raced to the edge of the bridge as a familiar voice began to cackle.**

**Uma emerged from the water, shaking her hair free from any standing water and looking slightly different than she had when she had last been seen.**

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's not how her hair was in the last viewing," Lucy nodded.

"It's been how long between that one and this one?" Kitty asked. "You don't think Uma _might_ have gotten her hair done between that?"

"Where could she have gone? We're all looking for her!"

"She has _magic_!"

**"Drop something?" Uma taunted slightly as she uncurled the tentacle to show the ember.**

Mal couldn't help but chuckle softly under her breath. Just the way Uma said that line…it took Mal back to the days before the split.

"An excellent catch Ms. Uma," Smee said, giving the young captain a small smile.

**"It can't get wet. Give it back before it goes out," Mal said, her voice slightly frantic as she held out her hand for the ember. However Uma only cackled in response.**

"Before you all glare at me for laughing, I'd like to just point out that future Mal there is assuming I wouldn't be able to recognize my own uncle's ember," Uma said, her voice flat.

"Huh, she has a point," Macaria said.

**"Uma?" Harry exclaimed.**

**"Uma?" Gil exclaimed.**

**"That's my name," Uma said, giving the boys a small wave.**

"Oh good, you finally learned your name," Mal gently teased her cousin.

**Harry looked over at Gil in excitement but Gil just looked confused. Uma brought her hands up and ducked down back into the water, taking the ember with her.**

"No!"

"Hang on….Uma's tentacle was wet wasn't it? When it came out of the water? Shouldn't the ember be out already? Lord Hades didn't say it had to be submerged in water, just that if it gets wet it's game over." Kitty stated.

"…has your daughter considered going into law? Specifically contract law?" Hades asked Kit.

**"No!" Mal shouted, Jay also staring at the water in shock. The water below bubbled with the only sign of Uma being the glow from her necklace. The bubble got bigger and began to rise almost like a reverse waterspout.**

_Uma did use to say that the first thing she'd do if she ever got out of the Isle was test out her powers on the ocean,_ Jay thought with a small smile as he thought about those years. Those years on the Isle, those years before Evie and Carlos were brought into the fray.

**Mal and Jay continued to look at it, shock and dismay evident on their faces, before the bubble popped; spraying everyone with water. Mal, Jay, Gil, Harry and Carlos all looked over the edge once more.**

**"Hi, boys!" Uma's voice called from behind them and everyone turned to see Uma standing on the bridge.**

"How in the world did you do that?" Melody asked, looking amazed.

"Um…I'm not sure?" Uma told her. Mal being somewhat friendly with her again was one thing, the brainless Atlanticans from the other side of the bridge were another thing all together.

**Uma looked at them, holding the ember in her hand.**

**Harry pointed his hook at her and let out a small laugh. "Welcome back," he told her.**

_Why am I not surprised that Harry just accepted Uma back, no questions asked?_ Harriet thought with a small sigh. Then again, maybe it shouldn't have surprised her. Harriet _was_ familiar with the split, it'd make sense Harry would want to keep his last remaining friend of the old crew.

Though if that was the case, then Harriet's anger toward Uma was only more justified.

**"Uma, you swam off and forgot all about us," Gil said as he walked over to her, his voice soft.**

"Wow, I was not expecting _Gil_ to be the one to point that out," Harriet muttered to Sammy.

**Yeah. Planning her _revenge_ , no doubt," Mal spoke up, her arms crossed over her chest. **

**"It's not _all_ about you, Mal," Uma told her and Mal briefly lifted an eyebrow as if to ask Uma what it was she had been doing. "I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everybody out. **

"And that had to be done solo?" Harriet asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm a strong swimmer," Uma shrugged.

"Yeah. We know," Harriet scoffed. "It's just funny that you preach about loyalty to your crew but the minute you get a chance, you leave them to rot on the Isle."

"Okay that's it. Spit it out Harriet!"

"Harriet, don't!" Harry stated, knowing what his sister was going to say. "Just leave it."

"I'm not going to just—"

"Just. Leave. It."

**And you know what I found, boys? It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut.**

"Oh yeah Miguel hates those," Emir chuckled.

"Then again, Conner _did_ follow him around for a month singing 'consider the coconut' after Miguel ate a piece of the fruit and we won the game against Imperial Academy," Akiho pointed out.

"You didn't just win, you _destroyed_ them," Lonnie smirked.

"Don't remind me," Shang muttered.

**And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they've been keeping it all for themselves."**

" **Whatever," Mal said as she held out her hand once more. "Uma, I need that to break a spell."**

**"Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter," Carlos added.**

"Who has Maleficent's scepter. Why are we leaving that part out of the conversations?" Chip asked.

**"Mm. So the good guy is the bad guy?" Uma asked, as if needing clarification before letting out a small laugh.**

"And no questions as to _how_ Audrey is able to now cast spells?!"

**"Well, I might not give it back. Let's see what happens," she said as she looked at the ember.**

**"Uma, it's not the time for games!" Mal exclaimed "People's lives are in danger!"**

Phillip Sr. sighed softly as he looked over at Audrey. Where had he gone wrong in his parenting? Had it been allowing Leah to enter Audrey's life at a young age?

It hadn't been his choice—Audrey had been a complicated birth as the doctors lost her heartbeat and almost lost Aurora's, resulting in an emergency caesarean. Due to that, the doctors ordered that Aurora not pick up Audrey or do most of the traditional mothering duties until she was fully healed.

Of course, it hadn't helped that Aurora had also been diagnosed with what the doctors called postpartum depression—though most people didn't know that. Regardless, Phillip Sr. had tried his best but juggling assisting with running a kingdom, helping his wife recover and raising an infant daughter was more than anyone could ask. It didn't help that there weren't enough staff to spare to help raise Audrey, and Leah had almost had a fit when she had heard.

**"Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to, can get off the isle," Uma said as Harry and Gil stood there chuckling.**

"Yes," Ben nodded.

"You know she can't hear you right?" Mal asked.

"Doesn't matter. Yes, any child who wants to will be able to get off the Isle."

**"I can't do that," Mal told her.**

**"Can't do that?" Uma muttered as she walked to the edge of the bridge, Harry giving a small little bow.**

**"Well, how about now?" Uma exclaimed, holding the ember over the edge.**

"One moment where someone is _not_ holding something important hostage to get their way, is that _too_ much to ask?" Phillip Jr. muttered under his breath.

**"Deal. Deal!" Mal shouted, once again holding out her hand for the ember as Carlos looked at her as if wondering what their next move was going to be. Uma gasped, pretending to drop the ember into the water.**

"Harry…you know I can swim right?"

"Of course cap'n."

"Then why did you move to hold me steady like you thought I was going to fall in?"

**"Uma!" Evie exclaimed as Mal gasped and Uma let out a small laugh at the purple haired VK's reaction. "Her word is good."**

"She's literally lying right to my face."

"You're holding the ember hostage when we need it to save Auradon," Mal shot back though both barbs were missing some of the hostility they used to have. "What was I supposed to say?"

"That…is a fair point," Harriet nodded, though some hostility could still be heard in her voice as she looked over at Uma. "Captain to Captain, Uma, she's not wrong. Besides she even said she couldn't give you want you wanted before you threatened the ember."

"I'm not sure Mal _could_ have given Uma what she wanted even without the threat of closing the barrier," Ben said softly. "VK Day was set up through the council, any change to that would be a council decision anyway."

"Honestly I'm a little surprised none of you three are at all surprised to see _Lord Hades'_ ember with Mal," Hyllus pointed out. "I'd at least be wondering what deal she made to get it if I didn't already know her relationship to him."

**Uma brought her arm in and walked over to Mal, still holding up the ember, before pausing.**

**"I'll still keep this, for the time being," Uma said as she put the ember in her jacket.**

"But that's Mal's by right!" Hadie spoke up. "Yeah, you're dad's great-niece but Mal's his _daughter_. If anyone has a greater claim to it, it's her!"

**"Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think is a job for pirates."**

"That's…that's irony," Lil Shang stated.

**"Yeah," Gil said as Harry chuckled and the three embraced.**

**"We can always go back to hating each other when this is over," Jay muttered to Mal, having slid up to her side. Carlos looked over at the two of them in slight confusion.**

"My future self apparently didn't have the talk with you two that Evie and I did back in the last break," Carlos said to Mal and Jay.

"Apparently," Jay sighed, hearing the words about hating Uma and Harry come out of his future self's mouth. He was indifferent in his feelings toward Gil.

**Uma, Harry and Gil looked back at Mal; glee evident on their faces at potentially getting one over on Mal.**

**"Fine," Mal said though it was clear that it was the last thing she wanted to do. She looked over at Jay and tilted her head toward Auradon.**

**"Where are our bikes?" Jay asked, turning to face the other three.**

"Finally! I've been waiting for this question to come up!"

"Calm down Lu," Alexandria chuckled.

**"Oh, yeah. We crashed them," Gil told him, Harry just looking amused while Uma looked slightly impressed. Harry pretended to be riding a bike before whistling and imitating the sound of a crash.**

"Why not keep them?"

"The parts the bikes had were probably worth more than the bikes themselves," Mal told Hadie. "Plus, I hate to say it, but crashing them was probably the smartest thing they could do. Prevents Zevon or Freddy from stealing them from under _their_ noses."

**Mal stared in slight shock while Jay just looked annoyed as Harry let out a small laugh, pointing to Jay as he backed up to stand by Uma.**

"Jay looks like he's ready to murder Harry," Elle shook her head.

**"Here's a thought," Evie said as she walked up to stand between the two trios. Mal and Jay looked over at Evie while Carlos just stared off into the distance, as if wanting to be done with the whole conversation. "We could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences."**

"You know this may seem entirely off topic but has Evie been wearing that tiara the whole time?"

"Yes, Robin, she has." Rowyn stated.

"Even when wearing her helmet on her bike? Because there's no way that could have been comfortable."

**Uma, Harry, and Gil looked over at Evie; the looks on their faces indicated that they were not in the mood to 'celebrate their differences' with the others.**

"The girl we used to pelt with smoke bombs is telling us to put our history behind us?" Harry chuckled.

**"Yeah?" Evie asked, looking over at Mal and the boys, Mal still staring blankly at Evie, Jay looking slightly perplexed and Carlos looking slightly disgusted. Evie pulled out a small bag from the sleeve of her jacket "Who wants gum?"**

"The whole 'wanting us to talk' thing makes so much more sense now," Uma muttered.

**Evie gave the bag a small shake as if to offer it to the others. Uma still looked unimpressed.**

**"Let's go," Uma said, walking off.**

**"No?" Evie asked, still rattling the bag; Celia looking at the ground.**

"I'm pretty new to the whole 'crisis' thing but I don't think it's the time for gum," Celia said softly.

**"Ah!" Mal exclaimed, causing Uma to stop. "No. I'm in charge. Let's go."**

"Is it _really_ the time for pissing contests about who's in charge?" Evan shook his head.

"Okay so just...none of our children go to _The Snuggly Duckling_ ever again," Rapunzel sighed.

**The two groups walked off as Evie took one of the gum balls out of her bag and put it in her mouth. The next shot was an exterior one of Auradon Prep as the group of eight walked onto the quad only to see everyone who was outside snoring; clearly under Audrey's sleeping curse.**

**"They're asleep," Mal said, looking around. "Everyone."**

"Very good Mal. Maybe next we'll learn how to not steal people's boyfriends!"

Mal sighed but ignored the taunt from Audrey. It _had_ been a pretty obvious observation her future self had made. Anyone could have seen that everyone was asleep.

**She looked at her phone, having tried calling on it to no avail. "I can't get Ben."**

_Okay, that explains my stating the obvious. If I'm worried about Ben, I'm not going to be as focused on other things. Wait…why can't I get Ben on the phone?_

Ben paused, the worried feeling from the previous scene coming back with a vengeance. He would never just ignore Mal's texts or calls.

**"Or Dizzy or Doug," Evie stated, also looking at her phone as the group continued to walk**

**"Or Jane. The signal's out," Carlos added.**

_Oh thank Gods. The signal's out,_ Ben thought with an inward sigh of relief. Mal gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his hand.

**The group continued to walk through the quad, Carlos holding up his phone as if to get a better signal.**

Jane couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. Carlos seemed determined to get that signal.

**"Is that Auradon Prep?" Celia asked, pointing to the building.**

"But the VK pick up left from Auradon Prep," Rowyn pointed out. "Wouldn't you guys have returned to the same location?"

"Not…not after the excitement on the Isle," Mal said softly. "We brought the VKs over to their guardians as quickly as we could."

**"Yeah. When everybody wakes up, you're going to love it," Carlos told her. Celia continued to stare at the building in shock before pumping her fists slightly in celebration.**

**"Everything is so…" Gil said as they continued to walk around, looking at everything.**

**"Freaky," Jay finished for him.**

**"… _green_ ," Gil corrected. "You have leaves _on_ your trees. And what are those colored things on the bushes?"**

**"Uh... Flowers?"**

"Kinda weird that there're flowers. Isn't Lady Persephone on the Isle?"

"It's Auradon. Why are we questioning flowering plants?"

**"Flowers are pretty." Gil said before looking at a bowl on a nearby table in surprise. "Cantaloupe! Mm! Mm!"**

**Jay moved like he was going to stop him before looking guiltily at the sleeping people at the table by them, as if apologizing for Gil stealing their food.**

"It'd just go to waste," Lucas sighed. "We don't know how long the sleeping curse will be in effect and unless Audrey put a spell on that food too…"

**"We don't have fresh fruit on the Isle, remember?" Uma told him and Jay looked back at Gil, now scarfing down a thing of grapes.**

The four original VKs looked at each other, feeling slightly guilty. The food deliveries that had been going to the Isle had focused mainly on non-perishables, to prevent what had happened in years past and to rebuild trust in the barges.

Sadly, that'd meant that things like fresh fruit were not in the cards yet.

"Let's see if we can fix that," Evie whispered to Mal, who nodded softly.

**"Thank you," the blond said as he set down the plate.**

"I thought…I thought thank you's weren't done on the Isle," Herkie said. "That's what you all said last viewing."

"He's not on the Isle though," Macaria pointed out.

**"They're grapes," Jay told him, patting Gil on the shoulder before walking off.**

**"Grapes? I love grapes."**

_Good to know,_ Macaria thought with a small smile. _Wait, though, he might not have ever had grapes before. Plus that's his future self saying it._

"Hey, if it means I don't have to stomach watching Gil eat eggs, I'll get him all the grapes he wants," Uma muttered.

**"I believe I deserve some compensation for my muscles, my wile, and my role in this endeavor," Harry stated, taking the wallet of one of the sleeping students.**

"You have five seconds to put my brother's wallet _back_ where you _found_ it," Rachel said, her voice firm.

**"You do," Jay said, stalking over to Harry and snatching the money out of his hand. "Me not squashing you like a bug."**

"Thank you Jay!"

**Harry laughed, tossing the wallet back onto the table as Jay put the money in the student's shirt pocket. "Think I'm scared of you, Jay?"**

**"Guys," Mal and Uma stated, their tone of voice indicating that this type of confrontation was almost routine for the two boys.**

Mal shook her head; it almost reminded her of when Jay had just joined their group and he and Harry seemed to have verbal sparring matches every other week. Some things would never change it seemed.

**Harry looked over at the two girls and Jay walked off.**

**"Mm!"**

**"Dude," Carlos said, clearly excited to see that his friend wasn't asleep.**

"You know, that raises a question. Does the sleeping curse affect dogs? Could the love between a dog and his human wake Dude up from the sleeping curse or would he need a romantic True Love's kiss?"

" _That's_ what you decided to focus on?" Aziz asked his little brother, shaking his head in disbelief.

**"Delicious," Dude said before letting out a small burp.**

"Is there _any_ way to make the dog stop talking?" Uma asked.

**"Dude, really?" Carlos asked as Jay walked up.**

**"What? It wasn't me, I swear. Okay. It was me," Dude told him as Mal also came up to the group.**

Kitty shook her head in amusement. "It must be from the truth potion. Remember the gummy Mal gave Carlos was a truth gummy so it'd make sense that Dude couldn't lie."

**"Hey, do you know what happened here?" Carlos asked after glancing at Mal.**

**"Yup. Audrey showed up. She put everybody to sleep. And then she turned some of them to…"**

"I have to say I like that mutt," Harriet said. "Nice succinct report."

"But Carlos saw the news report," Sammy pointed out. "Wouldn't he _know_ or at least have some idea what happened?"

**"Guys," Evie said, looking almost horrified at a statue that more than likely wasn't there before. The others quickly made their way over to her and Mal, Carlos and Jay stared in horror at the statue. "Lonnie turned to stone."**

"No!" Lil Shang exclaimed while Lonnie stared in shock.

"Wait, I thought Lonnie had left school?" Kitty asked.

"I…I must have come back when I heard that Ben proposed," Lonnie said softly. Meanwhile, Mulan glared over at Leah.

"Are you happy?"

"I beg your—?"

"If you hadn't told your own _granddaughter_ that it was her fault her _school age_ relationship didn't work, Audrey wouldn't have been pushed to her breaking point, wouldn't have grabbed the scepter and my daughter _wouldn't_ be stone right now!"

"Well technically she's—"

"Zip your howling screamer Leah! Gods, you just don't know when to quit do you? You deny food to the Isle, potentially killing children. Then, after you're caught, you move on to shoving your insane values down your granddaughter's throat which _also_ results in people potentially _dying_!"

"I still don't see how this has to do with—"

Before anyone could react, Mulan got up and, within about five strides, cleared the distance between herself and Leah. Using her dominant hand, the savior of China swiftly slapped Leah across the face.

"I make it a rule not to hit children. Especially when they haven't done the action that will get them into trouble yet," Mulan hissed. "But you? You are not a child and it's _clear_ that you have no regrets over what happened. Make no mistake, if Lonnie _does_ wind up being turned to stone after this viewing, your own _ancestors_ won't be able to protect you."

She marched back to her seat and sat down next to Shang.

"Don't even bother looking at me Leah," Shang said. "You deserved that and everyone knows it."

**"All right. Everybody stay on their toes," Jay said though it was obvious he was worried too.**

Lonnie shot Jay a small smile, hearing the worry that'd been in his voice.

**"Look, since we're here, let's check the school," Uma said, Celia nodding along in agreement.**

"Smart, you'd be able to at least check that off the list," Poseidon nodded and looked at his granddaughter. "Athena'd be proud."

**"No," Mal said, causing the other four to pause. "Audrey went straight for the crown, so, I think it's safe to assume that she's gonna go for Ben and his castle next.**

"However, she'd also be proud of that reasoning as well," Poseidon said, looking over at Mal.

**That's where we'll go."**

**"Says who?" Uma asked, walking slightly up to Mal.**

"Says his worried _fiancee_ ," Elle pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Says the future _Queen_ of Auradon," Macaria added.

**"Says me," Mal told her, closing the distance.**

**"Says you. And that's supposed to mean something to me?"**

_It used to,_ Mal thought before shoving that thought aside. They were rebuilding their relationship, what was said in the future wouldn't be said in _their_ future.

**"Guys," Evie said softly and Mal looked over to her.**

**"To the castle," the future Queen stated, walking off; the others following her. Harry looked at the statue before bringing up the rear of their little group.**

"Well now…I'd say it's the perfect time as any to take a small break," the Blue Fairy stated.

"I agree," Ben said softly.

"Me too for that matter," Harriet nodded, a small growl coming to her voice as she looked at Uma.

"Very well," the Blue Fairy nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Mal sighed as she looked around the room. It was clear that everyone was enjoying the break that the Blue Fairy had recommended they take. Ben had been scooped up by Chip and Lucas, the former teacup hugging Ben close to him. As if that would somehow prevent whatever happened to Ben in the future.

_Gods, what_ ** _did_** _happen to Ben in the future?_ Mal thought, unknowingly chewing on her bottom lip in worry. _I didn't think Audrey would actually hit him with the scepter but then again no one thought she would steal the crown and the scepter in the first place. Not to mention…Audrey did used to date Ben. Plus she's known him all her life. She'll know secrets of his that she could use against him._

Mal shook her head. No. It wasn't fair to think like that. Audrey hadn't done those things yet, the worst thing she'd done was steal the crown and the scepter….and honestly a good lawyer could argue that Audrey only intended to steal the crown. That the scepter was just an addition brought on by the scepter's magic calling to Audrey.

"Mal?" Hades' voice broke into her thoughts and brought Mal back to the present where she saw her father standing in front of her.

"Yes?" Mal asked.

"Can I have a word?"

Mal nodded, a little surprised but maybe she shouldn't have been. After all, he had just heard her say that she acted like he didn't exist. That more than anything would be cause for a talk. That being said…they hadn't really talked since the brief time Hades was in Auradon after he crashed Ben's coronation. And that was just Hades letting Mal know he was being sent back to the Isle.

There were no 'heart to hearts', no reconciliations. Even if the inner five year old in Mal was crying out for it to be so.

The God and Godling walked over to the randomly appearing and disappearing room that seemed to only appear during the breaks. As if the Blue Fairy knew the breaks would be used for conversations that would require a bit more privacy.

Mal sighed softly as she shut the door behind them. There seemed to be a cavernous silence between parent and child, no one knowing what to say first.

"I don't exist to you?" Hades asked softly, being the first to break the silence.

Mal shrugged. "I mean…that's how our experience has been. At least, that's how it's been ever since you had Hadie."

"It didn't have to be," Hades said. "And by the way, it _hasn't_ been that way. Didn't you ever get the birthday gifts I sent along with your food?"

"You mean the rare cans of probably expired soda we'd get from the delivery barges?" Mal asked. "Yeah I got those."

"Not _just_ those," Hades said softly. "I'd send a small package with Jay when he'd come to pick up the food. Honestly I'm surprised he never put two and two together."

Mal paused as the memories came flooding back to her. "Wait…the flame necklace? The tin of used charcoal pencils? The pack of spray paint cans? That was you?"

"Oh good, you did get them," Hades said with a small smile on his lips. "I was worried that Jay had passed them off to his dad to pawn them off. I'd be having words with him if that was the case."

Mal sighed. The flame necklace she had gotten for her twelfth birthday, the tin of used charcoal pencils for her thirteenth and the spray paint cans for her fourteenth. The pencils lasted maybe four months while she had stock piled the new cans of spray paint, opting to use the refilled cans with the paint she'd created in _Curl Up and_ Dye.

While she was never a big jewelry wearer, she had kept it safe from harm by hiding it in the clubhouse in the only safe place she knew…her old sketchbook that had been stored under the mattress of the bed in the clubhouse.

Uma, Jay and Harry were the only ones who knew that sketchbook existed…and before now, Jay was the only one _allowed_ in the clubhouse who could find it. But Mal had always assumed that it had been Persephone to send the necklace.

After all, Hades had his son. What did he need with Mal?

"I got to give Benny boy credit, he does the thing properly," Hades said and Mal looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked for permission to propose to you," the God of the Dead chuckled. "Thought he was going to pass out a couple of times but he got the question out. Gave him the gem to use for the ring too."

"Why…why in the world would Ben ask for _permission_? Since when do I need _your_ permission to do anything?"

"Well for Benny, I'm assuming it has something to do with being Beastie and Belle's son. All that royalty nonsense. And I know you don't need my permission Mal, but you're still my daughter. He probably thought it was a good idea to not anger the future in law by proposing without letting me know."

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she heard that. It was definitely something Ben would do, to make sure everyone was happy. His quest to make sure everyone was pleased was one of the things she loved about him…but it was also one of the things that drove her _insane_.

It hadn't escaped her notice either that Hades had said that he'd provided the gem for Ben to use in the ring. It made sense in a way, her father _was_ the God of Mining on top of being the God of the Dead.

_Note to self, keep Doug away from my father unless we want the two of them to have a five hour conversation about gems,_ Mal thought.

"So…I need to grow up and smell the stink huh?" Mal asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I _never_ said that," Hades told her.

"Yeah, I know. Future self. But…dad, do you _really_ think I couldn't or wouldn't understand what it's like? To have your _whole_ world taken from you in a blink of an eye?" Mal asked. "I was _six_ and I thought it'd be the three of us. But it wasn't. You had Hadie. And I love him and would do _anything_ to make sure nothing happened to him. But you still had your son. Someone not tainted by Maleficent's powers or abilities. A full God."

Years from now, if you asked Mal why she told Hades this, she would tell you that she had no idea why she was spilling her guts to her father. But she wasn't going to lie, finally telling him everything after _years_ of bottling it up. Of not being able to confront him or tell him the truth because Maleficent would wonder why she was going to the Underworld.

"Mal," Hades said softly, bending down to look at his daughter. "Yes, I love Hadie. I will _always_ love Hadie. But that doesn't change the fact that you are also my daughter. Just because I despise the woman who birthed you with every fiber of my being doesn't change that fact."

Mal took a steady breath, trying to maintain control of her emotions. Trying to suppress the inner five year old that was calling out for her to run into her father's arms and hug him until time stopped.

"I just…I was six and I thought that you were just…using me as a practice child," she muttered. "Then you had Hadie and Steph was off in Auradon since it was during her six months so Hadie always came first. Like the future me in the viewing said…Maleficent may have been an evil monster but she stuck around."

Hades sighed. Somehow, knowing that just made it ten times worse. Because he had made his daughter feel that _Maleficent,_ the Fae who was _proud_ of the fact that she was titled the Mistress of All Evil, would be a better parent than him.

"Mal, Persephone and I could have one _hundred_ children," he told Mal, looking straight into his daughter's bright green eyes. A more spiteful man would have noted that they were the same shade as Maleficent's but Hades knew that Persephone would more than likely hear about such a comment. The Arendelle Princeling was lower on Hades' already short list of people he liked for providing that rolled up newspaper. "That won't change the fact that _you_ are my eldest. _You_ are my daughter and no matter _what_ happens, I _will_ love you."

"No matter what?"

"It's the curse of being a parent," Hades told her. "Unless you did something like attempt a coup against the Boreadon royal family or something…"

"Real funny," Mal rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile. She knew now that she was in the wrong all those years ago. That she needed to 'get over it' as the future version of her father had sang. For the first time in forever, she was tempted to listen to that inner five year old of hers.

The problem was, it still felt incredibly awkward around him. Thanks in part to Maleficent and in part to her own stupidity, Mal really only had a year living with her father. And yet that one year was probably the best year of her life. That was the year that Jay came into the fold, that was the year that her crew was still together. That was the year that she found out that she had another parent than just Maleficent.

"Gods, I…I just know how to waste time talking to people don't I?"

"What do you mean?" Hades asked, tilting his head slightly.

Mal sighed. "Dad…we could have had _years_ had I just _talked_ to you. Just like with Uma. I…I can't help but—"

"Mal, I'm going to interject real quick. I don't know _what_ went on with that conversation you had with Uma and Hook Jr, but since you and Jay aren't trying to kill the squidling and her partner I can only assume it went well. That being said…your feelings are valid. I will _always_ wish you had come and talked to me but I know that's not how life is like on the Isle. Especially with Maleficent twisting you into what she wanted as the perfect daughter. Not to mention, Evie was the only one of your friends who knew. Also at some point you'll have to tell me the story about how _Evie_ found out before _Uma_. When I wind back on the Isle, I'll need something to taunt Ursula with."

Mal couldn't help the small chuckle that came out at that. The thought of her dad taunting Ursula…the image it produced was quite amusing.

Hades leaned over and gave Mal a small side hug. "It'll be okay Mali," he said softly. "They don't make them soft on the Isle after all."

"They don't make them soft in Auradon either," Mal told him, thinking about her friends and her fiancé.

"I don't give a rat's ass Uma!" Harriet's voice cut through the silence and father and daughter looked at each other in surprise.

"Well I guess Harriet's finally broken her silence," Mal said. "Shall we go make sure the two captains don't kill each other?"

"Lets, I'm not fond of the idea of a new young occupant in the Underworld and I don't think Hook would be thrilled if Uma were to kill his eldest," Hades nodded and the two of them rushed out of the room. There they saw Harriet Hook being held back by her girlfriend as Lucas stood in front of her.

"Aren't you going to help me out?" The brunett asked his boyfriend, who was still sitting by Ben.

"Eh, you seem to have everything under control," Chip told him.

"I will break up with you if you don't come help me!"

"No you won't," Chip snorted in amusement but got up anyway.

Sammy tightened her hold on Harriet's torso, as if to stop her from moving forward. "Cap'n, come on, let's be reasonable. Besides her grandfather is _right_ there! You're a pirate's daughter, do you really want to anger the God of the Sea?"

"I don't give a barnacle as to who I anger Sammy! We're trapped on that Isle, what does it matter if Poseidon's angry at me? Besides, this little sea witch can't honestly claim she left the Isle to make life better for the kids on the Isle and not realize what she did to Harry by leaving and not saying anything!"

Mal had to say she was surprised that Harry wasn't trying to interject but her surprise was mitigated by the sight of Jay holding the son of Hook back from entering the fray.

"Mate, you know if your sister doesn't get this off her chest now, she's going to explode," she heard Jay tell Harry.

"She has _no_ right saying this to Uma, Jay," Harry muttered, his face dark and yet Mal could see a hint of flush in his cheeks. "The captain has her business."

"Harriet's a captain as well Harry," Jay pointed out. "Really she has all the right to say this to Uma. Both as a captain in her own right and as a child of Captain Hook. Everyone knows your father's practically pirate royalty."

"Listen Harriet, all I did was leave the Isle," Uma snapped. "I didn't do anything to Harry."

"Exactly!" Harriet growled. "You just left! You didn't even say goodbye to him!"

Thankfully, everyone else in the room seemed to be making a point to give the girls their privacy. Mal couldn't help but wonder if the Blue Fairy or Fairy Godmother had something to do with that. A privacy barrier or something.

It was the only thing Mal could think of that would allow Harriet to not only yell at Uma like that but also look like she was about to _kill_ her. Or at least come as close to killing a descendant of the Gods as one can get.

"I had to leave before the barrier closed! Harry knows that I didn't mean anything by it," Uma told her. "Would you rather I'd be trapped on the Isle for the rest of my life?"

"A captain stays with their crew!" Harriet growled. "Even if you _were_ looking for a way for the other kids to get off the Isle, you still _abandoned_ your crew! Your first mate!"

Harriet probably wouldn't have been this angry toward Uma for fleeing the Isle if it was anyone else as her first mate. After all, she'd have done the same thing if she was given the chance. But Uma never saw how Harry had been the few days after they had discovered that Uma had left.

At first he'd been living in denial, like Uma was just hiding on another area of the Isle. Acting like she'd be back any day, but keeping up his duties as first mate even if he never called himself _captain_.

But as the days turned into weeks, Harriet saw her little brother almost deflate as he had to accept the fact that his best friend, his crush, had abandoned him to the cruelty of the Isle. If they had rum on the Isle, Harriet wouldn't have been surprised to find Harry drowning his sorrows in a bottle of it despite being as young as he was. But no one was an alcoholic in Auradon it seemed, as the barges never seemed to deliver full bottles of rum or any other alcohol.

Harry, instead, focused his anger and devastation into training the crew or running around the Isle. The number of face offs they had between the Angels had increased substantially, as Freddy and his followers seemed to be empowered by the fact that Uma had left.

_He lost that empowered feeling real quick after Harry hit him with one of their own daggers,_ Harriet thought with an inward smirk.

"Look Uma," she said, pulling herself out of her own thoughts and back to the argument she was having. "To quote Gil from the viewing: you just swam off and forgot all about us. _I_ didn't mind, I have my own crew. But Uma…you're the last friend Harry had from the old days. He was _devastated_ when you two stopped being friends with Jay and Mal. Now imagine how he felt having discovered that you left!"

Uma stared at Harriet, slightly shocked. While Harriet had never been shy about speaking what was on her mind, she always seemed to show some difference toward Uma despite their equal status as captains.

But…there way no way Harry would have been devastated. Harry was a tough one, he had to be coming from the Isle. Being devastated was for Boreadon. And if he was, he wouldn't have made it obvious. It was one of the things that drove Uma insane, how she could never really tell what Harry was thinking.

"You calm?" Lucas asked from his spot in front of Harriet, as if he would have been a suitable barrier to keep the older Hook from attacking Uma.

"I thought your job was keeping people from killing the royal cow?"

"Eh, I'm multitasking," Lucas shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Besides, I don't think your brother would be happy if you killed his captain."

Harriet chuckled. "You know for a Boreadon guy, you catch on pretty fast."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Lucas smiled before backing up and shooting a small glare at Chip.

"What?"

" _Thank you_ for your help!"

Chip shook his head. "Like I said, you had everything under control. Besides, Ben needed me more."

"You're lucky I love you," Lucas said, walking over and kissing the top of Chip's head. He would have given the dirty blond a hug but his arms were currently wrapped around Ben like a boa constrictor around its prey.

"Chip?"

"Yes?"

"Release the Ben."

"No."

" _Chip…_ "

"…you know one of these days that's not going to work on me," Chip muttered as he released his grip on Ben.

"But it's not this day," Ben chuckled as he gave Chip a small smile.

"What did I say about quoting Tolkien?" Chip asked.

"To always do it whenever I get the chance?"

Chip chuckled and ruffled Ben's hair, earning a squawk of annoyance as Ben batted Chip's hands away. Neither one of them noticing Belle or Adam/Beast's smile at the interaction, happy that Ben had recovered from the sight of possibly being cursed by Audrey in the future.

"Are we ready to resume?" The Blue Fairy asked as Mal and Hades made their way back to their seats, as did Harriet, Sammy and Uma. Maybe it was Mal's imagination but it looked like Uma was sitting a bit closer to Harry than she had been during the break.

Mal couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even with the ups and downs they had between the four of them, she wouldn't begrudge Uma or Harry the happiness she found with Ben.

"I believe we are Blue Fairy," Ben nodded, wrapping an arm around Mal's waist.

"Everything okay?" Mal whispered to him.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" Ben whispered back. "I saw Lord Hades go up to you but I wasn't able to get to your side with the grip that Chip had on me."

Mal smiled gently. "It was just a talk. My dad and I needed to clear up a few issues from the past, that was all."

"Oh…okay."

"Speaking of the past, you asked _permission_ to propose?" Mal smirked in amusement.

"That's how I was raised," Ben shrugged but Mal could see a faint hint of a flush to his cheeks. "Besides I knew the VK day was going to be televised and I didn't want to catch your dad off guard."

"I'm just teasing Ben," Mal chuckled. "It's kinda sweet."

Ben smiled before kissing the top of her head. "We should stop talking now. I think the Blue Fairy is ready to resume."

"Of course. I'd hate to hold up the viewing more than we already have," Mal nodded, turning back to the screen.

"You just want to finish so we can go back to what we were doing."

"Ben, considering what we were doing was having a talk with your parents about potentially closing the barrier for good, I'd rather not hurry back to that."

"…okay, yeah, I see your point."

Mal chuckled softly and shook her head as the Blue Fairy waved her wand at the screen in order to resume the viewing.


	16. Chapter 16

**The scene opens on an exterior shot of a cottage in the middle of the woods before cutting to Audrey staring at Maleficent's scepter in angry disbelief.**

Aurora stared in silent disbelief. The cottage that had been her home for sixteen wonderful years was now her daughter's headquarters.

Though, if one were to look closely at Audrey, one might have seen a flash of guilty disbelief in her eyes.

"Oh, it's our home," Fauna gasped with a small smile.

**In the jewel of the scepter, Mal can be seen and it's clear that the hag curse that had been placed on her had been lifted.**

**"How did Mal break my spell?" Audrey exclaimed, turning to look at Chad.**

**"I don't know." Chad said immediately, the timidness of his voice unusual for the prince of Charmington.**

Kitty frowned, hearing the change in her older brother's voice. He didn't sound like himself, confident to the point of almost being cocky.

He was almost… _scared_.

_Chad doesn't get scared…unless he was shoved in a closet off screen,_ Kitty thought, narrowing her eyes slightly. Maleficent's scepter or not, Audrey was _not_ going to get away with abusing her brother!

**Audrey quickly reached for the bowl that was on the table by her, dumping the apples that were in it on the table.**

**"And _what_ is Uma doing here?" Audrey asked. **

**"Hey, no, no, no, no, no." Chad exclaimed, ducking as Audrey threw the glass bowl at the wall behind Chad. Audrey stalked toward Chad, who was still lying on the floor by her.**

Cinderella gasped softly, every mothering instinct in her was screaming out to comfort her son and get him out of this situation.

"You're lucky this is the future," Kit muttered to Phillip Sr. "Or I'd be demanding a duel."

"You'd be well within your right," Phillip Sr. muttered back. "I swear to you, we taught Audrey better than this."

"Leah though must have taught her different."

**"Come clean, Chad. Where did they go?"**

"How would he know?!" Lucy shouted. "He's been with _you_ the whole time or at Jane's party!"

**"I don't know," Chad told her and Audrey looked at him, clearly not believing him. "I don't know, okay? I can go check for you."**

"Get out of there Chad," Kitty whispered, her eyes locked on the version of her brother that was on the screen.

**"How about that?"**

**"Stay!" Audrey exclaimed, cutting off Chad's attempt to crawl away and potentially run out of the cottage. Audrey strolled over to Chad and rested a hand on Chad's head, resulting in a whimper from the Prince as he tensed but relaxed as Audrey ran her fingers through his curls.**

Sammy frowned slightly. That sort of thing was common among kids on the Isle, who'd grown up subjected to abuse.

How…how long _had_ Chad been in that cottage?

**"It's about to get a little ugly," the self proclaimed Queen of Mean declared and Chad paused before looking up at Audrey and gulping as Audrey began to laugh.**

" _About_ to get a little ugly?" Alex muttered, glaring at Audrey. Sure, she couldn't blame the girl for what she turned into—that was all Leah's fault—but only _three_ people got to mess with Chad and Audrey was _not_ one of them!

**Back at the castle, Dude led the way as the humans continued to search for Ben.**

**"Ben!" Mal exclaimed, calling out his name in hopes that Ben would call back or at least come running toward them.**

"Rule of thumb, don't shout like that," Persephone said softly. "It makes other people know where you are."

"Kinda the idea," Mal told her.

**"This way!" Dude declared with a little laugh as he ran off ahead and Mal sighed.**

**"Ben could be asleep anywhere," Mal said.**

**"Or turned to stone." Celia added and Mal looked over at the younger girl as Evie gently rested a hand over her mouth.**

"That's not helping," Evie told the younger girl.

**"Okay," Evie said gently.**

**"Ben!"**

**"I got a scent," Dude said as he sat in front of a window with one curtain almost torn to shreds. "Very pungent cologne. Easy to track. Follow me, people."**

Ben flushed slightly as Emir and Akiho burst out laughing.

"Hey didn't I give you that cologne?" Chip asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," Ben nodded.

"Wasn't it based off a recommendation I gave you?" Lucas asked Chip.

"Why, yes. Yes it was."

**"That's great, Dude," Jay told the canine.**

**"FYI, I give great cuddles, too," Dude volunteered.**

**"Really?" Gil asked as the group made their way down the hall. "I never had a pet growing up."**

"Really?" Belle asked. "When Gaston tried proposing the first time, he laid out this fantasy about the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs while his 'little wife' massaged his feet."

Beast growled slightly at the idea of Belle being married to Gaston and having his children.

"Dad's not married," Gil said. "My older brothers have a different mom than I do. Not to mention all my sisters but dad doesn't really acknowledge them as his so they just roam the Isle."

"That's pretty much the case on the Isle," Mal chimed in. "Well not the not acknowledging daughters part but the half sibling part. The Hook siblings here are the lone exception—plus CJ as well."

"Yeah, pretty much anyone who has a sibling has a _half_ sibling," Evie nodded.

"Oh yes," Anastasia nodded, "due to how many women die in childbirth. Though the medical team you and King Ben set up should work to halt that."

**"Well, except for the elk head in Dad's man cave but that wasn't…"**

**"Hold up," Uma said, running her hand over scratches on the wall that looked to be fairly fresh. The scratches continued and went through one of the pieces of artwork, cutting off a third of it. She held up her hand causing the group to stop. "What's this?"**

**"Uh…" Carlos said as he stepped up to look at the scratches before looking at Mal. "Any chance this was already there?"**

"It wasn't," Ben whispered, staring in shock as the evidence began to pile up. He would live his worst fear. And it was at Audrey's hands.

No, no, he was being overdramatic. That could have been made by _anything_.

...he hoped.

**Mal sighed.**

**"And follow me!" Dude exclaimed before walking off. Mal and the others quickly followed, with Mal calling out Ben's name. Carlos paused, looking at the scratches again. The group made their way to a room with stain glass that was similar to the stained glass window that Ben had presented to Mal at Cotillion.**

**"Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben!"**

"Ben is _clearly_ not in that room," Lil Shang stated. "So…might not be a good idea to stay there."

**"Stay here, okay?" Evie said softly to Celia, who nodded. Harry whistled softly as he ran his free hand over one of the swords that was with one of the suits of armor.**

**"I can feel you looking," he said softly as Jay seemed to be hovering behind him.**

**"Good," Jay said as he whispered to the pirate.**

**"So you can track, cuddle, and talk," Gil said as he sat down next to Dude on the steps before turning to look at Carlos. "Hey, do you think his puppies would be able to talk, too?"**

**"All right, man. He's taken," Carlos said, lightly patting Gil on the arm. "You want a dog, adopt a rescue."**

"You jealous Carlos?" Jay chuckled.

**"Talking puppies. That's crazy," Dude chuckled and Celia gave out small smooches to try to call Dude over.**

**"Come here."**

**"He seems nice," Dude told her as he walked over to her.**

_He does,_ Macaria thought with a small smile.

**Mal, Uma and Evie walked toward the other side of the room, Evie standing on the small platform in the middle.**

**"I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose?" Uma said.**

**"No. Dragons don't really lose sleep," Mal told her. "I wonder what fried octopus tastes like."**

"I don't know about octopus but fried squid is actually delicious," Tiana smiled.

"Tia!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Oh Ariel, you know I only use imitation squid since I met you," Tiana reassured the red-haired Queen.

**"Okay. Why do we not do this?" Evie said as Carlos smiled from his spot behind Mal and Uma let out a small laugh.**

"I don't know why DeVil looks so amused but that line of Mal's took me back to when we were kids," Uma smiled.

**"We're celebrating our differences," Uma told her, the laugh dying as quickly as it came.**

"Okay, I deserved that one," Evie chuckled.

**The scene briefly cut to Audrey in the cottage laughing as she watched in the scepter before cutting back to Mal, Uma and the others. A suit of armor turned toward Harry, a wisp of pink smoke emerging from its visor.**

**"I believe we're being challenged," Harry said, resting a hand on Uma's shoulder as Jay looked his way.**

"I never thought I'd say this but why aren't we listening to Harry?" Carlos asked.

"You could stand to listen to me more, Truth Gummy boy," Harry teased but it lacked most of its usual malice.

Carlos flushed as Jane giggled softly.

**"Let's split up and look for Audrey," Uma said, batting Harry's hand away and not noticing the spelled suit of armor.**

**"That makes absolutely no sense. Unless you give me my ember, she's going to spell you."**

"My ember…and I'm not questioning that? I _know_ what Uncle Hades' ember looks like," Uma muttered to herself.

" **Girls!" Harry exclaimed, still looking at the now moving suit of armor, but gaining the attention of Uma and Mal."We have a situation here."**

"Since when do you raise your voice to your captain Harry?" Harriet asked and Harry shrugged.

**The rest of the group looked over at the spelled suit of armor as Audrey's voice seemed to come out of it.**

**"Do you like a prince, Mal? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?" Audrey asked before letting out yet another laugh.**

_I'm not going to lie, that's some impressive magic,_ Mal thought. _Especially considering the fact that she's not in the same room as the suit of armor._

**Music began to play as Mal held her arms out as if to protect Carlos, Gil and Evie while Harry stood in front of Uma.**

Belle grabbed Adam/Beast's hand in fear, the last thing she wanted was for any of those kids to get hurt.

**All around them, the suits of armor began to move; wielding their swords and advancing on the group.**

**All:**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**All (plus Celia):**

**We can counter their attack**

**Hit them till the armor cracks**

Uma gave Jay an appreciative nod. She had seen that it had been _his_ on screen self to be one of the first to run toward Celia before the suits of armor blocked them.

**Uma:**

**This could get a little sticky**

**How to win this battle**

**Could be tricky**

**But I know the best way [Gil handed her a sword from the display on the wall, taking one for himself as well]**

"Harry, where's your sword?"

"Probably on my belt where it always is Harriet."

**Fall back let me lead**

**You hold the line and we'll**

**Bring them to their knees**

**Mal:**

**Swords in the air**

**If you're with me [Jay tossed a sword to Mal, taking a page from Gil's book and using the swords on the wall]**

**Jay:**

**Yeah!**

"So no one else is with me?" Mal chuckled, looking at Carlos and Evie.

"We're always with you M," Evie nodded.

**Mal:**

**They got us outnumbered one-to-fifty**

"There's not 350 knights there though," Neal stated.

**The victory is ours**

**Because I've got a strategy**

**You take the left and the rest**

**Of you can follow me**

"Jay's truly your first mate," Harriet smiled, seeing the small nod coming from the on screen Jay while the on screen Carlos had looked over at Mal.

**This is my crew**

"Haven't heard that phrase from you in a long time," Harry chuckled.

**Look this is my squad**

**This is my turf**

**Evie:**

**Oh, my gods**

**Look guys we got bigger fish**

**To fry**

"Phrasing," Uma, Elle and Melody called out, earning a small chuckle from Poseidon and Ariel.

**Put your differences aside**

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to celebrate our differences?" Celia asked.

**'Cause now we're**

**on the same side**

**Till the night falls**

**Everyone**

**We'll stay together**

**Till the battle is done**

**All:**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**We can counter their attack**

**Hit them till the armor cracks**

**Until the night falls**

**We're aligned**

**It doesn't mean**

**That we're on the same side**

Persephone bit her lip as the on screen Mal was forced down toward the platform by the knight she was fighting.

"But didn't Evie just say that you all were on the same side?" Fauna asked, causing everyone to start as they'd forgotten that the three Good Fairies were in the room.

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Watch your back**

**Hit them hard**

**And hit them fast**

"Thanks Uma!" Gil said with a smile as her on screen version helped get his out of a jam.

"…anytime Gil," Uma told him.

**They're too heavy to react**

Harriet couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of Harry, sword in hand and facing down his enemy. Her little brother had come into his own.

**Mal:**

**The situation is getting**

**Kind of heavy**

**Hold your weapons tight**

**Keep them steady**

**'Cause if we stick together**

**We can make it out alive**

**I will cause a distraction**

**You attack them from the side [Uma helps Mal up after landing in the splits.]**

"I did not know I can bend like that," Mal chuckled.

"Probably not the best time to discover that either," Rowyn nodded.

**Uma:**

**All my soldiers stand**

**at the ready**

**We can cut them up**

**Like confetti**

"Mal, did you just _roll_ off that suit of armor?" Hadie chuckled.

**We'll hit them from the front**

**You counter from behind**

**Don't forget the fate**

**Of Auradon's on the line**

"Since when do _you_ care about the fate of Auradon?" Audrey scoffed.

"Probably around the same time you _stopped_ caring about it," Uma shot back.

**This is all-out war**

**They got us outnumbered**

**The way the swords clash**

**Is the sound of the thunder**

**Mal (spoken):**

**And we are not going under**

**We will never run for cover**

Ben couldn't help but smile slightly despite his worry. _That's my Queen,_ he thought as he gently grabbed Mal's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

**We battle for the victory**

**And ride for each other**

"It's very nice for the suits of armor to allow us time for this," Jay noted.

**Until the night falls**

**Everyone**

**We'll stay together**

**Till the battle is done**

**Back to back, back to back**

**Back to back, back to back**

"Oh no Carlos!" Anita exclaimed as the on screen Carlos lost his sword.

"He beat _Gil_ yet couldn't beat a suit of armor," Harry shook his head.

**We can counter their attack**

**Hit them till the armor cracks**

"Thank Gods for Celia," Rodger sighed as the smaller girl sent a shield to Carlos.

"Still think I need to learn right from wrong?" Celia asked Evie with a small smirk.

**Until the night falls**

**We're aligned**

"Getting tired there Harry?" Harriet teased. "You're supposed to draw your sword back when you meet a block."

"Also, Jay, it's a sword fight. Not ballet," Mal chuckled.

**It doesn't mean**

**That we're on the same side**

"…where were the wheels on that shield?" Shang asked.

**Back to back, back to back**

**Back to back, back to back**

"Jay?"

"Yes Lonnie?"

"Did you just _sidekick_ a suit of armor?"

"It appears so, yes."

**Hit them hard**

**And hit them fast**

**They're too heavy to react**

**[The suits of armor began to break dance, slowly closing in on the group of seven as they continued to dance.**

"I'm putting this down as one one of the strangest things I've seen," Robin nodded.

**Mal and Uma glanced at each other before the two of them simultaneously hit one of the suits of armor with their swords causing all the suits in the group in front of them to be hit with lightning.]**

"Hey! All of the Big Three are represented there!" Hadie said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Alexandria asked.

"Mal represents dad, Uma represents Uncle Poseidon and the lightning represents Uncle Zeus."

**Mal [standing on the platform with her eyes glowing green]:**

**Suit of armor strong and true,**

**make this metal bust a move.**

"I'd like to pretend I didn't just say that," Mal said shaking her head.

**[Mal raised her arms over her head and moved her hips back and forth, the suits mimicking her ever movement due to Mal's spell.**

Ben couldn't help but lean forward a bit as he watched the on screen Mal dance. Just like her small growl when she was singing with Maleficent in the first viewing, her dance sent shivers down his spine.

"Mom!" Hadie exclaimed as Persephone leaned over to hide his eyes. Meanwhile Mal was shaking her head as Hades looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

**Mal got down and Uma got onto the platform, performing her own dance which the knights began to copy as well.**

It was Harry's turn to lean forward slightly, as if caught under the spell that the on screen Uma was casting on the knights.

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw the on screen Jay and Harry exchange a friendly look. _Guess some things are cemented in the future, she_ thought.

**Uma got down from the platform and Carlos took her spot, throwing his arms back and almost looking like he was yelling to the sky.**

**"No!" Audrey exclaimed.**

**Uma, Mal and Evie all danced by the door while the others grabbed the vacated stands of the knights.**

Harry, Ben, and Doug looked _very_ intrigued by the performance by their girls.

_I hate the fact that I'm jealous that Harry's there,_ Doug and Ben thought at the same time.

_My future self is one_ ** _lucky_** _man,_ Harry thought with a small smirk.

**Until the night falls**

**You can trust**

**I'm gonna help you**

**Win this battle because**

**I got your back**

**Got your back**

**Got your back**

**Got your back**

"Another line that hasn't been heard in a while from this group," Harry said softly. He knew Uma had his back but it was nice to know Jay and Mal did too.

**All for one and that's a fact**

**Knights fall pitch black**

**The music faded as all the suits of armor collapsed in the middle of the room.**

**"No!" Audrey exclaimed once more. Back at the castle, the boys were celebrating by taunting the defeated suits of armor.**

"Don't taunt your enemy boys, especially one that's been magically enhanced," Zeus stated.

"I feel that's something Ares would have said," Hades noted.

"Well Ares isn't exactly here is he?"

"Point to Zeus."

**"Yeah!"**

**"Come on."**

**"Yeah!" Uma exclaimed as the girls cheered as well. "We did that. That's what I'm talk…"**

**Mal and Uma froze as they almost met in a high five.**

"Awkward!" Hyllus sang.

**Meanwhile the boys were still on cloud nine with Jay and Harry bumping shoulders and Gil and Carlos bumping chests.**

"Is that your go to move now?" Jane asked Carlos, teasing him gently.

**"Hey, good job," Gil told Carlos.**

**"No," Evie said softly as she realized that the celebratory atmosphere had been broken.**

"Yeah I'm with Evie on that," Lonnie nodded.

**"We're…" Carlos trailed off as the boys realized what Mal and Uma had already realized. They traded sides and Harry, Gil and Uma celebrated together while Mal, Jay and Carlos celebrated on the other side of the room; Evie standing in the middle.**

_Fitting, considering it was our bringing in Carlos and them bringing in Gil that kinda officially split us up,_ Mal thought.

**"Guys, come on. This was so great. We were a team. We worked together. Come on," Evie said, reaching for Mal's arm but Mal pulled it out of reach.**

"There is a deep irony about the girl who was the favorite target of you girls trying to get you to mend your riff," Harry chuckled.

**"Come on," Evie tried again, lightly tapping Uma's side.**

"Yeah Uma doesn't like to be touched," Gil said. "Unless it's Harry."

**"Mm-mm."**

**"You know what we should try? An icebreaker," Evie said and Mal's eyes went wide as Carlos hid his eyes.**

Jay chuckled. "Guess you can't escape them Mal."

"I will _kill_ the person who invented an icebreaker," Mal growled.

**Evie saw none of this as she turned toward Uma, Harry and Gil. "You say something you really like about the other person, okay? I'll start."**

"Could we maybe do this when you're _not_ in a room filled with easily spelled suits of armor that just tried to _kill_ you?"

**Evie looked at the three pirates, Gil and Uma staring straight back while Harry seemed to be looking away.**

**"Harry." Evie said and Harry sighed. "Great accent."**

"Really?"

"What?"

"HIs sword fighting ability, his clear loyalty—"

"His biceps—" Ashaki interjected.

"His biceps…wait a minute!"

Akiho chuckled. "Anyway, what I think Emir was _trying_ to say was that of all the qualities Harry's shown, you go for the _accent_?"

**Harry looked at her with slight confusion, as if he hadn't realized he _had_ an accent. **

**"Now, you go."**

**"Is she always this perky?" Uma asked Mal.**

"Yes."

"And you replaced me with her?"

"Would you rather I'd replace you with Ginny Gothel?"

"Blueberry's fine."

**"Oh, it wasn't really your turn, but thank you." Evie told Uma.**

**"Okay. Evie, come here," Mal said, effectively ending the icebreaker.**

**"Yeah."**

"Mal's running low on patience," Jay chuckled.

**"I love you."**

**"I love _you_." **

**"I love this energy, but we are very short on time. Audrey clearly knows that we're here and we need to get out of here, ASAP.**

**"All right, where does this cheerleader bunk down?" Uma asked. "Even if she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."**

"How did you know Audrey used to be a cheerleader?"

"Lucky guess," Uma chuckled. "Plus she did that little cheer during my song last viewing. You know about Benny boy being the one in charge."

No one noticed the small smile that graced Audrey's lips at the small trip down memory lane. The smile that was gone as quickly as it appeared.

**"Actually, she's still in the dorms.**

**"You're right. Because of summer school."**

**"What? Summer school? Summer school! No wonder she wants revenge."**

"Yes Harry, Audrey is trying to destroy our world and probably the Isle too because of our educational system," Mal said flatly.

"Well it's better than her wanting to destroy Auradon because her ex got engaged to his current girlfriend," Harry pointed out.

Phillip Sr. sighed softly at the thought, that his daughter was truly capable of destroying Auradon.

Jay though smirked slightly at the sight of on screen Harry resting his arm over Uma's shoulders. Hopefully that meant the almost ten years of denial were almost at their end.

**"Okay. I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's in two hours, okay?"**

**"Sounds like we're going with my plan. I'm just saying."**

Mal rolled her eyes. "What are you, _five_?"

**"It was kind of the obvious plan," Mal told her.**

**"Uma said it first," Gil spoke up.**

"Good man Gil," Uma nodded, a non malicious smirk on her lips.

**"Right. So my plan."**

**"Right?"**

**"Whatever." Mal said as they all walked off. Evie stared at the pile of suits of armor before joining the group.**

"Well…as far as clips go, we've seen stranger," Aziz noted.

" _Have_ we?" Rachel asked with a small chuckle. Before Aziz could answer, the door opened once more.

"Ah Mary Poppins, I was wondering if we'd see you," the Blue Fairy smiled at the raven haired woman as she led in two young girls who looked to be about Mal's age, one blonde and one raven haired.

"Yes, quite," Mary Poppins nodded.

"Curiouser and curiouser," the blonde said as she looked around the room. "I've never seen this in Auradon."

"I've never seen my _father_ in Auradon," the raven haired girl told her, looking at Facilier.

"Hello Freddie," Facilier smiled slightly at the sight of his eldest daughter as Celia ran over to her. Freddie smiled as she embraced her sister.

"Won't you stay this time Mary Poppins?" Ben asked.

"Oh no, thank you," Mary Poppins stated. "I must get back—"

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Akiho chuckled as the snowman walked into the room. "Seriously?"

"That's a talking snowman," Uma noted, shock on her face. "Is the snowman alive?"

"I…think so?" Olaf told her as he walked over to her.

"Hello Olaf," Elsa said with a kind smile, causing the snowman to change directions and walk over to her. "Have you come to join us?"

"Okay!" Olaf grinned as he sat by the Arendelle contingent, Kari and Agarr squealing with delight.

"…Auradon's quite strange," Uma noted to Freddie.

"Hey I was just in Wonderland so this seems perfectly normal to me," Freddie chuckled as Mary Poppins walked out. "Now, what the heck's going on? We watching a movie or something?"

"You can say that," Mal nodded.

"Cool."


	17. Chapter 17

**[The scene opened on an exterior shot of Auradon Prep before cutting to a shot of Audrey's dorm room.**

"Oh that looks like a nice room. I bet it's warm and cozy, perfect for warm hugs and snuggles!"

_More like it's a prison,_ Audrey thought as Olaf continued to wax philosophically about her dorm room. _It's just another place for Grammy and Natalie to control me._

However, she wasn't going to lie. Listening to the snowman's thoughts about her dorm room made her smile slightly as she thought about her childhood bedroom, nights where her father would curl up next to her and tell her the story of how he met her mother.

Later on, even after Phil was born, she would still have the father daughter nightly stories. Until Grammy informed her when she was eight that she was too old for such foolishness.

Her brother could get his head filled with silly stories but she needed to focus on the throne.

**Celia could be seen sitting at Audrey's vanity while Uma was curled up on her bed; reading the same diary entry that Audrey had been writing the night she decided to go Queen of Mean judging by the drawing on the next page.]**

"Get _off_ my bed," Audrey growled, glaring slightly at Uma. _She even has her shoes on my covers! The least she could do is kick them off so they don't get dirty!_

"Oh I'll be sure to let my future self know that you disapprove of my being on your bed," Uma shook her head.

"And while you're at it, stop reading my diary!"

"If you didn't want it read, you should have hid it better!"

**"** **She's nowhere on campus," Evie said as she and Mal walked into the room.**

"Honestly it doesn't really make sense to expect her to stay on campus," Harriet pointed out. "It would be the first place you guys checked after checking the castle."

"I feel that I missed a lot," Freddie spoke up.

"Same," Ally nodded. "I feel that Wonderland is less confusing to be honest. Why is Audrey wielding Maleficent's scepter?"

"I'll fill you in," Mal told the two of them.

"Me too," Uma nodded, looking at her older half sister.

**"** **Found her diary. And dang, did you ruin Audrey's life," Uma said from her spot on Audrey's bed.**

"Got to love the blatant invasion of privacy," Neal shook his head.

"This from the guy who's read _my_ diary about a hundred times," Emma rolled her eyes.

"No such thing as privacy on the Isle," Celia shrugged as she looked over at Neal. "You don't want something like that read, you better have a freaking impressive hiding spot."

"Or be so terrifying that even if someone found it, they wouldn't want to read it," Freddie nodded. "Mal could get away with that, Hermie not so much. Ginny Gothel might, depending on which VK found it. Someone like the Stabbington cousins, she could intimidate into not reading it, someone like the VKs here and she'd be intimidated into handing it over."

"Well not Evie or Carlos," Alexandria pointed out.

"Good point Charmette," Freddie nodded with a small smile. Alexandria opened her mouth to ask but thought better of it. After all, she _was_ sitting with her mother and father. It would have been a logical jump to make.

"Hermie?" Ally asked as she looked over at Freddie.

"Ringmaster's daughter," Freddie told her.

**"** **Okay. So did you find anything in there that we don't already know or…" Mal asked, standing at the foot of Audrey's bed.**

"Technically, _Leah_ ruined Audrey's life," Emma pointed out. "I mean yeah sure Mal did the love potion cookie but that wore off after the first date and Ben still stayed with her."

"Love potion cookie?" Uma asked, looking over at her cousin.

"Details to follow," Mal said.

**"** **She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. You know, where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather hid her mom from your mom."**

**"** **Yes, ha ha ha. The irony is not lost on me."**

"Ease up on the sarcasm there Mal," Emir chuckled.

"Tell that to future me," Mal shook her head. "I mean, it's not like Ben's missing or anything."

"Hey…does this mean we technically don't have a leader again?" Akiho asked softly as everyone looked at him. "I mean, in the future that will never happen in the second viewing, we technically didn't have a king for a day when Ben was being held hostage. We _know_ Ben got zapped and we don't know where he is."

"Wouldn't Mal be the leader in that case?" Evan spoke up. "I mean, she's Ben's fiancee so she'd be who Auradon would look to in the event something happened to Ben."

"But she's currently battling Audrey," Ruby pointed out. "Plus she's Lord Hades' daughter so she'd be the only one _strong_ enough to do so."

"What about one of the Gods?" Aziz chimed in.

"Mal's also Maleficent's offspring," Ruby stated. "It might be that there's not much that the scepter can do against someone of Maleficent's bloodline."

"Didn't Audrey turn Mal into a hag?"

"I said not much that the scepter can do, not that the scepter can't do _anything_."

**"** **How could anyone with this bed ever be unhappy?" Uma groaned as she flopped against the mattress.**

"If we'd had that bed in the clubhouse, we'd never have left it," Harry muttered to Uma, who nodded slightly. That bed looked like it was almost like a cloud compared to the broken and dilapidated mattresses they had back on the Isle.

**"** **Okay. How do I look?" Celia asked, turning to face the older VK girls, Audrey's jewelry draped over her.**

"How dare you! Some of those pieces have been in the family for generations!" Leah snapped. "They're _not_ to play dress up with!"

"Then just like the diary, Audrey should have hidden them better, you waste of perfectly good oxygen!" Chip snapped before Uma or Freddie got the chance. A young girl was going to take the opportunity to dress up with jewelry especially if she hadn't had the chance to before.

**Evie turned and looked at her; smiling slightly before resting a fist on her hip.**

"Evie, you look like a frustrated mom," Kitty chuckled.

"Yeah, she's got the 'mom' pose down pat," Lucy nodded.

**"** **Okay. The bling stays here."**

**"** **But she's bad."**

**"** **And we're not."**

"Debatable," Natalie muttered and Leah nodded in agreement.

**Celia sighed and put the tiara back on the vanity as Evie walked over to her. The scene changed to a shot of the boys traipsing through the woods.**

**"** **Ben!" Carlos called.**

**"** **Ben!" Jay shouted. Gil and Harry, though, seemed to remain silent.**

"You could help," Jay said with a playful scoff.

"Yes and Beastie Jr. wouldn't wonder why Gil and I are in Boreadon?" Harry chuckled. "Clearly you've been off the Isle way too long Jay."

**"** **Dude." Carlos said, bending down and calling Dude over to him. "Come on. Nothing?"**

Belle bit her lip in worry upon hearing that. She couldn't help but hope that Ben was fine but the fact that Dude wasn't picking up his scent…

**"** **These things just grow everywhere," Gil said as he took a berry from a nearby bush and ate it before turning to look at Jay. "Hey, we should play that icebreaker."**

"One, never just eat berries from a nearby bush," Phillip Jr. stated. "You don't know what kind they are and they could be poisonous."

"At the very least you should wash them," Emma nodded.

"It's a berry bush in the woods, I doubt there are pesticides," Neal rolled his eyes. "Phil's got a point about the poison possibility though."

**Jay seemed to look a bit confused as Gil continued to talk. "Um, Jay, I like the way that you can bounce around and jump off things. These are free, right?"**

Macaria couldn't help the sad smile that appeared at hearing Gil ask if the berries were free. Not only did it show that the VKs were good as he didn't just assume he could steal them but also because he might not have wanted to miss out on the food.

**"** **Yeah," Jay told him as Gil held up one of the berries. "Um…"**

**Jay walked over and looked down at the berry bush, standing next to Gil. "I like how you get a kick out of a berry bush," he told him with a small chuckle.**

_All the VKs seem to get a kick out of the little things,_ Ben thought with an inward sigh. He still remembered the look on Evie's face when she saw the dorms in the first viewing, how Mal's face lit up when eating a strawberry for the first time…

**"** **I guess you've probably seen everything by now, huh?" Gil asked, the smile slipping slightly from his face as he looked at the berry and then back at Jay.**

Carlos looked over and gave Gil a small smile. Something told him that the blond was going to find his way over to Auradon when all this was over-and judging by his reaction to Dude, Carlos had a feeling Gil might enjoy spending some time with some Dalmatians.

"Not really, I mean Auradon's kinda big and I've been in school most of the time," Jay said with a shrug.

**"Furry rocks. Giant fish. You're probably used to grabbing lunch off of a bush."**

**"** **No. I mean, no, not really," Jay told him as he picked one of the berries. "I mainly just use the vending machines at practice. You know, tourney kind of eats up most of my time. So…"**

"That's not healthy, mainly eating from the vending machines," Akiho said instantly.

"Yeah Jay, do we need to shadow you too?" Emir asked.

"Don't worry boys, I'll handle it," Lonnie promised, whacking Jay on the arm.

"Hey! I do eat more than just stuff from the vending machine Lonnie!"

"Good."

**Harry began to laugh, leaning his arm against a tree and resting his head on it. "Tourney, that's a wee boy's game," he said as he looked over at Jay and Gil.**

"What do you have against Tourney?" Ally asked and Harry shrugged.

**"** **Hey, you know what would be fun?" Gil said, tapping Jay on the arm.**

"Fighting a mummy?"

"Building a rocket?"

"Discovering something that doesn't exist?"

"Giving a monkey a shower?"

Hadie, Celia, and Alexandria looked over at Dizzy in shock and confusion.

"I panicked!" Dizzy exclaimed as she saw the others looking at her.

**"** **To go rafting on a jungle river."**

"Oh that sounds like it would be fun too," Kitty nodded with a small smile.

**"** **Find a lost civilization," Jay responded.**

"Creating nanobots!"

"Building a roller coaster!"

"Finding a dodo bird!"

"Aren't those extinct?"

"Hey, we're listing things that sound like they would be fun. Not things that are actually possible to do!"

"Oh. Well then in that case…painting a continent!"

Aziz and Rachel shook their heads at the antics of their younger siblings.

**"** **Oh, or maybe a penguin," Gil added as Harry leaned up against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked over at the other two boys.**

Harriet smiled fondly as she looked at the on screen version of her little brother. Anyone out of the know would just think that Harry was annoyed by the delay in the search and wanted to get the show on the road.

For someone _in_ the know though, they'd be able to tell the difference between being annoyed and being jealous. And the on screen Harry was one hundred percent jealous.

**"** **Oh, well, you'd find those more in like icebergs, but I'd love to see one of those," Jay said, brightening up at the thought of going on an adventure.**

"Who's to say you wouldn't find a lost civilization in an iceberg?" Anna asked.

"Ooh!" Jay, Gil and surprisingly (or unsurprisingly depending on who you asked) Akiho lit up, excitement evident on their faces.

"He is definitely your child Anna," Elsa chuckled as she saw Akiho's reaction.

**"** **You guys are killing me," Harry said as he stormed over to the berry bush.**

"Somebody's jealous," Mal sang under her breath looking over at Harry. She remembered how Harry and Jay used to talk about what they'd do if they ever got off the Isle…back before the split…

**Hooking one of the berries with his hook, Harry brought the blue berry to his mouth and began to eat it.**

"That…that had to be the most aggressive way to eat a berry I've ever seen," Elle stated.

**"** **Hmm," Harry said, as if not anticipating the berry would taste good, and looked over at Jay.**

Jay chuckled. "What was that look for?"

**"** **P.S., your mutt went that way," Harry said as he leaned forward and looked over at Carlos.**

Mal shook her head and chuckled softly. That had got to be the most nonchalant way to say that Dude walked off that she had ever heard.

**"** **Carlos!" Dude exclaimed as Harry started to walk toward Dude's voice; Carlos scrambling to his feet.**

**"** **Dude, what do you see?" Carlos asked.**

"Maybe _follow_ the talking dog and you'd find out!" Elle shook her head.

**"** **This way!" Dude said as the other boys began to follow the sound of Dude's voice; Jay doubling back and picking some berries off of the bush.**

"Nice Jay," Carlos chuckled.

"Hey you don't know when or if they'll come in handy," Jay shrugged.

"They're _berries_. When are berries going to come in handy?"

"I'm sure we'll find out!"


	18. Chapter 18

**[Evie, Mal, Uma and Celia made their way through the woods, traipsing to Evie's Castle where they'd agreed to meet up with the boys.]**

**"** **I really hope they found Ben," Mal said with a small sigh, her voice soft and worry clearly audible.**

"I'm sure we did Mal," Jay said softly. Mal couldn't help but give him a small smile.

**"** **Nice digs," Uma said as she saw Evie's castle which almost looked like a bigger version of the cottage Snow White had stayed in when the dwarves were keeping her safe from her step mother.**

"Uma's right, that is a nice looking house," Gil nodded. "I know we already saw it before but it doesn't change the fact that it's a nice place."

"I wouldn't have found it without Snow's help," Evie said, giving the royal a kind smile.

**"** **I got a really good deal," Evie told her as they made their way inside.**

"One aided by the real estate agent seeing mom's bow and arrows," Emma grinned.

"Emma…" Snow said lightly but one could hear the amusement in her voice if one listened closely.

**Once inside, they could see that the Smee twins and Dizzy had been affected by Audrey's sleeping curse.**

Facilier knew it wasn't exactly Isle like behavior but all he knew was he was happy at least _two_ of his kids were safe from the sleeping curse. Oh he felt a smidge bad for the Tremaine girl since she was Celia's good friend.

_Wait a minute…where was Freddie?_

"Thank Gods we were in Wonderland," Ally sighed, resting against Freddie and unknowingly answering Facilier's question. "Hopefully the curse missed us there."

"Hopefully," Freddie nodded, looking over at her sister and her friends. Sammy had scooped her twin brothers into her arms and was holding them close to her as her father watched on with a sad smile.

"Harry'll make sure they're safe," Harriet whispered to her girlfriend. "He takes being Uma's first mate seriously and knows you're mine. A first mate's family is an extension of them."

"I know," Sammy whispered back. "But that doesn't stop the worries creeping into my brain."

"I know Sammy, I know."

Meanwhile, over in the Charming section, Dizzy had been scooped up by the Charming sisters.

"Okay Charmed ones, let her breathe," Chad said but his voice betrayed the worry he too felt. The kids were _inside_ , and there didn't seem to be any open windows. Could it have crept in somehow?

"It's a sleeping curse—"

"I know Kat. But your future selves are all experiencing it too," Chad said softly. _And I hope you're not all still at the Enchanted Lake, that someone who was still awake moved you back to the school or someplace safe._ "It's the future right? But it may not happen."

Kitty nodded slowly. "Who gave you a blast of maturity?"

"I _am_ two years older than you," Chad said with a small chuckle.

**The Smee twins were curled up next to each other, one waving his hand as if to ward off a bug, while Dizzy was on the other end of the sofa.**

**Celia looked on, rather shocked, before turning to Dizzy who had started to groan in her sleep; as if she was having a nightmare.**

Alexandria wrapped her arm around Dizzy, as she was the closest Charming to the young Tremaine girl. She didn't say anything but just offered comfort. Whatever Dizzy was dreaming about was clearly traumatic and if she didn't want to talk about it, Alexandria wasn't going to make her.

"Did you ever move when under your sleeping curse?" Snow whispered to Aurora.

"Not that I was ever told," Aurora whispered back. "But then again, Audrey's not Maleficent. She wouldn't be as skilled with magic."

**"** **It's okay," Celia whispered as Uma, Mal, and Evie walked in. "Shh! It's okay."**

Facilier smiled slightly as he watched his little girl look after the others. She truly did have friends on the other side.

**Celia took the red throw blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over the other VKs. Mal looked on, rather sadly, as if she wished that the kids didn't have to go through that.**

Ben wrapped his arm around Mal and began to gently rub her back. "After this is over, we'll get the kids off the Isle," he promised. _Maybe even get them into therapy if Dizzy's having a nightmare that transcends a sleeping curse,_ he thought.

**"** **Don't worry, Dizzy," Celia said softly. "We can fix this. And once we do, they're gonna let all the kids come from the Isle. So, happy dreams."**

Dizzy shot her best friend a small smile, a smile Celia gladly returned.

**The sound of snoring drew the older girls' attention and they walked into what looked to be Evie's studio.**

**"** **Uh, who's the dude?" Uma asked as they saw Doug asleep on the floor.**

Doug flushed slightly as Harry snickered in amusement.

**"** **Doug," Evie gasped as she walked over to him and knelt by his side, shaking him a little. "Doug. Wake up. Wake up."**

"E, I'm pretty sure that won't work," Mal said gently.

**"** **He's spelled," Uma told her and Evie looked up at the other blue haired VK. "Is she not a fast learner?" Uma asked, looking over at Mal.**

**"** **She's emotionally involved, okay?" Mal said from her spot in the doorway.**

"It's different when it's someone you care about," Mal said softly, remembering how long it took her to realize Ben was spelled in the second viewing.

**"Well, in that case, she should be able to wake him up," Uma said with a sigh as Mal looked at her with slight confusion. As did Evie.**

"Oh Gods, I'm going to have to spell it out for you two aren't I?" Uma sighed.

**"** **True love's kiss," Uma elaborated. "Works every time."**

"Thank you!" Chip exclaimed. "Finally someone mentioned it!"

"The irony of it being Uma and _not_ one of the two girls who's mothers were defeated by the use of True Love's Kiss not withstanding, it is a good point," Lucas nodded.

**"** **Well, we haven't used the "L" word yet." Evie told her and Uma rolled her eyes before looking back over at Mal.**

"E, how long did it take Ben and me to use the 'L word' as you called it?"

"M, _Ben_ said it when he asked you to be his date to coronation after the Tourney game. However, good point on your part."

**Evie brushed her hand over Doug's forehead before pausing. "Can we be alone?"**

**Mal nodded as she and Uma walked back into the castle.**

"Thanks M."

"Not a problem Evie."

**Evie:**

**[Evie grabbed a pushpin holder that was shaped like a heart before throwing it]**

"You are very committed to the hearts thing aren't you?" Harriet asked.

Evie shrugged. "It's my brand."

"But…no one is going to know if you don't use a heart shaped pin holder."

"It was cute and I wanted it."

"Fair enough."

**Don't freak out it's okay**

**'Cause true love can save the day**

**And I think we feel the same**

**But I don't know**

**When we met it was sweet**

**He was oh so into me**

"Didn't he admit to stalking you?"

"Hush."

**Seems like things are meant**

**To be but I don't know**

**Does he love me?**

**Or does he love me not?**

_I love you with all my heart,_ Doug thought as he looked over at Evie.

**Do I love him?**

**And is it strong enough?**

"What happened to me being alone?" Evie asked Mal, looking over at her.

"You're the one bursting into song when we're on a time crunch E," Mal chuckled.

**Evie, Mal and Uma:**

**One kiss**

**One kiss**

**Evie:**

**It all comes down to this**

**Evie, Mal and Uma:**

**One kiss**

**One kiss**

"Bit impatient there huh Captain?" Harry chuckled, seeing the on screen Uma wave her hand in the 'hurry it up' motion.

**One kiss, one kiss**

**This moment could be it**

**And I wanna know so here I go**

"You two are _far_ too eager to see me kiss Doug." Evie stated as the on screen Mal and Uma leaned in from their spot in the doorway.

"More like we're far too eager for you to hurry it up, Princess."

**Keep it cool keep it calm**

Harry and Jay chuckled slightly as they saw the looks on the on screen Mal and Uma's faces.

**Think he's loved me all along**

**But maybe I got it wrong**

**So I don't know**

**He's so good got my back**

**But maybe I'm just too bad**

"Honestly I would say that's more of a worry Mal would have with Ben, not Evie with Doug," Neal shrugged.

"Did not expect that from you," Emma chuckled.

"Hey I can be insightful!"

**Could we be a perfect match?**

**No I don't know**

**Does he love me?**

**Or does he love me not?**

**Do I love him?**

**And is it strong enough?**

"Do…do you have polaroids of Doug in his band outfit?" Kitty asked with a small smile.

**Evie, Mal and Uma:**

**One kiss**

**One kiss**

**Evie:**

**It all comes down to this**

**One kiss, one kiss**

**One kiss**

**One kiss**

**This moment could be it**

**And I wanna know so here I go**

**Yeah here I go**

"Are you checking your nails Uma?" Harriet chuckled.

"Anything to pass the time when really, she could just kiss the dude and be done with it," Uma rolled her eyes.

"How romantic," Lucy chuckled.

"We're VKs. We don't _do_ romance."

**I feel my heartbeat beating**

"Uh isn't Doug back in the studio?" Gil asked as the on screen Evie ran outside.

**Saying it's gonna work**

**But if I'm dream, dream**

**Dreaming this is gonna hurt**

**Either I will or I won't**

**What if I do and you don't?**

**Is he my Romeo?**

"Oh Gods, Evie, you've just invoked my dad's three hour rant about Romeo and Juliet," Ben chuckled.

"I'm sorry?" Evie said, slightly confused.

Beast sighed and shook his head. "I'll spare everyone the actual rant for the sake of time. Evie, I'd be glad to loan you some _better_ plays to reference."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Romeo and Juliet is a fine play!"

"Five people died because two teens were mildly attracted to each other!"

**Oh, there's only one, one way**

**To really know**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

Harry and Uma burst out in laughter seeing Evie begin to dance with Doug's unconscious body. Even some of the Auradon kids had to chuckle at the sight.

"Oh Gods, how am I not dying of laughter?" Uma asked as her own laughter subsided. "Seriously though, you replaced me with that drama queen?" she whispered over to Mal.

"I didn't really have much choice Uma," Mal whispered back, giving a small shrug.

Uma rolled her eyes. "How many other girls are there on the Isle that aren't half that dramatic? Jade? Jay's cousin? Remember her?"

"Yeah I remember Jade," Mal said, her voice going back to its regular volume. "Evie's not that bad though. Besides, you'd rather I go back to paling around with Maddy?"

"There'll be no paling around with Maddy! You go near Maddy, you go near _Zevon_!" Harry told her, snapping out of his chuckles.

It was Mal's turn to roll her eyes. "Gods Harry, you're not still on about how you think Zevon had a crush on me are you?"

"I'll stop 'going on' about something I know is right when that two bit Caster stops talking about you like you're his next plaything Mal!"

"Harry, Zevon can't do anything to me anyway. I'm in Auradon, he's on the Isle. Even if he did get off the Isle, I can turn into a dragon. Anyway, we're not here to discuss which creepy idiots you and Jay used to insist had a crush on me."

"We're here to watch the future where Blueberry dances with Dwarf boy's unconscious body?" Uma asked.

"She's not that bad Uma. She's probably just calming her nerves. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know what a first kiss is like." Mal said, teasing Uma slightly.

"No, because I'm not some prissy Boreadon princess who needs a man, Mal," Uma told her not noticing Harry's slightly sad smile at that.

Two VK girls _did_ notice however but elected not to say anything.

**One kiss, one kiss**

**It all comes down to this**

_Oh Gods, Dwarf Boy is totally faking,_ Uma thought with an inward smirk. _I may not know much about sleeping curses but I'm pretty sure you don't get to move your body the way he just did there. There are easier ways to get a kiss from Blueberry!_

**One kiss, one kiss**

**One kiss, one kiss**

**This moment could be it**

**I, I, I wanna know**

**So here I go**

**Doug let out a yawn and turned, causing Evie to walk around the table**

**Here I go**

**Doug yawned and turned once more, lying flat on his back.**

**Here I go**

**Here I go**

**Evie looked down at Doug and gently brushed her hair back before leaning down and lightly placing a kiss on his lips.**

Snow looked over at her husband and gave him a small smile. While she knew that this was happening in the future, she also knew that it was such a personal and tender moment for Evie; if she could give her step sister the tiniest bit of privacy she would.

**She looked at him for a moment before Doug let out a small snore, causing her to back up and turn around thinking the kiss didn't work.**

Evie bit her lip, trying to prevent her heartbreak from showing on her face. _Was it Doug? Did I misread the signs like I did with Chad? Or…or was it me? Was my love not strong enough to wake him up?_

"Evie, whatever you're thinking, don't," Mal said softly. "You don't know what the future holds okay?"

Evie nodded, though she couldn't help but think it was a little easy for Mal to think that since she had seen a future where she was able to _break_ the curse on Ben but then pushed that thought back. Mal hadn't asked to see that future and hadn't wanted to either.

**She missed Doug opening his eyes and lifting up his head.**

"Nice," Alexandria chuckled softly as she shook her head.

"Oh that means Evie has a True Love," Emma grinned, so happy for her step-Aunt.

**Evie turned around and Doug dropped his head back on the table, letting out a small chuckle.**

"Like father, like son," Snow whispered, remembering how Dopey would sneak back for a second kiss goodbye as the dwarves would head out to work.

**Evie whacked his knee, causing him to lift his legs up as he sat up. Evie sat next to Doug and crossed her arms, clearly not amused. Doug's smile dropped and he scooted over closer to her and nudged her shoulder.**

"I may not be that familiar with 'angry girlfriend' language, but I don't think she appreciated that," Jacob said softly.

Anastasia chuckled sadly as she kissed his cheek. "You're not really that familiar with 'angry wife' language either but you're learning."

"True," Jacob said. "And I've never been more thankful for the chance."

"Oh gag me," Anthony muttered as Ava smiled at the sight.

Lady Tremaine scoffed softly but no one paid her any mind.

**Evie looked over at him and the two shared a small smile. Meanwhile, over on the boys' side of the woods, Carlos, Dude, Jay, Gil and Harry were still searching for Ben.**

**"** **Ben!" Carlos shouted.**

**"** **Boy, something stinks. And it wasn't me this time," Dude said**

"Don't you know the saying: whoever smelled it dealt it?" Neal chuckled.

"You're applying that to a _dog_ ," Ashaki said, shaking her head.

**as a beastly creature burst out of the trees, causing Dude to scream.**

"That was a rather high pitched scream for a male dog. Are we sure he still has the family jewels?" Harry noted. No one noticed how still Ben had gotten as he looked at the beast on the screen.

After all, he could see that the beast was wearing the same jacket he had been wearing when Audrey zapped his on screen self with the scepter. There was no denying it.

He'd been turned into a beast. His worst fear may indeed be a reality.

_Audrey actually did it...she turned me into a Beast. Was...was there something I did to deserve that? By not picking up on her hints? By leaving her with Leah and Natalie?_

"That's Ben!" Mal gasped as she stared at the screen in shock.

"Are you sure?" Harriet asked.

"That's the same jacket Ben was wearing when Audrey cursed him earlier," Chip said softly as Mal nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, blue and gold's kinda Ben's colors," Akiho said. "Not to mention the beast insignia on the jacket."

"Excuse me, I have a geriatric waste of oxygen to kill," Chip growled and Lucas quickly pulled him back down toward him. As much as he hated it, it was his job to make sure no one killed Leah.

He needed to talk to the person who appointed him that position and have a very strong word with them.

**The creature lunged for the boys as Dude ran away.**

**"** **Gil." Carlos said, pulling the son of Gaston out of the way.**

"Thanks Carlos," Gil said softly and Carlos nodded, both VK boys looking over at Ben who'd yet to say a word.

_Oh Gods, I just attacked them!_ Ben thought, his eyes still wide. _Gods, you knew this was something I feared Audrey! I told you about it when we first started dating! No wait it's not fair to think that. After all it's not this Audrey who did it but a future version of Audrey._

_That being said…_

While Ben was lost in his thoughts, Mal was glaring daggers over at the self titled Queen of Mean.

"Mal, don't…"

"She turned Ben into a _beast_!" Mal hissed at Jay, shrugging off his hand.

Jay looked over at Lucas. "Isn't it your job to make sure no one kills Audrey?"

"First off, no, my job is to make sure no one kills _Leah_ though how that became _my_ job is still a mystery to me and second off, I'm a little busy here at the moment Jay," Lucas exclaimed as he held back his very irate boyfriend. "Hey, hey, teacup, look at me. You can't kill her for something she hasn't done."

"Does it look like I care about that Lucas?" Chip snarled. Lucas sighed as he tugged Chip to him and wrapped him in his arms.

"It'll be okay," the brunett whispered to the blond. "Ben'll be okay. You'll see."

"It's not _that_ Ben I'm worried about," Chip whispered back, looking over at his surrogate brother. A brother who had still yet to say a word since the on screen beast appeared.

Mal though was still glaring at Audrey and if anyone cared to pay close attention to the Godling, they'd see that there was a bit of smoke emerging from her head. Almost as if she was about to take a page from her father's book and her hair become flames.

Then again, if anyone was actually paying attention to Audrey, they'd see a look of extreme guilt cross her face; almost as if she couldn't believe she had actually done such a thing to Ben. Her oldest friend. Her former boyfriend.

Her grip on Maleficent's scepter loosened even more than it already had.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Ben needs me right now, we'd have it out right now," Mal told her with a low growl. "Mess with me, that's fine Audrey. But you do _not_ mess with Ben. You'll be lucky if he forgives you for this."

Turning to Ben, Mal shoved her anger down and gently grabbed his hand. "Ben? _Ben_? Say something!"

"He might just be shocked," Evie suggested.

"Possibly," Mal muttered as she sat back down next to Ben, gently rubbing his hand with her thumb.

**The action knocked the beast off balance and he ran into a nearby tree. Gil looked over at Carlos, who patted him on the chest as if to say 'you're okay'. The creature lunged once more, this time for Jay and Harry.**

"Where is your sword?" Uma muttered to Harry.

"That…is a good question," Harry muttered back, seeing his on screen self without his sword.

**Jay tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry pushed the beast off balance, causing him to trip on a fallen log.**

Despite her worry for Ben, Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw how effortlessly Jay and Harry fell back into working together. It was almost as if the years long split never happened.

**He let out another growl before leaping at Harry.**

Harriet paled and Sammy quickly grabbed her hand.

"He'll be alright cap'n," she whispered, rubbing her thumb over the raven haired girl's hand. "Your brother's tough, he'll get out of this. Not to mention Jay won't let anything happen to him."

**"** **Gil." Carlos said again, as if trying to keep the blond out of the fray.**

"I feel that that is somewhat backwards," Elle chuckled weakly.

**"** **Watch out!" Jay said, pulling Harry back out of the beast's path. As the boys straightened back up, the beast seemed to move for higher ground before growling at the four of them, holding one of his paws/hands close to his side.**

"You're injured," Mal said softly, still hoping Ben would say something. _Anything_ really.

"Carlos'll take care of it," Jay told her, having heard what Mal had said. "He's good with stuff like that."

**"** **You need some serious nose adjustments," Harry declared.**

"Are…are you saying that to Carlos or Dude?" Gil asked.

"Obviously I'm saying it to DeVi—of _course_ I'm telling the mutt that!"

**"** **I'm not so sure," Carlos stated as the beast growled once more.**

**"** **Ben?" Carlos said, looking rather concerned.**

"How…how did we _just_ catch on? I mean he's wearing a jacket with the Beast insignia on it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"To be fair, you wouldn't exactly be looking at his jacket in a fight," Evie pointed out.

**"** **Did Audrey do that?" Jay asked.**

"No, Ben was always a mute beast type creature. Didn't you know that?"

"Okay Mal, we're putting a kibosh on the sarcasm."

"But then I'll never make another comment." Mal said with a faux pout as she tried to get Ben to react. Even a small chuckle or even an eye roll would have been welcomed. But he still stared at the screen in shock.

"And nothing of value would be lost," Uma said with a small chuckle, but even she had to worry about the lack of reaction from Ben.

**"** **Huh! I thought I recognized those pants."**

Mal, Evie and Carlos stopped and stared at Jay.

"How long have you been staring at my fiancé's _pants_ Jay?"

"Evie's got a design for them hanging on the wall of her design room," Jay said with a shrug. "I do pay attention to her designs you know."

"Keep telling yourself that Jay," Harry chuckled under his breath.

**"** **Oh, he's got a boo-boo," Gil said as Beast Ben looked at his paw/hand. "That's why he's so cranky. You know, my dad said that his dad did not handle pain well at all.**

"Probably not the best idea to bring up Gaston," Emma suggested.

"But it's Ben," Neal said, tilting his head in slight confusion. "He's never had any issue with Gaston despite the fact that he—"

"Yes we know," Beast said quickly. It probably wasn't the best form to bring up everything Gaston had done to his family with the man's son in the room and with Gaston not able to defend himself if a defense was possible. He knew Ben would have normally been the one to say something but right now, his son was currently staring at the screen still in shock.

_As well, of course I didn't handle the pain of you stabbing me all that well Gaston,_ Beast thought with an inward eye roll.

"I'm worried about him," Belle whispered and Beast's attention was brought back to his son. "Adam, he hasn't said a word since. Should...should we go over?"

Beast sighed. "It's not exactly something we can help with Belle. Besides I think we might just be out of place there."

**Beast Ben growled and Gil stopped talking, leaning back slightly as if that would put some distance between the two of them.**

_I don't blame him,_ Chad thought as he looked over at his friend and former teammate with a bit of worry. He knew this was Ben's worst fear, how could he not? Ben and him had known each other since they were in diapers. Sure Audrey had been his _best_ friend back then but Chad had been as well.

It wasn't until Ben met Emir and Akiho when he was four that their friendship started to be less solid and Chad ended up spending more time with Audrey. Regardless though, he knew Ben's worst fear and Ben knew his.

_There's no way this was a mistake,_ Chad thought as he looked over at Audrey. _But…no she wouldn't purposefully hurt Ben. Because that would hurt you and she loves you too much._

He nodded his head slightly as if confirming that to himself.

**"** **You're good with animals. Do something," Jay told Carlos.**

"Before _anyone_ jumps down my throat for this," Jay stated, holding up his hands, "one, Carlos knows Ben and Ben knows Carlos. Two, you really think sending Harry or Gil in his place would be a good idea?"

"Well no but you could have gone with Carlos," Neal pointed out.

"Yeah, what if Ben needed restraining or something?" Phillip Jr. asked.

"Melody, you may smack him for that," Mal said, glaring at the son of Aurora as Ben seemed to get even paler at the thought of possibly hurting someone.

"I'm not going to but tact _is_ a thing Phil," Melody muttered to him.

**"** **But... Okay. All right," Carols said, going up to Ben as Gil looked on in concern. Beast Ben growled once more as Carlos approached.**

**"** **Hey, Ben. It's me, Carlos, all right?" Carlos said as he slowly approached, trying to comfort his friend and monarch. Ben growled once more and lashed out with his good paw/hand, causing Carlos to lean back out of his reach.**

Anita paled and it was Rodger's turn to hold her hand, rubbing it gently.

"He's fine," he whispered. "He's right here and after this, he'll be back with us enjoying a summer with our Dalmatians and his girlfriend."

"You're right," Anita whispered back. "But seeing him in that position…"

"I know," Rodger whispered. "I'm the same way."

**"** **Ben! Ben!" Carlos exclaimed. "It's Carlos, all right? You know me. You helped me once. Remember, with Dude?**

"If I remember that correctly, you thought the best course of action was to hug a tree when Dude was chasing you," Emir said with a small smile.

"Be nice," Emma shook her head.

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she realized that Ben had helped Carlos with his worst fear. Now it seemed that Carlos was returning the favor judging by her Ben's reaction, whether Carlos knew it or not.

**Right? Let me help you. Come on. Let me see your hand. All right. Attaboy. Beast... King… So... Whatever. Oh, yeah. That's a big one. Uh...I'm gonna count, all right? One...**

**"** **Two." Jay whispered.**

"I know how to count Jay," Carlos scoffed with a small chuckle.

_Harry doesn't though,_ Jay thought, glancing at the pirate. If they needed to run, Harry would need to be alert.

**"** **Two…" Carlos continued, not hearing Jay's whisper.**

**Carlos grunted as he removed the splinter, causing Ben to roar once more. The other three boys backed up as they heard the roar.**

"What happened to three?" Travis asked.

**"** **There it is. You did it." Carlos said, beaming as he held up the splinter for Ben to see.**

Anita sighed in relief as she saw the splinter in Carlos' hand. A calmer Ben would be easier to be around than a Ben who was in pain. At least that's what she assumed.

**Ben growled softly as he stood up on a nearby ledge as Jane appeared. He growled again as Jane started to squirt him with water.**

"That's my girl," Carlos grinned, wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh really?" Jane chuckled as she leaned into his touch.

**The other three boys looked on in shock as Carlos smiled as he saw his girlfriend.**

Ben sank back in relief as he saw the sparkles swirling around as Jane squirted him with water. That was Enchanted Lake water.

He may have been turned into a beast...but he wouldn't be one for long.

"You okay?" Mal whispered as she felt him relax.

"I am now," Ben whispered back, not seeing Mal's smile at hearing his words.

**"** **Hey," Carlos gasped as he ran down to her. Harry looked back at Jane before looking back in Ben's direction.**

**"** **Oh, my gosh, I was so worried. I didn't forget your party."**

**"** **You didn't show up. I got scared she got you too."**

**"** **I'm so glad you're all right," they both finished at the same time as Carlos brought her into a hug.**

"This is the part where you _kiss_ the girl," Melody said in a stage whisper as both Carlos and Jane flushed.

**"** **All right," Jay grunted as he helped Ben, now almost fully human, down toward where the others were. "You good?"**

_Do not remark that Beastie Jr. still has a tail, do not remark that Beastie Jr. still has a tail,_ Harry thought to himself. As funny as the sight was, the fact that Ben had yet to say a word since his on screen counterpart made an appearance made it fairly obvious to the first mate that his tentative friendship with Mal would be put at risk if he made such a comment.

That didn't mean he couldn't think it though.

**"** **Yeah," Ben said softly.**

"Liar," Emir and Akiho muttered, they could see how stiff the on screen Ben was. They could see how he was limping.

**"** **Take a seat right there, okay?" Jay said pointing to a spot on a nearby stump. "There you go."**

_Thank you Jay,_ Mal thought. It hadn't escaped her notice how stiff the on screen Ben was either.

**As Ben sat down, he looked over at Jay and the two former teammates began to laugh.**

Jasmine couldn't help but smile. It was the same reaction she'd had the night after Aladdin had saved the day against Jafar. Everything had seemed so surreal that she couldn't help but laugh.

**"** **Oh, that was funky," Ben told him.**

"That's one word for it," Mal muttered.

**"** **It was," Jay agreed, patting Ben on the shoulder before indicating that there was still a bit of the Beast enchantment remaining. "There's..."**

**"** **Huh? Oh, wow."**

**"** **Yeah, yeah, yeah."**

Mal bit her lip; she wasn't going to lie. As much as she loved Ben as he was, the bit of facial hair that was remaining on his on screen counterpart was _very_ attractive.

**"** **You need another blast," Jane told him and started squirting Ben with the squirt gun once more.**

Emir and Akiho couldn't help it, they burst out laughing as the water hit the on screen Ben in the face.

"Boys," Aziz shook his head in amusement.

**"** **Please...Please stop."**

Mal leaned over and started poking Ben on the cheek. "It's so lifelike," she chuckled.

"You're lucky I love you," Ben rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Also I think you've been hanging out with Akiho and Emir too much."

"Is such a thing really possible Ben?"

**"** **Huh. It's Enchanted Lake water. I guess it can only do so much," Jane explained to the other boys who were looking at her questioningly.**

"True Love's Kiss! Just saying that you seem to be overlooking it!"

"Huh," Akiho said, tilting his head as he looked over at Chip. "Was I that annoying last viewing with all the calls for the Royal Guard?"

"Oh no," Elle shook her head as she patted him on the shoulder. "You were much worse."

**"** **Well, well, well," Harry said as he walked toward Jane. "Harry Hook. And you, my little duckling are…ravishing."**

"Is…is duckling a compliment now?" Harriet chuckled.

"Oh Gods, that was painful," Mal muttered under her breath before speaking normally. "Harry, you _know_ Jane. She was at the previous viewing with all of us!"

"And I never got a chance to remark on how ravishing she was then," Harry stated. "Well I did, but no one heard me."

"Still taken Harry!" Carlos said as Jane flushed a little.

**Jay and Ben looked at each other, both rather confused as to what was going on.**

**"** **Okay. Ravishing and taken…" Carlos said as he put his hands on Jane's shoulders and it was then Harry's turn to look confused. "Just in case anyone was confused."**

**"** **Hold on," Ben said as he stood up. Everyone turned to look at him. "Who's side are they on?"**

"A pirate looks after themselves and the crew," Harry stated. "That's the only side they're on. In this case, keeping Auradon from being destroyed helps the crew."

**"** **They escaped and joined us." Jay told him, patting Ben on the shoulder. "And Mal has the ember, which is our only hope to stop Audrey. Details to follow."**

"Wait, wasn't Jane going to get Fairy Godmother and her wand?"

"Yeah, but Fairy Godmother's turned to stone remember?"

"So why doesn't Jane know that?"

"Think about where Fairy Godmother was turned to stone. She was on the steps of the museum meaning she was probably running to get her wand."

"Can we please stop talking about that?!" Jane exclaimed. "I'm sorry but I don't want to think about my mother being turned to _stone_!"

Lumiere held out his arms, he knew his daughter was a teenager, practically an adult, but right now all he wanted to do was comfort her. "Come here cherie," he said softly.

"Go on," Carlos said gently. He wasn't going to be upset by his girlfriend going to her father.

Jane smiled at him before getting up and going to her father's open arms.

**"** **Hades' ember? Has Mal gone back to the Isle?"**

"And again, neither Harry nor Gil are questioning why _Mal_ has _Lord Hades'_ ember and didn't seem to mention any sort of a deal in order to get it," Emma sighed.

**"** **I said details to follow. We're meeting up with Mal, Evie and Uma. Let's go."**

**"** **_Uma_ ** **?"**

Uma wasn't going to lie, it stung a little hearing Ben be so shocked to hear her name. Then again, Beastie Jr. _had_ just gone through a lot…maybe it might be a good idea if she retired that nickname.

Unbeknownst to her, her uncle was having the same thought regarding a certain nickname for his future son in law.

**"** **Details to follow," Jay, Carlos and Jane said at the same time.**

"Um…can't he pull rank and demand information?" Gil asked. "You know, being the king and all that?"

"Ben would never do that," Emir shook his head.

"Yeah but Gil's right," Akiho said. "Ben could and really right now, he should. This is information Ben kinda needs since he doesn't know who his allies are and who his enemies are. I'm not saying Jay would lead Ben into a trap but if he doesn't know who's friendly and who's not, it could be a sticky situation."

**"** **All right," Ben said as Jay whirled him around and they started making their way back out of the forest. Jay patted Carlos on the back as Harry walked up to the raven haired VK.**

**"** **Hey, Jay…" the pirate said as he cleared his throat. "...yeah, thanks for saving me gorgeous face."**

"Are you saying your face is gorgeous and therefore thanking Jay for saving it or are you calling Jay gorgeous face while you thank him for saving you?" Lonnie asked, tilting her head.

"Take this notebook and diagram that sentence!" Lil Shang said, handing his sister a notebook.

"Where did you get this?"

"Diagram!"

"I can't." Lonnie chuckled.

**Harry and Jay walked off, Jay with a bit of a smile on his face as Harry lightly patted his arm.**

_Not going to lie, it's nice to see our on screen selves getting along…and it was also nice to team up with Harry again. We haven't lost a step,_ Jay thought.

"You okay?" Mal said softly to Ben.

Ben nodded. "I'm good," he promised. "But I'll probably need a break soon."

"Understandable Ben," Mal told him. "Let me know okay? Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you can't take time for _you_."

Ben nodded again and Mal gave a gentle kiss to his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

**[Celia and Uma sat at the kitchen table, eating more of Jane's cake as Mal walked over to her former nemesis.]**

**"That was a really good idea, to check Audrey's room," Mal told her as Uma looked over at her. "Now, we know that we're on the right track."**

"How hard was that? Admitting you might have been wrong?" Jay chuckled.

"Well when it happens, I'll let you know," Mal shook her head.

**"Is there an insult in there that I missed?" Uma asked.**

"How could anything Mal just said be considered an insult?" Ava asked.

**"Just...I wanted to thank you." Mal told her and the three girls sat in silence, Celia giving Uma an impressed look.**

Uma couldn't help but smile at her younger half sister. As they got older, it was harder and harder to be impressed by anything the Isle gave them. Though to be fair, _Mal_ of all people thanking her would be impressive.

**"No!" Audrey exclaimed as the screen showed her in an increasingly darkening Fairy Cottage, glaring into the scepter.**

_Does she have a fan constantly on her or something? Where is that wind coming from?_ Freddie thought as she glared slightly at Audrey. Her sisters were in that castle.

**"You think you're on the right track? We're not going anywhere!"**

**She looked up from the scepter. "Let's mess them up a little."**

**"I say we go back to my place and maybe binge-watch some TV?" Chad offered.**

_Get out of there Chad!_ Kitty thought nervously as she watched the on screen version of her big brother. She couldn't help but feel bad for Chad in a way—he had sacrificed his freedom for her and her sisters and they hadn't even been able to get out of Audrey's sleeping curse. Now he had no choice but to serve Audrey and he still was trying to find a way to keep the others safe.

**"Huh? Or maybe order some stuff online? Yeah? Yeah."**

"I do have to admit, ordering stuff online is fun," Ally nodded. "Sometimes I'll put on a blindfold and order something without seeing what it is. Makes it more mysterious."

"I do that too. It's called getting drunk," Lucas chuckled. "Though sometimes I'll wake up the next day with my underwear in the freezer."

"That's because drunk you likes to pull pranks on hungover you," Chip told him.

"…that makes so much more sense."

**Audrey reached out her hand and forced Chad to his knees.**

Mal paused and leaned forward a bit. Was the scepter giving Audrey magical abilities? How was that even possible?

**"What about pizza, huh?" Chad suggested but Audrey only continued to force him down, this time making the prince sit down on the stone floor.**

"Don't even think about it Audrey," Kitty muttered under her breath, seeing the open closet door behind Chad.

**"Yeah, you don't like pizza. Salad? Sa…!"**

**Chad screamed as Audrey forced him into the nearby broom closet and shut the door, moving the scepter a tad to cause the door to become locked with a board holding the door shut.**

Chad watched in horror, his whole body feeling like it had been frozen. Two of his worst fears had come to light…that he would somehow end up trapped in a closet or small room, and that his former classmates would somehow learn.

He already knew he wasn't the most well liked person in Auradon prep, the first viewing had made sure of that what with revealing how he got girls to date him in exchange for them doing his homework. Plus how he treated the VKs. There'd even been a rumor going around for about a week that he was abusive to his ex's just because his future self in the first viewing had knocked Evie back.

Thankfully Ben had put a stop to that rumor but it hadn't changed the fact that girls weren't lining around the block to date him. Audrey was really his only option.

But now…?

 _But she's spelled,_ Chad thought. _She wouldn't actually do that to you now._

Even with that reassuring thought, he felt his heart rate quicken at the thought of what his future held. It was beating so fast, you'd almost think Chad had just run a marathon rather than watch his future self get shoved into a closet. He subtly rubbed his now sweaty palms on his pants.

"Katherine!" Kit exclaimed as Kitty launched herself toward Audrey and ignoring her father's use of her full first name, no one noticing the turmoil Chad was going through. Ava quickly grabbed her and held the younger Charming girl back.

"I don't care!" Kitty exclaimed. "I don't care that she has magic now! Let me at her! Alex, Lucy and I are the only ones who get to mess with Chad and we'd never do something as heinous as that!"

"I don't—"

"He's claustrophobic you pastel cow!" Kitty growled as Audrey stared at her in shock. "I get it, I get why you hate Leah. Honestly I think she's a waste of oxygen but why in the name of all that is good and pure in the world are you taking it out on _Chad_? He's _always_ defended you no matter what you've done. He helped you move back into Auradon Prep!"

"Kitty, Kitty, calm down," Ava said softly as she looked around. Seeing no help from the other two Charming daughters, she looked over at Lucas. "Aren't you supposed to make sure no one kills the Roses?"

"Nope, just Leah," Lucas stated. "Preventing the murder of Audrey would be extra really."

"She hasn't done anything to deserve it."

"You might want to tell your step-cousin that."

"What do you me—Kitty!" Ava said and quickly grabbed Kitty once more as the strawberry blonde had slipped out of her arms and had tried to go after Audrey once more.

"Chad?" Alexandria asked softly, looking over at her older brother. Lucy was busy glaring at Audrey, their parents were staring worriedly at the screen, Aunt Ana and Uncle Jacob were doing the same and Anthony was rolling his eyes but no one seemed to notice how still _their_ Chad had gotten.

"I'm fine Alex," Chad choked out, as if trying to maintain an illusion that everything was normal.

Akiho and Emir looked over at each other and nodded. Getting up, the two of them quickly made their way over to Chad's side and tugged him gently out of his seat next to Audrey.

"Come join us over on the Tourney side of the room," Akiho said gently.

"Yeah dude, you might want a little time away from Audrey," Emir nodded as they sat back down, making sure they were sitting closer to the Charming contingent than they had been. A fact that Cinderella certainly noticed as she gave the two boys a small smile.

That was one worry removed…with Chad being so close to Audrey and the rooms randomly appearing and disappearing…

However, if one were to look in Audrey's direction, they would have seen a look of shock and guilt on her face that seemed rather out of place with her current look. The fact that she had put _Chad_ though this…Chad who had done nothing but be a friend to her when she needed one…

 _He'll never want to talk to me again after this, will he?_ Audrey thought as her grip on the scepter continued to loosen.

Anastasia turned to Leah. "My step sister is understandably busy so I'm sure she'll appreciate me doing this in her stead."

"What do you—?"

Leah's comment was interrupted by Anastasia slapping her across the face.

"I may have been raised to be a Lady but I've spent _twenty_ years on the Isle," she said in a low voice. "Family means something there and I'm aware that it was technically Audrey who imprisoned Chad but had you not pushed her to her breaking point, it would have never happened. Stay _away_ from my family Leah."

**"No, no, no, no, no, Audrey. Audrey. Audrey!"**

**Chad continued to shout and bang on the door as Audrey cackled and twirled with delight as the screen faded to black.**

"Lucy?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"I need a reason as to why I can't kill Audrey."

"She hasn't done this yet?"

"Not good enough little sister."

"I'm one minute younger than you, you know. Oh! That's a reason—Alexandria and I aren't on the Isle. You'd be away from us. Also the Isle has like two television channels from what Mal told us."

**"I don't know whose birthday it is, but I want this cake," Uma said as the picture came back to an exterior shot of Evie's castle before showing the interior with Mal and Uma eating Jane's cake.**

"There's just going to be no cake left by the time I actually get some is there?" Jane shook her head softly.

**Mal chuckled slightly. "So, I maybe kind of missed the boat a little bit on calling you Shrimpy and not letting you join the gang."**

"You are aware that people thought you cursed me to forever smell like shrimp right?" Uma asked Mal.

"Why—?"

"No running water on the Isle. Can't really wash out the smell of shrimp tails when there's no running water and the only soap we got were the scraps."

Mal winced slightly. "Sorry about that."

**"Yeah. We really could've torn up the Isle together," Uma told her. Mal smiled and ate a bit of the frosting.**

Hades and Poseidon couldn't help but smile as they saw the two girls interact. It was a lot nicer to see than the last viewing, that was for sure.

"Could've? We _did_ ," Harry muttered under his breath. "The Rotten Four, remember?"

**Before either girl could say anything more, a board flew up and attached itself to the door. It was quickly followed by another before other boards flew and attached themselves to the other doors and windows.**

Hadie watched nervously, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip, as he waited for the on screen Mal to do something to stop the boards. After all, they were in Auradon, she had her magic. Mal would stop this, right?

**The two girls held each other close as the boards continued to imprison them in the castle. Celia ran down the stairs only to see the boards continue to block out any bit of light they could.**

**"Oh! Celia!"**

"Was that Mal or Uma who called for Celia?" Anna asked softly to Kristoff. "Their voices sound so similar in that instance."

"I think it was Mal," Kristoff murmured.

**"We're trapped!" Celia exclaimed as she ran over to Mal and Uma, the latter wrapping her arm around the younger girl.**

Persephone longed to hold Mal in her arms, to reassure herself that her Mal wasn't being trapped in a castle and that it was something that wouldn't happen. But Mal was a young woman, an engaged young woman. She might not want her step mother holding her close as if she was a small child.

"It's okay Steph," Hades whispered, as if knowing what she was thinking. "Mal'll get out of this."

 _And if she doesn't well then I can have fun with Sleeping Brat's soul,_ he thought.

**"Are you guys okay? What's going on?" Evie asked as she ran in with Doug.**

"Well it's clear that the lumber has become sentient and is not happy about the fact that we use it to construct our homes," Hyllus said, his voice dry.

"What did I say about the sarcasm?" Macaria asked.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You can't call dibs on being the sarcastic one Macaria!"

**"You've caused my friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!" Mal exclaimed, holding her arms out and her eyes glowing bright green. However the boards remained as they were.**

**"You guys, I'm sorry. My spells aren't working. Audrey's magic is getting stronger." Mal said as she rubbed her hands together.**

Audrey would have grinned as she heard the panic in Mal's voice, knowing that she had finally become the danger she wanted to be.

But after seeing what she did to Chad…the one person who really had helped her…all Audrey could do was hope that Mal wasn't claustrophobic like Chad was. Sure a castle wasn't the same as being shoved into a broom closet but still, no one would want to be trapped there forever.

And sure Mal wasn't reacting like Chad had, or was considering he was still silent, but then again Mal came from the Isle. Such a reaction probably wasn't the best thing for a VK.

**Uma's shell began to glow and she quickly ran up to Mal, grabbing her hand.**

"I never thought I'd say this but thank Gods for that shell," Ariel whispered as she grabbed Eric's hand. _Please let them get out of this,_ she thought.

**"You've caused our friends pain and fear we've had enough, now disappear!" Both girls recited in unison. For a moment it seemed as though the spell didn't work as the boards continued to remain as they were. But soon they all fell from their spots on the doors and windows, bringing light back into the castle.**

_Oh thank Gods,_ Ben thought as he held Mal close. He didn't know what might have happened if they hadn't been able to remove those boards. He would certainly feel sorry for his future self if that had been the case.

**"No!" Audrey exclaimed.**

"Yes," Alexandria muttered under her breath.

**"You did it!" Evie told Mal and Uma as she walked up to them. "Together! This is what I've been talking about."**

"I guess ice breakers do work," Evie said with a small smile.

"E, you're one of my best friends but I will hurt you if you say that again," Mal told her.

"Come on Mal—"

"You want me to bring the smoke bombs back?"

"No more talk about ice breakers. Understood."

"Thank you."

**"I guess my shell likes you." Uma told Mal as Mal let out a small laugh at that. Uma took the ember out of the shell and held it out to Mal. "Why don't you hold on to that?"**

"I mean it is her's by right, you had no business holding it hostage."

"You Auradon folks sure have gotten more snippy since the last viewing," Uma said as she looked over at Kitty.

**Mal took the ember back and the two girls gave a small fist bump, Mal letting out another small laugh as Celia ran to the door and looked through the glass. She turned back to the group and smiled.**

**"Hey, it's your bae."**

"Ben!" Mal grinned. Ben chuckled softly and held her close to him.

**Mal gasped and rushed out of the kitchen as Ben and the others made their way to the castle.**

"So is there a reason why Ben is slightly isolated from the group?" Emir asked. "Or did you guys just decide to follow Ben like little tiger cubs?"

**"Ben!" Mal exclaimed as Ben rushed toward her, the two of them melting into each other's arms.**

"What no kiss? I thought you were happy to see me?" Mal teased gently.

"Hey, don't ask me. Ask _him_. But let me go ahead and rectify that lack of kiss," Ben chuckled and gently kissed her lips. A kiss Mal willingly returned.

**Gil walked over to Uma, giving her a little fist bump while Jay walked over to Celia.**

**"Are you okay?" Ben asked as Mal broke the hug.**

**"Yeah. I'm so much better right now. Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah." Ben said with a small smile.**

"Liar!" Emir and Akiho coughed, causing their girlfriends to whack them on the back. Maybe it was harder than was necessary but really, who could say?

**Uma walked over to Harry and the two of them shared an embrace, Harry resting his hand on the back of Uma's head as Gil looked on with a small smile.**

The Gil that was in the room also smiled as he saw the on screen Harry and Uma embrace. He knew Harry considered him to be dumber than a bag of rocks but he had eyes. He could see how devoted Harry was to Uma and vice versa.

Harriet also smiled as she saw her little brother embrace his captain, friend and crush. And the fact that Uma, someone who was notorious for not allowing others to touch her, allowed it made the eldest Hook think that her brother's feelings may be reciprocated after all.

**"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly as he continued to look at Uma.**

_Is it happening? Are their eight years of denial finally over?_ Mal thought as she looked over at Jay.

**"I always knew you'd be part of the solution," Ben said as Uma looked over at him and Mal, Mal still holding tight to Ben as if he would disappear if she let go.**

"He's not going to fly away if you let go of him for a second," Emma chuckled.

Uma couldn't help but smile as she heard the on screen Ben's comment. It was nice to hear after everything that happened in the last viewing.

**Uma smiled slightly as Harry looked almost confused at the comment.**

"It's like he's thinking 'what the heck is Ben going on about'," Emir whispered to Akiho, who nodded.

**Mal and Ben smiled at the interaction before Mal turned back to Ben.**

**"What is this?" Mal asked, running her fingers over the bit of facial hair that remained from Ben's time as a beast.**

Belle shook her head in amusement before leaning over to her husband. "How would you feel about growing a beard?"

"Seems that's another thing that runs in the family," Beast chuckled softly. "Our girls breaking our curses, and them wanting us to grow facial hair."

**"Oh, yeah."**

**"I could get used to this."**

**"You like it?" Ben asked.**

**"I love this," Mal told him.**

Ben grinned slightly and made a mental note to see if he could start growing a beard without any magical assistance. Mal did seem to like it after all, plus he had to admit he looked good with some facial hair.

Made him look less like a boy pretending to be king and more of a man in a way.

**"What about those?" Uma asked as she walked up to them, pointing to her teeth to indicate the fangs Ben also had.**

_Yeah, we're going to see if we can avoid those,_ Ben thought to himself. _The beard yes, the fangs no._

Mal gave her cousin a small smile as she saw how comfortable the on screen Uma had been just walking up to them.

**"Oh," Ben said and smiled as if to show them off.**

**"No," Mal said lightly.**

**"I like them," Ben told her and the three of them chuckled before sobering up.**

**"Okay, so, we all think that Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage," Mal told Ben as the others looked on.**

"This may be a random question but…where did Gil get an orange?" Emma asked.

"Out of everything on the screen, that's what you focus on?" Neal asked. "Plus I think it's more of a kumquat anyway."

**"We have no idea where it is. Did she ever take you there?"**

"The irony of Maleficent's daughter not knowing where Fairy Cottage is," Evan gave a weak chuckle at that.

**"Every Fairy Godmother's Day," Ben told her.**

Audrey couldn't help but give a sad smile at that as she remembered the Fairy Godmother Days' of the past. How Merryweather would tell stories to Ben and Ben would sit through them all, no matter how long or off topic they'd get. Back when her life seemed perfect.

**"Where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?"**

"Oh that's right. They don't know," Tiana gasped softly, Naveen gently rubbing her back. "Oh the poor dear…"

**"I wish I knew," Jane said as they all looked over at her. Carlos walked up to her with a small box. Ben looked back at Mal, slightly worried at that news.**

**"Hey, this might be a bad time," Carlos whispered as he sat down next to Jane. "But…Happy birthday. I made it with my 3D printer."**

"On the one hand, probably not the time since she's worried about her mother. On the other, you probably just removed any lingering doubt that you had forgotten her birthday," Fauna said with a small smile.

Carlos jumped slightly as he had forgotten the green fairy was in the room.

"You all need to talk more," Uma stated, looking at the Good Fairies. "Otherwise, you're just multicolored moths."

**Jane opened the box to see a small golden necklace with the word 'Jarlos' on it and a small pink bow on the 's'.**

"Oh that's so cute!" Elle smiled as she saw the necklace. "All couples should have something like that."

"You realize our names put together would be 'Akille' right?" Akiho asked her, even as he thought of a way to get her a necklace like that.

"Or Eliho," Elle pointed out.

"Of course, you could be lucky and end up like Ben and Mal. Their couple's name is just 'Bal'," Emir chuckled. "Of course, I've heard a few girls try to get 'Men' working as their couple name and one time I heard 'Dragon King'."

"Oh shut it," Mal teased. "You're just jealous that you don't have a couple name."

"Our names don't work for a couple name," Emma shook her head in amusement. "Either way you slice it, you just wind up with one of our names."

**"That's our names put together," Carlos explained.**

"I think she picked up on that, DeVil," Uma chuckled.

**"No. I get it, yeah," Jane said softly.**

**"Yeah, because, you know, we're together. You and me were like a couple," Carlos continued.**

"Carlos, you're rambling," Evie said gently.

**"Right. 'Cause Jane and Carlos make Jarlos."**

**"Yes. Yeah. I could've gone with Cane, um, but I went with Jarlos. Unless you prefer Cane."**

"Honestly both are stupid," Uma muttered to Harry who snorted in amusement.

**"Oh, no. No, I love it."**

**"You prefer Cane? Yes, you do. It's fine. You know what? I can remake it. It's cool. It's fine."**

**"No, Carlos. It's perfect," Jane told him and turned around, bringing her hair over her shoulder in an unspoken ask to have Carlos put the necklace on her.**

Fairy Godmother and Lumiere smiled at the screen, happy their daughter had someone in her life who treated her so well.

"You know I'm going to have to get you a new present," Carlos chuckled. "This kinda ruins the surprise."

"Don't Carlos," Jane told him. "I love the necklace."

**"Doug!" Ben said, walking up to the half dwarf. "Go with Jane. We need to find Fairy Godmother."**

**"They might need some muscle," Uma said and Ben looked over at her.**

"Hey!" Doug exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Jane said softly and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, safety in numbers after all," Mal agreed. "Plus you two don't exactly know how to fight. Gil, Harry and Uma do."

"Thanks for volunteering us cuz," Uma chuckled and Mal couldn't help but smile at the title.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Freddie asked as she looked over at Uma.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here for that bit," Uma chuckled. "Mal, you mind if I tell her?"

"She's _your_ sister."

"Right. So it turns out that Mal is Uncle Hades' daughter."

"Oh I knew that," Freddie chuckled. "I was paying attention when Lord Hades said it during King Ben's coronation. My shock was more around how you were getting along with Mal."

"Oh," Uma said and shrugged. "We put aside our differences. Besides, we've been getting along since you arrived and you only just noticed?"

Freddie shrugged with a small grin.

**"Hey," Doug said, slightly offended. Gil looked down at his biceps before looking back at the group.**

"I don't know _who_ Harry is looking quizzically at but I agree with him wholeheartedly," Akiho nodded.

"Okay, last viewing you all hated the ground I walked on," Harry stated. "This one you don't. What changed?"

"This viewing, your future self isn't trying to kill Ben," Emir said simply.

"Yeah, with those two, it's a pretty safe bet that unless you're trying to kill Ben they'll at least tolerate you," Ashaki nodded, gesturing to her brother and his friend.

**"Well, I'll go," the son of Gaston offered.**

**"Yeah, actually, I would feel better," Carlos said as Jane gave a small nod.**

"Thanks buddy!" Gil grinned.

**"Yeah, actually, I'd feel better, too," Evie agreed.**

**"Same," Mal added, holding up her hand and walking forward.**

**"Actually, I would, too," Doug relented and Gil smiled at him.**

_He's like a puppy sometimes,_ Macaria thought with a smile.

"Harry looks so confused," Emma giggled slightly.

**"All right, man. Let's do it," Gil said as he brought Gil into a one armed embrace before looking over at Jane.**

Evie couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw the on screen Gil and Doug interact.

**"Let's go, Jane."**

"When did Gil learn Jane's name?" Jay asked. "I don't think she said it when she was busy squirting Ben in the face with Enchanted Lake water."

"You really think we walked all the way back to Evie's castle and I _didn't_ introduce myself?" Jane asked as Mal whacked Jay on the arm for bringing up the previous scene.

**"Okay." Jane said softly.**

**"Be careful, okay?" Carlos said as the three of them began to head out.**

**"I will," Jane promised. The remaining seven looked on before starting to turn back into the castle. Ben walked forward a bit, a worried look on his face that faded as Mal gently looped her arm through his.**

Audrey frowned as she saw the on screen Ben's smile at Mal. It was a smile that she had never seen when they were together; it was genuine, it was _real_.

He loved her. Not because he had to but because he wanted to. All she had done was add more stress toward Ben's already stressful life.

_No! You want to be dangerous remember? Think about what Ben put you through, by not—_

_By what? Not being able to be a mind reader? No matter what happens in the future, he's still Ben. Not to mention Mal reached out too, there were texts from her on my phone after all. It seems to me that being dangerous is only hurting the people I don't want getting hurt. I haven't seen Natalie or Grammy on the screen since the proposal!_

**Ben patted her hand and smiled at her before Mal slightly rested her head on his shoulder.**

"Don't hide from me," Mal whispered to Ben. "Just because you're king doesn't mean you have to put on a mask."

**The future Queen and current King looked on in worry before turning to join the others in the castle.**

**"Come on, Dude," Carlos said and the mutt quickly followed his best friend.**

"I think this would definitely be a good spot to take a break," Ben said softly as he looked over at his friend.

"I definitely agree with that," Mal nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Mal sighed as she gently led Ben into one of the rooms that had appeared for their break. It was clear that her fiancé wasn't completely over the fear of what his future held.

"Gods, I hope Chad is okay," Ben said softly as they sat down.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mal said as she gently rubbed his back. "Ben, Chad's surrounded by his family, by people who love him. You saw how Kitty reacted to seeing Chad get shoved into that closet."

"I've never seen her act like that before," Ben nodded, his head barely moving.

"Exactly," Mal said gently. "Ben, you may be the king but you're so focused on making sure everyone else is happy that I think you forgot that you also went through a traumatic experience here."

Ben shrugged. "Mal, I can't shut down. If someone needs—"

"If someone needs help in the main room, they've got the former King of Auradon to turn to. Not to mention the King of Charmington, the king of Auraoria. In addition to that, they've also got an ass ton of Queens if the Kings don't cut it. Plus Lucas is pretty skilled at making sure no one kills Leah though the more we go into this viewing, the more I think he regrets taking on that mantle."

Ben couldn't help but give a weak chuckle at that, causing Mal to smile slightly.

"It's just you and me Ben," she said softly. "No matter what happens in the future, you just saw a version of yourself get turned into what I can only assume is your worst fear by someone you are still close to. Never mind the fact that she was your ex, she's still a friend and she cursed you."

"She cursed you too."

"Eh," Mal shrugged. "Sure it was jarring but it wasn't anything terrible. Besides, it was easily reversed after all. One quick trip to the Isle and it was right as rain."

Ben sighed. "Mal…I can't just break down. If I do, I'm afraid I won't stop."

"Okay," Mal said gently as she pulled him close, keeping her arm wrapped around him as if to ward off any negative emotions.

They sat like that for a while, maybe five minutes, before Ben spoke again. "I had told her. Audrey I mean. When we first started dating, I had told her that was my worst fear. You probably think me an idiot for doing that. I mean, why give anyone something they can use against you right?"

"I mean, that is how it works on the Isle but we're not on the Isle Ben," Mal told him. "You thought you were talking to someone you trusted. Not to mention she was your girlfriend at the time. If you could trust anyone with a secret like that, it should be her."

Ben gave a weak smile at that. "And here I thought you'd be ranting against her, vowing she would regret the day she cursed me."

"If she does that this time, she will," Mal promised, giving Ben a gentle smile. The two sat in silence for a bit.

"We were in the West Wing," Ben said softly, startling Mal a bit as she hadn't expected him to start talking again. "I had just showed her the old scratches on the wall, the ones dad had—"

"I remember," Mal said gently.

Ben sighed. "I had told her that I was afraid. Afraid that I'll somehow be transformed into a beast. That I'll be angry and mean and…"

"And?" Mal prompted.

"…and that no one will love me," Ben said, his voice a near whisper as he looked down at the floor. Mal's heart broke as she saw how downtrodden her fiancé was.

"Hey," she said gently, taking one of his hands in hers and lifting his chin with her other hand. "There is nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you. And you're forgetting something Ben."

"What's that?"

"That's not who you are," Mal told him. "You are the one who had faith in the VK program so much you invited four kids over to Auradon before you were even _king_. You work so hard to make life better for the people of Auradon, sometimes to the detriment of your own health. You are _not_ your father."

Ben gave her a small smile but Mal could still tell he seemed a bit unsure.

"Ben….am I Maleficent?"

"What?! No, Mal you're not! How could you—?"

"She's my mother after all. I have the same shade of green eyes she has and we can both turn into dragons. Even Leah confused the two of us at Family Day. Hell I even put a spell on you! How can you say I'm not Maleficent?"

"Mal, you chose to walk away from a life you've known for _sixteen_ years because you wanted to be happy. Because you didn't find hurting innocent people fun. You enjoy spray painting and sketching and flying. You are not your mother."

"Exactly," Mal said with a small smile on her lips, ignoring the fact that Maleficent had never really felt like a _mother._ Calling her 'mother' even felt more like an obligation than anything else, a show of respect for the Mistress of All Evil. "If I'm not Maleficent, then you are not your father. Ben, the whole point of the VK program was to get people to see that we are not our parents. That we didn't commit the crimes they did. Why can't that be the same for the AKs as well?"

Ben gave Mal another small smile, this one without the uncertainty that had lingered in the previous one. Mal leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Ben's lips.

"I love you Ben," she said softly as they separated from the kiss. "The man who loves books so much I have to drag him from the library so he remembers to eat. The man who was probably swamped before his coronation but still made time to help Carlos because that's who he is. The man who saw a leather clad, purple haired girl for the first time and probably thought 'I"m going to make her my friend'."

"Friend? Not future wife?" Ben said, a small teasing note in his voice.

"Of course not, you were with Audrey at the time," Mal teased back. "You would never do that."

Ben chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder. "What am I going to do?"

"About Audrey you mean?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't done any of what we've been shown other than steal the crown and the scepter but—"

"But stealing is still a crime," Mal sighed. "But Ben, _can_ we punish her? Considering it was probably building from months of abuse from Leah and Natalie?"

"A crime is still a crime Mal," Ben said softly. "My dad—"

"Ben, I love you but remember. You. Are. Not. Your. Father," Mal said slowly as she looked down at him, Ben's head still resting on her shoulder. "I'm not trying to knock my future father in law and I don't want to create tension between you and your dad but remember Ben. Your father's the one who set up the Isle in the first place. He's the one who thought that the VKs deserved to be there just because we were born to who we were born to. And frankly, I'm sorry but he still has a bit of a selfish streak to him."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ben, he stepped down when you were sixteen," Mal said, her voice gentle but firm at the same time. "And his reasoning was that he had never given your mom a honeymoon. I personally don't believe that's the truth because I don't think Belle would have done that to you but that's beside the point. Your dad has no health concerns that we know of, no mental lapses or illness. Why couldn't he have waited until you were eighteen or twenty one?"

Ben sighed and leaned forward, picking his head off of Mal's shoulder. "I see your point Mal but could the kids of the Isle really have survived with the food they were getting from the shipments another four years? Not to mention that would have been four years where we wouldn't have been together."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was rather selfish of your dad to ask that of you," Mal said, a small smile on her lips at Ben's reasoning. "And the kids of the Isle would have gotten by, we always did. But anyway, back to my point. You are not your father meaning you are not going to be the same king he was. What do _you_ want to do about Audrey?"

Ben sighed again and looked over at Mal. "I…I want to get her help. I want to work with Aurora and Phillip and see if my friend is still in there."

"Then that's what we'll do," Mal said gently. "However, Ben, if Audrey _does_ curse you in the future, I make no promises that there'll be any remains left to see if there's still good in her."

"Understood," Ben nodded.

Mal smiled and rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay Benny. We're a team. You don't have to carry everything on your back."

"It's kinda a habit by now," Ben said softly. "I was captain of the Tourney team and R.O.A.R. Speaking of which, I should check on Chad—"

"Ah ba ba ba, Ben, you are focusing on _you_ ," Mal said softly.

"I thought you said I shouldn't be selfish?"

"First off, I never said that. I said your dad was selfish for putting this on you before you were even eighteen. Second of all, focusing on your mental health before someone else's is not being selfish, Ben. Whether or not it happens, you just saw your worst fear come to light. Besides, I'm sure Chad's got all the help he needs."

Ben nodded slowly. "I just…Chad's been my friend since we were in diapers. He knew about my fear and I knew about his claustrophobia."

"And you never told anyone?"

"It wasn't my business to tell," Ben said simply. "No matter how Chad acted, I couldn't do that to him. He…He once told me when we were fourteen that no girl would want a Prince Charming who was afraid of small rooms."

 _And by girl, he probably meant Audrey,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh.

"Ben, if any girl was truly that shallow, then they're not the girl for Chad," Mal said. "Yes, I can't believe I'm saying that either but it's true. Claustrophobia is a valid fear and it's a medical condition. Stringing girls along, getting them to do his homework, his attitude toward the VKs in the first viewing, that I could understand if girls didn't want to go out with him. But this?"

"When you're literally Prince Charming, there's a lot on your shoulders," Ben said softly and Mal sighed. She knew the pressures of a reputation all too well. After all, Mal had ruled the Isle based on the reputation of being Maleficent's daughter but that was more pressure than was worth.

"I hope he's alright," Ben said, looking toward the door.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mal said softly, rubbing Ben's back. "He's probably surrounded by his sisters, trying to get him to talk. Either that or Lucy is trying to keep Kitty from killing Audrey while Alexandria tries to get Chad to talk."

Sure enough, in another room, Mal's prediction was true. Kitty stalked back and forth as Lucy watched from a seat near the door as Alexandria chattered away about something, _anything_ , to get Chad to say something.

He hadn't said a word since trying to reassure Alexandria that he was fine. It was clear that was a lie.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of breeding my horse and Kitty said she'd help me once school's done for the term," Alexandria said. "What do you think Chad? All those little foals running around? Hey, maybe you should look into putting Arthur out to sire some foals? Get his bloodline moving?"

Chad nodded but it was clear that he wasn't listening to a word his youngest sister had said.

"Maybe I'll pull a leaf from Yzma's book! I'll turn her into a flea, a harmless little flea. Then I'll put the flea in a box. And then I'll put the box in another box. And then I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives, I'll smash it with a hammer!"

"You've spent too much time with Mal," Lucy said, shaking her head at her twin's rant. "Kat, listen to me. Audrey hasn't done this yet. You can't kill her based on that."

"But you can put seaweed in her locker?"

"That was for slapping Phill and for her putting the kitty litter in your locker," Lucy stated. "Though now that I know Phill left her with that waste of oxygen known as their grandmother, I'm feeling less generous toward him now."

"Guys!" Alexandria exclaimed. "Can't your murder plots wait? Chad needs us— _all_ of us."

"She's right," Kitty sighed and went to sit down next to Chad. "Chad, come on. Talk to us. That didn't happen. We won't let it happen. I promise."

"Yeah, Chaddy," Lucy nodded, slipping into her old nickname for him from when she was a kid. "Even if we have to make sure you're never around Audrey, which we are more than willing to do, we will make sure that future never comes to light."

"That won't be a problem girls," Kit said as he and Cinderella slipped into the room.

"I'm surprised you're not off dueling King Phillip, dad," Kitty said as she looked over at her parents.

"He tried," Cinderella said dryly. "Your uncle Jacob managed to talk some sense into him though."

"Phillip did say that if this happened in the future, I could duel him with no consequences," Kit muttered.

"But we won't let it happen dear," Cinderella said pointedly before looking over at Chad. "Has he said anything?"

"Nothing," Alexandria said. "All he's done is nod so I know he can hear us. You…you don't think Audrey did something? The Audrey that's in the room with us I mean?"

Cinderella sighed. "No dear. I don't think Audrey did anything. She seemed rather shocked that Chad was claustrophobic when Kitty told her. I thought Chad's friends knew at least."

"I never told her," Chad said, his voice weak but everyone relaxed as Chad began to talk. "Ben's the only one who knew, and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Chad, being claustrophobic is nothing to be ashamed of," Cinderella said gently. Chad nodded softly but it was clear that he didn't believe her.

"Girls, why don't you let Chad and me have a word alone?" Kit said. "A father son sort of talk?"

"Dear, are you sure?" Cinderella asked. The last time they had a father son talk, Kit had lectured Chad for an hour about how irresponsible it had been of him to have girls do his homework. A Charming didn't cheat after all.

"I'm sure," Kit said gently.

"Okay," Cinderella said. "We'll be right outside if you need us. Come on girls."

His daughters, Kit noted, were very reluctant to leave Chad's side but did as their mother requested. As the door closed, Kit sat down next to his son. He didn't care how long it took, he wanted Chad to be comfortable enough to speak first. Otherwise it might feel like a lecture.

"…no one wants a Prince Charming who's afraid of small rooms," Chad muttered softly. While it might have been easy to say that to Ben when he was a teen, he found it was a lot more difficult to get the words out when he was telling his father. Kit's heart broke as he heard his son's words, the dejection in his tone—as if he'd already grown used to the fact he'd be alone. "That's why I kept it a secret. The only reason Ben knew was because Ben told me his worst fear and it wouldn't have been fair for him to tell me and for me not to return the favor."

"Chad, listen to me," Kit said, looking at his son. "If anyone gives you grief because of this, then they're not someone you want in your life anyway."

"Dad, girls aren't exactly lining up around the block to go out with me. Ever since that first viewing," Chad muttered. "At least before this viewing, there'd be a _chance_ I'd wind up with someone but now? You know how gossip spreads. Leah's one of the worst gossips in the kingdom and mom _did_ vote to strip Leah of her title."

"You know about that?"

"I hang out with Audrey, of course I know about that," Chad muttered dryly before sighing. "Dad, it's fine. I'll suck it up, act like it doesn't bother me—"

"You do that, you're grounded," Kit said without hesitation. "Chad, someone you thought was your friend forced you to see your worst fear. I'd be more worried if it _didn't_ bother you."

"But…A Prince Charming—"

"Chad, you are more than your title," Kit said. "Yes I know there are girls who are 'searching for their Prince Charming' and I know you are literally a Prince Charming but that shouldn't define who _you_ are. The girls don't."

"That's because you never hear of a 'Princess Charming'," Chad muttered. "Leah used to tell me, when we'd go over to Beauty Castle when I was a kid, that a Prince Charming was strong, determined, and always listened to his Queen. He wasn't afraid of anything and to admit that fear was to be weak."

"Since when do you listen to Leah more than your parents?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't listen to what other people tell you to be, Chad. Be _you_."

Chad grew silent at that, and Kit was worried that his son had fallen back into the near comatose state he'd been in during the viewing.

"…I don't know who that is," Chad finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I've spent so long trying to be you or grandfather that I…"

"And you don't have to be," Kit said as Chad trailed off. "You're only seventeen Chad, you've got plenty of time to cultivate your own interests—and you already have some don't you? Tourney? Horseback riding?"

Chad shrugged. "Ben and I joined the team together and you used to take me out on Major for as long as I can remember. How could I not like horseback riding when it was some of the only one on one time I got with you? That and sword practice were the only two times I got to spend with you that didn't involve learning how to rule the kingdom in some way."

Kit's heart broke again as he heard his son's words. Yes, being a king was time consuming but he thought he had made an effort to always make time for his kids.

Clearly though, even when he made time, it wasn't the right kind of time.

"Dad, really, it's fine," Chad said, trying to brush it off. "We can just pretend it never happened."

"The talk or the viewing?"

"…is it too much to hope to say both?"

"Chad…" Kit said gently and Chad sighed. "Listen Chad, we don't have to talk about it anymore right now. But we should talk about this and maybe your mother should be here too."

"Not the girls." Chad said firmly. If he _had_ to talk about this sort of thing with his parents, he did not want his sisters there to hear.

"Of course Chad, if that's what you want," Kit nodded. He, like the others who had been born into royalty, knew privacy was a rare thing for them so if Chad wanted something to be kept from his sisters then they would grant that request. Being royal and having siblings meant there was even less privacy than normal.

"We should head back out there before your sister knocks down this door," Kit said softly and Chad couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"She is one determined sister," Chad murmured. "I honestly thought she would kill Audrey back there."

"You're her big brother," Kit said gently. "You two may drive each other crazy but at the end of the day you're family."

Chad gave a weak smile at that. "I guess you're right dad."

"Oh I should record that. How many times are my kids going to say I was right about something?"

"You want me to roll my eyes and be a sullen teen?"

"No, no, admitting your old man was right about something is good enough," Kit smiled before pausing. "Chad, are you going to be okay going back out there? With Audrey there I mean?"

Chad sighed. "I won't have a choice will I? And besides, Audrey hasn't done it yet. Ben's okay with Uma being here after what she did in the future that'll never be in the second viewing. Not to mention Audrey turned him into _his_ worst fear."

"Chad, you can't compare yourself to Ben," Kit said gently. "What do _you_ want?"

"…I just want to forget this happened," Chad said softly. "To get through this viewing and then somehow pretend my former classmates didn't learn about my claustrophobia."

Kit gave his son a small, sad smile as he heard that, gently rubbing Chad's back. The two Charming men sat there for a bit, just in silence; each one unsure of what to say next.

"Come on," Kit said softly after a few minutes.

"Okay," Chad sighed and the two of them got up and left the room. To Chad's surprise, there were no jeers or cruel comments. Not even from the VKs which was the most alarming. After all, he had seen what the Isle was like from all three of the viewings. He had heard what it was like to live there from what the four VKs told them in the first viewing and some of the stuff Ava let slip.

They probably thought he was ridiculous to have a fear of small spaces.

"Charming, you okay?" Uma asked, much to his shock.

"Uh…yeah," Chad said softly.

Harry snorted. "No you're not. But that's why we're here. The two blokes Mal described as Ben's shadows wanted us on your guard duty in case Sleeping Brat tried anything during the break."

"Ben's shadows…Emir and Akiho?"

"Those are the ones!" Harry nodded. "Gil would have joined us but I think he got ensnared by a pair of Godly eyes. What that girl sees in him, I'll never know."

"Harry, focus," Uma shook her head. "Anyway, Charming, I normally would have never agreed to this but rumor has it you made Evie look like a fool during the first viewing. Anyone who can do that earned a bit of my protection."

"Gee, thanks," Chad said dryly before looking around. "Uh…where is Audrey?"

"Her mom decided it was time they had a talk or at least that's what we're assuming since we saw them go into one of the rooms together," Harry said.

Chad nodded; the four empty seats by the Rose contingent made sense now. They were probably in one of the many rooms that would appear and disappear at the whim of the Blue Fairy.

However, that didn't mean that all the Roses had left the main room. Leah was still there as was Natalie.

"Harry, take Charming as far from the Queen Bat as you can," Uma muttered, following Chad's gaze.

"Aye cap'n," Harry nodded, gently tugging Chad toward his seat.

"I'm fine," Chad muttered. "Leah just has some…particular stances on how a prince should act is all."

"Yeah well I don't give a fairy's ass what Leah thinks," Emir scoffed as he walked up to the two boys. "But clearly you do which is why _we_ are not letting her get anywhere near you."

"…Kitty put you up to this didn't she?"

"Well we thought of this ourselves but your sister did ask, yes," Akiho nodded as he walked up as well. "You're one of us Chad, a Tourney playing Princeling, and we look after our own. Sure you have your drawbacks but then again we all do."

"Yeah, Akiho is way too obsessed with reindeer," Emir nodded.

"And Emir might be too gifted at swiping stuff," Akiho added, whacking his best friend over the head. "And of course we all know that Ben is so good, there's a debate about whether or not he's human or if he's just a robot Queen Belle and King Beast built."

"It would explain why he seems to disregard his own health," Jane nodded and patted a seat next to her. "Sit down Chad."

"You sure?" Chad asked. "I—"

"Chad, you are like my brother," Jane chuckled. "We grew up together after all. Of course I'm sure."

"What? You thought I'd be jealous?" Carlos asked as Chad looked over at him and the Charmington heir shrugged. "First off, anyone with eyes can tell you've changed since we first met Chad. And second of all, you're not Harry."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Harry and Chad said at the same time causing those around them to chuckle a bit in amusement. Chad couldn't help but smile a bit as he saw Ben walk out of one of the side rooms he was in with Mal.

"You okay Ben?" Chad asked as Ben walked over.

"I feel I should be asking you that," Ben told him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

Chad shrugged and Ben gave him a small, knowing smile.

"Where's Audrey?" Mal asked as Chip, Lucas, Belle and Beast sat down around them. "I see Leah and Natalie but no Audrey. Or Aurora and the Phillips for that matter."

"Aurora wanted to have a talk with Audrey," Emir explained. "They're in one of the rooms. That room to be precise."

"Well I hope it goes alright," Mal muttered, looking in the direction that Emir was pointing in.

"We haven't heard any raised voices or any sounds indicating the scepter had been used but that might be due to the magical dampening ward the Blue Fairy erected at the beginning of this."

"You know, I was wondering why Lord Hades hadn't flamed up yet," Freddie commented.

"Oh I'm sure he can," Uma shrugged as she made her way to the group. "After all, Uncle Hades is a God after all while the Blue Fairy is a fairy. A powerful fairy to be sure but still a fairy."

"Ah hem."

"No offense Mal," Uma chuckled at Mal's raised eyebrow.

Mal shook her head in amusement all while keeping an eye on the room Audrey, Aurora, and the Phillip's were in. Maleficent's scepter could still do some damage even with the magical dampening the Blue Fairy set up, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

As it turned out, there was no need for Mal to worry. All four Roses who were in the room were busy standing awkwardly in silence. For even though _Audrey_ had been the one who had wanted the word, she wasn't sure where to begin.

All she knew was that…she didn't want what she had seen to come to pass. She didn't want to _hurt_ Chad like that.

"Audrey?" Phillip Jr. spoke up and Audrey looked over at her little brother. "I…I know it's probably not worth anything but…I'm sorry. For leaving you with Grandmother."

"You are? Or are you just apologizing because mother and father are more than likely making you?" Audrey asked, her voice fairly cool.

"Okay I deserved that," Phillip Jr muttered as he looked to his parents.

"I told you earlier Phil, we're not going to make her accept this apology the way we used to do with you kids," his father stated, his voice an odd combination of gentle yet stern at the same time.

"Audrey…" Aurora said softly and Audrey turned her attention from her brother to her mother. "Ma chère fille, I'm so sorry."

"What for mother? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly," Aurora said, her voice still soft. "I left you in that situation, as your grandmother slowly isolated you from your friends. I should have known something was wrong."

Audrey sighed. "Mother…I just wanted control back," she said, her voice a near whisper. "Grammy had control over every aspect of my life, using me to rule Auroria as a puppet. When I went to the museum…I wanted to hurt Grammy. Have her have a taste of what she and Natalie put me through."

"So why go after Ben and Mal?" Phillip Sr. asked hesitantly, as if asking the question would break the spell in the room and make Audrey clam back up.

"I didn't do that," Audrey said. "And I _won't_ do that. Ben doesn't deserve it. But I…I can only guess that it was because my future self thought they didn't care. They never picked up on my hints and I didn't have my phone so I didn't know they had called and texted…"

Audrey looked over at Phillip Sr, the man who truly had been one of the few constants in her life. He had been the one to help raise her even when Grammy came in to offer assistance while her mother was recovering. He was the one who always provided bedtime snuggles and story times.

He had even taken a day off after Ben broke up with her and took her on a father daughter day, and all she had told him was that Ben broke up with her. Granted, he might have seen the video on Auratube.

"I don't want to feel like this, papa," Audrey said, her voice a near whisper. "I don't want to hurt Chad like that. Or Ben. They're still my friends."

Phillip Sr. couldn't help but stare in shock. The last time Audrey had called him 'papa' had been when she was five. That was when Leah had started insisting on training his daughter on being a 'proper princess' or at least her definition of a proper princess.

Since then, it had only been 'father' or 'dad' if she wasn't feeling well. Looking at his little girl, now a young woman, he could tell that she was legitimately frightened.

How he longed to scoop her into his arms and reassure her that it would be okay, that she wouldn't have to feel like that. That they'd get her all the help she needed. But he couldn't. She was still holding Maleficent's scepter and there was a small, almost minuscule, part of him that was worried that it was an act.

After all, Maleficent herself had been a very good actress at times, and it was her scepter in his daughter's hands.

"When this is all over we can talk to Mal," Aurora promised, but making sure to keep her words measured as if to avoid using the wrong one. As if to avoid potentially angering Audrey and ending up cursed by the scepter herself.

Audrey couldn't help but be hurt and yet…it wasn't as if her parents didn't have a reason to. After all, her future self had cursed Ben for saying that he would forgive her. Had thrown Chad in a _closet_ for simply suggesting that they binge watch TV. Hell, she had cursed Mal for warning her not to use the scepter.

"Okay," she said, her voice soft.

"Audrey, I can't promise it'll be okay," Aurora said gently yet there was a firm tone to her voice. "No matter what happens, you _did_ steal the Queen's crown and Maleficent's scepter. There'll have to be a punishment for that."

Audrey nodded slowly. The concept of actions having consequences wasn't a foreign one but thanks to her grandmother, it was one that Audrey wasn't all that familiar with. However, her parents had done their best to get her familiar with it after the first viewing.

And something told her she would soon be relearning that lesson.

"We should go back out there," Phillip Jr said softly. "The sooner we start it back up, the sooner we're finished."

Audrey nodded, not wanting to say anything. She couldn't help but wonder what else her future self would do. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything she couldn't bounce back from.

But as she left the room and saw all her former friends gathered around Chad, Audrey felt her heart sink into her stomach at the look on the Charmington heir's face.

 _He's never going to forgive me for this, is he?_ Audrey thought as she sat back down. The only bright spot was that her parents and brother were sitting by her, leaving her grandmother and Natalie sitting by their lonesome.

"Are we ready to resume?" The Blue Fairy asked, causing everyone to jump out of their skin.

"She talks less than our Aunts," Phillip Jr. muttered to Audrey, who bit her lip to avoid a chuckle from slipping out.

"We are, Blue Fairy," Ben nodded.

"Then let us proceed," The Blue Fairy said and waived her wand to resume the viewing.


	21. Chapter 21

**[The scene opened with a shot of Fairy Cottage, clearly at night as Ben, Mal, Evie, Uma, Harry, Carlos, Jay, Celia, and Dude crept up. The group hid behind trees and quietly scurried around, trying to avoid being caught.**

_There's a time and place for holding hands Ben,_ Akiho thought with a small smile as he watched the onscreen Mal and Ben continue to reach for each other's hands. Almost as if they didn't want to risk being separated again.

"…why is the dog coming with?" Freddie asked.

"Probably for the same reason your little sister is," Ally pointed out.

**Ben opened the front gate, Mal pausing as it creaked as if to prepare for Audrey to attack. Leading the group, Ben burst through the door to Fairy Cottage only to find it empty.**

"Well seeing as Audrey knows you guys are going to aim for Fairy Cottage and considering you all spent what had to be hours planning your attack, it's likely she left as soon as she could," Macaria pointed out.

"Also, why is _Ben_ leading the group?" Emir sighed.

"Emir…"

"Yes! You've finally seen reason! Join those of us who know Ben should have guards with him!" Akiho grinned.

Emma and Elle sighed, shaking their heads at their boyfriends.

**The group milled around the kitchen, Jay running up the stairs to check and make sure there wasn't anyone there. Ben began to rifle through draws as the others looked around.]**

"Really?" Mal asked, looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Uma found out about Fairy Cottage through reading her diary. What if Audrey left a clue as to where she'd be?" Ben poised the question.

"And here I'd thought you'd be in favor of privacy," Uma chuckled.

"It's less a question of privacy and more a question of information," Ben said softly.

**"She's not upstairs," Jay told Mal as he ran back down.**

"With how much noise you made when you ran up there Jay, she could have been there and then just poofed out," Harry shook his head.

"Yes and you would have been the picture of stealth," Jay chuckled.

**Ben paused and looked toward Mal who started walking toward him. As she made her way toward Ben, a banging could be heard on the closet door behind Ben.**

"What's that?" Olaf gasped.

"I keep forgetting the snowman's here," Uma sighed. "First the dog, now the snowman…keep the ability to talk to the beings who are supposed to have it."

**Mal held her hand out as if to keep the others back as Ben looked through the window in the closet door before quickly lifting up the board**

"Benji, I'm starting to side with your shadows on this," Chip said, rubbing his temples. "Guards. Use them. If you don't have them, get some."

"But…it's Chad."

"What if it hadn't been?"

**and opening the door to find Chad huddled in a small ball, his arms wrapped around his legs.**

Cinderella's heart broke as she saw her son curled up like that, almost as if he was trying to ward off the claustrophobia.

"You can't kill her," Lucy hissed into Kitty's ear as her twin glared at Audrey.

"If she does it this go around, can I?"

"You'd have to get in line because I'd beat you to it."

**"Chad?" Ben asked, almost surprised to see his friend; Harry looking at the Charming prince over Ben's shoulder.**

"I'm guessing your future self wasn't expecting to see me in that closet," Chad sighed.

**"I want my mommy," Chad said in a small voice.**

Chad held back a wince, waiting for the chuckles that were sure to come. To his surprise, the only chuckles were from Anthony but Ava quickly whacked him over the head.

 _I guess Leah doesn't want to get slapped for a third time,_ he thought as he noted with a bit of shock that the former monarch had yet to comment on his on screen reaction.

**Ben leaned down to help Chad up.**

**"No," Chad gasped, flinching away from Ben.**

Kit wrapped his arm around Cinderella, gently rubbing her back as he saw the onscreen version of his son. They had never seen Chad have an episode this extreme—though judging by the amount of time he was trapped in that closet, that might have been why.

**Ben leaned back before gently helping him up.**

**"It's okay," Ben whispered. "What happened, buddy?"**

"You know though," Chad whispered, looking at Ben in shock.

Ben shrugged. "It's not my business to tell, Chad."

**Chad ducked his head out of the doorway and stared at Mal and the others who were looking back at him. He then looked at Harry. "Hmm."**

**"Ben." Chad said as he looked over at Ben, as if finally realizing who it was who had helped him up. "Ben!"**

**Chad quickly grabbed Ben's jacket and closed the distance between him and the king.**

"Personal space is still a thing," Ashaki said though without the amused tone of her voice that might have normally been there.

**"Your face," Chad said softly as Ben looked over at the others in surprise, as if not expecting that reaction from Chad.**

"I knew he was claustrophobic but I've…I've never seen him after an episode," Ben said, his voice soft.

**Chad looked back over at the others, Mal staring at Chad slightly in shock while Carlos and Jay looked wary.**

**"She's gone? Huh?" Chad asked, still almost pinning Ben to the door.**

"Oh Gods, can someone please pry me off Ben please?" Chad muttered, fighting the urge to hide his face.

**Mal raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare in shock. "The door is open. I'm free. Freedom! Oh Freedom!"**

**Chad ran out of the cottage into the woods as Ben pointed after him and Harry laughed, presumably just finding the whole situation amusing as the group cleared out of Fairy Cottage; Evie and Carlos giving one last look around before following the others out.**

"Harry," Harriet sighed and shook her head.

**The scene quickly changed to Jane, Doug and Gil running along the outside of the museum.**

**"Oh, my gosh," Jane said softly as they came across the statue of Fairy Godmother.**

Lumiere sighed softly and rubbed Jane's back, as he had moved to a seat closer to her during the break. He knew they would fix this but that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed seeing his wife as a statue.

**Gil and Doug looked at each other briefly before following Jane down the stairs as she closed the distance between her and her mother.**

"Privacy's a thing you know," Emma muttered under her breath.

**"Hi, Mom," Jane said softly. "Um, I don't know if you can hear me. But it's been a really crazy day.**

"You can say that again," Phillip Jr nodded.

**On the plus side, it's been the longest birthday I've ever had. On the minus side, everybody's under an evil spell. But on the plus side, Carlos remembered my birthday. See?"**

"You really thought I'd forget?" Carlos asked in a soft voice.

"Never," Jane told him, giving the dog lover a small smile.

**Gil smiled at Doug as Jane showed her mom her necklace.**

**"We're going to figure out how to undo this. We'll find a way to make this right, Mom." Jane said as she looked at the statue of her mother.**

"You shouldn't have to," Cinderella sighed.

**"Ooh. All right. Let's get this Audrey chick taken care of already," Uma said as they walked out of Fairy Cottage, causing Mal to laugh. "What do you say, girls? Time to wrap things up?"**

"Oh yeah, time to get down to business!" Lonnie grinned.

Evie though paused as she heard the 's' on the end of Uma's question. Girls. She was included in that. Mal's rekindled friendship with Uma _wouldn't_ mean her friendship with Mal would slip away.

**Uma and Mal shared a fist bump as Evie walked in-between them.**

"The Blue trio!" Hadie grinned.

"Uh, Mal's purple," Gil stated as he looked over at the younger Godling. "I mean, I know blue is _part_ of purple but—."

Hadie rolled his eyes at the son of Gaston. "I can't be the only one who's noticed that Mal's hair has been turning blue throughout the viewing?"

One by one, everyone looked at the screen; some tilted their heads as if to get a better angle.

"He's right," Uma nodded and then looked over at Mal. "And um cuz, your hair's got some blue streaks going on right now."

Mal paused as Evie handed her a compact as if to see better.

"Huh, it…it must have been the ember," Mal said softly as she looked at her hair. Not that she particularly cared about her hair all that much but it was odd to see it a different color. Especially after being blonde. But she couldn't lie, it looked good.

"Purple's still my color though," she stated firmly.

**"You know, someday, you're gonna have to tell me how you guys all got teamed up," Ben said as he wrapped an arm over Mal's shoulders.**

"…why didn't you tell him back at Evie's castle?" Aziz asked. "It's clearly nighttime when it looked to be about maybe mid afternoon when you all regrouped. How far away _is_ Evie's castle from Fairy Cottage?"

"Aziz, this is the future," Rachel pointed out. "But that is a good point, how long _were_ you guys planning?"

"When we have the ability to talk to our future selves and ask them, we'll find out," Mal chuckled.

**"Actually, Mal promised to let all the kids off the Isle once this is over," Evie told him as Ben looked over at her.**

**"Mal?" Ben asked, his voice soft.**

"You guys don't have _time_ for this," Lucas sighed.

"Also, why not just say 'details to follow'? That seemed to be a very popular phrase a few scenes ago," Chip muttered.

**"I have to tell you guys something," Mal said as everyone stopped walking. Mal walked forward a bit before stopping herself and sighing before turning around to face the others. "Um...I lied to you."**

"Actually you didn't," Neal said, tapping his chin in thought. "You never said when the barrier was going to be closed when you talked to Queen Belle and King Beast so really you could get all the kids who want to get off the Isle and _then_ close the barrier."

"Yeah well we're not closing the barrier at _all_ so that won't be a factor," Mal said firmly.

**Uma and Harry froze while Evie seemed to do a double take at the news.**

"Why are we shocked?" Harry asked. "We're _VKs,_ everyone lies on the Isle."

"It could be because Blue—I mean Evie stated that Mal's word was good," Uma sighed, trying her best to avoid using the old nickname after hearing her onscreen self include Evie in her statement.

**"The kids won't be coming off the Isle."**

**"What do you mean?" Jay asked as Carlos looked over at him, as if seeking clarification.**

"That honestly seems to be a pretty cut and dry statement," Ava sighed.

**"The program is shut down," Mal told him and Jay stared at her in shock. "And the barrier...will be closed for good."**

**Harry grunted as he brandished his fist, his fingers enclosed around the curved part of his hook.**

**"For Auradon's safety," Ben said, almost sounding like he didn't want to say it in the first place.**

Akiho pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stave off a headache. " _How_ is it for _Auradon's_ safety when the biggest threat we've _seen_ to Auradon is in this very room?"

Audrey looked down slightly, as if trying to hide the hurt she was feeling even though she knew the Arendelle heir had a point.

"I mean come on! Considering what she did to the kids of the Isle, is it really a stretch to say Leah's the biggest threat to Auradon?"

Audrey looked over at him in shock.

"What?" Akiho asked, noticing the look. "Yeah I don't like you. I don't like how you treated Ben when you two were 'dating'. But I'm not stupid. Yes you stole the scepter and the crown and yes your future self is clearly a threat to Auradon but you wouldn't have become that threat if not for Leah."

**"Hold up," Uma said and walked up to Mal as Evie stared at her in shock. "So we're saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie."**

"Okay as we stated before, what was Mal supposed to say?" Harriet asked. "Uma was holding the ember hostage, dangling it over the bridge. Remember what Lord Hades said: it gets wet, game over remember? It's also the only thing that has a prayer of being more powerful than Maleficent's scepter."

"Also there's no evidence to show that once Audrey took over Auradon, she'd leave the Isle alone," Freddie said softly.

**"I knew it was a mistake to trust you.**

"Mal was trusting _you_ not to toss the ember in the first puddle you could find," Kitty pointed out. "Honestly, you could trust her because you had something over on her."

"Yeah, I mean do you not know about sibling blackmail 101?" Lucy asked.

"Care to elaborate girls?" Cinderella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No mom!"

"Thought so."

"For once I agree with them. It's sibling blackmail 101," Anthony muttered, keeping his voice low as to avoid his mother overhearing him. He'd have given the Charming heir more grief for his weakness but he saw how fiercely the second in line had defended her brother. He was evil, not stupid.

**You're always out for yourself."**

"Hey!" Hadie exclaimed. "That's not true! Even if we don't agree with Mal's decision to close the barrier, she was doing what she thought was best for _Auradon_. If Mal was looking out for herself, would she have teamed up with you?"

"That could have been rephrased a bit better but kid's got a point," Hyllus nodded.

**"And you, King Benny…" Harry exclaimed as he walked over to Ben, who looked down at the ground; almost unable to look Harry in the eye.**

Emir and Akiho sighed softly. They knew Ben often based his own happiness on the happiness of others and something like this would devastate him.

"Harry, don't," Mal said softly. "Ben had nothing to do with it, it's my fault."

Harry sighed. He already had his issues with Benny boy even if they were getting along fine now. If Ben hadn't taken Mal and Jay from the Isle, the split might have been able to heal and he'd have had his friends back.

**"You're probably just gonna throw us all back inside."**

"Not to be that person but…you did escape the Isle," Hera stated, causing everyone but Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Persephone to jump.

"Dear Gods!" Emir exclaimed, holding his hand to his chest as if he'd run a marathon. "Everyone needs to talk more otherwise it's just alarming whenever they do if they've been silent for a while!"

"Honestly," Hera shook her head. "Regardless, you three escaped the Isle which could be construed as a crime. Yes I know seeking a better life isn't a crime but others might not see it that way."

**Ben looked over at Harry, as the pirate honestly sounded like he was close to crying himself.**

"Harry…" Harriet said softly, wanting more than anything to wrap her little brother in her arms and reassure him it would all be okay. But she knew that was the last thing he would want right now.

**Mal continued to stare, as if shocked by the outburst while Jay's face twitched; almost like he was going to say something but thought better of it.**

Jay sighed. He had a feeling he knew what his future self was going to say, that Ben wouldn't let that happen. But after everything that was revealed, it probably wouldn't have been believed.

**"You know what?" Celia asked as she stepped forward. "I actually thought you were brave. You're nothing but a chicken. Too scared to tell me I was never gonna see my dad again."**

Facilier sighed softly; knowing that it went against everything the Isle had taught them in its twenty some years of existence but all he wanted to do is wrap the onscreen version of his little girl in his arms. Hearing the tears in her voice, knowing there was nothing he could do…

Freddie seemed to have the same idea as she got up from her spot next to Ally and sat down by Celia, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and bringing her in close. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

"So are we just all going to forget that Carlos and Jay have family on the Isle they like and who they basically thought they'd never see again?" Harriet asked, her voice soft.

"Is this really the time cap'n?" Sammy murmured. "Celia has the right to be upset here."

"Look Mal was stupid to say they should close the barrier," Harriet stated. "No one is arguing that she wasn't. However, and I do acknowledge that the future selves on the screen don't have the knowledge we have, but you all seem to be forgetting that when those four left the Isle they didn't get a promise of being able to see their family whenever they wanted. At least, not one we know about."

"We didn't," Evie said with a small sigh as everyone looked over at the four. "All we really got was a video call before Family Day."

Jay shrugged. "Getting more involved in sports meant I wasn't thinking about Jade," he muttered. "Plus now with college…"

"Yeah I'd love to have Diego come over but there was never a good time to ask," Carlos said softly.

Mal bit her lip. "…I wouldn't mind Hadie over here permanently," she said, her voice soft as she looked over at Ben. Ben wrapped his arm around her and gently rubbed her back.

**"Celia," Mal said softly and Celia walked forward, grabbing the ember from Mal's hand.**

_Oh Gods, what am I doing?_ Celia thought as her heart plummeted into her stomach. After all, she was Lord Hades' errand rat. She knew about the fact that water ruined the ember.

**"Celia. Celia, no!" Mal exclaimed as Celia threw the ember in a nearby birdbath.**

Celia braced herself for the onslaught of reactions, of people saying she should have known better and sure enough it came…just not from the person she expected.

"Why did you do that?!" Dizzy exclaimed, looking at her best friend. "You know Mal needs that if Auradon's going to have any shot at surviving!"

"What about the Isle?" Celia shot back. "What about the fact that I won't be able to see my family? Of course that won't matter much to you considering almost all your family's here anyway!"

"Yeah I'll definitely be able to see them being put under a _sleeping curse_ and all that!" Dizzy stated. "And oh, like you're one to talk! Your sisters are clearly out from the barrier so it's not like you'd be without family!"

"Okay, okay," Ava said as Freddie rested a hand on Celia's shoulder. "Back to your corners ladies, before someone says something they might regret."

Celia and Dizzy glared at each other but nodded.

"Just going to say I did _not_ see that coming," Doug said softly.

"…that was a conveniently placed birdbath that was filled with water considering we haven't had rain for a few days," Phillip Jr. stated after a few minutes of silence, glancing at his sister.

"You honestly think I—"

"Hey, I don't know what that scepter can do. Maybe you saw an image of the fight and thought you could eliminate a threat by removing the use of the ember. You _did_ get the gift of strategy at your coronation after all."

**"Celia!" Evie called after the younger girl as she ran off, all the older VKs and Ben rushing toward the birdbath.**

"You're letting my youngest daughter run off, on her own, obviously upset, when there is a known threat?" Facilier asked in a low voice as he looked over at Mal.

Mal had to give herself credit for not audible gulping at Facilier's glare.

**"No! No," Mal said as she pulled the ember out and shook it off. "Regain your might and ignite!"**

Despite the panic and the stress, Jane couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw Carlos bend down to check on Dude. No matter what, he would always care about his dog.

"That won't work," Hades said softly. "It gets wet, it's game over. It _might_ work for me but you're only half me…"

"The ember won't do everything for me that it'd do for you," Mal sighed.

**Jay stepped forward, as if curious to see if it had worked.**

**"No…" Mal gasped and turned around, Uma looking at her nonplused.**

"Seriously?" Hyllus asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, even if you're pissed at Mal, you'd think you'd be a little concerned over the outlet of a _God's_ powers being destroyed like that."

Meg sighed. "Are all the kids sarcastic and we just didn't notice it?"

"That would be a safe bet nut-Meg," Hades nodded.

**"Regain your might and ignite!" Mal tried again but to no avail. She held the ember out to Uma, as if to ask for her help as Harry walked up to the two of them. Uma held up her shell which hadn't changed.**

"Wait? Is the shell itself magic or is it tied to your powers?" Melody asked, tilting her head. "If it's magic itself, does that mean that it's sentient and so felt pain when it was smashed on the wedding ship? But if it's tied to your powers, how would that happen if you've been under the barrier all your life?"

"Breathe," Phillip Jr. told her. "I'm sure we'll find answers to your questions somewhere...well except for the one about the magic shell feeling pain."

**"Bummer." Uma said, letting the shell fall back against her chest as Mal and Carlos stared at her in shock. "Let's go find Gil and leave them all to rot," Uma said to Harry.**

_Payback's a bitch, ain't it Mali?_ Uma thought with an inward sigh. Sure their relationship was repairing slowly but that didn't mean Uma didn't still feel the tiniest bit of resentment for Mal throwing them out of the group and basically leaving them to rot on the Isle. After all, Mal had been Uncle Hades' errand rat and after the split, Harry and Uma had been unceremoniously banned from his restaurant.

 _Maybe I could help Uncle Hades start his restaurant back up,_ Uma thought, the idea coming to her. _After all, his food was always a smidge better than mama's. Even if I'd never tell her that...or admit that out loud._

**"No." Mal gasped as the two of them walked off, Harry with his head slightly down. "Uh…Uma!"**

**Mal looked down before slowly turning to look at the others, Evie walking up to her.**

**"Evie…" Mal said, Uma and Harry still in the background. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I just...I thought that...I was afraid to tell you. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend. But I had to do something. I had to protect Auradon."**

"You wanna protect Auradon? Kick _her_ out of it," Harriet said, pointing at Leah.

**"Closing the barrier was your idea?" Evie asked, dismayed.**

"She was the only VK in a room filled with people in positions of power over her," Elsa sighed. "One of whom should have remembered what it was like to have people fear him over something he couldn't control."

She glared slightly at Beast.

"I understand keeping the kingdom secure," she continued. "But punishing the children for the 'crime' of being born to their parents is not the way to do so. If these viewings have taught us _anything_ , it's that doing that only weakens the kingdom's security, not strengthens it."

"Elsa's right," Anna nodded. "Fear is our enemy here. By creating something where we're afraid of _children_ , all we do is create an environment where we're breeding the next generation of villains."

**"I did it for us," Mal said and Jay looked over at Carlos in confusion. The younger boy looked back just as dismayed at the newfound information. "I did it for our life that we have here now."**

"That's probably not going to fly with Evie," Emma sighed.

**"For _our_ life?" Evie asked. "What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that _we_ promised? We were their only hope. I thought you were gonna stand up for the V.K.'s. **

"I know Mal said that the barrier was going to remain open so we don't have to deal about that, but that is a good point," Flora said softly.

"Yeah Mal, you _were_ quick to thrown the VKs under the bus," Uma nodded.

"The last time the kingdom was threatened directly, it was Maleficent who was the culprit," Mal sighed. "If I _didn't_ propose something that seemed strong enough, I was…worried that…"

"You thought Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beastie would think you were siding with the Isle over Auradon," Uma stated, understanding her cousin's thought pattern.

Jay nodded softly. He honestly could have told them all that. Mal had always been eager to please Maleficent and now, just like he had thought, that need to please had transferred over to her future in-laws.

Belle gasped, slightly heartbroken that Mal would think that. But then, was Mal that far off? After all, _she_ had helped create the Isle that Mal had called home for sixteen years. An Isle that had been clearly neglected by Auradon from the look of things in the viewings.

Persephone's heart broke as she saw how downtrodden Mal looked. Not for the first time, she longed to scoop Mal into her arms and give her a big hug.

**But instead, you _lied_ to them.**

"Uh Ben? Gonna step in?" Emir asked as the screen cut to Ben before going back to Evie. "I mean, as we stated before, _you're_ the king. You get final say on the decisions so really if _you_ want the barrier to remain open, say so."

"Not to mention Evie is kinda berating your fiancee," Akiho nodded. "Also, and I know we already said this, you all have _time_ for this?"

**And you lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos. And you lied to _me_. We're your family." **

Mal stared at the screen, not saying a word. She couldn't believe it, this was the second time she would go through a split and just like before…it was _her_ fault.

 _So this is how Uma felt, when she saw me glaring at her those years ago before I threw the bucket of rotten shrimp on her head,_ she thought as her heartbeat quickened. _Gods, no matter what I do, I wind up losing my friends! And Jay! Jay promised he wasn't going anywhere after the first split but I guess after I lied to his face about the kids being able to leave the Isle, he'd want nothing to do with me. He cut ties with Uma over laughing as I drowned, he'd be a hypocrite if he didn't cut ties with me over this._

But even applying logic didn't mean it didn't hurt, to see her oldest friend staring at her like a kicked puppy. She could feel the tears start to prickle in her eyes but Mal willed them not to fall.

Even if Audrey had some good left in her, Leah and Natalie were still in the room.

 _I don't cry. What's the motto of the Isle? You cry, you die,_ Mal thought even as her breath caught slightly at the thought of not only splitting from Uma and Harry a second time, but being _completely_ alone because of it. Even the onscreen version of Ben seemed to turn away from her onscreen self.

"Hey, hey," Ben said softly, noticing how quiet Mal had gotten. "You okay?"

"…just fine Ben," Mal whispered, her mouth barely moving.

Ben didn't necessarily believe her but knew it wouldn't do much good to flat out say so without proof.

**"Evie," Mal said but Evie turned to walk back toward the others. Jay turned away from Mal and Ben turned toward Evie, holding his arm out as if he was going to say something. "Evie, come on. I had no choice!"**

"Everyone has a choice," Naveen said gently.

"Again, why is this a bad thing?" Leah asked. "Keeping the villains out of Auradon should be something the future Queen wants. If we're to be stuck with a villain as a Queen, might as well be one with a smidgen of common sense."

Aurora sighed and turned to Hades. "If you want to smite her, I'll completely understand."

"I'm tempted," Hades said, a low growl to his voice, "but I'm trying to avoid traumatizing the youth."

"We'd probably applaud," Emir chimed in.

"The youthier youth," Hades told him, gesturing to the Smee twins as well as the infant prince and princess of Arendelle.

**A flash of pink light punctuated Mal's exclamation and she threw her hands up, as if to protect her face. When it faded, statues of Ben, Evie, Carlos, Dude and Jay stood in front of her; wisps of pink smoke wafting around them.**

Audrey stared at the screen in shock, as if unable to believe what was in front of her. She had actually done it, she had turned _Ben_ to stone. Ben, her oldest friend. The one who always saw the good in her.

"No…" she whispered, her grip on the scepter failing entirely at that point. The scepter fell from her hand, falling to the ground. Surprisingly, the gem didn't shatter as it hit the ground but the sound did draw everyone's attention. Either that, or it might have been the sound of her body hitting the ground as well.

"Audrey!" Aurora exclaimed and her parents rushed to her side. Audrey didn't stir, she was completely comatose. If one had come across her body and didn't see her fall, one might have thought she was dead.

"It's the Dragon's Eye curse," Mal said softly as she rushed over to Audrey's side as well. "While the scepter won't work for anyone not blood related to Maleficent or anyone without evil in their heart, it also has a curse on it. That anyone who's _not_ Maleficent who touches the scepter will fall into a hundred year's sleep."

"That seems to be a favorite of Maleficent," Phillip Sr. said softly as he looked down at his unconscious daughter.

"Hades…" Persephone said softly. "You could wake her."

"I could," Hades nodded. "Why should I? After everything she did to Mal, to the others?"

"Hades, she hasn't done it yet," Persephone said, keeping her voice down as to not frighten the worried parents. "Does she deserve to be in a hundred year's sleep over something she's yet to do?"

"Steph, even if I wanted to wake her, I can't," Hades told her. "I'd need the ember and that's back in the Underworld."

"True Love's Kiss," Aurora said suddenly, having not heard the Gods' conversation, and looked over at Phillip.

"I don't really think Chad feels like kissing Audrey," Phillip Sr. said dryly.

"No. As Queen Anna proved when she saved her sister and freed herself from a frozen heart, familial love is just as powerful as a romantic love," Aurora said softly as she looked back down at her daughter.

"Well there's no one here who loves Audrey more than I do," Leah said and Aurora whirled around.

" _You_ are not going to be anywhere _near_ my daughter," she growled and Phillip Sr. nodded, resting a hand on Aurora's shoulder. In the commotion, no one saw Phillip Jr. kneel next to Audrey.

"This is all my fault," he whispered as he looked at his big sister. " _Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime Audrey. Réveille-toi s'il te plaît_.*"

He didn't know why he whispered in French but all he knew was that no matter what Audrey did, he would always love his sister. He laid a gentle kiss on Audrey's forehead and paused as he realized Audrey hadn't moved.

It didn't work. Audrey was still asleep.

It was honestly like a punch to the gut. To know that, because he couldn't see past his jealousy, his sister was in this position. It was all his fault. He brought up his knees to his chest and buried his face into them.

He never saw Audrey stir. He never saw his mom and dad rush to her side and wrap their arms around her as she slowly sat up. He never saw the small look of shock as Audrey looked over at him, realizing who it was who woke her.

What he _did_ feel, however, was the sensation of arms being wrapped around him.

"You saved me," Audrey whispered.

"It was the least I could do after leaving you with Grandmother," Phillip Jr. whispered back before he paused, realizing who it was who had spoken. "…Audrey?"

"You were expecting someone different? How many older sisters do you have?"

"Audrey!" Phillip Jr. exclaimed and almost tackled Audrey in a hug, much to her own shock. She had expected her younger brother to hate her for everything she'd done. She looked up, past her parents, toward Ben and Mal.

"I am so sorry," she said, her voice a near whisper.

"We can talk about it after the viewing," Ben promised. He wasn't going to lie, there was a part of him that was relieved to see Audrey turned back to normal. Well...as normal as her bleached blonde hair with highlighted pink and blue streaks could be.

Everyone got settled back in their seats, Aurora wrapping an arm around Audrey as if to keep Leah and Natalie away from her.

**"No." Mal cried as she saw that. As she continued to look at her fiancé and friends turned stone, Mal began to sing.**

**Here you are alone**

**And you deserve it**

**Your friends have turned**

**To stone and that's on you**

"No, I'm pretty sure that's on Audrey," Ashaki muttered under her breath.

**You had a cause to serve**

**But did you serve it?**

**Did you see yourself in a way**

**That wasn't true? [Mal reached for Ben's hand, their fingers almost touching but never quite connecting.]**

Lucas looked over at Chip, as if wondering why his boyfriend hadn't chimed in with his favorite suggestion of True Love's Kiss. He couldn't help but give a sad smile as he saw Chip's face, despondently looking at the screen as he saw his surrogate brother as a statue.

"It'll be alright," Lucas whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Ben won't turn to stone. He won't be cursed."

Chip gave him a small smile and took his hand, lacing his fingers through Lucas'.

**Why tell all those lies?**

**You feel unworthy**

Jay hid a wince as the onscreen Mal walked to his petrified form. Sure she was singing about herself but she could have been singing about him. After all, he had known the truth about what happened that day eight years ago and never told Mal.

**Like there isn't solid ground**

**For you to stand**

**But a stack of lies is not**

**A firm foundation**

**You cannot build a castle**

**On a mountain made of sand**

**This is not your father's**

**Fairy tale**

"Hmm, dad's story isn't really a fairy tale though," Herkie chimed in. "It's more of a myth."

**And no it's not**

**Your mother's fault you fail**

**So when your story comes**

**To light [Mal gently caressed Evie's cheek, staring at her apologetically.]**

"We'll fix this," Evie promised, looking over at Mal.

"I think it's already been fixed," Mal said softly as she looked at Audrey and her family. "Or at least it's starting to be."

**Make sure the story**

**That they write**

**Goes once upon a time**

**She fought the dragon**

"Haven't heard _that_ nickname in a while," Harry said almost to himself. Their nickname for Maleficent once upon a time had been 'the Dragon' after all.

**Once upon a time**

**That beast was me**

"She certainly is a beast," Natalie muttered.

"Okay, you _really_ need to zip your howling screamer," Uma stated. "I'm sure Mal or Audrey would prefer to do this but since they're otherwise occupied and Benny there is too much of a gentleman to hit a woman even a vile one such as yourself, I take great pleasure in doing this."

"What do you mean—?"

Before Natalie could finish her sentence, Uma slapped the blonde right across the face.

"That felt good," Uma smirked.

**Once upon a misspent youth**

**She faced herself**

**She spoke the truth**

**That's how I see**

**My once upon a time**

**This time**

**The music faded out and the scene changed to an exterior shot of Auradon Prep before cutting to Uma and Harry walking across the quad.**

Aziz paused and stared at the screen. "Okay so now we know that Fairy Cottage is walking distance from Auradon Prep. I'm assuming that Auradon Prep is walking distance from Evie's castle because we saw Mal, Uma, Evie and Celia walk to Evie's castle. So now my question really stands. _What_ were you all doing that it was night by the time you stormed Fairy Cottage?!"

**"Uma!" Mal called and Uma looked over her shoulder as Mal ran up to her and Harry. "Uma, stop! Please, stop! I need your help. We have a chance if we do this together."**

"We're stronger together than we are apart," Emma nodded. "Like a bundle of sticks. You can break one really easily but you can't break twenty of them when they're in a bundle."

"Did she just compare us to sticks?" Uma asked, raising an eyebrow.

**"Your friends kick you to the curb?" Uma asked and Mal stared at her in shock.**

"Actually they got turned into statues," Squeaky said softly.

**"Good."**

"Not good," Lil Shang corrected.

**"Ben saw something in you. And today, Uma, I saw it, too. You care. Uma, you care about everybody. And Auradon is worth saving. Help us, please," Mal said, almost begging.**

"Think about this way," Akiho said. "You save Auradon, you save the Isle."

**Harry looked at Uma, who stared at Mal unmoved. "You talk pretty," the pirate told Mal, "but...she's already made up her mind."**

"I can talk for myself Harry," Uma said softly.

**"You brought this on yourself, Mal," Uma told her after glancing at Harry. "You figure out how to fix it. Let's go."**

"If we want to be technical, King Beast and Queen Belle brought this on Mal since they're the ones who created the Isle and then made it their sixteen year old son's problem when he was given the crown," Emir chimed in.

"Emir," Aladdin warned.

"What? Am I wrong dad?"

**Uma and Harry walked off, leaving Mal staring after them in shock as she watched their retreating forms before the music resumed.**

**Life is not a storybook**

**But life unfolds in chapters**

**Turn the page**

**And start to make amends**

"Oh looks like it's time for a trip down memory lane!" Akiho grinned.

"I was wondering when we'd get one of these," Emir nodded. "Pretty sure there's been one in every viewing."

**There's no pre-written**

**Guarantee**

**Of happily ever after**

Audrey winced slightly at that line. She knew now it was true. She wasn't owed a happily ever after…and after everything, she'd be lucky if she got one.

**Step into your greatness**

**Before your story ends**

**So when your story ends**

**They'll say**

**Once upon a time**

**A girl flew higher**

**Once upon a time**

**She made things right**

"Got to say Mali, that dragon transformation is impressive when it's not glaring me down," Uma nodded.

Mal chuckled. "Thanks cuz. Your transformation was pretty impressive too. You know, when it wasn't trying to drown me."

**Once upon a tie that binds**

**She changed her heart**

**To change their minds**

**That's got to be**

**My once upon a time**

**This once upon a time**

**Will finally see**

**My once upon a time**

**This time**

**"Help me, Mal!" Celia's voice called from the distance as the music ended.**

"Celia!" Dizzy exclaimed, all thoughts of anger erased from her mind as she was worried for her friend.

Facilier, Freddie and Uma all frowned, nervous as to what awaited the youngest member of their family. No one noticed Harry gently resting a hand on Uma's shoulder, as if to tell her that he was there for her.

"That's _seriously_ where it ends?" Emir asked.

"Kinda cruel," Akiho nodded.

"Maybe if you lot would hush up, we'd be able to start the next bit," Aziz shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No matter what, I love you Audrey. Please wake up


	22. Chapter 22

**"** **Yeah, save your little friend, Mal!" Audrey's voice called to Mal from the top of the school as pink flashes of lighting went off.**

Dizzy squeaked in fear as Uma and Freddie glowered at Audrey. Freddie wrapped her arms around her little sister who'd grown quiet in worry for her future self.

"Oh, you're lucky I don't have my talisman to access my friends on the other side," Facilier growled. "Otherwise, you pest, you'd learn to enjoy spending the rest of your insignificant life as a mosquito."

"I never thought he could have gone worse than a frog for me," Naveen muttered to Tiana.

"You know, in a twisted way, we owe him for our being together," Tiana muttered back. "Had you stayed human, our only interaction would have been when you gave that little bow to me on your way to Lottie's house and then you'd be married to Lottie and I'd probably still be working two jobs to try to get my restaurant."

"And we wouldn't have our boys and Lady Lottie wouldn't have Conner or Carter," Naveen smiled. It had been at Tiana's insistence that Charlotte get at least a title, considering it had been her dream to be a Princess since she was a child. And she had given that up for Tiana to have her chance at love.

**Mal turned back and her eyes flashed bright green as a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her. As it faded, a dragon flew to the top of the school, growling.**

"Oh it's going down!" Freddie grinned, barring her teeth as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"Celia was my pick, she's my responsibility," Mal stated firmly. "Auradon's important but I'm sure in that moment, all my onscreen self cares about is getting Celia to safety."

Emir nodded but he was on the edge of his seat as well. He knew how much Ben loved Mal, if she got hurt or _worse_ in the battle...with Ben's future self turned to stone, the Agrabah Princeling didn't know how his friend would react.

**Mal fired off a fireball at Audrey who seemed to defuse it as Celia cowered in the corner.**

"How…how do you defuse a dragon's fireball?"

"Apparently like that."

**Audrey laughed as Mal roared before being forced to dodge as Audrey lashed out with the scepter.**

"Watch out Mal!" Macaria shouted, biting her lip in worry for her cousin.

**"** **Help me, Mal!" Celia cried as Mal continued to dodge blast after blast from the scepter. Audrey grabbed Celia and held her close, laughing menacingly as Mal growled.**

**"** **Careful not to fry your little V.K. buddy," Audrey said, her voice low.**

"You hurt her and _you're_ the one who's going to fry," Freddie growled. "Maybe you'll even get to tell Frollo what his precious Hellfire's like!"

"You're just going to let them talk about a _Princess_ like this?!" Leah exclaimed, looking at Aurora.

"Her sister's threatened, she's allowed to be worried," Aurora stated. "I know this won't happen but Audrey needs to know there're consequences for her actions."

"Aurora!"

"Yes mother," Audrey said softly.

**The scene cut to Uma and Harry running back before ducking as Mal flew past them.**

"You came back," Mal said softly.

"You ever know me to run from a fight?" Uma asked, giving Mal a small smile.

**"** **Whoa!" They both exclaimed.**

"Dragons are, and will always be, terrifying," Uma stated.

"Agree to disagree," Ben muttered, his eyes locked on the screen as if looking away would ensure the onscreen Mal getting hurt.

**Mal hovered in place and tried to reignite the ember with her dragon breath.**

"So…where was she keeping that ember?" Ashaki asked, tilting her head. "I mean, she was probably keeping it in her pocket as a human but dragons don't have pockets."

"Ash?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"You're pondering again."

**It glowed bright blue for a second but it quickly went out once more.**

"Good idea," Hades nodded. "But still, I _might_ be the only one who can reignite it."

**"** **She doesn't stand a chance without the ember," Uma said.**

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw the on screen Uma pat Harry on the arm in her concern.

"Mal's got this," Hadie stated, glaring slightly at Uma. As if to say _Oh now you care?_

**"** **Help me, Mal!" Celia exclaimed again as Audrey continued to hold her close, almost locking her neck into her elbow.**

"Um…I'm right there!" Uma exclaimed, looking at her sister. "I can help! Why aren't you calling for me?"

"You left me once," Celia muttered. "Mal at least got me _off_ the Isle."

**Audrey let off another blast from the scepter, hitting Mal in the wing and causing her to start to careen down to the ground, roaring in pain.**

"Mal!" Hadie shouted, his eyes wide in worry.

"Shh, shh," Persephone said gently, wrapping her son up in her arms. She didn't care that he was eleven or that he might want to look tough for the other VKs in the room. She couldn't hug Mal, she was _going_ to hug her son. "It's okay my little lightning bolt. This future won't happen."

"But she's hurt on the screen mom!"

"I know, and it kills me to see her like that. The only comfort I have is that it won't happen to _our_ Mali."

Ben's eyes widened and he held Mal close to him, as if to ward off any potential harm that could come to her.

"I'm okay," Mal whispered.

"I know," Ben whispered back but his attention was firmly on the screen.

Audrey bit her lip as she saw Mal's onscreen self careen down to the ground. She hoped Mal would be alright!

**"** **Come on," Uma told Harry, running toward Mal. Harry quickly followed, still staring worriedly at the falling Mal.**

_I could hold you up in the Cove…I can't catch you from the air,_ Harry thought as he watched the onscreen Mal continue to fall.

**Audrey laughed before glaring at Celia, who was still trying to squirm out of her grasp. "Hold still, you little brat!"**

"You make one mark on my sister and I'll make sure _you_ stay still! Permanently!" Freddie growled.

**Celia somehow escaped Audrey's grasp and leaned against the stone of the castle as Mal screeched. The younger VK began to run as Audrey stalked after her but there wasn't anywhere for her to escape to.**

"She'll be alright cap'n," Harry whispered to Uma, resting a hand on her shoulder. "The little Shadowling's tough."

"There's not a lot of room for her to escape there, Harry," Uma whispered back. "If she got hurt…"

"She won't. Mal won't let her."

**Mal continued to screech as she careened to the ground, somehow stopping before she hit and hovered maybe ten feet off the ground as Uma and Harry ran up. Uma paused and pulled out her shell, which unlike the last time, was glowing once more.**

"Thank Gods," Ariel sighed as her shoulders slumped in relief. Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed them in comfort.

**"** **We're stronger together," Uma told her as Mal hovered in pain. "We're stronger together! I'm right here, Mal! Regain your might and ignite. I'm right here, girl.I'm right here. Regain your might and ignite!"**

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw Harry's mouth move slightly, almost as if he was mouthing along the words of the spell with Uma.

**Mal growled softly as her green eyes were bright with unshed tears. She uncurled the claw that held the ember to show that it was glowing bright blue once more.**

"Yes!" Emir and Akiho exclaimed in relief.

"Thank Gods!" Elle sighed. "Mal's got a shot now!"

"Oh fantastic!" Olaf grinned before pausing. "A shot at what?"

Akiho sighed, not wanting to have to explain battles to the snowman. "Olaf, why don't you go and spend some time with the Smee twins? This part might be a bit scary for them."

"Okay!" Olaf grinned and walked over. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"That was very sweet of you, Akiho," Elsa said with a small smile.

Akiho shrugged. "They've been through enough. All the VKs have."

Persephone leaned over and chuckled softly. "So Hades, still think you're the only one who could reignite the ember?"

"I'm glad they were able to do it," Hades said, smiling at his wife's teasing. "Guess two Godlings equals one God in this case."

**"** **Yes!" Harry exclaimed before quickly catching Uma as she fell backwards, either in relief or from the effort of the spell.**

"You alright cap'n?" Harry asked, looking at Uma in concern.

"The spell's probably more magic than I'm used to," Uma shrugged but gave her first mate a small smile.

**Mal seemed to have a bit more of her strength as she looked at the ember.**

**Meanwhile, back on the roof, Audrey was still in the midst of her cat and mouse game with Celia.**

**"** **You want a piece of this, huh?" Audrey exclaimed.**

"You, Princess, are _lucky_ this will not be your future," Uma growled as her fingers brushed over her shell, the light illuminating her fingers. "Know this though, in case you get it in your head that you want to return to your 'Queen of Mean' status. You. Do. Not. Touch. My. Sisters."

"Or _mine_ ," Harry growled, fingering his hook as Audrey paled and nodded vigorously.

"Harry, I can take care of myself," Harriet said in fond exasperation.

"Not the sister I was referring to," Harry muttered. He was the only one who got to mess with the runt and everyone needed to know that! Not to mention Mal was practically a third Hook sister anyway…or at least she had been until the split.

**"** **No, no!" Celia shouted, ducking back into the corner as Mal rose back up, this time armed with the ember.**

Dizzy frowned and then glared slightly at Audrey. Celia was one of the bravest people she knew and to see her cowering in a corner like that…

 _Evie better give Audrey something horrid to wear!_ Dizzy thought with a small nod. _I know she hasn't done this but she still deserves some punishment right? I mean, we were all kept on an Isle because of who we were born to._

**Audrey began to laugh once more as she turned to see Mal and waved the scepter, as if to scare Mal off. She then let out another flash of pink lightning which was met by Mal using the ember. Pink met blue and a battle for dominance began.**

"Come on Mal!" Hadie cheered on his sister.

"Kick her ass," Kitty growled, glancing over at Chad. As if making sure he hadn't gone back into his near catatonic state he'd gone in when his onscreen self had been shoved into the closet.

**The blue light began to overtake the pink, and if one looked closely at Audrey for a second, they would have seen a slightly worried look on her face.**

**"** **Go, Mal!" Celia shouted from her spot in the corner.**

**"** **Go, Mal!" Harry cheered on.**

**"** **You got this! You got this, girl!" Uma exclaimed from the quad.**

Mal gave her cousin and the boy who'd been like a brother to her a smile at that. It'd been years since she had heard those words from the squidling or pirate and, she wasn't going to lie, it sounded good.

**The blue light from the ember continued to overtake the pink light from the scepter and the scepter began to shake in Audrey's hand as Mal overpowered her and with one final push and a roar, Audrey was knocked backwards.**

"You won," Jay said softly.

"Looks like it," Mal sighed. "It's not much of a win though if you guys are still encased in stone."

**"** **Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, dropping his hook to the ground in celebration. "Come on!"**

Mal and Jay stared at the screen in shock.

"He _dropped_ his hook," Jay whispered. "He _never_ does that! I think the last time he did that was…"

"The day he was saving _me_ ," Mal said softly, nodding slowly.

**"** **Yes!" Uma almost squealed as the captain and first mate embraced in a hug, Harry spinning Uma around.**

"Guess that explains why he dropped the hook," Jay smirked, whispering to Mal. "He wouldn't want to hurt Uma in the hug."

"What are you two muttering about?" Uma asked. "Not getting stabbed by his hook is always welcomed."

"Since when do you welcome hugs Uma?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There is a very short list of people who I won't gut for hugging me, but as surprising as it might be, Harry is on that list," Uma said with a shrug.

"It's not that surprising," Jay muttered to Mal.

Harry, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare at Uma with a small smile.

"Good to know cap'n," he said softly.

Uma shrugged but smile back. "You're my first mate Harry. You're _always_ the exception to my rules," she said softly.

"That's Uma speak for 'I love you'," Mal whispered directly in Jay's ear, smirking slightly.

"If this viewing doesn't end their denial, nothing will," Jay whispered back. "You know when they finally admit it, we probably won't see them for a week or longer. They do have ten years of pent up frustration to get out."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest," Mal nodded. "Not to mention that they've been apart with Uma off the Isle, so there's that frustration as well."

"When you two are quite finished with your little 'whisper fest'," Uma said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't be jealous Uma. You can have a 'whisper fest' with Harry if you want," Mal teased.

"And why would I feel the need to do that?"

 _Because you love him,_ Mal thought, making sure the mental link was on mute. Uma didn't deserve the whole Olympian contingent of their family hearing that.

"Because he's 'an exception to your rules'," Jay teased.

Uma rolled her eyes again. "Let's just finish the viewing."

Harriet gave her brother a knowing smile as she saw the onscreen version of Harry spin Uma around.

"To repeat something you said earlier, this would be the part where he should _kiss_ the girl," Elle whispered to Melody, who smiled.

**Celia got up slowly as Mal descended to the roof of the school, quickly changing back to her human form—only now her hair was almost entirely blue instead of purple.**

**"** **Mal!" Celia exclaimed, running toward her.**

**"** **Celia," Mal said, wrapping Celia in her arms. "It's okay. I've got you."**

"You're not mad?" Celia asked in shock.

"What? That you were upset at finding out my onscreen self lied to you?" Mal asked. "Apparently in Auradon, feelings are encouraged so no, I wouldn't be upset."

"Remedial Goodness 101 has a two hour class on _smiling_ and I wouldn't be surprised if Fairy Godmother added more lessons," Evie commented.

"Joy," Celia shook her head.

**Mal looked over to see Audrey, now in the outfit she had worn on the day of the proposal, lying on the wooden floor.**

Phillip Sr. gently pulled his daughter toward him. He knew this future would never happen but he didn't care. Seeing Audrey lying there, motionless…he needed to confirm that Audrey was still there with him.

"I'm alright father," Audrey said, her voice soft.

Phillip Sr. knew it would be too much to ask for her to call him 'papa' again like she had earlier…but that didn't mean there wasn't a pang in his heart when it didn't come.

"Let your father have this," Aurora said gently. While they never had favorites amongst their kids, Audrey would _always_ be Phillip's little girl.

Audrey nodded softly before smiling slightly, turning her head so that her face was buried in her father's chest. It had been years since she'd had her father's embrace like this…she'd missed it.

**Mal slowly approached the Princess and knelt down next to her.**

**"** **Audrey?" Mal asked, worry audible in her voice as she felt for Audrey's pulse.**

**"** **Oh, no."**

**Mal held the ember to Audrey's chin but there was no change. As Mal straightened up, she could hear her father's voice from earlier:**

**_You're only half Hades. The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me._ **

"I…I had hoped I wouldn't need to use _that_ side of your powers," Mal said softly.

**Mal looked down, almost resigned as the screen fade to black.**

**As the screen came back, all those who were under the sleeping curse were seen waking up as the Smee twins and Dizzy began to slowly yawn and sit up from their spots on the couch.**

"Oh thank Gods," Sammy and Ava sighed in relief, as the Charming sisters sank back in their seats.

**"** **I'm hungry," both the Smee twins said.**

Sammy couldn't help but give a sad smile at that as she held her brothers close to her, having moved to sit with them during the fight. VKs knew the feeling of hunger too well, and she hoped her brothers would learn to forget that feeling.

**"** **Same," Dizzy nodded. The three of them quickly helped themselves to some of Jane's birthday cake, now a small remnant of what had been there at the beginning.**

Jane shook her head in amusement. "Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my cake."

"If it helps, it looks like it was delicious," Celia told her.

**"** **Oh!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed as she was released from her statue form.**

" _Merci les dieux vous êtes en sécurité,_ " Lumiere whispered into Fairy Godmother's ear. Fairy Godmother smiled at her husband.

**"** **Mom. Mom!" Jane said, almost whispering as if not to disturb anyone else as Doug and Gil also got up .**

"Why is Gil off to the side?" Uma asked.

"Probably to give them time to run," Mal noted. "He's closer to the door to the museum than Jane and Doug so if anyone was to attack…"

**"** **Bibbidi-bobbidi, what happened?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.**

"Let me explain…no wait, it'll take too long, let me sum up," Ashaki said with a grin. "Jane presumably told you to get your wand since you were running up the steps of the museum when you were turned to stone. Mal faced off with Audrey in an epic battle where she turned into a dragon and knocked Audrey out using Lord Hades' ember. Then you got unstoned."

"Thank you dear," Fairy Godmother said kindly, not wanting to remind the youngest Agrabahian royal that she'd been watching the whole time as Aziz and Emir shook their heads at their sister. Lumiere wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, rubbing her arm in comfort. He wasn't going to lie, it was nice to not see her encased in stone anymore.

"Was that a _Princess Bride_ reference?" Ben grinned.

"Emir said you wouldn't stop talking about that book you got when you went to visit your grandfather with Mal so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Ashaki said with a shrug.

**"** **The spell has been broken," Jane told her, Gil smiling in the background. "It's okay."**

"I…I think the roles need to be switched there," Cinderella said softly. Poor Jane shouldn't be comforting her mother…

**Back at Fairy Cottage, Evie, Jay, Dude, Carlos and Ben were also released from their statue forms; Ben coughing and bending over slightly.**

"Well considering it looked like King Ben was about to say something before he got turned to stone, the breath was probably caught in his lungs making the return to breathing a bit more painful I'm assuming," Merryweather said.

"That…is a logical assumption," Beast nodded though he still looked worried.

**Jay, Evie and Carlos all looked at each other in concern but no one commented on it.**

"Oh yes, you just see Ben bending over slightly and coughing and you just think 'oh it's nothing. Better not comment on it!' Mal muttered under her breath.

**"** **Come on. Let's go," Ben said, leading the way.**

"Go where?"

"Also, your fiancée's not there," Akiho pointed out. "How about a 'hey, where's Mal'? Considering you don't know that Audrey's been knocked out and all so for all you know there's still danger afoot."

"I like him again," Hades nodded.

"When did you stop?" Persephone asked.

"When he gave you that newspaper."

**"** **You good?" Evie asked Carlos as the three of them followed Ben.**

**"** **Yeah." Carlos told her as Evie rested a hand on his shoulder.**

Mal smiled slightly at the sight. Even though Evie was her go-to for 'girl talk', she was still closer to Jay than any of them. Which meant that Carlos and Evie had been left to develop a sibling like bond of their own.

It was nice to see that even though they were in Auradon, that bond hadn't been diminished.

**The scene cut to an exterior shot of Auradon Prep before cutting to the inside of Audrey's dorm room. Audrey could be seen on her bed as Evie and Mal sat on either side of her.**

"Is that…a dragon in the center of the headboard?" Lonnie asked, tilting her head as if to get a better look.

Audrey sighed. "Grammy thought it might…entice Ben into restarting our relationship since he always had a passion for dragons," she said softly.

"…he's in a _relationship_!" Chip exclaimed, glaring at Leah. "With someone he _loves_! Someone he is _engaged_ to! I know the concept is foreign to you, you, you…words can not _begin_ to describe the loathing I feel for you right now!"

"Chip, Chip, it's okay," Lucas said gently. "Ben and Mal don't look like they're going to split up over this and now all Leah's done is put the wrath of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone onto her."

Phillip Jr. tilted his head. "Who changed her?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's not the outfit she was wearing on the roof," Phillip Jr. stated. "What, did Mal and Evie slip her into pajamas?"

**"** **She's slipping away," Evie said softly. Mal looked at her before looking back at Audrey and dropped her head.**

"You know, if her parents wanted, they'd probably have grounds to bring you up on charges of second degree murder," Harriet stated, glaring at Leah. Normally Sammy would be resting a hand on her shoulder or trying to get her to relax but the blonde was off comforting her brothers with her father. "You know, for being the cause of the near death of their _daughter_!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Lord Zeus, you're the God of Law. Am I accurate in my assumption?" Harriet asked, looking over at Zeus.

"I would say, young Captain Hook, that you are accurate," Zeus nodded.

**Ben paced as Uma stood at the foot of Audrey's bed, arms crossed. Harry, Carlos and Celia sat on various pieces of furniture while Jay looked at one of the photos on the mantle.**

"Looks like history's to repeat itself," Phillip Sr. sighed and continued to hold Audrey close to him as if his arms could ward off the future events. Forgetting, in his worry, that such a future would never happen.

**Mal picked up her head and sighed. "There's only** **_one_ ** **person in the world who might be able to do something about this, and that's Hades."**

"Yes I might be able to do something about that," Hades nodded. "Why would I though?"

"Because your _daughter_ would be the one asking?" Persephone countered.

Hades sighed. That _would_ be the only reason he might help the Sleeping Brat. Hey, it might seem cruel to judge her off of her future actions but he was a God. They had turned people into spiders and mint plants because their egos were challenged, did it really seem out of the realm of possibilities for him to hold a grudge over what might happen to his _daughter_?

**"** **_Hades_ ** **?" Ben said as Mal looked over at him. "He wouldn't do it. I wouldn't risk it."**

Hades raised an eyebrow and looked over at his future son-in-law. "Oh really?"

"Hades," Persephone chided her husband as Ben seemed to get extremely pale in trepidation at Hades' reaction at his onscreen persona's words.

**"** **Actually, he might do it for me," Mal told him as Evie looked over at her. "He's my father."**

**Ben stared in shock and looked off as Carlos looked over at Jay, clearly surprised as well.**

"Okay I know _we_ all knew but did you two know?" Jay asked Harry and Uma. "Scratch that, I know you guys know _now_ but your onscreen selves didn't know until Mal said it."

"Jay, Jay, Jay," Uma shook her head. "Do you think the onscreen me an idiot?"

"No…?"

"Mal's hair turns almost blue after using the ember, she _used_ and was able to _reignite_ the ember, and she's sitting close enough to Audrey there to check her status in the realm of the living. I think my onscreen self should be able to put the pieces together."

 _Not to mention his reaction to seeing Mal almost drown when we were nine,_ Harry thought as he bit his lip.

**"** **Okay," Ben said softly, picking up his pants and straightening his belt, looking down before crossing his arms as if in thought.**

Emir couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "Yes Ben, pick up your pants. It's not like Lord Hades is going to be in the room at that moment."

"Ignore him Ben," Mal shook her head. "I do have to say that you're taking the news rather calmly."

"Well first of all, Lord Hades did tell us all at my coronation and…I may have had my suspicions before Hadie told us back in the first viewing," Ben said.

"You had _what_ now?"

"Your eyes really do have little golden flecks in them," Ben stated. "Only the descendants of the Gods have those and I got the chance to really study your eyes after the love potion cookie—"

"I still want details about that!"

"Later Uma," Mal stated. "Go on Ben."

Ben chuckled. "Well, I had that and then after History of Pirates and Woodsmen, you dropped a sketch from your notebook. I picked it up to see it was a Cerberus. Don't worry, it's safe. I was going to give it back to you on Family Day but…well the first viewing happened so it's filed away in my office."

"So you had gold flecks and a Cerberus drawing and you immediately thought 'child of Hades'?" Jay asked.

"Are there any other Gods on the Isle?" Ben asked.

"…touche."

"That _does_ explain why you didn't freak out more when Hadie spilled the beans in the first viewing," Mal mused.

**"** **Well, I'll have to send guards to get him."**

Emir and Akiho looked at Ben in astonishment, causing the teenaged king to roll his eyes slightly.

"I _do_ employ guards you know!"

"Yes but you don't _use_ them!" Akiho stated, causing his parents to shake their heads in amusement.

**"** **Maybe I can hitch a ride," Uma said softly as Carlos and Jay made their way over to them. Ben and Mal looked over at her.**

"Why?" Elle asked softly. "When you're free from the Isle?"

"It's my home," Uma shrugged. "And even if Mal's not going to close the barrier, someone still has to make sure it's protected."

"And you'll need your first mate to help with that," Harry nodded firmly.

"Me too!" Gil stated. "I know I'm just crew but I'm with you Uma, no matter what."

**"** **The Isle is my home," Uma said with a small eye roll. "Someone needs to be there to protect it."**

**"** **Well, then, you will need your first mate," Harry stated as he walked over and rested both of his hands on Uma's shoulders. Uma looked over at him and shook her head softly, almost in amusement.**

Harriet couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. Even though Harry may remain perpetually in denial, he would always be loyal to Uma.

**"** **The Isle will be in very good hands," Mal told them, giving them a small smile which Harry and Uma returned.**

"Someone has to make sure the clubhouse stays safe," Mal nodded.

Uma and Harry couldn't help but smile at that.

"Um, Mal?" Jay whispered, leaning over to her. "You _might_ want to go in and cover up a certain painting before giving them access back."

"What do you…oh. _Oh_!" Mal whispered back, as she remembered a certain painting of Uma on the walls of the clubhouse. A painting with a big red 'x' over it.

**"** **Can I go, too?" Celia asked, putting the pillow down that she was holding and making her way over to the group as everyone looked over at her.**

Uma couldn't help but feel a twinge of relief at that. Even though she wanted her sister to enjoy the freedom of Auradon, she couldn't protect her if they were separated like that.

Facilier sighed softly in relief. He knew this future wouldn't happen, what with the Rose girl no longer possessed by the scepter, but that didn't mean that he wanted the onscreen version of his daughter in danger where he couldn't help her.

Freddie sighed softly as she held her sister close. "Guess I'll have to find a way back onto the Isle."

"What?!" Celia and Uma exclaimed.

"You girls really think I'm leaving you by your lonesome?" Freddie asked.

Celia crossed her arms. "You could be our friend on the other side!"

**"** **I wish I could be in both places."**

"You can though," Ally said softly, as she looked over at Freddie.

"It'll be alright," Freddie whispered to her, feeling her gaze.

**Mal looked over at her and Celia looked down, a slight forlorn expression on her face. Mal sighed as she got up and looked at the group.**

**"I really think that Evie was right," she said. "And...I do think that we could've been friends."**

"Could've been… _are_ …" Harry said, moving his hands up and down like they were a scale.

**She gave a small smile, which Uma returned; the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly as she nodded her head.**

**"** **And I'm really sorry that I lied to all of you guys," Mal continued. "You deserved so much better than that."**

"Let it go cap'n," Sammy whispered into Harriet's ear as the eldest Hook sibling pinched the bridge of her nose, the first mate having moved back to her spot next to Harriet. "We know. Uma was holding the ember hostage."

**"** **You were just trying to do the right thing," Jay said quickly, as if forcing the words to come out of his mouth.**

Mal gave the other boy a small smile at that. Jay would have her back. Even if she didn't really deserve it, he would still have her back.

**"** **Yeah," Uma agreed. Mal looked over at Evie who stood up from her chair.**

"You getting up to hug me E?" Mal asked softly.

"I hope so. Despite the fact that you're not much of a hugger," Evie replied, just as softly. "Special circumstances though can change that."

**"** **I get it," she said softly and Mal gave her a minuscule smile, almost mirroring Uma's previous one as the corners of her mouth barely turned up.**

Mal couldn't help but smile at that, relieved that her onscreen self would still have her friends even in the future that would never happen.

Ben gently rubbed her back, feeling her relax slightly.

"So…where's Audrey's family?" Emir asked, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "What? I get it's late and Audrey just spent presumably a week being an evil despot but I doubt that would stop Queen Aurora from rushing to Audrey's side."

"It's a fair journey from Auroria to Auradon," Aladdin told him. "I'm sure the next bit of the viewing will show Audrey's family by her side."


	23. Chapter 23

**[The next day, a limo arrives in front of Auradon Prep, with about five or six guards rushing to the door. As two of them clear out of the way, Hades hopped out of the car with both his feet shackled together.**

"…why is he chained up?" Mal asked, her voice low. Even if her relationship was still rocky with her father, he didn't deserve to be in chains. Especially coming from the Isle where Hadie could have seen that! "He's coming to Auradon as a _favor_! He's not getting anything in return that I can see! What, just because he's from the Isle, you can't trust that he'll keep his word?"

Smoke began to rise slightly from Mal's head once more, as if she was truly going to copy her father and burst into flames. She was only able to not burst into flames because she remembered the words she had told her father in the last viewing: that going full flame might upset Hadie.

Meanwhile, Ben looked over at Beast, his eyes wide as the gears in his head turned. He wouldn't have told the guards to chain Lord Hades, or at least he wouldn't have been chained unless he hurt one of the guards. But he wasn't the _only_ one his guards answered to…

"Dad…please tell me you didn't…" he whispered.

"I hope at the _very_ least my son didn't witness his father being put in chains!" Persephone snapped, having not heard Ben's whisper. "On top of that, are you leaving him _alone_ on the Isle?!"

"Steph, calm down," Hades said softly, noticing Hadie starting to shake slightly. "Hadie…come 'ere."

"I'm fine, dad," Hadie said softly, his lips barely moving. There was no way he was okay with the idea of his dad being in chains, with the idea of being left completely alone on the Isle for the first time in his life. Uma wasn't on the Isle either so it wasn't like he'd have any family to turn to. But he was a VK, VKs didn't just run into their father's arms.

Not to mention…seeing the smoke come from Mal's head reminded him too much of seeing his dad yell at Ben during the second viewing. VKs may not get scared but somethings you couldn't help.

"I got him," Mal said softly, giving their dad a small smile as she pulled Hadie toward her. She frowned slightly as Hadie flinched away before accepting the hug.

"Dad, _tell_ me you didn't okay this," Ben said again, looking at Beast. "Because I know for a fact it wouldn't have been me or Mal and I'm sorry but I highly doubt it would have been mom."

"Ben…son…I don't know know if I did or didn't approve this," Beast said, taking off his glasses. "This hasn't happened yet, not to mention it was done off screen. The guards could have acted on their own regard."

 _And if I did okay that, it was for the best. Even if he is Mal's father, he's still a high security risk and you're my son. I'm not going to let you be unprotected Ben,_ he thought.

"Then they should be fired! As Mal said, Lord Hades is there to do us a favor and they should have more respect fo their future Queen's father! Not to mention they most likely scared the living daylights out of a child! Dad, this hasn't even happened yet and Hadie's already shaking!"

"Ben, dear, calm down," Belle said gently. "We can't fire the guards for something that hasn't happened yet. I'm as furious as you are, believe me, and if your father _did_ do this, I'll be having a private talk with him, right _Adam_?"

"I'm fine King Ben," Hadie said softly.

"It's okay Hadie," Mal said gently. "We're not on the Isle anymore. You don't have to act tough. We can all see that it couldn't have been an easy thing no matter how quickly dad probably shooed you out of the room."

"Mal, why would they do that?" Hadie asked softly. "Dad was coming to help you. I…I didn't think help needed chains…"

"I don't know storm cloud because you're right…help doesn't need chains. But dad's fine. You can see him in this room, no chains. What's on the screen hasn't happened yet and by the look on Ben's face, it _won't_. It's okay."

Ben watched Mal try to comfort Hadie and sighed softly. "Dad, _please_. I need you to tell me you didn't okay this."

"I don't know why we're all trying to deny the possibility. After all, 'lock 'em up and throw away the key' _is_ Beast's MO," Hades spoke up.

"There's no proof of that," Beast told him.

"Oh so you _didn't_ throw all the villains on an Isle and then never provide any aid, medical assistance or decent food?" Hades shot back. "I know the food thing was apparently that Leah woman but you were in charge for _how_ long and you didn't check in on that? The _only_ good thing that Isle did was allow me to have my daughter. There's a whole Isle of proof Beastie!"

"Lord Hades, we _are_ working to improve conditions on the Isle," Ben said but turned to Beast "Dad…these are _kids_! By your logic, that kids should be punished for the crimes of their parents, should I be punished because you _kidnapped_ mom and held her as her prisoner?"

"Ben!" Belle exclaimed.

"Benny's growing a spine it seems," Harry muttered to Uma, who nodded slightly.

"The correct answer is no by the way," Ben said as Beast opened his mouth. "Dad we wouldn't be dealing with the ramifications of the Isle _to this day_ if you hadn't set it up in the first place! The _only_ good thing the Isle has done is allow me to meet my fiancee and her friends when I invited them _off_ it! An act, which I recall, _you_ were opposed."

Ben sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Ben…it's okay," Mal said softly, grabbing his hand with her free hand. "Well…not the chains but that hasn't happened yet. I don't want you losing your relationship with your dad over this. If nothing else, he's your father."

Ben sighed. "Mal, even if this viewing never happened, I'm not exactly the most forgiving toward my father right now. Remember, he agreed with the plan to close the barrier forever."

"Ben, it's your _father_ ," Mal said softly. "At the very least, don't put your mom in a position where she has to choose sides between the two of you. I know what it's like…to lose years with your parent because of a fight. Just…just think about it Ben. Now, I'd love to keep this conversation going but I have a shaking eleven year old boy by my side who still hasn't figured out we're not on the Isle and he doesn't have to act tough."

"Take care of your brother Mal. He matters more than I do right now."

"Ben, you will _always_ matter to me," Mal said gently before turning back to Hadie. "Hadie, it's okay. If you want to sit with dad, I'm not going to blame you. _No one_ will blame you. You don't have to act tough. Especially not for dad—he was the one who motioned for you to join him when he saw you shaking. Go on."

Hadie bit his lip. "Mal, Uma, Gil and Harry are sitting right there. I know you're friendly with them now but at some point we're going back to the Isle. I'd rather not be a target for the Warf Rats by running to dad because I got scared."

"Hadie, if Harry or his Rats touch you, he and I will be having a _very_ serious talk. Go on. I know you want to be with dad…and if anyone says anything, I can easily turn into a dragon and scare 'em straight."

Hadie bit his lip before finally scurrying off toward their father.

Hades opened his arms and wrapped them around his son. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "I'm fine—and what's on screen will not happen because they're crazy if they think I'm going to let you be on the Isle by yourself. I'll bring you with if that's what it'll take."

"But you didn't do anything," Hadie said softly.

"Don't worry about it okay?"

'But dad—"

"Hadie, it's okay. I promise."

Hadie bit his lip. "You're _sure_?"

"Promise," Hades said, lightly kissing his head.

Hadie smiled slightly at his father's words. "Okay. If you say so dad."

Hades gave his son a sad smile at that. "Trust me Hadie. It's going to be fine. I think your mother and sister would fry anyone who tried to make that happen this time."

Hadie gave a weak laugh at that, causing Hades to smile slightly. He loved hearing his son laugh, even if it was a weak one.

"Alright, let's get to the rest of this huh?"

"Sounds good."

Zeus and Poseidon watched the exchange between the father and son with sad smiles and heavy hearts. This was their _brother_ , one of the Big Three, needing to comfort his son because mortals thought it necessary to chain a _God_.

**As the scene cuts back to Audrey's dorm, we see Beast pacing as Ben and Mal stood at the foot of Audrey's bed.**

"I'm sorry but why does it look like Beast is pacing like a nervous father?" Eugene whispered to Aladdin.

"More importantly…where _are_ Audrey's parents?" Aladdin whispered back.

**Leah was in Evie's spot,**

"What are you doing there?!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Well I—"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. Not after all your lies and tricks. What could you have done to make it so I am not by my daughter's side?!"

"Aurora, honestly. You're acting like I'm some criminal mastermind—"

"That's because you _are_."

Chip shook his head, rubbing his temples as he glared at Leah. " _What_ do you have over Fairy Godmother, Belle and Adam? On what planet would you ever be allowed anywhere near Audrey after all the crap you've pulled?!"

"…you okay teacup?" Lucas asked, hesitantly putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I like him," Hades grinned.

"Oh Gods," Ben sighed. "Chip, don't let Leah rile you."

"And why not?!"

"Because she's not worth it," Mal said softly.

**sitting by her granddaughter's side as Fairy Godmother sat in the spot previously held by Mal with Belle by her side. A light knock on the door drew their attention and Beast quickly rushed to open it**

"So…am I the only one wondering why there's not an attendant or something to open the door?" Rowyn asked.

"The fewer people who know, the less likely it'll spread around the kingdom," Rachel told her.

"Chances are we already know though. I mean there was a news report. Not to mention, secret meeting or not, you really think the former King is going to be opening a door on his own?"

"If the person on the other side of that door is a _God_?"

**before pausing and slowly getting out of the way as Hades was led in and Mal walked slowly toward him.]**

**"Thank you for coming," Mal told him, her hands folded behind her back.**

**"Didn't have much choice," Hades responded.**

Despite the tension both on the screen and in the room, Ben couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw Mal's dragon hair accessory. It was a weird thing to notice but he did. It was…it was just pure _Mal_.

"We wouldn't have forced you," Belle said softly.

"Didn't have much choice because my _daughter_ was the one asking me," Hades elaborated. "You don't ask for favors on the Isle after all because you end up owing someone something. For _Mal_ to ask for a favor…"

Audrey looked over at Mal in shock. After everything she did to her, for Mal to go against what sixteen years of teaching would have told her...

"Well of course she did," Leah scoffed. "After all her family did to mine, why shouldn't Mal ask for a favor?"

"Okay let's clear up one thing," Mal stated, glaring at Leah. "It will be a cold day in the Underworld before I do _anything_ for you, _Lady_ Leah. Audrey and Queen Aurora, I'd gladly do a favor for because they aren't the spawn of unholy demons disguised as kindly grandmothers!"

"Mal..." Ben said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what you said to Chip."

"Right...what was that again?"

**"Can you wake her?" Ben asked, walking up to the God and his future father in law.**

"In my sleep," Hades smirked.

**"Since when do heroes care about villains?" Hades shot back with a small tilt of his head as he looked over at Ben.**

"You know, that could be less a question as to why Ben cares about Audrey after what she did and more a question about why Ben's dating Mal," Rose said softly.

**"She's…"**

**"One of your own," Hades said and then chuckled slightly as both Ben and Mal looked over at him.**

"One of my best friends," Ben said softly. "One who had been hurting and who tried to reach out and I missed the signs."

"I missed them too Ben," Mal told him gently.

"We all did," Akiho muttered.

**"Right. When you guys try to destroy the world...it's an error in judgment but when it's one of us...lock them up and throw away the key."**

Belle sighed, a pain in her heart as she heard those words. Hades was right after all...no matter the fact that the villains had committed crimes against them, it would be hypocritical for them to just forgive Audrey. The viewing Audrey she meant, not the Audrey before them.

**He looked over at Beast who seemed to be looking down slightly in regret. "Right, Beast?"**

**Beast looked up and glared slightly at him as Belle hung her head in the background. Hades sighed and raised his arms, causing the guards he was with to quickly move to restrain him as Mal stepped back in shock and Beast moved forward slightly as if to protect Mal.**

Hades looked over at Beast and glared slightly. "Okay, let's get one thing straight. I may be a villain in your eyes, I may be trapped on that Gods forsaken Isle but I would _never_ harm Mal."

"And what about Ben?" Belle asked, speaking up as she looked over at the God.

"Only if he hurts Mal," Hades said simply.

"And that would never happen," Ben assured him.

"Good. I'm not Maleficent. I won't punish a kid because their parents wronged me."

"Um..."

"The Fates said you'd be the cause of my failing at my eighteen year plan to rule the Cosmos. My hatred of your father for sticking me with the Underworld gig was unrelated to my turning you mortal," Hades told his nephew.

**"Yeah. I'm gonna need to use my _hands_ ," Hades told them, looking slightly shocked at the reaction. Mal and Beast looked over at Ben, as if waiting for an answer to an unasked question. **

"It's like they remembered he's the _King_ or something," Emma muttered.

**Ben looked over at Mal and gave a small nod in return.**

"Well _thank you_ for the permission to do the thing _you_ asked me to do," Hades muttered, rolling his eyes.

**Mal turned back to Hades as the guards quickly unshackled his hands and Hades shook out his wrist before holding out his hand to Mal. Mal slowly placed the ember into Hades' waiting palm and Hades' hair lit up bright blue.**

"That red haired guard looks almost impressed," Herkie chuckled.

"You're part God, it'd be almost common place to you but most mortals rarely get to see the Gods at work," Macaria told her little brother.

**"Haven't lost my touch," Hades told Mal after sighing a little and shaking out presumably any cobwebs that might have occurred from twenty years of lack of use. He chuckled slightly before turning to Beast, staring him down, the guards moving slightly as if to be ready to restrain Hades if needed.**

Ben sighed at seeing the guards move slightly but this time he couldn't blame them. If his father got hurt…he may have been annoyed at his father but Ben didn't want any harm to come to him.

**Both of them began to growl softly, as if challenging each other for dominance.**

"So…is no one going to comment that Lord Hades' growl sounds like a platypus?" Emir asked softly.

"The former King and a _God_ are having a stare down and _that's_ the thing you focus on?" Aziz shook his head.

**"Dad!" Mal said firmly and Hades backed off, shrugging a little. He walked over to the foot of Audrey's bed and Mal made her way over to Ben's side, gently moving him out of the way. Belle looked over at Beast in worry, her arm wrapped around his. Hades sighed and began to wave his hand over Audrey's bed, the room becoming encased in a blue glow as Mal and Ben looked on in shock.**

"This may be a weird thing to notice but…you all couldn't have put socks on Audrey's feet?"

"You're right, that _is_ a weird thing to notice."

**Hades continued to wave the ember as Leah backed away from Audrey, everyone continuing to look on in shock and amazement. With one final wave of his hand, Hades got Audrey to sit up and everyone gasped as Audrey opened her eyes.**

**Mal's hands flew to her mouth as Ben's eyes grew wide in astonishment.**

**"Audrey!" Leah gasped, resting her hands on Audrey's shoulders.**

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. My. Daughter."

"Honestly Aurora," Leah shook her head.

Uma looked over at Audrey. "So…can we start taking bets about how much therapy you're gonna need in the future?"

"Hey!" Melody exclaimed. "Before, when Audrey was asleep here, Leah said that no one loved Audrey more than her which was why she should be the one to do True Love's Kiss. Since Audrey's still asleep on screen, does that mean Leah _doesn't_ love Audrey so True Love's Kiss didn't work or does that mean they didn't even try it?"

"My money's on the first one," Elle told her sister. "With Audrey slipping away, time would be of the essence so they probably tried it while waiting for Great-Great Uncle Hades."

**Mal looked over at Hades, who tossed the ember in his hand as his hair went back to normal.**

"Show off," Mal chuckled softly.

**"You're okay."**

"No thanks to you! You know I honestly envy people who haven't met you, I wish I could _be_ one of them!"

"Are you _defending_ Audrey?"

"Of course not but you think I'm going to let an excuse to go after Leah to to waste?"

"Watch your tone! Honestly Kit, I'd have thought you'd raise your daughter better," Leah sniffed.

"I've been called worse things by better people," Kitty shot back.

"And Leah? You seem to be mistakenly under the impression that we're of the same rank," Kit said. "While I do raise my children to respect their elders and all people regardless of rank, if they're not shown the same respect in return, why should they show you any _Lady_ Leah?"

**Fairy Godmother held her hand to her chest as she stood up in shock, looking at Hades before looking over at Leah and Audrey. Beast still stared at Hades, as if making sure the God wasn't going to try anything.**

"Why are you all looking at me like that? I did the thing you asked me to do!" Hades exclaimed. "Unlike _some_ people in this room, I _keep_ my side of my deals."

"Hey!"

"Tell me Wonderbreath, does this sound familiar? 'You like making deals. Take me in Meg's place'." Hades said with an eye roll. "Spend much time in the Underworld have you?"

**"Tell me it was all a bad dream," Audrey whispered as she looked at Ben and Mal.**

"I could but that would be lying so I shan't." Neal nodded.

**"I wish I could," Ben told her and Leah gently rested a hand on Audrey's back. "But, it's over now," he said as he looked over at Hades who scoffed in annoyance.**

"…no it's not," Harriet said. "She'd still need a trial."

"And you know, we shouldn't forget that this all started because she was upset that her ex boyfriend got engaged to someone else," Sammy spoke up. "I know that's not what _we_ know but the viewing never gave a reason other than that."

**Audrey got up and moved closer to Mal and Ben.**

"My dad gets shackled but she's free to get as close to the future Queen as she wants," Hadie muttered.

**"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I wanted to hurt you both."**

**Mal stared back at Audrey while Ben looked down at the ground.**

Chip sighed softly as he saw Ben's onscreen persona look at the ground. Honestly, his surrogate little brother needed a better poker face!

**"I wanted to hurt all of you," Audrey continued, her voice now at a normal level but laced with tears.**

"And this is a very nice confession, one that should be used at her _trial_ ," Kitty nodded.

**Beast copied his son by looking down at the ground while Belle looked at Audrey with concern.**

Audrey couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she saw Belle look at her in concern. "I…I guess I'm no longer stuck up or self absorbed huh?"

"I am…so sorry I said that," Belle sighed, hearing Audrey's comment. "I wasn't much older than you when I was dealing with adults talking about me behind my back for my love of reading. Even if it was what I thought, I should have kept them inside."

"Thank you Belle," Audrey said softly. Even if she didn't deserve the apology…it was nice to hear.

**Mal stepped forward and gently took Audrey's hand. "I have owed you an apology for...a very long time now," she told her. Audrey gave Mal a weak smile at that.**

"Question. Why do _you_ owe _her_ an apology?" Uma asked.

Mal sighed. "Okay so when Evie, Carlos, Jay and I came to Auradon, Maleficent gave us a mission to get Fairy Godmother's wand so we could take down the barrier and you know, let all the villains run rampant throughout Auradon. We tried multiple things, they all failed. Until Ben let slip that the wand was going to be used at his coronation and that only his girlfriend and his parents would be in the front row. Close enough to grab it."

"His girlfriend, at the time, was Audrey," Jay told her. "So we may have made a love potion cookie to get _Mal_ to be Ben's girlfriend instead."

"We did _not_ expect though that Ben would break up with Audrey in front of not only our school but the rival Tourney team's school as well," Mal said, taking back the explanation. "There was a big song and dance number. Completely ridiculous."

"…do they know what Maleficent would have done to you four if you failed?"

"It was heavily implied. I still owe Audrey an apology though and for not being able to see what Leah was putting her through. I came from the Isle, Uma. I know what certain parents put their kids through."

"Why does Maleficent have a love potion in her spell book?" Hades asked. "Maleficent, Ms. Love is Weakness? And why does it make cookies?"

"Thank you!" Kristoff exclaimed. "That's what I've been wondering for the past three viewings!"

**"And so have I," Ben said, stepping forward. Audrey's weak smile seemed to get stronger at hearing those words.**

"…you _what_ now?!"

Emir rubbed his temples while Akiho stared at Ben and Mal with his jaw dropped.

"She did _all that_ and you two just _apologize_ to her?!" Emir exclaimed.

"Ben, what is this? What are you doing? Explain yourself," Chip said, shaking his head. "You can't even call that a slap on the wrist let alone a punishment!"

"I—"

"An _apology_?! She put you through _hell_ , she _cursed_ Mal, she shoved Chad in a _closet_ and almost killed Mal and Celia! On what _planet_ does _she_ deserve an apology?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty—"

"No Ben! She. Said. She. Wanted. To. Hurt. You!"

"And she apologized for that," Ben said simply.

Kitty rubbed her temples and looked over at Chip. "I now understand you so much better. Identify morons and then yell at them."

"I shall teach you my ways," Chip nodded. "It should be better for my blood pressure anyway."

Lucas sighed. "If we ever have kids, _I'm_ teaching them about how to walk away from a situation like this."

"You're talking kids and you haven't even proposed?" Chip smirked. Lucas shook his head before giving Chip a tender kiss.

Hades looked over at his daughter and future son in law with a raised eyebrow. "If you two are having difficulty in deciding a punishment, I would be quite happy in suggesting some."

Uma shook her head. "Honestly. Uncle Hades had a point. We do something wrong, we're given life sentences. If you all do something wrong, they get an apology even when they said they wanted to hurt you!"

"Oh and what punishment did you get in the second viewing for cursing Ben and escaping the Isle?" Mal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you stop bringing that up?! It's in the future that'll never happen!"

Mal sighed. "That being said, we can't just do nothing Ben. I know you want to help her but there's a difference between helping her and letting her off scot free. She _did_ steal the scepter and the crown after all."

"My brother would be an impartial judge," Hades pointed out. "As well he _is_ the God of Law so really he'd know the best punishment for the crime and I doubt _anyone_ would argue with his decision."

Hades shot a glare at Leah and Natalie.

"Thank you brother," Zeus said softly and Hades shrugged.

"They've got to do something with her otherwise they'll be seen as the type of rulers who just don't give punishments. That is a recipe for them getting over thrown especially since this right here is a _coup_. Take it from me, kinda tried to throw one."

"And the happy family feeling's gone," Poseidon sighed.

"I'm French. As my dad likes to say, we're kinda used to that," Ben said in a deadpan tone.

"Ben!" Belle scolded.

"May I just point out that this entire viewing where Audrey did anything wrong is in the future. She hasn't done it yet. No one else got punished for their future actions as is the rule in this room," Leah said, her voice hard.

"Oh yeah right!" Emir exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure breaking into the museum, stealing the Queen's Crown and Maleficent's scepter and breaking that light was done in the past! Meaning she's done it already! That alone is worth punishment!"

"It's not Audrey's fault if she was driven to passion for her feelings of disappointment," Leah sniffed.

"Ben has the right to make his own choice in who he dates," Emir countered.

Mal turned to Ben. "Did you ever officially break up with Audrey or was it just the song you did after that Tourney game in front of not only our school but the other team's as well?"

"No he did not for your information?"

"Was I asking you?" Mal asked, glaring at Leah.

"Even if you weren't, it's still the answer you're going to get. If you ask me this engagement is a farce!"

"Lady Leah, I will not tolerate you talking to my fiancee like that nor do I think Lord Hades wold appreciate you talking to his daughter in that tone," Ben warned.

Leah opened her mouth but Aurora cut her off. "Honestly. They're kids, they're not going to marry the first person they date. And more importantly, if you hadn't somehow been able to manipulate Audrey, this whole mess wouldn't have happened!"

**"And perhaps," Leah spoke up as Mal turned to look at her, "I have owed you one, too."**

"Yes you have. Where is it?" Carlos muttered.

"Carlos," Mal sighed.

**Mal stared at Leah in slight shock as Ben's eyebrows raised though they were hidden by his hair. Leah gave Mal a small curtsey which Mal returned, Ben giving Mal a loving smile all the while. Beast waved his hand and the guards moved.**

"Adam!" Belle sighed and shook her head. "What if Mal wanted to talk to her _father_? Or what if Ben wanted to _thank_ him for coming and saving Audrey? What if Audrey wanted to thank him?"

"Also, why do the guards listen to anyone who's not Benny boy over there?" Harry asked. "Seems kinda weird having two people the guards listen to."

"Are you implying I'd throw a coup against my own _son_?" Beast exclaimed.

"Didn't need to. You just put the implication in everyone's head," Harry smirked.

**"Oh, yeah," Hades said and then scoffed as the guards began to lead him out of Audrey's room. The attendants moved out of the way as Hades was led into the hall. Mal watched as her father was led out before quickly following him out, Ben moving to follow her.**

Mal gave him a small smile as she kissed his cheek. "This'll be something I'll need to do on my own," she told him.

"If you need me, I'll be there at your side," Ben promised.

**The guards continued to lead Hades out of the hall and back to the car that would take him back to the Isle of the Lost.**

**"Dad!" Mal's voice called, causing them all to pause as Hades looked back at Mal. Hades walked forward and two of the guards reached out to restrain him before looking back at Mal, as if unsure of what to do next.**

"Oh come on! He's going to talk to his _daughter_!" Emir exclaimed.

"Stop treating him like a criminal when he hasn't done anything to earn that!" Akiho nodded.

Natalie scoffed.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," Emir glowered at the blonde.

**"I'm gonna have to miss you all over again," Mal said, her voice catching slightly with unshed tears.**

_No you're not Mal,_ Ben thought as he held her close to him. He didn't care how long it would take, he'd make it so she could see her dad whenever she wanted.

**"Thanks for a glimpse of the sun," Hades told her, giving Mal a small smile.**

**Mal walked forward and gave Hades a gentle kiss on the cheek. He turned to leave, the guards holding his arms all the while. As they all turned, he opened his hand to give the ember back to Mal who took it in her hand. She watched as the guards led Hades off, her father giving her another small smile as they turned the corner.**

Mal stared at the screen in shock as she realized what her dad was saying by giving her the ember. No matter what, she'd be his daughter. No matter what, he'd provide for her. Even if she tried to shut him out, he'd be there for her.

Before she could stop herself, she walked over to Hades and, just like her onscreen counterpart, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I love you dad," she whispered to him.

"Love you too Mali," Hades whispered back. "Thanks for my glimpse of the sun."

"You'll get more than a glimpse this time. I promise," Mal told him as she went to go sit back by Ben.

"I told you she still cared about you," Persephone said softly, looking at Hades.

**Mal looked down at the ember before holding it tightly in her hand, breathing deeply as if trying to stem the tears that were threatening to fall. She gave a soft, watery chuckle as she held the ember close to her heart.**

Ben frowned as he saw his fiancee crying in the hallway alone. He should have been there with her, or at least come out after he stopped hearing Lord Hades' voice.

**The scene changed to what was presumably Ben and Mal's engagement party, as a group of people were milling around the area by the bridge to the Isle.**

**"Look at you! That color!"**

**Evie stepped forward**

"Looking amazing as always E," Mal said softly.

**"There they are," she said softly as she gave a small smile at seeing Ben and Mal walk out to cheers, holding up their hands in recognition of their guests. Everyone gave a bow or a curtsey as the couple greeted everyone.**

Ben couldn't help the small smile at seeing Chad bow. Not because he took pleasure at seeing his friends subject themselves to him but because it looked as though Chad was on the mend to becoming his regular self again.

"Get. Your. Ass. Away. From. My. Brother!"

"Which one is Kitty angry at? Audrey or Leah?" Alexandria muttered to Lucy as the eldest Charming daughter glared at the two Roses.

"Safest best is to say both of them," Lucy muttered back.

"Katherine!" Kit warned.

**"Hi," Evie said softly.**

**Mal smiled softly and gave a small curtsey to Elle who curtseyed back.**

"You didn't have to do that," Elle shook her head.

"You're my cousin," Mal said. "And you're a Princess _and_ an heir to your throne. You technically outrank me."

"You're the future Queen of Auradon _and_ the daughter of Lord Hades. Pretty sure we're on equal footing ranking wise."

"Mal doesn't curtsey," Jay said. "It's pretty much like Leah not being a horrible person. In fact I think Mal curtseys _more_ than Leah's been a decent person."

"Accept the curtsey is what Jay's saying," Uma told her.

**Mal and Ben ascended the stairs to the balcony area, everyone still applauding wildly. Ben and Mal met Beast and Belle at the top, Beast giving a small bow of his head before patting Ben on the shoulder as the two moved to stand by the railing.**

Sammy couldn't help but smile as she saw her twin brothers in their formal wear. Even though they looked the same as they did in their regular clothes, they still managed to look adorable.

**"Lady Mal and I want to thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today." Ben said before looking over at Mal. "I couldn't be prouder or happier to call you my Queen."**

"Careful Ben, if you keep being so sweet, people are going to start thinking you're in love with me," Mal teased him.

"What could I have _possibly_ ever done to make you or anyone else think that I'm _not_?" Ben asked in astonishment.

**"So…" Ben said after a minute of silence, "raise your our future Queen of Auradon!"**

"So does Mal not get any punch?" Squirmy asked softly.

**"To our Queen of Auradon!" Everyone called out and took a sip of their punch.**

**"Speech, Your Special-ness." Carlos called.**

"Woof," Mal shook her head in amusement.

"I said 'Speech' not 'Speak'," Carlos chuckled, Rodger and Anita smiling in amusement.

**"Speech, Your Fancy One." Jay added, holding up his cup and causing the crowd around him to laugh. Mal and Ben also laughed before everyone quieted down to hear if Mal was going to give a speech. Mal remained silent as everyone continued to stare at her, Ben lovingly but everyone else almost expectantly.**

"So…you gonna talk soon or are we just going to stare at you?" Ashaki asked.

**Evie looked over at Carlos, unsure as to what was happening, while Audrey looked over at Leah.**

"Well this silence has just crossed into the awkward territory," Lil Shang muttered.

**As the seconds ticked by, Ben looked back at the crowd; a look of unsure panic crossing his face almost as if he didn't know if Mal was going to run.**

Mal looked over at Ben and gently gave his hand a squeeze. "I may not like being the center of attention Ben, but I promise you I would not run from us. Not again."

**"I can't," Mal said, finally breaking her silence as Ben looked back at her and the crowd gasped in alarm. Evie looked on in concern, looking back to Jay who clearly had not seen Mal's statement coming.**

"But…you made plenty of mini speeches to us in the first viewing," Jay said, looking over at Mal.

"I don't think that's what I mean," Mal said softly.

**Ben looked on in concern and alarm as Mal continued. "I can't be Queen of Auradon."**

**"Mal." Ben whispered as he looked around, resting a hand on her's and looking at her in concern.**

"This may just be me but that might be something you talk to your fiancé about _before_ you're in front of the kingdom," Jacob said, his voice soft as he looked at the two in concern.

**"I _can't_ turn my back on the Isle," Mal whispered as she turned to look at Ben. **

"I _won't_ turn my back on the Isle," Mal said, looking over at her brother, the woman who was practically a mother to her, and her father. Her cousin and her first mate, the boy who was practically another brother to Mal.

**Belle looked like she understood while Beast stared in confusion as the crowd still seemed concerned. Mal turned back to the waiting crowd. "We made a decision...to close the barrier forever."**

"But considering it was a stupid ass decision, we've all elected to ignore it," Akiho nodded.

**Dizzy and the Smee twins looked on in alarm at that, as if that wasn't information they'd been made aware of. Squeaky and Squirmy looked over at Dizzy.**

"You don't have to worry though," Ava told Dizzy, giving her cousin a small smile. "That won't happen."

Lady Tremaine scoffed slightly. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Lady Mal's given us no reason to doubt her, Grandmother," Ava said.

**"And it was my idea," Mal continued as Fairy Godmother looked up at her. "But it's wrong."**

"You made up for it though Mal," Ben said softly.

**Evie looked at her with a proud smile as Mal continued to speak. "I've learned...that you can't live in fear...because it doesn't actually protect you from anything."**

"Um…debatable," Phillip Jr. said softly.

"My mother and father lived twelve years in fear because of Morgana," Melody said softly. "But it didn't protect me from her."

"Leah and Stefan sent me away because they were afraid but I was still put under Maleficent's curse," Aurora stated.

"An entire generation of children was subjected to the Isle because you lot were afraid of their parents," Harry pointed out. "And Maleficent still tried to take over."

"I hate when he has a point," Harriet sighed.

**Carlos looked on as Mal gave a small chuckle, nodding slightly and giving his friend a small half smile as if to encourage her to keep going.**

**"You never know where the bad is gonna come from. And you never know where the heroes are gonna come from either. Without Uma and her pirates, Auradon would be _gone_." **

Uma and Harry looked over at Mal and gave her a small smile, which Mal returned.

**Mal looked to her right as Jay nodded slightly.**

**"And without Hades…" Mal continued as Ben looked down slightly, "my father…"**

**The crowd gasped once more upon hearing the news.**

"Are we just pretending that we didn't already know or something?" Akiho asked.

"Possibly for the new VKs?" Emir ventured.

**Ben looked over his shoulder as Belle looked at Beast in shock. Evie looked at Mal in surprise, as if not knowing where her friend was going but wanting to support her no matter what.**

**"...Audrey would be gone."**

"And we didn't run screaming when we saw her?" Lucy asked. "I mean the last time we all saw her and we were at a party, she was putting us under a _sleeping curse_! What, just because her clothes are lighter and her hair's different, we're just supposed to assume she's herself again?"

"I thought Kitty would be the one to say that," Alexandria said.

"I think she's seething over the fact that Audrey's just standing there and able to go to the party after everything," Neal stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that's what Akiho, Emir, and Chip are doing."

"Of course he is," Lucas sighed.

**Audrey looked down as everyone turned to look at her, Jay looking over in concern as Chad looked at Audrey before looking back up at Mal.**

**"We are all capable of good and bad, no matter which side of the barrier we come from," Mal stated as Ben gave her a small smile. "And that's why I can't be Queen of just Auradon. I have to be Queen of the Isle, too," she continued as she turned to face Ben, resting her hand on his forearm. "And it's time that we take the barrier down forever."**

"Well I mean the Isle _is_ part of Auradon so really…wait did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Mal, quick, turn into a dragon before we completely lose Ben," Emir chuckled as a face splitting grin began to grow on Ben's face.

"I think he's more happy about that than the VKs are," Harry chuckled.

"Though…doesn't that mean Freddy and Zevon would be off the Isle too?" Gil spoke up.

Mal snarled. "The day Fred Frollo leaves the Isle in anything but a _body_ bag is the day I start wearing _pink_!"

She shook her head and tried to calm herself down. "Okay, so obviously we can't instantly take down the barrier. What if we start to put measures in place so that we _can_ bring the barrier down permanently but still bring over the kids who deserve Auradon?"

"And who are you to make that choice?" Uma asked, no anger or resentment in her voice. Just curiosity.

"I wouldn't," Mal said. "We'd have a representative. And I think I know who I'd recommend for it."

She glanced over at Persephone with a small smile.

**Ben looked at Mal in loving shock, almost as if he couldn't believe that what Mal had said was real.**

"Well you don't need to give him a wedding present," Emir smiled.

"Yeah, you just gave Ben the best possible gift you could have ever given him," Akiho nodded.

**"We can't do that," Beast told them.**

"I'm sorry but who is this 'we' you're talking about?" Meg asked. "This is the third time you've undermined King Ben's ability to lead in these viewings. It almost seems as though you've forgotten that you've passed on the crown. You. Don't. Have. Any. Power. In. This. Scenario."

"Knew there was a reason why I still like you, nut-Meg," Hades smirked.

**"It's up to us, Dad," Ben said, turning to look at his father as Mal gave him a loving smile of her own.**

"Ooh nice one!" Uma smirked. "You know, I might be pushing my luck mentioning the previous viewing but you wouldn't be out of line if you reminded certain people that you are the King, Benny, like you did in that viewing."

**Fairy Godmother looked over at the former royals in alarm. Ben looked back at Mal who gave him another loving smile. Ben smiled and looked at the crowd, resting a hand on the small of Mal's back.**

"Honestly what's so alarming about that? Didn't Lord Hades just _help_ Auradon?" Carlos asked.

**"I choose to be a King who moves forward," he told the guests. "It's time for forgiveness.**

Beast didn't show it but he couldn't help but feel an internal wince as the Ben on the screen looked at his onscreen counterpart after saying that. It was almost as if that comment had been directed at him.

**It's time for new beginnings. The barrier will come down!"**

"You know, I think that's the first time you've used your 'kingly' voice," Chip said with a small chuckle.

**"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed before cheering and everyone else laughed.**

"I fail to see what's so funny," Carlos shook his head. "I get my cousin in Auradon with me. That's reason to celebrate."

"I'll have Jade here," Jay said softly, as if finally realizing it. Lonnie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get to be with Mal?" Hadie asked with a small tentative grin.

"That's right," Mal grinned at him. _More importantly, you'll be able to have both your parents in your life whenever you want now,_ she thought.

**"Bring it down, Mal," Ben said softly as Mal gently cupped his cheeks with her hands.**

"I guess you could say I can fit my whole world in my hands right there," Mal said softly.

"Ambitious but I don't think that's possible—"

Mal shook her head and gently cupped Ben's face with her hands. "See?"

"That was smooth," Ben chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Gods, you two are so sweet I'm going to get a cavity," Uma shook her head.

**Carlos began to clap as the others joined in, cheering.**

"I'm sorry but _why_ is _she_ applauding?" Lucy asked, looking at Leah as her onscreen counterpart was seen applauding.

"Probably just to keep up appearances," Kitty scoffed.

**Mal looked away from Ben and gestured to the others to come up and join her.**

"Wait seriously?" Evie asked, looking at Mal.

"The Isle's your home too E," Mal said softly. "I wouldn't be up there if not for you guys. I want my family there with me."

**Jay patted Evie on the back and grabbed her hand to lead her up to the balcony, Carlos running after them. Fairy Godmother walked up to Mal and handed her the wand.**

"You know, Malefic-lizard is probably freaking out if she can see this." Evan said with a chuckle. "After all, what was the main reason she sent you to Auradon Prep in the first place?"

"Malefic-lizard? I'm using that from now on," Hades chuckled.

Persephone shook her head in exasperated amusement.

**The others quickly joined Mal at the balcony, Evie looking on in tears as Carlos looked at Mal in slight shock. Ben stood as close to Mal's side as he could, Evie and Jay having taken their places by her left and right side.**

"Let the man stand by his fiancee!" Chip shook his head in amusement.

**Mal looked over at Jay who nodded softly, the cheers and applause from the crowd dying down.**

**"To make the world a better place…" Mal started.**

"You're actually doing it!" Uma gasped, grinning at her cousin. Celia wouldn't have to make the choice between the Isle or Auradon. She'd be able to be in both places.

**"We have to do it face to face," they all finished the spell and Mal pointed the wand at the Isle. A beam of light burst from the wand and hit the barrier, causing it to dissipate on contact.**

"Not to be a buzzkill," Lucas said softly, "but wouldn't exposing that much sunlight to kids who'd never been around it before do more harm than good?"

"He's right," Fairy Godmother nodded softly. "I wonder…oh there's _got_ to be a way to eliminate the barrier in stages as to allow the kids to get acclimated."

"If there is we'd be happy to help find it," Flora said, Fauna and Merryweather nodding in agreement.

"Again, you all kinda just threw us off the docks when it came to that," Carlos pointed out. "Same deal."

"Yeah but you still got the ability to be somewhat acclimated since you were in the limo and those windows are tinted," Emma pointed out. "Direct sunlight like that is different and could cause serious damage."

**The crowd of Auradonians cheered once more as a bridge began to form between Auradon and the Isle. However, unlike the bridges of the past, this one was not a golden bridge but a stone one as if to cement its permanence.**

"Why no handrails? That seems like a safety hazard right there."

**Carlos looked on in astonished shock, his mouth ajar. Evie almost looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Ben's hands had flown to his mouth as if he couldn't believe all he'd worked for had come true while Mal began laughing in glee, her hand resting on Jay's before the two of them rested their heads together.**

"Yes! Yes!" Uma exclaimed, all thoughts of dignity or VK stoicism forgotten as she saw the barrier that had surrounded her home all her life was destroyed. Freddie hugged Celia close to her, both girls' eyes shining with unshed joyful tears at the sight.

Dizzy squealed and hugged Ava, who grinned and returned the hug. Even though they were off the Isle, it didn't mean they weren't happy for their friends and family members who were still on there. Even Anthony managed a small smile but it was more refined than that of his female relations.

Anastasia smiled slightly and curled into Jacob, who held her close. Even if she didn't have a strong relationship with her family, at least now she could visit Drizella and her mother whenever she chose.

Harriet pulled Sammy to her and gave her a big kiss on the lips, smiling all the while. Mr. Smee couldn't help but smile at their embrace, happy that his kids would have a pleasant future to look forward to. He hugged his boys close to him, the smile still staying on his face.

Facilier also smiled at the sight, happy that for once none of his girls would need friends on the other side since there would be nothing to be on the other side of.

Carlos and Jay cheered while Evie applauded, silent joyful tears running down her cheeks.

Gil joined in the cheering, hugging Macaria to him in his glee. Something which, Meg at least noted, Macaria did not object to in the slightest.

"You did it," Harry said softly, looking at Mal in shock. He could actually do all the things he had talked about doing back when he was a child, back when the innocence of childhood hadn't been snuffed out.

"Of course I did," Mal said, her voice just as soft as she leaned against Ben, holding Hadie close to her as he had rushed over into her arms in celebration. "Like I said, I can't be Queen of Auradon if the Isle's just going to be forgotten."

The Auradon Kids were happy for the VKs as well but stayed silent in their celebration. After all, while Auradon spent twenty years in prosperity, the Isle had languished in squalor. What right did they have to cheer?

**Audrey applauded in glee as Chad smiled, looking back up at the balcony where the VKs and Ben stood and giving a small thumbs up.**

Ben grinned at the sight of Chad's thumbs up. It was strange but that small gesture meant the world to him. Especially coming from Chad, someone who'd been very vocal against the VKs during the first viewing.

**Mal grinned and reached out for Evie's hand with the hand that was holding the wand; Ben wrapping his arms around all the VKs, one hand on Jay's shoulder and the other on Carlos'.**

**The Auradonians began to tentatively move onto the bridge as the VKs of the Isle began to gingerly walk into the sun. Some of the kids looked on in amazement.**

"Okay, let's _not_ immediately rush to the Isle," Mal sighed.

"Yeah I know we're all celebratory but VKs do _not_ like being rushed," Uma nodded. "Not to mention our sense of sight would be down as we're adjusting to the sunlight. So now we've got a bunch of wary and toughened kids with a downed sense and now people we thought to be our enemy rushing toward us?"

"That wouldn't be pretty," Harriet shook her head.

**"Look!" One of the VK girls called as the celebrations continued on the Isle, with kids hugging each other.**

Ben couldn't help but give a small, sad smile at the sight that was so reminiscent of the celebration that happened earlier. Kids shouldn't have to celebrate being set free from an Isle they didn't deserve to be on in the first place.

**Harry and Uma brought up the rear of the group, Harry looking over at Uma in concern before giving a small smile.**

"You know, it's almost like wolves in a way where the leader of the pack will bring up the rear in order to protect the rest of the wolves."

"I will take a wolf comparison over a stick comparison," Uma nodded.

Harriet though smiled slightly at the smile the onscreen version of her brother gave Uma.

"How are they not together yet?" Emir whispered to Akiho.

"I don't know," Akiho whispered back.

"You two are _not_ interfering with their love life," Aziz interjected. "Bad enough you're almost attached to Ben's hip."

"You want me to interfere with _your_ love life?" Emir asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his older brother.

"…forget I said anything. See if Mal and Jay need help. They look like they're plotting something."

**Uma returned the smile and gave a small laugh, as if she couldn't believe the barrier was actually down.**

**"My plan," Uma said with the smile still present before spinning around in glee. "Yes!"**

"No need to be smug cuz," Mal teased slightly.

**The VKs continued to cheer as Uma and Celia ran to the top of their own balcony, the same balcony in fact that Mal and Evie had stood on when choosing the VKs to come to Auradon all those days ago.**

"Friendly reminder that this all took place over three weeks," Ashaki sighed and shook her head.

"Explain your math there," Emir told her.

"VK Day started the viewing and then there was a week between that and the proposal where Evie said that the engagement party would be the following week."

"Exactly. That's two, not three."

"…I hate when you're right."

"And yet I love it!"


	24. Chapter 24

**[Mal handed the wand back to Fairy Godmother and hugged her before she proceeded to walk back to the balcony, Ben smiling at her as everyone seemed overjoyed at what had happened.]**

"That is the look of someone who is both deeply happy with everything that's happened and deeply in love with his fiancee," Chip smiled.

**Mal:**

**It's time to bring it together**

**Time for a brand new start**

"You truly do have a beautiful voice, Mal," Aurora said with a small smile.

"Oh…um, thank you," Mal said, having not expected the compliment.

**Uma:**

**We're gonna put it in motion**

Belle couldn't help the sad smile that appeared on her face as she saw Gil's astonished look. Sometimes…sometimes it was hard to remember that these were truly _kids_ seeing _sunlight_ for the first time.

…dear Gods, what had they done?

**Break down**

**What keeps us apart**

**Mal:**

**No more no division we down**

**New team got the vision**

"Who's Fairy Godmother looking at?" Alexandria asked.

"Probably Jay," Lucy said. "Maybe Ben."

"From how her head's turned, I'd say Jay," Kitty nodded.

**Uma:**

**Unite till we stand**

**Now we living marching**

**In the light, one, two**

**One, two like**

**Mal:**

**I see you**

**Uma:**

**You see me**

"How…how can you guys hear each other?" Hadie asked, looking at Mal.

"That…is a good question," Mal nodded. "I guess the same way everyone was able to hear me even though I didn't have a microphone?"

**Mal:**

**Imperfect**

"Imperfect…that's probably something never used to describe a descendant of the Gods before," Macaria chuckled.

**Uma:**

**Perfectly**

**Mal and Uma:**

**Face to face we can see**

**Clearly our similarities like**

"But I thought the whole thing was to celebrate our _differences_?!" Celia said with a chuckle.

"Yeah that was the whole point of Evie's icebreaker!" Dizzy nodded.

**Uma:**

**Day and night**

**Mal:**

**Wrong or right**

"Um…Carlos, you're on _my_ side," Jay chuckled.

**Uma:**

**We come together**

**For a good time**

Facilier couldn't help but smile once more at seeing both his girls embrace on screen.

**All:**

**We're gonna break this down**

"Let the man stand by his fiancee!" Chip exclaimed with a chuckle.

Natalie, though, shook her head. "Honestly, it's as if she _wanted_ to look like her mother…all that dark fabric and that hairstyle, someone would confuse her for a villain…"

"Okay, slapping her's not getting the message through," Mal glowered.

Harriet smirked and got up. "I think I know just the thing that would get her to be quiet for the rest of the viewing."

"Oh and what's—"

Before Natalie could finish her sentence, Harriet let loose with a quick right hook across the jaw. "Captain Hook sends her regards," she whispered with a small smirk, sitting back down next to Sammy.

**We're gonna rock the town**

"What. Are. You. Doing. With. Her?!"

"Kat, really, calm down—"

"Chadwick, _why_ are you with her?! More importantly, after everything she did, why is she allowed to be on the balcony with the _King and future Queen?!_ "

"…really? Full first name Katherine?"

**Everyone all around**

Harriet couldn't help but smile at her brother's celebration and hoped their sister was somewhere on the screen celebrating as well.

CJ should get her time in the sun.

**Let's be whoever like this**

**Stronger together like this**

"We are stronger," Emma nodded.

"Who was Chad waving to?" Lucy asked.

**Uma:**

**Believing in second chances**

Cinderella sighed as she saw her step mother descend the stairs behind Uma. Try as she might, she couldn't find it in her to give her a second chance. Not after the years of torment and abuse she'd suffered at her hands.

**Celia:**

**And we'll all starting today**

**Harry [almost sliding in]:**

**Marching on in a new land**

"Harry, I must ask…. _where_ is your hook?" Harriet asked, noticing her little brother had both hands free.

"Must have left it in Boreadon," Harry shrugged. To be honest, he wasn't that cut up about it. That was his onscreen self first of all and second of all…he had Mal and Jay back. Who cared about a stupid hook?

Rose and Ashaki stared in interest. While it was clear that Harry was Uma's, that didn't mean the girls couldn't appreciate the pirate's arm muscles.

 _Make it illegal for the man to wear sleeves, Ben!_ Rose thought.

**Celia, Uma, Gil and Harry:**

**Our world's a better**

**A better place**

"It really is," Emma nodded. "Not to mention Ben'll be able to get different points of view in terms of governing because you all had different experiences than we did."

"That's a very polite way of saying we lived in hell," Uma chuckled.

"Gil doesn't get a line?" Herkie asked. "That doesn't seem fair—everyone else got one."

He didn't really see anything wrong with the son of Gaston—and if Macaria liked him the way it seemed she did, then all Herkie had to say was that the blond boy better not hurt his sister!

"How did you not…you grabbed for his hand…GAH!"

"Are you alright?" Elle asked Melody.

"Our cousin will drive me up the wall," her little sister stated.

**Evie:**

**Welcome the additional love**

Elle smiled as she saw her sister dancing in the background, her pink dress looking as beautiful as ever. Then again, Evie's designs always were.

**Carlos:**

**Unity new beginning for us**

**Jay:**

**Harmony that's the mission**

**Marching**

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw the four of them walking on the bridge. Of _course_ Jay would be walking on the side that kept her from the water.

The logical side of her couldn't help but point out that it was just common sense. After all, she _was_ the future Queen of Auradon. If she went over the side, especially on a bridge with no guard rails and her not being able to swim…

But the more emotional side of her knew that there was more than what met the eye. Jay had been there, all those years ago. He knew about the fear of water, he knew that she would have probably freaked out if she had been on the edge like that. Besides, Jay couldn't swim either and she'd be devastated if anything happened to him…though she hoped Harry would dive in after him…

"I got you Mal," Jay whispered as Mal looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

**Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal:**

**In the light, one, two,**

**One, two like**

**All:**

**I see you,**

Macaria grinned at seeing her march right behind Mal and Evie in her light purple dress, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

**you see me**

**Imperfect, perfectly**

**Face to face we can see**

"…what am I wearing?" Lucy asked. "I mean the dress is beautiful with the blue and everything but those _yellow_ gloves?"

"Maybe you're trying to celebrate the _royal_ engagement by wearing the royal colors?" Kitty suggested.

"Why are you—?"

"Audrey's dancing by Chad again. I need to focus on _something_ that's not that or else I may attempt to kill her."

"Ah."

**Clearly our similarities like**

**Day and night**

**Wrong or right**

Freddie smiled slightly as she saw her sisters walk down the bridge, holding each other's hand. How she wished she could be there with them.

"You'll get to celebrate with them," Ally promised her, keeping her voice low as to avoid being heard. Before Freddie had a chance to respond, Ally gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"There, now you're not thinking about the fact that you don't see yourself on the screen," Ally said with a smile at Freddie's shocked look.

"Yeah…" Freddie said, her voice a near whisper as she looked at Ally in a small daze, clearly not expecting that kiss.

**We come together**

**For a good time**

"We're all dancing on a bridge with no guard rails _why_?" Evan asked, tilting his head.

**We're gonna break this down**

**We're gonna rock the town**

"Gods, what am I _wearing_ in my hair?" Kitty shook her head as she saw herself dancing behind Mal. "I mean, the pink dress isn't really me but it's not as bad as whatever that blue thing is!"

**Everyone all around**

**Just be whoever like this**

"Who's the guy in the bright pink pants?" Elle asked.

"And why's he dancing with Mel?" Phillip Jr. muttered under his breath.

**Stronger together like this**

Rowyn and Emir smirked slightly as they saw their big siblings dancing together, Aziz having picked up Rachel and spun her around as everyone began to run back toward Auradon.

**We reunited like this**

**Bringing it, bringing it**

**Bri-bri-bringing it down**

**Bringing it, bringing it**

**Bri-bri-bringing it down**

**Bringing it, bringing it**

**Bri-bri-bringing it down**

**Bringing it, bringing it**

**Bri-bri-bringing it down**

**Mal slowly made her way toward Ben as the other Auradonians ran back toward their side of the bridge, Carlos patting Ben on the back as he ran past. The Isle kids paused as they saw all of the Auradonians, unsure as to what the next step would be.**

**Ben knelt down in a bow, the others following suit in either bows or curtseys of their own. Uma gave a small chuckle before cheering, leading the Isle contingent into Auradon and running to Mal, who greeted her with open arms.**

"Guess you were happy to see me eh Mal?" Uma chuckled.

"Now? Always," Mal nodded with a small smile.

**The other VKs ran into Auradon, Harry smiling and pointing at Ben before they seemed to get into position for a big dance number.**

"Ben, what was that move?" Akiho asked, bursting out laughing.

"Yeah Ben, I'm pretty sure whatever that move was, you're not supposed to be doing it in front of a girl who's _not_ your fiancee," Emir shook his head.

Ben sighed though his cheeks were bright red. "I can not begin to explain the actions of my future self…and furthermore where _are_ you two?"

"Arendelle's not exactly a day trip from Auradon Ben."

"Yeah, same with Agrabah."

**Whoo!**

**We're gonna break this down**

**Break this down**

**We're gonna rock the town**

**We're gonna rock the town**

**Everyone all around**

**Just be whoever like this**

Cinderella and Fairy Godmother couldn't help but smile as they saw Chad and Jane nod to each other on screen. The two were always so close but had grown apart as they grew up. It was nice to see a bit of that connection return.

**Stronger together like this**

**We reunited like this**

**We're gonna break this down**

**Come on we're gonna break it down**

**We're gonna rock the town**

"Hey! You know what I just realized?"

"Ben has some really weird dance moves in this?"

"Well yes but that's not it."

"Ben has a moment where he lifts Mal up into the air in every finale song number?"

"Aww that's cute! Also not what I noticed!"

"Then what is it?"

"This is the first viewing where Ben's worn his crown more than once!"

Ben shook his head at his friends' antics. _It's the first viewing where it's_ ** _fit_ ,** he thought with an inward sigh.

**Everybody on the Isle**

**Gonna rock**

"Of course we are!" Uma grinned. "Besides, we've got better dance moves!"

"Not even going to argue otherwise," Mal chuckled.

**Everyone all around**

**Just be whoever like this**

"Why are you two pointing at each other?" Hadie asked Mal. "Also, if everyone pointing at each other is a couple then does that mean Harry and Uma will finally wind up together?"

Mal chuckled softly. Ah, from the mouths of babes.

"So…anyone else going to comment about how it's kinda freaky how former King Beast is just…standing there watching us dance from his lofty perch?" Harry asked. "No one? Just me?"

**Stronger together like this**

**We reunited like this**

**Bringing it, bringing it**

**Bri-bri-bringing it down**

**Mal, Ben, Harry, Uma and everyone else stared in amazed shock. Mal looked as though she was going to start to cry while Uma grinned, as did Evie. Celia and Dizzy walked up and stood next to Mal who looked at them before pulling them close for a hug as they watched more of the Isle folks make their way down the bridge, holding a large purple dragon.**

"Harry, how did your hair get so messed up?"

"Harriet, you do all those spins and moves and you try to keep your hair neat!"

"How'd they get that dragon made so fast?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, they've always had that," Sammy said. "There's a faction of VKs who're loyal to Mal because of the fact that they believe Mal's more evil than Maleficent since she was able to best her and turn her into a lizard. When they stormed Maleficent's castle, Mal's room was the only one not touched."

"I…don't know how to respond to that," Mal said softly.

"That dragon is awesome!" Hadie stated. Hades couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched the onscreen Ben gently pull the onscreen Mal out of the path of said dragon.

**Mr. Smee, Dr. Facilier and Lady Tremaine all turned around and looked toward the Isle—each one looking a little unsure what to do next.**

**"Daddy!" Celia exclaimed as the Smee twins rushed to their father.**

Tiana couldn't help but smile as she saw Facilier's face change from uncertainty to glee at hearing Celia's voice. _Fatherhood truly has changed him,_ she thought.

**"Hey," Lady Tremaine said softly, returning Dizzy's hug after getting over her shock at seeing her.**

Cinderella and Anastasia stared at the screen in shock. That…that truly could not be the same woman from their childhoods.

"I told you she loved you," Ava whispered even if she was a bit taken aback by the whole thing as well.

**"Come on!" Dr. Facilier said as he lifted Celia up and they all rushed toward Auradon and the celebration.**

**"Carlos?" Jane said, pulling Carlos toward her.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm actually really nervous to meet your mom."**

"Because you have the common sense the good Gods gave you!" Hades muttered. "That woman is nuttier than a squirrel's nest during winter."

"You know squirrels bury their nuts right dear?" Persephone asked. "It's how trees are planted sometimes because they'll forget about where they buried the nuts."

Carlos sighed and looked at Jane. "Cruella's not my mother…if anything she's my birth giver. If you meet _anyone_ as my mother figure, you're going to meet Anita."

No one noticed the way Anita's eyes welled up with joyful tears at hearing that, or the way Rodger smiled. Well, almost no one.

"I think you just made Anita really happy," Jane whispered to him, giving Carlos a small kiss on the cheek.

**" _You're_ nervous?" Dude asked, causing them both to look at him. "His mom is Cruella De Vil! I'm petrified!" **

"Didn't Dude already meet her?" Evan asked.

"That's right! Dude was in your arms when you all had that video call with your parents!" Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry but can we talk about how cute Dude is in his bow tie?!" Alexandria squealed.

"We could…if you didn't just take out our hearing," Kitty shook her head.

**"Wait 'til she hears I want to be a vet." Carlos said, looking toward the bridge and the smile slipping from his face.**

"Since when?!" Neal exclaimed. " _Everyone_ knows you're a tech guy Carlos!"

"Vet Tech," Carlos shrugged. "I get to help animals _and_ be around technology? It's basically like Ben being in a room filled with books on dragons."

"Ah, so pure paradise," Emir nodded.

**"What do you say you and me go exploring?" Jay asked Gil. "I'll do a gap year. Jungles or icebergs?"**

"You. Have. A. Scholarship!" Lonnie and Mal exclaimed, Lonnie glaring at Jay.

"Just nod," Lil Shang mouthed to him.

**"Both?" Gil suggested and Jay looked excited about that.**

**"Yeah. Chest bump!"**

**Both boys knocked their chests together, grunting from the impact.**

"At least it's not me," Carlos muttered. Gil though was trying to figure out who it was Macaria was dancing with in the background of their shot. He couldn't place him.

**"Hey. Get it, girl," Uma said as she and Evie danced next to each other.**

Mal paused. "Welp…the apocalypse is upon us."

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked.

"Uma's dancing with and being nice to Evie. I would have thought it be years before we got to this stage."

Uma shook her head. "Consider it a wedding present Mal."

"Okay now we're back to normal," Mal chuckled.

**"You know what? Mal came through," Uma said as they watched Mal continue to jump up in celebration and hug a VK.**

**"She always does," Evie told her.**

"Thanks E," Mal said with a small smile.

"I got your back M," Evie told her, returning the smile.

**"So, she's _definitely_ taken," Harry asked, leaning between Uma and Evie and holding his hook. **

"E, you look so disgusted," Mal chuckled.

"When did Harry get his hook back?" Akiho asked. "Where was his hook?"

**"Definitely."**

**"So is Evie," Doug said as Evie and Harry looked at each other.**

Evie smiled at Doug before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Always," she said softly.

**Uma hit Harry on the arm with her elbow as he looked almost disappointed by that news.**

"Oh don't tell me that hurt you," Uma rolled her eyes but paused at the look of pain on the onscreen Harry's face. Had she really hurt him with that? His arm muscles were like rocks, she doubted a simple elbow to them would hurt. Unless there was already a bruise on there…

**"What's my name?" She asked him.**

**"Uma." Harry said as he turned to look at her, Evie smiling slightly at the sight. He leaned forward to kiss Uma but she leaned away and walked off, Evie and Doug doing the same minus the kissing.**

**"No."** **Harry said as he straightened back up but looked over at Uma's retreating form.**

"Oh for the love of Athena!" Mal exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Do I need to put a love spell on one of you two to make it actually happen?"

"I don't know what you mean Mal," Uma shrugged, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Yeah Mal, completely ridiculous," Harry muttered, slightly dejected at his onscreen rejection.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Mal stated, looking at Uma. "I get not wanting your first kiss to be in public but you couldn't even let it happen for three seconds and then just remind him you're in public? You probably crushed him! He'll never try that again!"

"Mal, he was just messing around," Uma shrugged though Harriet's comment about Harry being crushed by her leaving began to ring through her head. Was…was there some truth to that? No, they were just friends, crewmates! "I don't know what you're talking about with this nonsense that we're in love with each other."

"What she said Mal," Harry nodded, trying to hide his frown but judging by the look on Harriet's face, he had failed spectacularly at that.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Jay and I heard the story of the time you Harry almost skewered Freddy Frollo with your sword because he _bumped_ against Uma. Uma, how many times did you threaten that you were going to make Hook walk the plank for how he treated Harry when we were kids. It may have been about nine or so years since we split but I'm not stupid you know!

"We're _crew_ Mal! We protect each other, that's it. That doesn't mean we get all heart eyed. Honestly, being in Boreadon and being engaged has love struck your brain."

"We used to be crew too Harry but you never acted like a guard dog around me. And oh, you don't have heart eyes with each other? That scene at Evie's castle we just watched begs to differ! Three seconds! That's all it would have taken to put you both and the people who have to watch you moon over and dance around each other out of their misery!"

"We don't moon over each other Mal!" Uma exclaimed. "And crazy idea, if you don't want to see us then don't look at us1 It's a radical concept but it's one that's fairly established."

Mal couldn't help but facepalm at that. "As stubborn as mules," she muttered.

"Gods save us," Jay muttered.

"Maybe _Uma's_ in denial but did anyone else see Harry frown when Uma called him a flirt?" Evie muttered to the other three and Ben.

"Yeah I saw that," Jay nodded.

"I think if he gets pushed any further, Harry's going to say something," Carlos muttered.

"Good! And honestly, I think Uma might be blowing it up a little. Maybe as an excuse to not get attached but let's look at Harry's 'record' shall we? He had the flirtationship with me which Jay and I know went nowhere and he flirted with Ginny Gothel nearly every day of the week but she was just trying to get food. The pirates _were_ the second ranked gang amongst the VKs after all. But other than Uma and Sammy, I can't think of another girl he's around all that often who he's not related to or who's not crew and let's be frank, he's never tried to kiss Sammy."

"Well Sammy's his sister's girlfriend so that's probably more sibling like flirting anyway," Jay pointed out. "Harriet'd kill him if he tried to kiss Sammy especially since a: Sammy doesn't want Harry to kiss her and b: everyone knows that Harry's in love with Uma."

"My point exactly," Mal nodded.

"Umm…guys? I think Harry may have reached his breaking point," Ben spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Carlos asked.

Before Ben could say anything, Harry leaned over as if he was about to give Uma a kiss but she leaned back causing him to fall forward in his seat.

"That," Ben deadpanned.

"Oh for the love of—alright you two, there's a separate room down the back. Get in there and talk this out. March!" Mal said firmly.

"Wha—Mal! There's _nothing_ to talk about!" Uma exclaimed. "Besides, I'm captain! You can't give me orders!"

"There is clearly something to talk about that you refuse to do in front of an audience, and I just did Uma so march! Jay, you take one and I'll take one," Mal said as she stalked over and grabbed Uma's arm, pulling her out of her seat and started to march her down the aisle toward the back.

"Aye Mal!" Jay said with a grin, doing the same with Harry. "Come on Harry, time for you to finally deal with your feelings!"

"Wh—Jay! As Uma said, there is nothing to deal with!"

"You just tried to kiss Uma—clearly there's something there!"

"Harry, be grateful it's Mal and Jay marching you two away to talk," Harriet called. "Because if they didn't, Sammy and I are at the point where we would!"

"We'd help!" Emir and Akiho grinned.

Aziz couldn't help but facepalm at that. "Of course you would," he muttered.

"And you're both not coming out until everything has been made clear in detail!" Mal said as she and Jay shoved Uma and Harry through a doorway into one of the appearing and disappearing rooms before closing and locking the door.

"Mal! Let me out of here! You can't just lock us in here!" Uma exclaimed, pounding on the door. "Your captain commands you unlock this door! There is nothing to talk about!"

"And as co-captain, I am declining the command Uma until you are brought out of denial!" Mal's voice called back to her.

"Harry, I blame you for this!" Uma muttered, still pounding on the door.

"How is this my fault?!" Harry exclaimed, trying to break down the door with his shoulder. "Mal's your cousin!"

"You're the one who acted like you wanted to prove her right in front of how many people?"

"You're the one who moved! I was aiming for your cheek anyway! If you hadn't moved, I wouldn't have fallen forward and Mal wouldn't have locked us in here! So really this is your fault Uma!"

"Excuse me?! How is this my fault?! This is ridiculous Harry—"

Uma didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Harry grabbed her face with both his hands, having left his hook on his seat in the main room, and met his lips to hers.

Uma gasped against his lips before she slowly relaxed. Before she could fully embrace the kiss, Harry broke away.

"Oh Gods, Uma, I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know what—"

"Shut it," Uma muttered as she reconnected their lips. Harry didn't protest as he kissed Uma back, smiling a little as he deepened the kiss just a tad.

"You know Mal's going to be so smug when that door opens, right?" Uma said softly as they broke apart.

"Do you really care?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good."

Harry sighed. "So…do you think we should talk?"

"It…it might be a good idea," Uma said softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She sighed softly. "Look Harry, I…I don't know what's running through both of our heads right now but I'm not aiming to be another one of your flings—"

"Uma, how many flings have I truly had? Maybe one with Ginny Gothel but other than that I've been a loyal first mate and that's _that_. And does it really count as a fling if I didn't even kiss her?"

"You didn't?"

"Okay, if I'm being honest, there was one kiss but that was her kissing me before I pushed her off. She didn't really like that but she wanted to have a fling for better access for food, not because she had feelings for me. So I told her she could come to me when she was hungry and I'd sort something out for her without the need for…relations…"

Harry sighed. "She decided to go over to Freddy instead, not liking my offer. So I let her go. It was her choice."

"She always was an airhead. What, does she like being used like that?" Uma muttered.

"She's not in a crew. She was doing what she knew to get food," Harry sighed. "But my point is doesn't that really count as a fling if all she was doing was 'batting her lashes' at me?"

"I…I guess not," Uma sighed.

Harry shook his head. "I never wanted to have flings or flirtationships Uma but…you never gave me any clear hints that you'd be open to…"

"Really? _Really_?! _You_ were my first mate Harry! Not Gil, not Mal, not Jay. _You_. When you went after your hook in that blasted viewing, who pulled you out of the water?! Even though I was chasing Mal at the time?! Come on! Some may call you crazy but you're not stupid!"

Harry shrugged. "You're my best friend Uma. I just…I just thought that was why I got first mate. Besides Mal and Jay left us after the split and Gil's a moron. I was the best out of your options. Besides…Mal's your co-captain. If they were still in our crew…you wouldn't need a first mate."

Uma sighed. "Harry, I might not have said it out right but _you_ are the most important person in the crew to me. You and I have have been together since we were _five_. No one else in the crew can say that. If anyone else had snuck a kiss like that, I would have kicked them in the groin so hard they wouldn't have had a prayer of reproducing rather than have me kiss them _back_."

Harry chuckled softly. "Sorry bout that. I…I don't know what came over me. Just watching the onscreen me get denied like that…I wanted my chance."

"Harry, it's fine. I kissed you back remember?"

Harry smiled. "That's right. You did."

Uma smiled back and the two of them stared at each other for a bit.

"So is it safe for me to unlock this door or are there any other remaining feelings that need discussing?" Mal called from the other side.

"Should we tell her to give us another hour?" Harry whispered playfully.

"Ooh I wonder how she'd react to that?" Uma whispered back with a smirk.

Harry smirked. "Oh I don't know Mal. Might pay to give us another hour or so. As you said, there's a lot to talk about!"

"Okay fine, but just wanted to let you know that Blue Fairy—wait, you're _actually_ addressing it?! Jay, Harriet, they're _actually_ addressing it!"

Uma rolled her eyes, suppressing a chuckle.

"Wait Mal, you're serious?" They heard Jay exclaim. "That's what it took? We should have done this years ago!"

"Yeah and we would have just broken out," Uma muttered with a smirk.

"Of course we would have," Harry muttered back. "…why didn't we just do that here though?"

"One, you tell me, you're the one who snuck a kiss instead of helping me pick the lock. Two, this is a magical room."

"One, you kissed me back instead of breaking it off and telling me to pick the lock and two, don't you have magic?"

"I have water based magic. Do you see any water in this room?"

"Ah…right."

Uma smirked as she chuckled softly before Harry leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"It's gone quiet in there. Do you think Harry finally made a move?" They heard Jay ask.

"You know you really can't talk Jay," Harry muttered with a smirk. "I saw the looks you were giving that Lonnie lass. I move faster than _you_ at least. Looks like you're the one now in 'denial'."

"I heard that Harry!" Jay shouted.

"Good!" Harry called back. "Maybe now you'll make a move!"

"Hey, don't try to turn this around on me! At least I don't have to be locked in a room because I refused to admit I was in love with a girl since I was _nine_!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh big talk Jay! Meanwhile I saw the looks you were shooting to that Lonnie lass in this viewing and the one before! Speaking of refusing to admit feelings!"

"Oh my Gods, why am I getting flashbacks?" Mal chuckled.

"It's like they're _nine_ again," Uma shook her head.

"What are you talking about? We did not argue about these things when we were nine," Jay said.

"But you did banter back and forth like this!" Uma said, still chuckling as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Remind me again why I actually missed this?"

"Because they're crew," Uma said softly. "And I did too Harry. Why do you think I didn't tear Mal to shreds when she started dragging me in here? It felt like when we were kids again..besides Mal probably wanted revenge for all the times I dragged her around."

Harry couldn't help but give her a sad smile at that. "…think we should pick that lock?"

Uma smirked. "Let's do it," she said, turning to the lock. Now then…where to start? Hmm…

Before Uma could start to pick the lock, the knob began to turn.

"We figured we'd unlock it when it got quiet again," Mal smirked as she opened the door. "So? Was I right?"

"I will neither confirm…nor deny anything," Harry said, smirking back at her.

"Ah, but you just did Harry," Mal said as she and Jay high fived in celebration, causing Harry and Uma to roll their eyes.

"So does that mean we're no longer trapped in here and we can go back to the viewing?" Uma asked causing Mal to smirk at her. "Stop smirking and answer the question Mal!"

"What do you think?"

"…yes?"

"Right answer."

"Yes!"

"Now, now," Mal chuckled.

"We know you enjoyed that," Jay smirked.

"Oh can it Jay or you're next," Harry told him as they made their way back to their seats.

"Dunno what you're talking about Harry."

"Oh I think you do Jay," Harry said as his eyes flickered over to Lonnie knowingly.

Mal shook her head. "Okay, okay, break it up before I lock Harry and you in the room next Jay."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause it'd be fun? I'm a VK Jay, do I need a reason?"

**"Oh!" Harry said as Audrey almost spun into him.**

**"Hi."**

**"Hi."**

**Audrey gave him a small curtesy which Harry gave a small bow in return though he seemed almost confused as to what to do. He spun her back onto the dance floor but found himself pulled after her.**

**"Whoa!"**

Uma rolled her eyes. "She's not your type Harry. Hopefully your onscreen self remembers that."

"Aye cap'n," Harry nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure he will."

Uma nodded and turned to Audrey. "And _you_ are not going to go _anywhere_ near him? Understood?!"

"Yeah Harry, your type's not the type to wear pink," Harriet chuckled as Audrey nodded, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Not in the slightest," Harry nodded and looked over at Uma. "I think my 'type's' more of a sarcastic teal pirate captain."

"Oh, don't get sappy on me," Uma said, knocking his shoulder with hers but she couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it cap'n," Harry said, returning the smile.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Mal teased.

"You mean like you did before?" Uma smirked.

"You're welcome by the way," Mal said, returning the smirk.

Uma rolled her eyes.

"If they won't thank you, _we_ will!" Harriet chuckled as Sammy nodded.

Mal and Jay chuckled, Mal giving Harriet a small salute. "Any time Harriet, any time. It only took nearly ten years after all."

"Better late than never though!" Jay said.

Harry and Uma couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Oh hush you two," Mal chuckled, shaking her head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Harry like the fourth guy we've seen Audrey flirt or get involved with?" Emir asked.

Chad couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as he saw the onscreen Audrey dance off with the onscreen Harry. He didn't know why, they had a pretty rocky relationship and she was free to dance with any guy she wanted to. At the same time…her chances at getting a match now were pretty slim as was his…it'd be a practical pairing wouldn't it?

Kitty looked over at Ben. "She has no guard _why_?"

"Kitty…"

"Jay, may I borrow that pillow s'il vous plaît?" Kitty asked, pointing to the pillow Jay had whacked himself with back when their onscreen selves forgot to hide the motorbikes, and Jay handed it over with a look of confusion on his face. Kitty held it to her face and just began screaming curse words into it.

Kit sighed. "Well at least the younger kids can't understand her."

"Tuller du med meg? Seriøst Ben, hun har ingen vakt? Prøver du å gi inntrykk av at du vil tilgi et kupp? "

"Akiho!"

"Yes?"

"You dipped into the Norwegian again," Ben sighed as Anna and Kristoff looked at their son in concerned amusement. "And a friendly reminder, that Audrey on the screen is not the Audrey who's with us."

" _Again_? I'm pretty sure that's the first time he's used it."

"When he gets _really_ passionate, he'll dip into the Norwegian. Last time it happened, I think it was…"

"When you told the team that you were stepping down as captain because you were being crowned King," Chad said softly, looking at Ben.

"Right," Ben nodded and sighed.

**Hades made his way down the bridge, the last 'villain' to do so.**

**"** **Am I invited to the wedding?" Hades asked, holding out his arms.**

**Mal and Ben looked over at him, Ben's smile slipping off his face and a look of trepidation replaced it "Hi, Dad," he said as he fixed his button on his jacket.**

"Excuse me?" Beast chuckled as Mal burst out laughing.

"Honestly," Belle shook her head and looked at her husband. "Like you weren't just as nervous meeting _my_ father for the first time after you transformed back."

"Finally! A human reaction!" Emir exclaimed. "We can stop wondering you guys! Ben is in fact a human!"

"Three words Emir. Bow. And. Arrow."

**Mal ran up to Hades and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing all the while as Ben stammered to get another word out. Hades wrapped his arms around Mal, holding her close as Mal continued to laugh as Ben walked up.**

Mal looked over at Hades and gave him a small smile, her arms wrapped up with Hadie and therefore preventing her from giving her dad a hug.

**Mal broke from the hug and turned to look at Ben, who continued to look politely terrified.**

"Oh Ben, I didn't think it was possible for someone to look politely terrified before now," Lonnie shook her head.

"Yes well…I'm assuming I'm still remembering the previous viewing with Lord Hades," Ben muttered. That little private meeting with his future father in law would haunt his memories until the day he died.

**"I'm sure you two will be very happy together," Hades told Ben after looking down at Mal.**

"Anyone else hear the 'or else'?" Hyllus chuckled.

**Mal grinned up at him before going into Ben's arms. Ben wrapped her up in a hug of his own before looking up to see Hades' smile fade and he held up two fingers, pointing them first at his eyes and then at Ben.**

"Dad," Mal shook her head in fond exasperation as she saw the onscreen Ben go from joy back to polite terror.

"Hades, dear, it's a good idea to not threaten the _King_ even if they are dating Mal," Persephone sighed.

"I'm suddenly kinda glad I was born a boy," Hadie spoke up.

"I _wanted_ you to be born a girl! You could have shared my pain!" Mal exclaimed.

Hades shrugged. "I'm not threatening him. I'm just sharing facts, I am watching him. It's my sacred duty and right as a father."

Kit and Hercules looked at each other before nodding slightly in agreement, their wives shaking their heads in exasperation.

"No protective dad stance from you?" Hades asked Shang.

Shang chuckled. "That's Mulan's job, giving the 'hurt Lonnie and I crush you' speech. Oddly enough she hasn't gotten to give it."

"Can you even stop to think why that would be?" Lonnie asked, rolling her eyes.

**Ben chuckled as Mal broke from the hug, going back to take Hades' hand the way Celia, Dizzy and the Smee twins had grabbed their parents/grandparents. Ben sighed and held out his arm in welcome as Mal and Hades began walking toward Auradon.**

**"Welcome to Auradon." Ben said and patted Hades on the back, causing the God to pause and look at Ben. Ben immediately looked down and put both his hands in his pockets.**

**We're gonna break this down**

**Break this down**

**We're gonna rock the town**

**Oh, we're gonna rock**

**Everyone all around**

"Um…so you just ditched your dad for us?" Jay asked, seeing Mal jumping with the onscreen him, Evie and Carlos.

"I have no response to the decisions of my future self," Mal stated.

"Benji, why…"

"Because she's my friend Chip."

**Just be whoever like this**

**Stronger together like this**

**We reunited like this**

"I have many questions. The only one that I can think of right now being…who am I dancing with?"

"Red hat, green jacket…I have no idea," Mal told Beast. "Harry, Uma? Any thoughts?"

"None that come to mind right now," Uma told her.

**We're gonna break this down**

**Come on, we're gonna break**

**We're gonna rock the town**

**Everybody on the Isle gonna rock**

**Everyone all around**

**Just be whoever like this**

**Stronger together like this**

**We reunited like this**

"At least he's with Jane, Chad, and Doug, at _least_ he's with Jane, Chad and Doug…"

"You are going to give yourself an aneurism if you keep going on like this," Lucas sighed.

Ava couldn't help but smile as she saw Dizzy and Gil walk into the tunnel thing holding hands. While Celia and Freddie smiled as they saw Uma wrap her arm around Harry's and hold herself close to him.

"Dad, everyone else was dancing," Hadie chuckled. "Couldn't you?"

"There are _three_ people who I will dance with," Hades said. "You, your mom and your sister. And that is in the privacy of the Underworld."

"Was my mother just holding hands with one of the Smee twins?" Anastasia whispered to Cinderella.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Is it safe to assume my mother has turned over a new leaf or is a better possibility that my mother has a clone somewhere?"

"I know I'm to give your mother a second chance but…"

"You're leaning toward the clone theory?"

"Yep."

**Bringing it, bringing it**

**Bri-bri-bringing it down**

**The dragon the people from the Isle brought with them blew a bunch of purple smoke from its nose and when it faded, Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie walked back out toward the bridge.**

**"Do you ever miss them?" Evie asked.**

"Who is this 'them' you're talking…oh our parents," Jay sighed. "Aladdin and Coach are more of father figures to me than dad ever was so…no. However, I _will_ say that I do miss Jade."

Aladdin gave Jay a small smile at that as Emir wrapped his arm around Jay's shoulders and held him close.

"You've been a member of the family since the first viewing!" Emir chuckled.

"He's not wrong there," Aziz nodded.

Emma turned to smile at Evie. "Same goes for you, I hope you know?"

"You don't even need to say it," Carlos said softly as Anita turned to him. "I know."

"Considering I'm _engaged_ to you, I should _hope_ I'm part of your family," Mal chuckled as Ben opened his mouth.

**"Yeah," Jay said softly, nodding his head a bit.**

**"Do you think that they miss us?" Mal asked with a sigh.**

Hadie tilted his head. "Dad's in Auradon with you and Maleficent's a _lizard_. Who could you be talking about?"

"How can you be so smart yet so dumb at the same time?" Mal asked, holding him close. "You, storm cloud…beastie…whatever nickname I want to give you. I will _always_ miss you and I know dad would want you with us. I didn't see you in that crowd."

**"Yeah. Of course," Carlos said with a small chuckle.**

"If it's Cruella we're talking about, no of course she doesn't miss me unless she's missing someone to fluff her furs, touch up her roots or scrape her bunions," Carlos said. "Though…if it's Diego then that's a different story."

**"'Cause we're rotten…" Mal said, holding out her fist.**

**"To the core," they all said, Evie, Carlos and Mal sounding amused by the old motto.**

Akiho pouted slightly. "That gets brought back but not the Ben crown tilt?"

"Explain please?" Chip asked.

"Once a viewing, there's a scene where Mal'll tilt Ben's crown and it's adorable and teeth rottenly sweet," Lucy stated. "There was not one here."

"Well now Benji, you know what you need to do…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

They all chuckled slightly as they dropped their fists.

**"Hey, last one over the bridge…" Carlos said, looking at the other three.**

**"Is a rotten apple!" They all exclaimed and began to hightail it toward the Isle.**

"I'd have gotten changed first," Rowyn pointed out. "Or at least changed shoes. There's no guardrails on that bridge and if you twisted an ankle…Evie or Mal…?"

"Okay, we're not going to think like that," Eugene told her.

The Blue Fairy sighed. "Well that was the end of the viewing."

"What happens now?" Sammy asked.

"We usually go back to what we were doing before we were summoned," Harry told her. "Wait…does that mean?"

The Blue Fairy sighed. "Yes, it does mean that you will be going back to the Isle."

"What about Uma?" Celia asked.

"She'll be wherever she was before the viewing."

Mal bit her lip and looked over at Ben. Ben caught her eye and nodded.

"Uma…come to Auradon."

"What?"

"When we get sent back. Come to Auradon," Mal said. "Celia's already here and so's Freddie. Just…think it over okay?"

A blast of bright light filled the room for the third and final time before Uma had a chance to answer Mal's question.


End file.
